As Expected, My Relationship Values had been Reset
by ZeroXSEED
Summary: We reset, and return to our separate lives. You can't reset your life, but you can reset your relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**ZeroXSEED here, and I decide to reupload this story in celebration of Oregairu Volume 13, that is, the penultimate volume of Oregairu novel. At first I was extremely skeptical after the dissatisfying conclusin of Volume 12 and massive hiatus. Now that the book is out... it was great, and hopefully Volume 14 can follow the pace and quality.**

 **Despite losing steam, I think some of you would still prefer to be able to read it, and so I decide to upload whatever already written until certain point.**

 **Looking back there are a lot of things that I can do much better, but some of which was completely bonkers. So I decided to remove vast number of chapters just in case I would continue into an entirely different direction and plotline.**

 **I don't know when I will update this, nevertheless, for those who enjoy it and those who still have faith, happy reading.**

 **For the New readers who haven't read the previous version: This is a continuation fanfic of my other Oregairu AU "As Expected, My High School Girl Debut is Wrong." To understand the context of this fanfic I suggest you read it first.**

* * *

 _"Relationships can always be reset."_

Hikigaya Hachiman always believed in that sentence, that sentiment, that no relationship in the world was immutable. If you think a relationship could fail, then you just have to break that relationship off and go back to being strangers.

He always did that for his own convenience.

His complacency and his own comfort, in the solace of loneliness, he avoided any struggle and challenge by sacrificing his youthful high school life.

At least that was what he had convinced himself of. In the attempt to avoid fighting against the unjust world, he would avoid following the rules of the world altogether.

And now, the world had enough of his bullshit and punished him for his arrogance.

Hikigaya Hachiman stood alone in a corridor. It was his own house, yet it felt so alien, unfamiliar. The shape, color, scent, all so recognizably similar.

And yet, in his own house, he was nothing but a stranger.

"Who are you?" Komachi asked, "You're not Aneki."

Komachi looked him over with slight interest, and yet, a massive amount of caution.

 _It hurt._

If there was anyone in the world that he truly treasured, then it would be his one and only little sister, Hikigaya Komachi.

And yet, Komachi looked at him like he was a stranger.

A trespasser in their house.

 _Something was not right._

"Na, Komachi, is this some kind of game?" He asked, beads of sweat began to pour down his chin, "It's me, your Oniichan."

"Stop right there! Don't get any closer or I'll call the police!" Komachi warned.

As someone who knew her for at least fourteen years of his life, Hachiman could always tell whether Komachi was being serious or just joking.

She was not joking.

And he wouldn't like to risk his life for this.

"I'm serious." Hachiman raised both his hands, one of them holding his student I.D. "I'm Hikigaya Hachiman, your one and only Oniichan."

"Is that ... Soubu's student card." Komachi lowered her guard a bit, her face was filled with horror and confusion. "You're really..."

"It's alright, there must be some mistake." Hachiman didn't, however, actually relax. "Besides, what do you mean by 'Aneki'? Did one of our cousins come to visit or something?"

Komachi approached him, but for some reason, he took a step back.

 _Something's not right._

"Why are you running away?!"

"You look super scary, Komachi-chan."

"Alright. If you really are my older brother then you should know the answers to these questions."

"This is a bit cliche isn't it?"

"It's the only way," Komachi grunted.

And then, barrages upon barrages of questions were thrown at him unprompted. Some of them made little to no sense, but he tried to answer as honest as he could.

He answered them all if he knew, and said he didn't know whenever he was clueless.

Then Komachi pinched his cheek.

"It's not a mask."

"Of course it's not, you dumbass." He groaned and rubbed his aching face.

Komachi sighed, and then smiled cheekily. "Then I believe you."

"I see, about damn time I guess."

"Let's wait for Mom and Dad to come home." Komachi said, "You haven't eaten anything, have you? Let's have dinner, Oniichan."

"What are you saying, Mother and Father, won't come back until-"

"What's that?" Komachi eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing."

Hachiman could barely taste the dinner, even though it should be as delicious as always. After all, it was something that Komachi cooked, of course it would taste good.

Maybe it would, if not for the unsettling undertone filling the air.

"Just to be sure..." Hachiman asked, "This is not a dream, right?"

More like a nightmare, but still.

"You want me to pinch you again?"

"No thanks, that's more than enough."

Hachiman piled the plates as if it was something most natural to him. Komachi intently watched as he went to the sink, found that the dishwashing soap was empty and then took a fresh one out of the cabinet.

"But really, if this isn't a dream, how come you don't recognize me? Am I supposed to be dead or what?"

"No, you're not. More like ... changed."

He put the clean plates on the drying rack then sat down at the dining table again, facing her. "Changed?"

"Yeah." Komachi stirred the milk tea in her cup, "Someone named Hikigaya Hachiman isn't supposed to exist any longer."

"See, I am supposed to be dead then." Hachiman almost gave up, but then she corrected him again.

"I said that's not it. I said you're changed."

Hachiman furrowed his eyebrows. However, if there was anything he had always been proud of about himself, that would be his intelligence. It takes two and two to make a conclusion.

Hikigaya Hachiman no longer existed.

Komachi had a big sister, not a big brother.

"So did I supposedly undergo a sex change and became your Aneki?"

"Well, not entirely true." Komachi said, "Or maybe close enough. Either way, starting last year, Hikigaya Hachiman become Hikigaya Hachi."

"Hachi?"

"Yes." Komachi took a sip out of her cup, "She didn't go to school for a year, and only this year did she become a freshman in Soubu High."

He didn't believe her.

It must be a joke or something.

"If you think I'm joking..." Komachi walked into the living room and took something off a shelf and gave it to him.

Hachiman found the album and saw himself sitting side by side with...

"Hiratsuka-sensei." He muttered.

"This picture was taken two weeks after your accident." Komachi said coldly, "Keep looking."

They were numerous, dozens of photos inside the album. And though it was subtle, every single one carried a story all on its own.

Until he finished, with shaking hands and sweat on his face.

Then he looked back all the way to the first picture to compare.

In the last picture, the person identified as the older Hikigaya sibling was noticeably more feminine-looking than the first picture.

Even though they had an identical face, he could notice it. How could he not? It was his own face, the second thing about himself he always proud of.

"No way..."

Komachi then gave him a magazine, which he recognized as Sensible!

It was a popular teen magazine in Chiba, though Hachiman never read it personally he had seen a lot of students did.

There were a few of them, and of the models shown in these magazines, Hikigaya Hachi was there. And even Kawa-who was that again? Anyway, one of them was literally filled with Soubu students.

If this was a prank, it was too elaborate for something Komachi would do on a whim.

But he still refused to accept it.

"It's the truth." Komachi muttered sadly, "To be honest, I have mixed feelings about this myself."

"Mixed feelings..."

"It's not easy to find out that your brother, who you've live with for thirteen years turned out to be your sister all along." Komachi wiped at her tears, "And now, suddenly, another one just appears like this. I'm confused."

"Ah..."

Komachi might be unusually mature and level-headed for fourteen years old, but she was still a fourteen year old girl in the end.

With this level of confusion, who wouldn't cry?

"Hey, you're really Hikigaya Hachiman, right?" Komachi asked, somewhat warily.

"Ouch."

He smirked gently as he struck Komachi's signature wide forehead with his finger, "That's not how you should address an older brother."

Besides, in this modern age, one could always resort to genetic testing to prove their identity. Until now, he never thought deeply about how science could be so convenient...

"We're home."

"Ah, welcome home!"

"We're coming hurriedly because you said to hurry, Komachi. What happened?" The mother grouchily asked.

She twitched when she saw the person who was sitting beside her daughter.

"Hmm? Hachi? What happened? Something went wrong with your departure?" The father asked obliviously.

"That's not Hachi." The mother walked closer, "You're ... Hachiman?"

"Yo." Hachiman raised one hand awkwardly, "I'm sure this might come as a shock but I'm just as confused myself."

His deep voice was decidedly masculine and mature enough that there was no mistake about him not being her daughter in disguise. She rubbed her aching forehead in frustration.

"...We actually have a son?!" The father happily shouted. His red face and wobbly movement pretty much showing that he was drunk.

Her wife smashed her handbag into his face, "Dumbass."

"Yeah, I thought so." The father mumbled in disappointment.

"So, can anyone tell me where to start?" The mother immediately sat in one of the chairs around the table.

"When I woke up, I was sleeping in the room above. Because the room was locked from the outside, I kept calling for Komachi and she opened the door and ... well I am here now."

"The windows were locked and there was no sign of trespassing either." Komachi said, "I'm the only person that Aneki entrusted the key to her room with. If he forcibly got in, it would be really obvious."

"So, how old are you?" The father asked, "And in what grade?"

"Seventeen, second year." Hachiman shortly answered, "Is there something strange?"

"Yeah, like ... after the accident, did you get ... changed?"

"No, as far as I can tell." Hachiman said, "Three weeks after the accident I just resumed school as normal. What about ... her?"

"I see." The father nodded, "Hachi spent a year out of school undergoing various therapies, including her gender reassignment."

"So the other me..." Hachiman slipped up, then corrected himself. "I mean, she's a freshman now."

"An old freshman, but yes."

"I see."

Hachiman was at loss.

When he saw his parents, he hoped everything was just a big fat joke. But...

Everything pointed to him being the delusional one.

He was a stranger in his own home while sitting in the middle of his own family.

"Komachi, why don't you help him a little?" The mother said, "He'll need a place to sleep and a change of clothes after all. Maybe some of Hachi's old clothes can fit?"

"I wonder if that's true. Oniichan is even taller than Aneki."

"Is he?" The mother was skeptical, "Well I hope he stopped slouching, it was unsightly. Don't let those good looks go to waste."

Hachiman winced.

She was as brutal as he remembered. After all, she was always berating him for the smallest thing.

But...

Even if it hurt, deep down he was happy.

Even if they don't remember him, they were still the same people he remembered. He felt a little at ease, at least.

"Let's go, Onii." Komachi grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs, knowing that their parents had important things to talk about.

The father sighed.

"What do you think?"

"Too real to be fake, yet it is unbelievable." He said.

"He..." The mother hesitated, "Reminds me of Hachi when she was still in Junior High. That slouching, that frowning, those dead-fish eyes..."

"I'm trying to be rational, but for some reason I just keep thinking it couldn't be anyone else." The mother shouted in frustration, "What should I do?!"

"Well, if you're that concerned we can always go to the hospital and have him checked."

"And then what?"

"What else?" He raised his eyebrows, "If he's really our child then he's our child."

"...You're just happy you get to have a real son." She was ticked off and popped veins everywhere, "Did you just happen to impregnate another woman when I wasn't looking?"

"Don't be an idiot! How could he be anyone but your own son?" The father, unusually, also felt a little irritated.

Usually, he never talked back to his wife at all. But this time around, she was over the line.

Twenty years of knowing her. Eighteen years of cohabitation. Seventeen years raising a daughter together. And only now she suspected him of adultery?

She didn't even complain all that much when he was reinstated to the old position of an Idol Producer. Being surrounded by young girls and beautiful young women didn't phase her.

And yet, she suspected him of having an affair and another child of high school age now?

How irrational.

"Sorry."

And for the first time in a while, she apologized as she cried. "I'm sorry..."

"I understand."

He hugged her tightly to calm her down. For tonight at least, he wouldn't let her get even an inch away from him. After a long day of hard work and this sudden revelation, she needed all the comfort she could get.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の関係の値はリセットされました** **  
As Expected, My Relationship Values had been Reset**

 **Disclaimer:**

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - Identical Strangers**_

* * *

"Yah, good thing she still had them." Komachi managed to rummage through Hachi's wardrobe and other storages. A couple of old pairs of underwear and plenty of boy's clothing that had been kept as mementos.

Most of it would be somewhat undersized, the newest pieces there were at least one and half years old.

That said, Komachi also pulled out a couple sets of new tracksuits. They should fit him well at least.

"Is it really okay? She won't get mad, will she?"

"No way. She'd be too shocked to care." Komachi said, "So, what do you think about the room?"

"Way more cramped than I remember." Hachiman said, "In my old room this doesn't exist."

Hachiman referred to the makeup table.

"Aneki always complained about it. She said she didn't need one since she doesn't wear makeup."

Hachiman noticed there was a photo attached to the mirror.

It was of Hachi with two girls who looked a bit younger. Her classmates? Anyway, they were both petite looking and cute. In contrast, Hachi towered over them and her confident smile made her look older than she actually was.

One had strawberry blonde hair and the other had brown hair woven into two short braids.

"That's Isshiki Iroha and Fujisawa Sawako, her classmates and probably best friends as well."

Friends ... huh?

Perhaps, it wasn't just the gender difference that set them apart.

"Have you met them before?"

"Not as far as I remember."

"I see." Komachi said, "Aneki has a lot of friends. I'm sure you'll get along with them as well."

He scoffed, "I wonder about that."

Komachi did notice his odd behavior. In fact, she noticed all too well. It her frightened her a bit.

It was really the brother she remembered, but also noticeably worse.

His eyes were even less lively. And his expression ... when he saw the picture of Hachi and her friends...

It was full of disappointment and contempt.

If perhaps...

If perhaps Hachiman never met someone like Hiratsuka ... then...

Komachi's heart stopped beating for a moment.

"What is it Komachi? You look pale. Do you feel sick?" He put his large, manly palm on her head.

It was warm, gentle, and caring. It felt just like the hands that Hachi had. The protective and loving hands of an older sibling.

Komachi held his hand while blushing. "Umm, I'm fine."

With a hand like this, how could Komachi assume the worst of him?

"I see. Sorry about the-"

Hachiman was about to pull his hand away, but Komachi held it.

"...we're really brother and sister, right?" She asked intensely, "This isn't just some weird dream, right?!"

He decided to pull her cheek in return, which made her let go of his hand. "OW."

"I wonder if it's some kind of weird cosmic comedy we're experiencing." He smiled, "But I know, this isn't a dream."

"Ah ... ahahahaha." She blushed again, "I'm sorry. Anyway, let's prepare your bed right away."

Hachiman was still weirded out now that he had to sleep in the guest room. However, there were subtle differences between his room and Hachi's room, and those differences made him even more uncomfortable.

It was unsettling and uncanny, Hachiman couldn't help but play a twisted form of spot-the-difference.

It was his own insatiable curiosity that was creeping him out, and that was saying something.

Still, whether it was physical or mental fatigue, Hachiman managed to get an easy, dreamless sleep.

...

"It's a 100% match."

That was what the doctor said when they finally got the results of the DNA analysis.

All sense of doubt and anxiousness seemed to disappear from everyone's collective faces, though they weren't surprised by the result at all.

"I told you it was obvious enough." The father remarked.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry much about that for the moment." The mother sighed.

Hachiman actually felt a little miffed. Still, it couldn't be helped. Real life was not an anime and you simply couldn't just assume the simplest answer was the correct one.

Fact: he had 100% genetic compatibility with both his parents.

"Even if one says that I'm still an outsider."

Aside from his Student I.D., Hachiman lacked any sort of legal identification.

"Well, technically you're not." The father said, "We still have the old Hachiman's birth certificate, so we could simply fix the family registry."

"That's true." The mother said, "I think my biggest concern is school. I don't think Soubu will let you in using the same exact documentation twice."

In harem anime random girls like some seductress demon or alien from outer space could somehow enter school without any problem. Sometimes without any semblance of legal support existing.

No reason was ever given on how they could accomplish it. Especially in Japan, where entering a school as a student was hard enough work with the proper documentation.

If only life were that easy.

"I guess I'm a bit late to say this, but don't you two need to go to work?" He asked.

"Meh, just one day missing won't hurt. We did say we were going to get some medical checkups after all." The mother waved her hand dismissively.

Deep down, Hachiman felt like he was about to cry. His new parents actually treated him better than the old one? This joke went a little too far.

He blushed strongly in response. "Thank you."

The parents blinked and smiled.

"I wonder ... should we ask for their help?"

"We might not have a choice in the matter."

Hachiman frowned in response. Why would they look so worried? Are they dealing with some dubious people? Yakuza?

"At the very least, I trust Hiratsuka-sensei to deal with it." The father concluded.

"Yeah, she helped Hachi a lot too." The mother agreed.

"What's Hiratsuka-sensei have anything to do with me?" Hachiman asked, seriously intimidated.

"Don't worry. You'll just have to answer her questions honestly." The mother patted his shoulders, "If things go smoothly you might just be able to go to school starting next month."

Hachiman was suspicious.

Extremely suspicious.

But it wasn't as if he had any choice in the matter. He couldn't bear to be a NEET*, he would lose any shred of dignity he still possessed. So if possible, he wanted to go to school as well.

For the rest of the day he ended up waiting in a family restaurant for Hiratsuka's appearance.

"I apologize I couldn't come as soon as possible, I was being held back at school." Hiratsuka bowed.

"No, it was our fault for asking a favor of you so suddenly." The parents bowed back in response.

Hiratsuka didn't look all that different from the last time he had met with her. Or at least, the one he remembered. She was still a tall woman, only maybe an inch shorter than himself. Her hair was long and unkempt.

And she still wore her labcoat everywhere.

Hiratsuka looked at Hachiman with curious eyes.

"For all intent and purposes we believe that he is biologically our son. But the circumstances have been a little ... weird, to say the least." The mother handed over the medical examination envelope to Hiratsuka.

"I can certainly see the similarity." Hiratsuka confirmed, "May I conduct the interview right away?"

"Please do."

"Stay straight and don't wander off, Onii-chan." Komachi pumped up her fist in encouragement.

Had his little sister always been this cute? He wondered about that somewhat.

"So, Hikigaya-kun wasn't it?" Hiratsuka sat in front of him and smiled. It wasn't her usual laid-back grin, but a professional, controlled smile.

A smile delivered in a way to make Hachiman both relaxed and also ready.

"Have we met before?"

"You are Hiratsuka-sensei. You're a teacher of Soubu Municipal High. Homeroom teacher of Class 2-F. Single. Your age is-"

"I see you know a lot about me." Hiratsuka cut him off, Hachiman didn't get so much as a twitch out of her expression, "But if I have to be honest, this is the first time we've met ... from my perspective."

"So, are you sure we have met before?" She asked again to clarify.

"Yes." Hachiman said, "You forced me to join the Service Club, whose membership was solely comprised of a girl named Yukinoshita Yukino. Later on, Yuigahama Yui would also join voluntarily, making three of us the members."

"Oh? And why I would I have forced you?"

"I..."

Hachiman took a deep breath, his eyes sharpened as he clasped his hands to cover his lips. "You believed it would be in my best interest because I avoided socializing with other students. But the same could also be said of Yukinoshita Yukino. Service Club activities necessitated both of us to having regular contact with other students."

"Well, so far your story is believable." Hiratsuka said, "But unfortunately for you ... neither of those things remains true."

"What do you mean-"

"Yukinoshita Yukino no longer secludes herself socially, and the Service Club is no longer active."

Hachiman's legitimate shock couldn't possibly be more obvious, even if he was trying. His jaw was agape, his eyes wide open. In fact, it was as if he was in physical pain at that moment. Hiratsuka couldn't help but feel a sense of pity for him.

"I couldn't verify whether it was a true story or a delusion, but it was a perfectly plausible scenario." Hiratsuka told him in a no-nonsense tone, "However, the reality is that ... Yukinoshita was elected to be the new Student Council President last June. Service Club activities stopped then, though it was never officially disbanded because Yukinoshita was busy. Yuigahama was never a member and could not care less."

"I see." Hachiman lowered his head in disappointment.

There was no place left for him in that group he guessed. Yui had simply remained in her old group with Hayama and others. As it should be, naturally.

Their relationship truly had been reset.

"Oh, but it's not as if they've had a falling-out or anything. I believe they're very close friends who hang out regularly even with no club to attend." Hiratsuka clarified.

"...?"

"Either way, I will have to assume your story about a Soubu High School experience is unreliable."

Hachiman looked like he was about to pass out at any moment, with how unhealthily pale he looked.

"Don't worry, I'm not dismissing this case yet." Hiratsuka assured him, "So, let's talk about your experiences prior to your enrollment at Soubu instead."

Hachiman didn't know if it could get any worse than being asked about his painful, old junior high days.

"If you're not sure if you remember right, tell me clearly right away." Hiratsuka told him gravely, "I realize you may have suffered a lot of embarrassing and humiliating experiences, but I absolutely need to confirm whether you're the real thing or not."

"I ... I see." Hachiman nodded.

For the next two hours Hachiman was asked various questions and answered them with clarity, those vivid memories coming back something fierce.

It taxed his mind and body enough that he kept drinking every fifteen minutes or so, if only to retain his sanity. And how many times did he go to the toilet? He actually lost count.

"And that concludes it." Hiratsuka nodded with satisfaction, "I can verify your explanation was completely on the case."

He couldn't say if he was relieved or not. Still, Hiratsuka could tell he wasn't lying?

"For the next week and the week after that you'll undergo numerous tests." Hiratsuka said as she stood, "Academic tests, to make sure you're more than ready to enter school as you are. If you pass then you may be able to resume your schedule as normal."

"And if I fail?"

"Wait until next semester and start as a freshman."

He would be really old then. Too old for his own comfort. So he needed to pass these tests no matter what.

In all honesty, he wasn't too excited about school on his own. But there were too many mysteries that needed to be resolved, and going to Soubu High was the only way to accomplish that.

"I can't do that." He told her loudly.

"I know. If you're as smart as I think you are you should be able to pass the tests with flying color." She patted his head gently, which made him shut up due to embarrassment.

He never knew Hiratsuka could be this cool. No, he always thought she was really cool, but most of the time it was always her lame side that she showed him.

Come to think of it, wasn't it because Hachiman never took her seriously like now?

After all, life is all about giving and taking. And as much as he could be stubborn, he did realize that he was almost always the one who instigated their comedic skits.

Maybe it was the tension, the gravity of the situation that forced him to take everything seriously rather than chucking out rude, half-assed jokes at every opportunity to lighten the mood.

"Still, you really do resemble her." Hiratsuka sighed, "When I first met her she was also one gloomy, cranky person. But don't worry, you'll change your tune quickly."

"...Change, huh?"

He had asked that question too, back then. It was aimed at Yukinoshita.

He stood up with his usual, slouching creepy posture. However, Hiratsuka could see a massive amount of grief in his expression.

"Back when I first meet Yukinoshita, I told her I didn't want changes to be imposed on me by others. I told her changing yourself was the same as running away. Why should I change myself? I asked her that question and she said..."

Yukinoshita Yukino's pained, vulnerable image from back then was burned into the depths of his heart. With her pale, trembling lips, she struggled to let her words out.

But her eyes were full of conviction.

It hadn't even been a week and he already missed her, even if he refused to admit it.

The bond they shared, it might not be friendship or romance. But he still craved for it.

Even if Yukinoshita lied to him, he would still try and reach for her.

 _"If you don't change yourself, your problem will never go away. If you don't change yourself, then I won't be able to help you!"_

"That was what she said." He finished.

"So, do you agree with that assessment?"

Hachiman closed his eyes for a moment.

"I don't think I was wrong," Hachiman said before opening his eyes again. "But thinking again, I don't think Yukinoshita was wrong either."

"Oooh..." Hiratsuka raised her eyebrows, amused, "As in?"

"If I want something, I have to pay for it. Not changing myself means I'm not giving up something I have. But, I get nothing in return. In that sense, we were both right in the end."

Hiratsuka burst out laughing for a moment.

"Oh my God! I thought it was just my ears deceiving me. But you really are two of a kind."

"Pardon?"

"You and the other Hikigaya. You two have different attitudes and outlooks, but your core personality is identical." Hiratsuka stood up and pointed to his chest, "The two of you are the same in here. Only, she treads a different path."

"...She paid the price?" He guessed.

"Yes."

"I see." He scoffed, "This is not something I've talked about with my family, but I presume there was a summer camp early in August."

Hiratsuka finally showed a little surprise on her face, which seemed to satisfy him as he continued. "In that camp, there was this little girl, Tsurumi Rumi. What happened to her and her group?"

"Tsurumi Rumi ... left her group in the end."

"How did that happen? Did the other Hikigaya ... breakup her group?" He asked hesitantly.

"No." Hiratsuka said, "Tsurumi Rumi was abandoned by her group. Remembering the pep talk she got Tsurumi decided to gather people who were in the same situation, forming her own unique group in the process."

"I see..."

In the end, Hachiman realized he had made a mistake.

By trying to break up Tsurumi's fragile clique, he only made it stronger and made Tsurumi even more ostracized. He miscalculated, thinking that human beings had a set pattern that could be read.

That human beings are rational and not prone to spontaneous actions. Even if those actions may jeopardize their own situation.

Tsurumi decided to sacrifice herself for her friends, even though they had decided to cast her aside like garbage. This was not something that Hachiman had expected.

Or maybe, deep down he expected it to happen.

It was the price he paid for his arrogance.

For causing the other Tsurumi Rumi anguish. Maybe this was his punishment after all.

Thinking he could always reset his relationships, all his relationship had been involuntarily reset.

"I look forward to your guidance, Sensei." He bowed.

* * *

 *** NEET = Not in Employment, Education or Training. Pretty self-explanatory.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hachiman, don't slouch!" The mother said, "And stop looking at people with that creepy face!"

Hachiman really wanted to cry. It's not that he did not appreciate parental affection, but this kind of affection might just kill the last shred of pride he had.

"Excuse me, mother, didn't you say my face is handsome?" He asked.

"Yes, I do, but I don't want them to go to waste as well." The mother sighed, "You know what, ask your father."

"Hmm? Well, I think you have a consistency problem."

"Consistency?"

"Listen, Hachiman. Human faces also covered in muscles, if those muscles remain unused they become weak and unreliable."

His father put a bright, wide and dumb looking smile before turning it into intense, frightening frown.

"Wait, who the hell are you?" Hachiman asked.

The father returned to his normal, laid back neutral self. "That's called consistency. Because your expression isn't consistent, your face comes off as off-putting. Your facial muscles keep twitching, which means there would be a lot of unwanted and unneeded movement."

"So the point of this training would be to train your facial muscles and make them more consistent." Komachi smiled and pointed her own face cheekily.

"Speaking of which, Komachi-chan is training to be an idol?" Hachiman asked, "I want to be surprised but I don't."

"Isn't that sounds pretty good?"

Hachiman had the feeling he shouldn't say anything and keep quiet.

"So? What about it, Oniichan?"

"Are you sure you want to hear my opinion?"

"Mmmh, totally!" Komachi excitedly asked.

He smiled devilishly as he asked, "Let me ask you something, then. When you think of an idol, what do you imagine them to be, Komachi-chan?"

"Hmm? I guess they went to sing, dressed in fancy clothes and acting cute everywhere." Komachi said, "They're also very busy and spend most of their time in the studio. I think it's a huge hassle to think about."

"Nah, the issue is more fundamental than that." Hachi said, "The issue is more grounded and simple. Mother was an Idol too, so she should understand."

"..." The mother grit her teeth in response.

"Huh? What was the issue?" Komachi asked.

"An Idol isn't just a shorthand for young talent." Hachiman said gravely, "The etymology of Idol means an object of worship, it's sacred, holy and untouchable. But at the end of the day, an Idol is just an object. Not a person."

"Once you become an idol, your entire life is dedicated to two things only: your career and your fans. Little to no way of normal friends, and you're not allowed to have a boyfriend. Are you sure you wanted to put your high school life in that kind of situation?"

The father froze.

Komachi, meanwhile, looked like she's about to be brought to tears from shock.

"Is... that... true?" Komachi looked at him in disbelief.

"I... honestly never thought about that before." The father sighed, "I'm sorry Komachi-chan."

"It's because the girls you recruited were plain abnormal. They don't have a social life worth shit like omachi did." The mother sighed, "Your studio seems to be entirely free of romance scandal and I always thought it was weird."

"Well, more like they just keep harassing me and seducing other young men in the studio." The father finally breaks into tears, "I'm sorry, Daddy has failed you, Komachi!"

"Whatever you're crying for? Too soon to give up now." The mother rolled a magazine and smacked him on the head with it, "It doesn't have to be idol career path doesn't it?"

"Huh?" Komachi gawked, stopped halfway before she began to cry.

"She could fill in for an audition." The mother shrugged, "Being an idol might be the shortest path to success, thanks to Komachi's innate character, but it's not the only way. This is why I keep being quiet all this time. I just want you to focus on your studies first."

The father hugged her and buried his face in her chest, "I love you so much."

The wife could only glare at her crybaby husband with annoyance but decided not to push him away because she felt embarrassed.

He was a shortsighted idiot, indeed, but his heart was in the right place and she was willing to forgive him for that.

"Just be a normal celebrity like a normal person." Hachiman patted Komachi's head gently, then wiped the tiny tears from the corner of her eyes with his finger. "I'll be studying, please excuse me."

Komachi blushed a bit, "Thank you for the useful warning, Onii-chan."

"Well, it's Onii-chan's job to take care of his little sister." He smirked... or at least tried. He was really embarrassed about it too and his face just keeps twitching creepily.

And Hachiman disappeared by the upstairs soon afterward.

"That boy really such a handful." The mother grinned, "He had our best and worst attributes combined into one twisted blend of personality."

"But you don't hate him right?" The husband peeked up from her ample breasts, which made her popped veins and then karate chop his face lightly.

"OW."

"I am not that heartless." She chided

"Komachi like him." Komachi said, "He's a bit twisted, but Komachi feel he's really a kindhearted person inside."

The father and mother eyed their daughters suspiciously, wondering in what context Komachi was talking about. Still, it was true that those three acclimated quickly to the presence of the peculiar new family member.

As if they have been living with each other for years.

It was as if Hachiman always been part of this household, and it scared them so much because how easy it was for them to accept him, and yet, they don't know if he felt the same at all.

"I wonder, where did he come from."

"Alternate universe?"

"That's dumb."

"As if you have a better explanation."

"I'm worried." The mother quickly switched the topic of conversation, "About him, and the people he left behind."

"Hiratsuka-sensei said she'll bring him to see doctors." The father said, "Let's just pray for the best."

Komachi looked sad when she heard that. She wondered if somewhere out there, another Komachi is mourning for her missing older brother.

But at the very least, she will need to make sure that Hachiman feels welcomed here.

...

"He was a very peculiar case." The doctor finally said she finished her assessment, "He's different than her... twin sister, for lack of a better word. Though their root of the problem remains the same, their way of coping with it is different."

"Meaning?"

"He's afraid of building a new relationship." The doctor shook her head, "He felt somewhat guilty of his own upbringing, that's an unhealthy attitude to have but..."

"But?"

"It's nothing grave. He had no sign of mental illness like other subjects, but carrying that amount of burden put him in risky territory."

"Familial support must be emphasized so he could grow accustomed to his new family, that's for sure. However, forcing him by artificially creating suitable condition will backfire. His sensitivity to the changes in the environment around him is impeccable."

"I see. So in other words..."

The doctor smiled, "It's been a week since he came to his new home and me could tell, he's improving. The worst possible crisis unlikely to happen, because his family seems to treat his existence like it's the most natural thing. I don't think it even dawned on him yet that he had a different family."

"I see, that's a good news." Hiratsuka sighed in relief.

"However, that doesn't mean he's completely safe yet." The doctor warned, "Sooner or later, he will have to face the reality that his ties with his old family completely severed."

"As such, I recommend keeping undergo counseling, if only to deal with possible grief. The unseen crack in his unbreakable psyche."

Unseen crack?

There's nothing about it was unseen. Hiratsuka hissed.

"In one week, she'll be here." Hiratsuka said, "The other Hikigaya will return from France, and that would be the decisive moment where his mental integrity will be tested."

"...No offense, but are you kidding me?"

"Tell me about it doctor."

Hiratsuka, though more preoccupied with something else.

The existence of Hikigaya Hachiman was an enigma. he was a person that supposedly exist in the past, and no longer exist in the present. And yet, he appeared just like that, with absolutely no sign of falsehood.

In other words, even the foundation would have a hard time dealing with it, without nudging the line of legal paperwork.

However, there still possibilities to accomplish that without severely breaking any sort of law.

"There's no mistake." The other teachers said as they spread over the exam paper that Hachiman filled, "He would easily make it to top 40 in his grades. Maybe even Top 40 if he put more effort."

"So there shouldn't be any problem for him to transfer in." Hiratsuka carefully removed the emphasis from her last word.

"Indeed. I think it's simply a matter of class placement."

"Put him in Class 2-F," Hiratsuka said.

"Class 2-F? But why?"

"I'm pretty sure he had a lot of people he's familiar with." Hiratsuka crossed her fingers behind her back, "Besides, I was the one who tutored him in these past weeks. It would be easier for him to integrate that way."

It's not like she lied or anything. Besides, she had the full support of the Foundation to handle Hachiman's case.

"Top 40 huh?" Hiratsuka looked at the report card.

Hachiman had been marathoning repeat exams, enough to fill one and a half year worth of academic experience, in less than two weeks time.

He was driven by one and only goal: to enter Soubu high, and went to sheer length to accomplish just that.

Because it was the proof of his existence.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の関係の値はリセットされました** **  
As Expected, My Relationship Values had been Reset**

 **Disclaimer:**

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - Subverted Expectation**_

* * *

 _"You are... who?"_

Hachiman gasped as he woke up from an indescribably frightening nightmare. His breath ragged and uneven, and his skin was cold yet drenched in sweat.

He looked up as his vision become clearer, to see the worried face of his little sister, Komachi.

"Ah... Komachi..."

"Onii-chan, did you get a nightmare?"

"...something like that."

He looked around to notice that it was in the living room and then began to remember what happened.

"You passed out when you finished the final exam." Komachi smiled and poked his cheeks playfully. "While I'm happy you're working hard, I'm really worried you know?"

He just realized he was laying on her lap, and quickly sit straight in panic.

"Sorry about that." He said, legitimately afraid, "How long I was out?"

"Two hours."

"That long? I'm really sorry."

"Nah, no need, you've been spending less and less sleeping in the past two weeks. It's not going to be healthy for you." Komachi told him, "But now you have all the time in the world to rest."

"I see."

He was so anxious that he couldn't sleep properly, but now... it should be fine.

Theoretically, that is.

"She should be here at any moment..." He muttered.

"Huh?" Komachi perked up, "Oh right, Aneki should be here soon."

"I'm home!" A loud, somewhat boyish voice called out from the entrance. Hachiman instantly froze as soon as he realized that he wasn't at all ready.

Truthfully, he was so busy with the examination, in both medical and academic sense, that he almost forget that this wasn't his house at all.

At least, not the one he raised in.

Or maybe he simply tried to suppress the thought.

 _"Is it fine for me to be here?"_ He asked himself mentally, _"Is there even a place left for me?"_

Even last night, he was sleeping in the guest room. Because at the end of the day, that was what he was.

A guest.

An uninvited guest.

Back then, he always boasts himself as someone who was fine even if he was alone. But at the end of the day, he took his own family's existence for granted.

And now, he lost them forever.

In this merciless and unjust world, he was truly alone.

Still...

Even if it's a little, he wanted his existence to be acknowledged.

By his other self.

So Hachiman slowly walked toward to the door to the living room, only to be stopped by the tall figure of a young woman.

Dark blue disheveled hair, grey eyes devoid of passion, pale dry lips on a sharp-jawed face. It was like he suddenly looking into a mirror.

And then there was a hysterical, girly scream.

Hachiman just knew he can't generate that much of a high pitched voice and covered his ears reflexively. The female Hikigaya dropped on her back and desperately slid back in horror.

"Don't kill me please!" She screamed.

"Huh?" He blinked.

"You-you're a doppelganger right?! You want to kill and replace me?!"

"...whatever you're saying please stop, that hurts." He deadpanned.

Hachi regained her rational thought, but he was panting like crazy from the shock.

"What are you doing Aneki?" Komachi peeked up from behind Hachiman.

"K-Komachi?"

"I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about so I guess you should sit over there, and I'll go."

Komachi pulled Hachi's briefcase and hurriedly drag it upstairs, though she was never the most athletic girl and struggled.

"Wait, Komachi!"

Hachiman was thoroughly confused by how emotionally expressive his female counterpart seems to be. he himself was too stunned and frightened to even move an inch.

Still, his trembling hands was extended out.

Hachi grabbed his hand and recover herself soon enough.

"Who are you?"

"Hikigaya Hachiman." He simply answered, "I know you must think like, 'But I was Hachiman' or 'Hachiman doesn't exist anymore'. But... at the very least, I would appreciate if my existence is acknowledged."

"It's like you're reading my mind." She smirked.

He sat on the right edge of the sofa while Hachi sat on the other edge. It's pretty clear that they're awkward with each other and the tension was thick enough that a knife could cut it.

"A little creepy right?"

"Well, now you said that it does sound creepy." She sheepishly smirked, "So... anyone wants to tell me what's going on?"

"Few hours after you left Japan, apparently I just appear here unprompted. No sign of anything weird, which makes it all the more frightening for everyone. Including myself."

"At first I thought everything was normal but Komachi didn't recognize me." Hachiman looked away, clearly still hurt even two weeks since it happened, "She said 'you're not Aneki'."

"And? Why should I believe you?" Hachi eyed him suspiciously.

He scoffed, "I know all your secrets. Every girl you confessed to, all the sources of your embarrassing nicknames... our memories, up to the accident, would be pretty much identical, with little to no difference."

She squirmed in response to that.

"Oh, and I'm also proven to share 100% biological match with our... your parents. If that helps...we're basically twins."

"You have fucked up information priorities but okay..." Hachi took a deep breath to calm herself, "I believe you."

She took it surprisingly well. If he was in her position, he wouldn't be sure he could be as open-minded.

And then there was an awkward silence.

"So uh... where did you come from again?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's an alternate universe or simple timeline divergence, no one knows. Not me, not your parents, not even Hiratsuka-sensei."

"I see."

"...how could you take this so well?!" He asked in repressed anguish, it's pretty clear that he was frustrated with his situation.

"..."

She looked at him grimly, "Maybe because of my guilt. So I believe... no, I like to think that I really believe you."

"Guilt?"

"Yeah." Hachi told him, "When I decided to undergo corrective surgery, I fully realize that the moment I made that decision, the story of Hikigaya Hachiman would end. And yet... even today, sometimes I wonder, what would happen if I decide not to go through with it? What if I continued to live as Hikigaya Hachiman? Would I be happier? Would I feel less guilt from deceiving everyone and myself?"

"But looking at you, in flesh and blood like this, I feel relieved." She smiled in relief, "You know, it might sound selfish, but I have a request... would you like to do it? Continuing the story of Hikigaya Hachiman, that is."

"...if you decided to continue your life with his identity..." He muttered, "Hypothetically that is, you came back to school like normal, weeks or months after the opening ceremony. By the time you started, the other students already form their own cliques and groups, and no one would take you in."

"So for the rest of the year, you would end up alone, because you're too afraid to seek your own group." He bitterly grinned, "That's what I think would happen."

"Using yourself as a reference?" She slid closer and whispered, "That makes your story all the more believable, you cheater."

When he felt her breath on his skin, he instantly jolted away and fell off the sofa. He look absolutely terrified, or rather, embarrassed by their proximity.

Hachi was completely speechless, she did not expect that reaction, even if she should.

"...What, don't tell me you're afraid of girls?"

"Rather than afraid of girls more like I'm a perfectly trustworthy gentleman, see." He panicked and then went right into his usual defensive braggart mode.

"I smell bullshit when I hear that one." She groaned and then crawled down the sofa like a predator until she managed to pin him to the floor. "Just how long you spent school without contact with female students huh?"

"Umm, one and half a year?" He looked away, blushing. "Well, between Orimoto incident and second year I guess?"

"And what happened in the second year?" She yanked his collar and asked.

"I got volunteered by Hiratsuka-sensei to join a club, I meet some girls there but you can't say they're normal at all." He twitched, "Seriously this position will cause misunderstanding, please get off."

From the outsider's point of view, she waspretty much straddling him.

And Komachi was there, standing on the door.

"Waah, Aneki I knew you're really horny and narcissistic but please have some standard." She deadpanned, "Look, Onii-chan is terrified."

Komachi said that, while taking pictures with her cellphone nonchalantly.

"Onii-chan huh." Hachi popped veins everywhere, then lifted him with an incredible display of strength. "You planned to go to school looking like this?

"Is there a problem?"

Hachi dragged him to the hallway and made him stand in the front of the mirror. "Your posture is forced and your expression is creepy, you're stereotypical example of disgusting otaku. If you transfer in looking like this you'd just get laughed at."

She pointed at the mirror, the sheer difference between her and him. Even though they're almost the same height, even though they both have identical faces, the difference couldn't be more clear.

The difference between an outcast and a normalfag.

"Hey, even if that's true you can't force me to change myself." He pushed her hand away in a fit of anger, "If you're so ashamed of my appearance then we can pretend not to know each other."

 _Why is everyone in this house so obsessed with superficiality like that anyway?_ It disgusts him so much.

"You know that's not what I mean." Hachi groaned.

"Onii-chan." Komachi grabbed his hand to calm him down, "Rather than asking others if they're ashamed of you, don't you think it's a question you should ask yourself?"

That's right.

Hachiman always boasted his self-declared attractiveness. But when he saw himself in the mirror... what part of him was actually attractive again?

"Well no." Hachiman said, "But is it really important? Because people are superficial and only look at each other by their cover? Why would I want to be part of that shallow society?"

Hachi sighed, "Are you satisfied, continuing your life like this?"

Hachiman's eyes widened in shock.

It was true that Hachiman's appearance and behavior might contribute to his suffering. His unwillingness to groom himself and socialize made him all the more forgettable.

Until his existence basically ignored by everyone.

Perhaps, people are that superficial. And maybe, maybe he would enter Soubu and repeat the cycle once again.

He becomes a loner, coasting alone through the school year, and then, hurting someone else because he let his ego get through his thick skull?

Yuigahama, Yukinoshita, Tsurumi... the list goes on.

"No one had the right to demand you to change the way they want." Hachi told him as she shoved her fist upon his chest, her eyes full of conviction, "But I want you to change yourself the way you want. I want you to be someone who can be proud of himself. I want you to be a person who could scream to the world that your existence had a meaning. Because that's what families do."

Hachiman looked at Hachi intently, and wonder...

Just how much effort Hachi put to change herself in but one year time?

She must have struggled a lot. Not only she had to change her personality, she also discarded fifteen years of her life to live as someone with opposite gender.

And even then, she still said they're family. Hachiman would be lying if he didn't feel something about that statement.

"One of my Senpai told me something like this before: If you refuse to change-"

"-Then your problem will never go away." Hachiman cut her off, finishing it, "Sounds like something Yukinoshita would say."

Hachi furrowed her eyebrows, surprised. "Did you know her?"

"Yeah." Hachiman smiled cryptically, "Well if you asked her if she knows me, she would think of it as me stalking her or something. The Yukinoshita you know might not be the same Yukinoshita I know."

Hachi wonder, if she was forced to restart every relationship she encountered. It must be really difficult for him...

And because she realized that... Hachiman was the person that Hachi could end up as.

Had she not meet Hiratsuka and received the help from the Foundation, she could always easily end up like Hachiman now.

And this time around, it's her turn to help him. No matter what it takes.

...

"I told you to stop slouching!" The mother screamed and slapped the back of her son hard enough to make him cough.

"Mom, you're too cruel to Oniichan."

"The beatings will continue until the morale improves!" The mother said.

Hachi handed out what looks like a vest, "...Or you could just wear this."

"Hmm? What is this?" Hachiman picked it, only to almost stumble from the weight. "Heavy!"

It must weight like, seven or eight kilograms.

"It was my old vest. Wear it under your clothes, maybe above undershirt. It would help you a lot."

"Let's try it."

Hachiman walked in front of the hallway mirror. His slouching posture did look unsightly, but he always been like this for years and his old parents never complained.

Or maybe they simply gave up.

His new parents probably disapprove this habit because they have different expectation out of him. Same as their daughters, really. As a family of (former) celebrities, they might have way different standards of decency.

It's not like he had a choice to refuse, did he?

Hachiman stripped down to his undershirt before wearing the vest, the weight began to push his shoulders, back and chest downward but he endured.

Surprisingly, however, the vest felt far lighter when it's fastened down, with its harnesses securely gripped his muscles, the vest actually pulled his spine up and straighten his back.

"Stiff..." He mumbled, that said, it wasn't entirely uncomfortable feel despite that. For some reason, it also felt warm and comfortable under this vest. "Actually, it's not that bad."

"Whoa, Oniichan you look cooler."

"Really?" Hachiman looked at his reflection in the mirror, the way his back arch and the way his shoulders stretched firm wasn't half bad, indeed.

Compared to Hachi, he didn't feel so inferior anymore.

"See? Even a simple posture change help, next we gotta deal with that disgusting face of yours." Hachi pointed.

"Hey don't call it disgusting, we have the same damn face, bitch!" Hachiman growled.

"Yeah, but you can't emote for shit, you creep." Hachi smugly told him, "Ah speaking of which, you're stuck with my old clothes, are you okay?"

"Yeah, we both usually bought loose fit so these old clothes surprisingly work well after I grew taller." He pinched his shirt when he wore it on top of the vest, "This should be fine for the time being."

"But you will have to go out eventually, and we can't have you dressed like that." Hachi said, "Alright, we're going on a shopping date tomorrow. Mother, father, I need money to buy him clothes!"

"D-da-date? No, we won't. Komachi-chan, please help your Onii-chan here." Hachiman blushed hard and clapped his hands, begging. "Come with us okay?"

"No can do, I have a date with Taishi-kun after all," Komachi said as she bites off half a pocky stick, "He just returned from his relatives."

"Da-what? You actually date that thing?"

"Hey, don't call him that!" Komachi protested.

"I am completely against it!" Hachiman shouted, "How could you choose to date that wimp is beyond me."

"Wimp? Pot calling kettle black." Hachi interrupted, "He had my blessing. If you dare to interfere you would regret it."

Hachiman had no choice but chicken out. No way he could beat his savage female counterpart yet, both verbally and physically. "Tch."

The mother threw her an envelope in response, it was thick enough to make a sound when Hachi caught it. "Don't splurge it on useless stuff, alright?"

"Don't worry!" Hachi grinned wickedly.

"Is no one cares about my opinion anymore?" Hachiman asked.

"Maybe once you're worthy of being called Aniki or Onii-sama." Hachi taunted, "As it is you're just sad NEET otaku Onii-chan, so cry me a river."


	3. Chapter 3

An hour after the dinner, for some reason, Hachi stripped off her comfy sweatpants, which made Hachiman almost spurted the coffee he was drinking.

He gulped the sweet liquid in his mouth and shouted, "What the hell?"

"Ahh, sorry. Bad habit." Her face flushed since she had yet to get accustomed to the presence of a brother.

She was wearing spats and sports bra underneath, apparently. Still, the act by itself shows lack of restraint and utter confidence, which terrifies him.

Seriously, she was like overgrown Komachi in this regard.

Of course, while he had seen Komachi's body so many times he grew sick of it, this new experience made him conflicted, especially when his eyes inadvertently followed the sharp angles of her muscular calf.

Such magnificent tendons, like carved by Olympic gods themselves... Hachiman never saw such thing outside sports tournament he watched on TV.

No, really, he actually looked at her legs more than anything else.

"...did you just get a boner looking at my legs?" Hachi leered at him teasingly.

"I didn't get a boner." He said confidently, of course, he didn't deny he was looking anyway.

"I don't mind, it's unsightly anyway." She said as she slowly stretches her limb, warming herself up. "Who would like to look at this kind of body."

"Evidently Sensible! Readers do." Hachiman raised the magazine in question and snarked.

To be honest, Hachi might have muscular legs, but her overall body silhouette wasn't bad at all. Slender and well toned, tall and long-legged. Hikigaya Hachi looks like a dancer more than an actual athlete.

Anyone who says that look unsightly have shit taste.

"Speaking of which, what were you doing in France anyway? Something about Tennis?"

"Yeah, I went to Paris Tennis Academy with Miura-senpai."

"Miura... wait. Miura Yumiko? The queen bitch of 2-F? That Miura?" Hachiman balked.

"Yeah, she's pursuing tennis seriously again these days, and she insists on me tagging along." Hachi smiled happily, "She thinks I have the potential to become world tennis player or something, what a joke."

Hachiman was thoughtful and quiet when she said that.

Her and Miura... best friend? Or maybe... Rivals?

"What about him." Hachiman asked, "Hayama."

"Hmm, Hayama-senpai? I dunno, I think he's been quite lonely since Miura-senpai stops being obsessed with him. I wish he pays more attention to Isshiki though." She chuckled.

"Wait, what. Miura stop obsessing over him-do you mean she had enough of his shit or what?"

Hachi shook her head, "To be honest it seems that his group just naturally drift apart, each pursues their own interest. We still hang out together, though, big crowds and all."

"Big crowd?"

Hachiman was completely at loss.

If someone so persistent about status quo like Hayama and his group changed so much... what about Yukinoshita? What about Yuigahama?

"Well, I'm done stretching, I'm going to hit the gym now. Want to join?"

"The gym?"

"Yeah, I usually just jog around this time in the night, but Father said he's worried about his little girl so I enrolled in a Gym with a monthly membership fee since June."

No wonder she's so athletic. No, beyond that. her body alone screams that she was a top performer.

"Y-yeah, sure."

"Wait... didn't you collapse in the afternoon?"

"I got a lot of sleep afterward. If anything I feel like I have too much energy now." Hachiman reasoned.

"Hmm, we can't go on my bike though, too risky."

"Don't worry, I got my license and Hiratsuka-sensei and we buy... something." Hachiman scratched his head, conflicted. "She said, half of Soubu student went by motorbikes so might as well."

Hachiman should have known, from start to finish, this timeline was way out of whack. If his life was a fiction, then he just got stranded in an entirely different genre.

"I see, hope you can keep up though."

Hachi came out of the house then locked it as soon as Hachiman also get out with their bag. Hachi pulled the protective tarp to reveal that there wasn't just one bike, but two of them.

One of them would be her beloved Aprilia Blue Rose. And the other one... isn't. In a first glance, they look identical in size and silhouette, but the more detailed look would reveal major differences.

"Huh? It looks alike but slightly different to Blue Rose, what is that? Did you pick it yourself?"

"It's Gilera Eaglet. It's a sister model of Aprilia Classic from a different brand. I'm not entirely sure, and honestly, don't care, but there are a lot of differences. Either way, I like it because it's seat is low and comfortable to ride, the clutch was a pain in the ass though."

The rear wheel use wired hub instead of a solid hub, tachometer color was the opposite (black instead of silver), and the most glaring one would be an entirely different engine and exhaust, yet also the easiest to miss out.

Just like Hachiman and Hachi were superficially identical in appearance, yet different in everything else. Hachi wonders if this was a deliberate approach or simple case of irony at works.

"Well cruisers are badass, and your reasoning was identical to Totsuka-senpai."

He noticed that, when she said his name, there was a hint of sadness and reminiscence in her voice.

"Totsuka?"

"Yeah." Hachi forced a smile out, "He also picked Magna 50 because it's low ride height."

"I see." He was at loss for words.

On one side, he was really curious about the relationship between her and him. Could it be, she actually fell in love with him for real? It's always a possibility. After all, even Hachiman himself sometimes tempted.

So he decided just to quietly observe per usual.

They went to the gym in question. It was a massive building with numerous facilities inside, and he felt a little intimidated even as pe awkwardly parked his bike in the area.

"Huge!" He muttered, how could a building this huge withstand the frequent earthquakes of Japan? Truly a marvelous result of modern engineering.

"It practically has everything I need. Assisted training facilities, yoga studio, tennis courts, pools... Plus the most important part: there's special admission category for high school student too. It's not that cheap, but cheaper than other corporate gyms."

"Welcome to Renaissance," Hachi said happily, "Let's have you registered immediately."

"Wait a freaking minute, why should I?"

"Part of the program, don't whine." Hachi stuck out her tongue, "Someone paid for it anyway."

"What the hell, first the school, then the bike, and then now this?" Hachiman said, "Where did the money come from?"

Hachiman was well aware that someone other than his parents paid for his school tuition, it was explicitly said by Hiratsuka. Hiratsuka also paid for Hachiman's bike, but he honestly doubts it was out of goodwill.

So Hachi decided to go for the most straightforward, truthful answer. "I dunno, a bunch of rich men with nothing to do but playing with high school students and their lives?"

Hachiman looked at her like she was crazy, with his usual creepy inconsistent expression.

"Yeah, pull the other one." He scoffed, maybe it's because his mother and father seem to be promoted early in the year, with more money to flow in.

He didn't know, to be honest, a lot of things just don't make sense in this world.

Hachi refused to elaborate further, as it looks like Hachiman didn't know anything about the Foundation at all, or even believe in their existence.

It's pretty rational to think that way, and this being Hachiman, that's just expected of him. He will, at some point learn the truth, but now probably isn't the best time.

Hachiman pulled out both his student ID and Driver's license, both of which shown that he's a high school student of the correct age. Because of this, he can register with the much cheaper admission fee of six thousand yen, paid by Hachi.

In comparison, most corporate chain Gym like this has somewhere between ten thousand and twelve thousand admission fee for general members. Renaissance itself has a similar regular membership fee.

"By the way, Hachiman... I have to ask you this." Hachi said, "What's your ideal self?"

"...?" He raised his eyebrows in response.

"I mean I've told you before right?" Hachi said, "Your presence is too vague and easy to forget."

"I'm fine being forgettable." He sighed.

"Did you?"

Hachiman wondered, why she was so obsessed with making a good first impression.

People are shallow and pay attention to appearances only for the most part, and while he had grooming sense of a hobo, even he wasn't hypocritical enough to deny that. He always paid attention to other people's physical appearances.

That's just human nature after all. But he didn't see why he himself had to change.

On the other hand...

Would it be easier for him to reconnect with the people he separated with if he wasn't such a sore thumb in their eyes?

Maybe...

Not like he spent a single yen for it anyway.

"I dunno." Hachiman answered, "Do you think it's really important to be physically attractive or what?"

"Well, it's more like this." Hachi excitedly pointed, "Wouldn't it be easier for people to understand you if they actually pay attention to you?"

"You know, I despise the fact that you're right." Hachiman frowned.

"No shit." Hachi snorted, "I used to think like you did. Then I meet Hiratsuka-sensei."

"Yeah, what about her?"

"So, if she wasn't such a beauty would you still pay attention to her?"

"What the hell does that even mean-"

She gleefully rubbed his chin as she teased him, "Oh, can that shit out. The way you describe her was way too stereotypical. You have a crush on her don't you?"

"Maybe if she was ten years younger." He defiantly told her and smacked her fingers away, though he blushed madly.

Hachi made sure she will warn Yuri later.

"I admit, Hiratsuka-sensei is such a grand beauty." Hachiman smirked, "But if physical beauty is what it takes, then she won't be single for this long."

Well, not like Hachiman was wrong. Hiratsuka lacked absolutely anything that makes a good wife.

Still, feelings don't lie. Hachiman wasn't really a normal guy, to begin with, and he's fine being house husband if he were to be ten years older...

"But would you know her true personality without actually paying attention to her?" Hachi asked, "People said don't judge a book by the cover, but at the end of the day, at the very least they would look at the title, the author, or the synopsis. Am I wrong?"

"You're not." Hachiman implicitly admits defeat, "But not everyone born attractive like you or me."

"Whoa, big talk for someone with the creepy face." She took a couple of steps away from him jokingly.

"Yeah, that comes from someone with an exact same face as me." He retorted, "Someone who was born ugly, fat, or with disabilities, there were also people who were like that. And they get judged for it."

Hachi quickly approached him and yanked his hand so he didn't wander randomly, "If you're overweight, you take a bath and groom yourself more often. If you're ugly, then you just make sure to never dress badly. Disabled people shouldn't give up just because they face more challenge than normal people, which makes them appealing thanks to their drive to survive and move forward, pass their weakness."

He could feel her strong, firm hand, adorned with calloused fingers gripping tightly on his wrist.

He could just FEEL the painstaking effort she put to keep her physical shape from that simple touch alone.

"In this cruel and unjust world, only people who can put an effort in defining themselves can earn their happy ending."

For some reason, her last words actually struck him in the deepest of his mind. When exactly Hachiman even put some effort in anything? In fact, he put more ffort being lazy than doing anything of substance.

For some reason, the first person that comes to his mind was...

"...Yuigahama." He muttered subconsciously.

"Huh?"

"No." He said, "I just remember something that's all. Can you let me go?"

Hachi let go his hand, at last, he could still feel the traces of her finger uncomfortably. Hachiman was never someone who comfortable with physical contact, not even when they're someone from his family.

But of all family members, Hachi certainly the closest one who feels like a total stranger to him.

It's not even one day since they meet, and yet, he already feels weird about her existence.

Is Hikigaya Hachi even normal high school student anymore? He was wondering about that, to be honest.

She's apparently a model, she's also a considerably talented tennis athlete, and if the reaction of gym goers is any indication, Hachi seems to be pretty popular with both genders. Plus, her grades weren't at the top, but still fairly high.

He couldn't even say he's envious because the gaps between them were way too enormous for him to comprehend.

Far cry from Hachiman in junior high. Hachi actually reminded him strongly of Yukino than anyone else.

And yet, in this strange and illogical new world, she might be the only person who truly understood what kind of person Hachiman was.

It was a strange contradiction. And it bugs him supremely.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の関係の値はリセットされました** **  
As Expected, My Relationship Values had been Reset**

 **Disclaimer:**

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 - Situation normal, all fucked up.**_

* * *

Soreness.

The first thing Hachiman felt when he was halfway waking up was the soreness all over his body, and yet, for some reason, he also feels strongly energized.

"A bit perky in the morning, even though we've done it so much yesterday huh?"

Hachiman stiffens up, and not in the way that could end up on a pleasant note, as he creaked his neck and forced himself to look aside.

Only to find his female counterpart laying beside him, leaned on her side seductively, her zipper halfway open to show her collarbones and part of her cleavage in their glory.

"I think I just died a little." Hachiman deadpanned, too tired to deal with this shit in the morning.

"Oh come on, and now you suddenly have immunity?" She protested.

"My everything was too much in pain to get embarrassed."

Or aroused for that matter.

He said as he took a deep breath and then forced himself to sit down.

He looked at the piles upon piles of fashion magazines scattered all over the guest room, which became his de-facto bedroom since two weeks ago.

He just realized that he and Hachi fell asleep when they were doing some fashion research.

Of course, there was also the fact that Hachiman almost ran himself to death at the gym. That said, looks like the supplement he drank during the exercise help dealing with the worst of the symptom.

 _"I avoid using Creatine because they add bulk to your muscles from the accumulated water. But you could use some of that because you're thin as a noodle."_

In the end, Hachiman drank Creatine during exercise and BCAA before he went to sleep. That doesn't mean the pain was gone, but they were more subdued and his mind was much sharper than he expected.

More BCAA after breakfast, but first, he needed to get up.

"Seriously though, zip up. Looking at female me half-naked makes me uncomfortable."

"What? Did you get excited?"

"Did Yukinoshita Haruno hijacked your body or something? Leave me alone."

"Oookay, but to be fair you sounds crankier than old diesel." She backed down at last and pointed, before slipping out of the door, prancing happily.

Hachiman really was sensitive to teasing, but he only shoots back at certain times, or against herself. Hachi became aware of this.

He never talked back to his parents or Komachi, and Hachi wondered if Hachiman still feels like a stranger. But aside from that, he seems to interact with them normally.

Was it because he was afraid to offend someone?

Also, Hachiman seems to know Haruno well, and to think Hachi herself actually super cautious of her, that speak volumes.

When Hachi fixed her loose sweatpants and zipped up her tracksuit as soon as she was out of his room, her mother stumbled on her, and from her expression, it was pretty clear she misunderstood something.

"I can explain-"

"No need, just use protect... Oh wait, you're on a birth control anyway. Nevermind." The mother winced in disgust and quickly went downstairs. "Kids these days..."

Hachi screamed internally as soon as she regained her senses again.

...

"So, where are you going to go today?" The father asked curiously.

"Uniqlo store in Aurora Mall," Hachiman replied lightly.

"Uniqlo? Isn't that the cheap brand store?" This time the mother asked, "Not that I particularly like expensive clothes."

"I need a lot of clothes, and it has the right amount of selection. I think I'm going to splurge on the winter coat later." Hachiman replied again.

"Just because it's cheap doesn't mean it's bad, though." Hachi commented, "Though this asshole still can't decide what kind of style he wants to have."

"Hey, you praised my sense of coordination yesterday." Hachiman protested, "Was that all a lie, like sweet nothings you whispered in my ears last night?"

Hachi coughed a bit and reached for a glass of water, Komachi kindly gave her.

Hachiman looked away and stuck his tongue mischievously, while the father became pale in response. The wife just laughed a bit when she finished her breakfast and shook her head.

She never saw either of them so lively before, and while the jokes were rather off-color, she felt it's a good thing that Hachiman seems to open up.

"I'm going to watch some movies at AEON." Komachi said, "I'll be back before 3 P.M."

"Riiight, I'm going to work." The father said when he put his empty plates in the sink, tried not to think hard of his children's antics. "Don't forget to lock the door when you're going out."

"And be careful about the laundry." The mother also told them, and so, both of them departed to go to work.

While technically it's summer vacations for the country, works never stopped for the labor sector. Instead, corporations gave out extremely generous bonuses and incentives for people who work over the course of July and August.

Even though it's vacation, the Hikigaya children rarely see their parents stay at home outside weekends.

The kids scrambled to get the chores done before their scheduled time to depart. Komachi deal with the laundry and wash the dishes, Hachi was cleaning the bathroom and Hachiman went to vacuum the entire house like no one's business.

Back then, he was always lazy and only helped his sister half-assedly, which did wonders about his image in front of his old parents. Hachiman always thought they play favoritism, but now that he could objectively rethink his past, it was rather karmic.

So at the very least, he doesn't want to sound ungrateful. His new parents accepted his presence like it was the most natural thing, and he doesn't want to spit on their kindness.

"I have been wanting to ask this, but our parents seem to be at home more often." Hachiman asked, "What happened?"

"Newly enforced labor laws." Hachi explained, "Because of this, over time were severely restricted."

"Wow, Japanese government not writing something ass-backward for once." He lightly remarked.

Part of the reason why Hachiman wanted to be a house husband was the stupid labor laws and a massive amount of overtime was just one part of Japanese's toxic work culture.

"Man, are you asking to get shot?" Hachi joked, "Though yes, it's been enforced since early this year. So father and mother usually returned by eight or nine at night, sometimes at seven."

"I see, good for them."

"Well then, I'm going ahead!" Komachi threw air kisses, "Have fun on your date~!"

Less than half an hour later, Hachi and Hachiman decided to ride the train from Makuhari station to Chiba station via Soubu mainline.

"Honestly I'd like to go with bikes, but there's not much in the way to park there in Chiba Station area." Hachi smiled.

"Eh, I honestly don't care."

"You don't like bikes, Hachiman?"

"Bikes are cool, but that fucking clutch just pisses me off."

Hachi did notice how Hachiman seems to have difficulty operating a manual clutch to the point of jolting around at the start, like riding a wild horse. He said it was poor hand-eye coordination but Hachi knew it was more lack of experience.

Not like Hachi mastered clutch in one day or anything.

"Thinking of Chiba station I remember something really dumb." Hachiman suddenly said when they arrived.

"What was that?"

"I decided to shut my phone because of Hiratsuka-sensei who keep pestering me about Service club summer activity. She ended up using Komachi to trap me, thinking that I was supposed to bring Komachi to Chiba. Instead of Chiba station, I was kidnapped to Chibamura, Gunma."

Hachi burst out laughing.

"It's super dumb right?" He chuckled, "So, how you end up over there?"

"I volunteered of course. A lot of people volunteered. We ride our bikes through two hundred kilometers roundabout trip around mountains to avoid police."

"Sounds tiring."

Hachiman can't imagine riding bikes for few hours let alone for half a day. His ass would be toast, especially right in the middle of summer, of all things.

"It might sound delusional now that I'm talking about this to you." Hachiman sadly smiled, "I mean, I could totally make shit up."

His memories with these people... fleet away like a distant dream. He actually thinks about it a lot, and accepting the fact that his memories might be altered is easier to accept that he came from an alternate universe or something.

Human minds are fickle, and as someone who aware of that, Hachiman was almost hopeless.

Of course, it's not as if there wasn't any proof of his existence.

Hachiman stood quietly looking into the screen of the iPhone, on the screen was Yuigahama hugging Yukino while confused Hachiman slightly behind.

This photo was taken by Hiratsuka on his phone.

And not just that, but there's more, sometimes super random Hachiman appearance, usually small and in the background.

"It's weird, I feel like I just photoshopped myself into this picture for some reason. If normalfags see this they would think it's faked or some kind of ghost sighting."

But he collected them, despite that. Because they were the proof that he exists.

Hachiman's statement was physically painful enough that Hachi almost burst into tears of concentrated pity.

"You're losing grip on reality so please stop." Hachi shook his shoulder, concerned. "I'm having a traumatic flashback and it's not pleasant."

It reminded her too much of her past self and she doesn't want that lingering image to resurface.

"Well, it can't be helped." Hachiman put his phone back in his pocket.

"You were close with Yukinoshita-senpai and Yuigahama-senpai huh?" Hachi asked.

"Well, I don't think we're that close but we're not exactly strangers either." Hachiman winced.

His lack of effort probably hit him right in the dick again, and he was sad about it.

Hachi didn't exactly understand the turmoil inside his mind, but even so, she knows she had the means to pull him out.

So she hooked her arm around his own and dragged him, and made him squirmed from embarrassment.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"This is a date, right? Date!" She pouted, "Stop wallowing in self-pity and follow me."

In all honesty, it wasn't at all bad. Still, from her point of view, she might have been dragging a twin brother or a clone and no reason to be ashamed, but from his point of view, he was being pulled around by a beautiful model who just happened to have the same face.

Mixed feelings weren't enough to describe it.

His romantic comedy totally went into atrociously wrong direction, as expected.

...

When Hachi and Hachiman entered the mall, Hachiman noticed some of the patrons stole a gaze or two from them. Hachiman, of course, knows it's because Hachi was a model.

And since she dolled up herself for a date instead of going with her no-makeup homely appearance, she could easily be recognized more than usual.

This made his feeling of inferiority all the more pronounced.

maybe he REALLY needs to get himself dressed up to hell and back. Otherwise, he will go crazy.

Was it jealously? No, jealously implies he had negative feelings about his female self. Rather this feeling directed inwardly right on his psyche.

"Shall we go to UNIQLO right away?"

"That would be nice." Hachiman pulled his collar open, feeling a bit suffocated.

Getting themselves to the shopping area didn't earn them less attention, and then they arrived at the chain fast fashion store.

It's packed densely with all forms of clothing articles. And when Hachiman looked at the price tags, they weren't as cheap as he wished but cheaper than he expected.

"So, where do we even begin? Do you know?" Hachi winked.

"Fashion started with the bottom, I'm in dire need of buying some shoes anyway," Hachi said, "But I'm honestly conflicted."

"Conflicted."

"Like this, you know... do you think informal bottom and a formal top is better than a formal bottom and informal top?"

Hachiman already began coordinating, which surprised Hachi. It seems that his fashion sense isn't as bad as he claimed.

"The first would give an air of maturity and cool image, but the latter is more... I dunno, fresh and firm?" Hachi muttered, "Why don't you try and then we ask Komachi as well."

"Ah right, let's do just that." Hachiman quickly retrieved the many-many combination of clothes and went to changing room.

When he first came out, he was wearing white slacks, socks, sneaker, with a dark blue long sleeved shirt and light vest.

"That actually looks okay, but can do better," Hachi said as she took pictures, "6/10, I guess."

"What do you think can be replaced?"

"The vest." Hachi commented, "Foamy ultralight look nasty on you because you have a rough silhouette. We need something less flashy, and more refined."

"Mountain parka?" He switched to the beige-colored thick parka, which fits him better.

"Yep, the weather still fairly hot though so you might want thinner ones."

"Alright, this one is a buy." Hachiman decided, dump the parka on 'must buy' pile then he returns back to changing room, came out wearing a white shirt with a sweater vest. "How about now?"

"7/10 you look like nerd out of campus, we need more casual pants."

Hachiman returned back to changing room, then piled up two pairs of slacks on the 'to buy' pile. He was wearing tight fit jeans to balance out the shirt.

"8/10."

After trying out few more casual geared coordination and piling more and more, Hachiman came out with his final choice.

Dark blue blazer on top of a white T-shirt, paired with black sneaker and jeans, and with clear-shaded wellington sunglasses. A semi-formal combination that was exceedingly simple, yet, had an unexpected side effect.

Hachi almost dropped her phone in a panic, and Hachiman caught pretty much the attention of every woman who was there, some of them actually dropped the stuff they held.

Including the sales ladies.

"...what's wrong, did it look bad?"

Hachi licked her lips sultry as she slowly walked toward him with a seductive look. But more than that, she looked strangely satisfied.

"No, that's a ten out of ten." She whispered. Her breath was heavy and warm, stimulating his ears with a husky voice. "You hear that? That's the sounds of panties dropping everywhere."

Hachiman couldn't believe her and asked, "You're fucking with me right?"

"No. It must be the glasses." Hachi pointed.

That said, of all sudden, he really felt worried about his virtue from all the lewd gazes not directed at her, but at him.

He screamed internally and quickly removed his sunglasses and put back where it belongs.

"Glasses too OP, nerf, please." He muttered.

(He ended up buying it anyway.)

And that was just the beginning of their extremely screwed-up date.


	4. Chapter 4

"See? It's not that hard for you to look good at first glance."

"That may be so but can this be even called hard work?"

"The point is that even if you have high starting attributes it would be pointless if you don't bother to try to use it."

Hachiman became extremely conscious of how people just keep stealing a glance at them. Hachiman could practically read their thoughts, they either thought He and Hachi were good looking siblings or good looking couple.

Ew.

"Sorry, Hachiman, I get a call from work," Hachi said as she took some distance away from him, which actually relieved him somewhat.

"Moshi-Moshi, what is it?"

"[It's me, Mikuni.]"

"Oh, Manager, what is it?"

"[Well, a bunch of people caught a major scoop and well... can you see Twitter at least? I'll hang up.]"

Hachi winced a bit and decided to browse twitter from her phone, it was her official Modeling account, which is why she never use it to post casually. In other words, her twitter usually detached from her daily life as a normal high school girl.

And lo behold, the tags and retweet.

It seems that she keeps being tagged, and a sneak photo of her and Hachiman on the gym was being spread around.

Hachi herself don't mind, though even now she still surprised how she and Saki seem to be gaining prominence among teens after their debut.

The phone rang again and Hachi answered, "Yes, I saw it, what's the matter?"

"[That's your only reaction?]"

"It's not as if I was a celebrity or anything, who cares about what people think."

"[Well they think your boyfriend is seriously good looking.]"

"They need eye surgery." Hachi sheepishly laughed.

"[What?]"

"Nothing, anyway, I'm pretty busy with my date at the moment. If it's really important I can come right away."

"[No, no, it's not really important. I'm just curious that's all. Plus it's a good publicity, all things considered.]" Mikuni laughed, "[You teenager thrive on gossips after all.]"

"Oh, so it's alright if I spice up a bit?"

"[Spice?]"

"Later," Hachi said, and then closed the call. "Yo, Hachiman, come here."

"You're done?" He asked and then threw her a can of cold Maxx coffee, which obviously up to her taste.

"Domo." She smiled, truly only her other self can appreciate the grand taste of ultra-sweet canned coffee, which everyone else around Hachi seems to despise. "You really know what I want huh."

"Meh."

"Excuse me, Onee-chan."

A bunch of younger girls, probably around Komachi's age or younger, approached them shyly with a bright smile on their face, "Are you Hikigaya Hachi-san?"

"Mmh, yeah that's me." Hachi confidently replied, "What do you need, ojouchan*?"

"Could we ask for an autograph?" One of them showed the Summer special edition of Sensible! magazine, which had various pictures of beautiful and handsome Soubu students doing extracurricular activities. "I really love everyone in this edition."

"Ahh, sure thing, where I should sign?" Hachi was actually taken aback a little. This is the first time anyone asked for her autograph as a model, ever.

Those kids look cute so it's fine!

"Oh, by the way, I need help, can you take our pictures?" Hachi asked as she handed out her iPhone in camera mode.

"Uwaa, a smartphone**!"

"Hmm? What are you doing?" Hachiman asked curiously, only for Hachi to twist the can in his hand and kissed the tip of it.

 _Snap._ There goes the picture.

"What-what the hell?" Hachiman gawked.

"Shut up and act natural!" Hachi whispered angrily and then hugged him from behind, much to his confusion and embarrassment.

Another couple of pictures were taken.

"Thank you." Hachi smiled and retrieved her iPhone from them, and they were all embarrassed too. How innocent!

"Umm, Onee-chan, is that your boyfriend?"

"You're stupid Mika, look, they must be twins!"

Hachi was itching to say why not both, but she don't think Hachiman will appreciate any more trolling on her part. he might actually bail out of the date from shame.

"I-it's complicated yeah." Hachiman quickly clarified, in lieu of needless rumor to be made. Of course, that was a bold-faced lie coming from him.

 _Or was it?_ Genetically speaking, they're not that far off from the truth. Non-identical twins exist for a good reason, and no more resembles each other genetically than normal brother and sister.

So for him and Hachi to have an identical face like this, their genetic makeup should be very close.

Thinking like this, he actually feels relieved that it wouldn't be a lie in the normal sense.

"I see..." These young girls blushed and left hurriedly, "Thank you!"

"Be safe." Hachi chuckled, "Man I feel like I was about to have a heart attack, this is the first time someone asked me for an autograph."

"Really?" Hachiman asked in disbelief, he would've thought people already did that since a long time ago.

"Yeah." Hachi laughed, with streaks of red drawn on her cheek. "I thought Sensible! was a small publication, but it has apparently millions of subscriber all over Japan."

Hachi looked absolutely happy, and her bright, stupid smile shine like a sun in the clear summer sky.

"Speaking of which, can I post these photos on Twitter?"

"Huh? I'd rather you not. Twitter is a bit much..." Hachiman hastily stopped her.

"Then I won't." Hachi put back her phone in, "It's not like I give a damn about publicity anyway."

Hachiman watched as she hummed and danced around, in trance. She really lives a fulfilling life, huh?

"Well, honestly I'm just afraid of the photo turning out ugly." Hachiman pointed, "If it's not that bad then fine, do whatever. Just don't put a strange caption or anything, alright?"

"Heee..." Hachi mischievously elbowed him, "You actually want me to put it in?"

"No, of course not." Hachiman defied, "But I don't mind if you want to put it in."

"Speaking of putting it in, are we even talking about photos anymore-"

"I'm not hearing anything." He immediately cut her out before she can tease him further with another barrage of entendre.

"Alright then, let's see... 'No way he can be this handsome' for the first one, and the second one is 'stealing a sweet, cold kiss from him'." Hachi gleefully read her own twitter aloud after she posted it.

"I said no weird caption, you bitch!"

"Too late!"

Hachiman ended up buying so much stuff that he actually has most of his new clothes delivered to home via Kinko's shipping service instead of carrying them himself.

Afterward, they went to buy some lunch in Saizeriya nearby. And while Saize is far cry from where two teens unusually went to date, neither Hikigaya couldn't give rat-asses about it, what with their huge appetite and all.

"Saize is fine and all for hanging out with friends, but you should remember not to bring it up on dates."

"Why?"

"It's a family restaurant, for starters. And adding to that, when you bring it out yourself, you will come out as cheap. Of course, it's different when it's the girls bringing the idea themselves." Hachi pointed him, "Either they prefer not spending needless money, or they feel more secure with lack of privacy and so on, it depends on their character."

"That's a double standard," Hachiman complained.

"We're not escaping that one hundred thousand years cycle yet." Hachi cheekily winked, "When you're going on a date, make sure you know what they expect in expenditures as well, whether it's always a half and a half, or they expect to get treated for everything."

Hachiman scoffed, "Gold digger? I wouldn't want to date that kind of girl."

"And I completely agree." Hachi said, "It's just that you need to prepare for everything in advance instead of acting like a virgin buffoon. Because I know you're not the type who improvise well in social interaction."

"Your level of normalfaggotry is way too high." He pointed back to her, "So, have you get any boyfriend yourself?"

"No such luck, I have high standard even though I'm the same loser who get rejected eleven times in junior high. Of course, I went to several dates before, and have been confessed by some chucklefucks I don't know, but well, they don't count."

"Even for you, things aren't that easy huh." He pushed his cup of coffee to the drink bar for a refill. "You're sounding more and more Yukinoshita-like."

"Really?"

"Well, the first time we meet she think I'm a rapist stalker. She said boys always get close to her with the thoughts of romance because, and I quote-"

"Because I'm cute. That's what she said, right?" Hachi guessed right before he could finish.

Silence.

And both of them broke into collective chuckles.

"So? What are we going to do next? Watch some movies? Go to karaoke? Or you want to try to go to a hotel?" She teased again.

This time around, however, he was expecting it and threw out the rational, perfectly in character answers.

"...Or we could go home and snark at Pretty Cure Movies without Komachi being there."

Now, that was a suggestion that Hachi didn't entirely expect.

But at the end of the day, only Hikigaya Hachiman would truly understand what Hikigaya Hachi loved.

"...You know what? Screw his date, riffing Pretty Cure movies it is."

And so, they traced their way back to Chiba station and board the train home. Looks of satisfaction drawn on her face because she considers it was a successful if short date.

The clothing selection and his surprising fashion sense were great and all, but what was most important is that Hachiman seems to grow accustomed to the presence of a persistent girl.

"You don't have to be so nice to me, Hachi." He suddenly told them when they both came out of Makuhari station, "I'm fine on my own, really."

"Eh?"

"The reason why you keep teasing me." Hachiman muttered, "You're worried I'll get overwhelmed when I get to enter Soubu right?"

"That's..."

Because Hachi knew, the moment he stepped into Soubu, he will meet many girls with strong character and personality. And in such situation, he should be able to at least resist their pressure, or go with the flow, without crumbling back into isolation.

At the end of the day, Hachi was deluding herself if she thinks Hachiman wouldn't realize that, sooner or later.

Hachi feels a little ashamed and stopped walking.

"Even if I look like this outside, whatever inside isn't going to change that quickly. It's just common sense that I can get comfortable easily with you because we used to be the same person."

Hachiman stopped walking so he could face her, his face was really grumpy and annoyed.

"I know all your strength and your weakness, I know things you like and dislike, I know what you're thinking most of the time. It's easy for me to understand you, to accept your presence, to get attracted to you, and even fall in love with you."

"But things will be different when it comes to other people. I might just be the same messy and creepy person as I had been before in their eyes." He flicked her forehead, which made her yelp in surprise, "And I don't appreciate changes imposed on me by others."

Hachi rubbed her forehead, completely speechless and embarrassed. "I see."

"Now let's go home and rant on little girls cartoon to all our heart's content." He told her with his usual, signature creepy smirk.

"One more question." Hachi asked, "Given a chance, would you like to reconnect with the people you know?"

"That's..." Hachiman hesitated.

Then he remembered everything.

His regret and unspoken words, the feelings he desperately tried to suppress.

"If somehow it happens, then it happens." Hachiman cryptically said.

It was indeed a short and meaningful date, still, his words made her slightly worried.

Did Hachiman decide not to change?

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の関係の値はリセットされました** **  
As Expected, My Relationship Values had been Reset**

 **Disclaimer:**

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 - Unneeded Assistance**_

* * *

"The glasses really make a strong different impression." Hachiman said as he looked at himself in front of the mirror, "I wonder why."

"Hmm, perhaps it was the visual effect?" Hachi asked.

"Visual effect?"

"Your eyes are super dry because of your poor reading and sleeping habit." Hachi pointed, "Because of that, your eyes look like that of a dead fish. Even more so than mine. But the glasses hide that and makes your eyes look moist like normal."

"O... oooh." He hummed in realization.

Hachiman actually amazed, people always talk shit about his eyes being his worst possible physical attribute, but glasses could hide that easily. "I feel like I'm just deceiving people like this."

"Then start actually sleeping like a normal person." Hachi punched his waist, "Let's go, everyone is waiting."

"O-oh... Komachi-chan you're not going?" Hachiman asked his sister, who didn't dress up much to his surprise, where both he and Hachi geared full with Yukata and all.

"Don't worry about me. I have an exam to take care of after all." Komachi said with the smile of a tired old woman, even though it was clear she wanted to go. "Please buy those things for me though."

Hachi received the list of item that Komachi wanted her to buy.

"We're going then."

And so Hachi and Hachiman walked their way to the Kaihin-Makuhari station, with their final destination being Chibaminato Station, and eventually, Chiba Port Park where the firework festival supposedly held.

"Fireworks started at 07:30 so why are we here when it's not even Sunset?" Hachiman asked.

"To enjoy the festival, dumbass." She slapped his chest, "That's just common sense. But then again I guess you don't like a crowd."

"As if you do."

"I don't but it's an acceptable price." Hachi pointed, "We'll know once we get there."

Hachiman looked at her weirdly but decided to stay quiet.

"You know, it might be weird for me to say but I wish Komachi could come too. She's the type that can actually make something like this fun."

"Don't worry, the shadow of Komachi will be there anyway." Hachi rolled her eyes aside, annoyed.

"Huh?"

Hachi, of course, refers to Iroha, not that Hachiman understood the context of her statement.

"And now we wait," Hachi said as they walked out of the boarding area and in front of the station.

"Waiting for who?"

"Everyone."

"What."

"Actually just one." Hachi smiled mischievously, "She'll be here soon."

After roughly fifteen minutes of waiting, it seems that Hachiman's worst nightmare was made true.

Yuigahama Yui arrived, almost out of breath. "Sorry, I thought we're supposed to meet in thirty minutes!"

"Nah, it's my fault, sorry." Hachi raised one hand apologetically.

"Oi, what the hell is this?" Hachiman growled at Hachi.

"Chill, I just think having you two meet would be for the best. By the way, I once disguised myself as you and meet her before, couple months ago."

"What the fuck?"

"Ummm, eh? If this is Hacchan then... Hachiman?" Yui suddenly realized that there are two of them.

"Ding-ding-ding! This is my twin brother Hachiman." Hachi grinned widely, "And I'm sure you already know each other so no need for introduction, no?"

Well, Hachi's not wrong.

"Uh, well, l-long time no see..." Yui blushed hard when she looked at him, "Umm, well, how should I put it... what I should I call you with?"

"Hikki," Hachiman muttered.

"Huh, eh?"

Hachiman smiled in relief, looks like Yuigahama didn't change at all. And so, he decided to say it louder, "You can call me Hikki."

 _Just like you always do._

"Hikki... huh? I guess Hikki is fine." Yui looks absolutely delighted. After all, she's the kind of people who give others nickname.

Hachi, meanwhile, winced from the sheer concentration of love and nostalgia irradiating from these two. She felt like her lung is going to burst from all the bittersweet taste floating in the air.

"Yuigahama-senpai, I have a little favor." Hachi handed her out a list of item, the same list Komachi gave her. "Komachi wanted to buy these, but I don't trust Hachiman enough to buy them properly, so could you please tag along? I still have to wait for Yuri, Isshiki, Miura-senpai, and Kawasaki-senpai."

"Eh, umm, just two of us?" Yui frantically flailed her hand, her head steaming like boiling kettle from embarrassment and panic.

"Don't be unreasonable, you bitch," Hachiman told Hachi, then offered his hand to Yui. "I'm sorry, Yuigahama-s-s-san, she must've been bothering you with that stupid request. I can find them on my own."

Much to his surprise, Yui was the one who pulled the list away from his reach. "No, I don't mind in the slightest, of course, if you don't mind me that is."

"..."

Hachiman felt like he's seeing a deja vu, what is it with women and mixed signals? Still, he could tell Yui was eager to do so. At the very least, he could've realized that from her action alone.

But it totally doesn't mean anything. Or at least Hachiman totally think so. Still, Hachiman doesn't think Yui was like this because she feels indebted or anything.

So maybe it was her being nice as usual.

"Go get her tiger, she had the hots for you," Hachi whispered and patted his shoulder.

"What."

Hachi already took ten steps away from them and stuck out her tongue, much to Hachiman's ire.

"Shall we go?" Hachiman asked Yui hesitantly, mainly because he couldn't decide on how familiar he should treat her. Should he start as perfect stranger? Closer?

"Mmmh." Yui nodded eagerly and smiled.

And so they walked side by side through the crowds, unfortunately, most of the stalls haven't even opened.

Hachi must've done it on purpose.

"It seems that they're still not open yet, would you like to rest for a while or... or just walk around here?" He asked, almost choked on his spit from all the tension and awkwardness.

"Umm, kya, let's just walk around for now." Yui half-shrieked, but managed to reply properly at least, "B-besides, I want to talk with you."

 _Shoot, since when is Yuigahama this aggressive again?_ He couldn't remember this kind of Yui at all.

"H-Hikki said you're going away back then so... I'm very glad you're here now. Ah, I mean... there's a lot of things about you that I don't know, and I never have the chance to ask. Sorry if this sounds bothersome to you but I really curious."

"A-ah, I don't mind, really." Hachiman lied through his teeth because he was extremely bothered by this proximity.

"I see, glad to hear that."

 _Jesus tapdancing Christ, is this girl serious?_

Hachiman couldn't even lie to himself anymore. No matter how much he rationalized it, the conclusion is clear. Yui had a crush on Hachiman, and if it wasn't Hachiman, then it was Hachi in the past.

Yeah, that totally made sense. It's definitely not the current him that Yui liked! Totally!

So he messaged Hachi with several thousand years worth of insult.

And then came a callback.

"Please excuse me, Hachi is calling."

"Uh, ah, yes, I'll be waiting on the bench over there." Yui pointed with a red face.

Hachiman bailed out as quickly as possible and then answered.

"[You fucking retard!]" Hachi screamed.

"Stole the words out of my mouth, you cunt." Hachiman snorted, "What the fuck are you doing? Matchmaking? You're toying with Yuigahama's feelings."

"[That's rich coming from you. What are you doing, running away?]"

"I..."

Hachiman's mind flashed back to the Workplace tour, where he and Yuigahama stood in the corridor, she looked at him with loving and caring eyes, and he...

...Just told her to fuck off.

He misunderstood and she misunderstood. They end up not talking for weeks until they reconcile and restart their relationship.

"...It was not me who she seeks of." Hachiman said, "It's you."

"[No. It wasn't me. It was Hachiman.]"

Hachiman bit his lips in anger, "Mincing words don't win you any favor."

"[I'm not joking at all. She knew next to nothing about Hachiman and she wanted to know.]" Hachi pleaded, "[If you're not willing to give her a chance, then make it clear that you're not interested. Don't you chicken the fuck out.]"

"This has nothing to do with-"

"[It has everything to do with it.]" Hachi's voice was grim, "[One and half a year, that was how long she chased for your shadow. And I thought it was out of guilt... but it wasn't. Yuigahama-senpai is really persistent, to the point that she could even win Yukinoshita-senpai's affection.]"

"[Maybe it was a pointless crush, but even if it was, her feelings might change once she knows you better but... if you truly care about her feelings, then confront it like a man.]" Hachi begged, "[Because as a girl I understood what it means to be hopelessly in love and let alone reciprocated, my feelings didn't even reach him.]"

That last sentence struck Hachiman something fierce.

Maybe... Hachi was right.

In the end, he was the one who always running from everyone. Hachiman had always been the one running from the possibilities.

And in the end, he hurt everyone. Even himself, by denying that even the smallest possibility exists.

It was something he never considered before.

"Fine."

"[Huh.]"

"Just this once, I'll play with your stupid schemes. However, I'm not doing this for anyone's sake." Hachiman said, "It's for myself and no one else, is that clear?'

"[... Sorry.]"

As much as Hachiman wanted to berate her...

Hachi was objectively in the right.

If he really wanted to connect with the other Yuigahama, he will have to think all sort of possibilities. This Yuigahama is not the same as the old Yuigahama.

Even so...

It would be cowardly for him to avoid her altogether.

If Yuigahama was this different, just how much Yukinoshita have changed from what he remembers?

He dreads to even think about it.

"Sorry, you've been waiting for too long," Hachiman said.

"It's okay, it must be something important after all." Yui seems to calm down herself and the red hue on her face, and the stutter in her voice, have all but disappeared.

It seems that Yui managed to keep her emotion in check, and it put him at ease.

Even so... that's just the same as buying time.

For this moment let's try to assess the general situation.

In the first place, it's not as if Hachiman was dense. On the contrary, he's very sensitive, he's way too sensitive and overreacts at everything.

80% of the time, most guys would think something like "Does she likes me?" and it's necessary to balance it with the rationale of "How could she possibly like me?" Which Hachiman always use whenever he had a chance.

But this overwhelming aggression from Yui, it was all too clear. So one could easily skip the first question.

Where did Yuigahama's crush come from?

First, because Hachiman helped her, so she thought he's a nice person. Second, because he's handsome, it's fairly logical for her to get physically attracted.

...What the hell, her crush was way too logical. In fact, so logical that Hachiman actually feels dumb for not noticing it. Because he had a low opinion of himself and that is.

He wonders... maybe the other Yuigahama also... well, no use thinking about it now. After all, he might never be able to meet her again.

So how to deal with this Yuigahama's feelings?

Well, that's simple, Yuigahama just needed to see him as the person he was. Maybe if she knew his rotten personality, she would decide to pull back.

But... Hachiman also doesn't want to hurt her. Just like he hurt the other Yuigahama.

What should he do?

If Hachi were here, then she'd probably say just do what he wants. And so, for the moment he decided to simply observe.

Yuigahama looked absolutely excited when she's walking, her face absolutely shines under the dim light of the festival lanterns.

Yuigahama Yui was truly beautiful, he admits that. Most boys would kill to be in his position now. But he wasn't happy because a romance wasn't what he's seeking at the moment.

What did Hachiman expect of her again? Something like... friendship? Friendship was what he sought out of Yukino, after all. So it's not friendship.

He felt supremely irritated, honestly. On one side, he wanted to connect with her, and yet, Hachiman can't really define what connection he wished to have with Yuigahama either.

He could never face her earnest feeling with that kind of half-assed thoughts, so he decided it would be up to Yuigahama to decide it herself where her feelings should end.

"Look! Look! Takoyaki there looks so yummy! Oh, Chesnut!"

He looked at Yui, who almost indistinguishable from children in her behavior. She was way too happy, and it made him all the more guilty.

"Ano, Hikki, if you don't mind me asking." Yui suddenly mumbled, "What happened after that... accident?"

He promised Hachi not to run away and he hates lying. So whatever grain of truth he could spill, he would spill it away.

"I ended up alone over the course of my first years because I can't be arsed to get in touch with anyone." He said with ashamed tone, "But... well, it's just a thing that happens all the time. I can be an asshole sometimes, so it's not surprising."

Yui didn't seem to buy his excuses and seems regretful.

"I don't even have any friend, and I argue often with those who tolerate my existence. I'm really stubborn and don't change my opinion and I rationalize the stupidest thing whenever I can."

"Ah." Yui closed her mouth a little.

Looks like it's working.

"You sounds a lot like Yukinon."  
 _  
Eh?_

"I'm sure if you meet you would get along well." Yui smiled happily with no slightest hint of irony in her voice.

Shoot, that doesn't work at all.

"This Yukinon person sounds like a swell one." He snarled, "You must've had the patience of a saint to deal with someone as bad as her."

So the best thing he does would be to slight Yukino in front of Yui, maybe that would work-

"I know right? She can be infuriatingly rude sometimes." Yui cheerfully agreed, "She's also petty and merciless whenever she had a grudge."

 _Eh?_

Since when Yui become someone who would openly insult anyone, let alone her friends? And once again, Hachiman was completely astounded by how exceedingly different this Yuigahama from the one he knew.

"But... Yukinon is a hard working girl, she always gives everything her all, and always wanted to help anyone in need. Even people who she personally dislikes, she would accept their request in a heartbeat."

"She would patiently help me solve my problems, and she always been honest. I always admired her, and I'm glad I can be her friend... or close enough at least. I want to be with her as much as I could."

"I see..." Hachiman was completely taken aback by her borderline lesbian confession, "You must like her a lot."

"Well, Yukinon become friendlier these days at least." Yui said, "You... changed a lot too."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, last time we meet was, April, wasn't it? Anyway, you're taller now, and your voice changed too. I guess that's puberty or something... ha-ha-ha..."

"Well, maybe I am a late bloomer after all." He scoffed.

So it must be Hachi that she met before.

And when they finished buying the stuff they need, they decided to head for the VIP area.

The more Hachiman spent his time with her, the more he wondered...

"Ah, there she is."

And there she was, as beautiful and angelic as usual.

Dressed in expensive-looking silky white Yukata, her pale skin was distinct enough that she looked like the moon in a sea of stars.

Yukinoshita Yukino.

However, his moment of trance was disturbed by other presence.

Multiples, in fact.

Yukino stood side by side with Hayato, which Hachiman absolutely know that Yukino despises. And not only that, Yukino was also surrounded by Hayato's friends.

And Yukino looked absolutely content with it.

The Yukinoshita Yukino he knew would be generous enough to tolerate their presence at best.

Here?

She was laughing openly, in fact, Hachiman could tell that some of them were flirting with her.

"Yukinon, Hayato, you're done?" Yui asked as she approached them both.

Clad in a lighter shade of orange with a reddish maple pattern on the Yukata she wore, even in a graceful and traditional outfit Yuigahama Yui always looked bright and refreshing.

"Yeah," Yukino said, herself in relatively more exquisite looking silk white Yukata with reflective lining, "I think we're finished, Yuigahama-san."

Behind Yui were Tobe, Ooka, and Yamato in a similar getup. Tobe wore dark red, Yamato dark blue, and Ooka dark green.

Hayama himself wore a dark yet strikingly visible two-tone Yukata. The upper right side was differently colored than the rest; a Chinese dragon pattern on it.

Yukino and Yui even joked he looked like a Yakuza boss, much to his dismay.

"Let's meet up with everyone else, shall we?" Hayato cheerfully asked.

What the fuck did he mean with 'everyone else'?

Come to think of it, Hachiman remembers the bitter conversation he exchanged with Hayato, back then. When Hayato, Yumiko, and his lackeys barged in trying to take over the tennis court that Saika painstakingly borrowed to train himself.

Hayama was using 'everyone' as an excuse for his cowardice.

And it still annoyed Hachiman, even months after it ended.

And yet...

Yukino could laugh so openly in the center of that disgustingly fake group.

It's like he didn't even know her anymore. Though, maybe he really doesn't know anything.

"Ah, everyone, this is Hikigaya Hachiman!" Yui introduced him, "He's Hacchan's twin brother and a Sophomore like us."

"Hoo? Hikitani's twin brother? Seriously? They look alike!" Tobe loudly pointed the obvious, and admittedly, that was really dumb. Hachiman guessed that some people didn't change in the slightest.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Yukinoshita Yukino, President of Soubu High Student Council." Yukino politely smiled and bowed, which completely uncharacteristic on her. "I owed your sister a lot."

"I see." Hachiman bitterly smiled, holding his tears of rage and disgust behind his shimmering glasses. He was really glad that he was wearing it now.

"My name is Hayama Hayato, I'm Yui's classmates, and these are-"

"Tobe, Ooka and Yamato." Hachiman cut him off.

"Ahhh..." Hayato froze for a moment, feeling Hachiman's unbridled killing intent for a second. "I see, let's get along shall we."

And then, dozens and dozens more, familiar and unfamiliar face approached. Hachiman watched intently as Hachi bicker with Yumiko, and not in entirely unpleasant form either, which then split open by the petite little girl, Isshiki wasn't it?

And then, he saw Hayato, his sight entirely locked on Yumiko and Hachi. The eyes of a boy who was falling in love. Hachiman wasn't sure which one, or perhaps both of them, which completely disturb him.

As Hachiman stood quietly despite Yui's effort to bring him in the conversation, the fireworks were launched at last.

He could neither hear nor enjoy, any of it.

* * *

 *** Literally means Little princess, it's often used toward much younger girls.**

 **** This story is set in 2009 where Smartphone in Japan still a niche novelty.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Youth is a hoax._

 _It's evil._

 _People who make a big deal of their youth are just inviting trouble._

 _They try to keep up with everything going on around them._

 _For them, if there's something that's to do with their youth, they jump at it without a second thought._

 _From normal daily life to rebelling against the view of society._

 _If you fall in with them, lies, secrets, failure, and even crimes await you._

 _But for them, it's just a spice of life._

 _And if failure is also the mark of youth then..._

* * *

Hachiman stood on the front of the class with neutral expression drawn on his face. Hiratsuka thought he was anxious, he thought he would be anxious, being suddenly thrust into a new environment like this.

He wasn't being anxious.

As shown by the grim and tense expression on his face.

No matter how much he tried, his memories with his classmates weren't anything to be missed.

It's just that, seeing high profile students like Hayama here, made him mighty pissed.

Actually, he wasn't entirely sure why he was pissed. He dislikes Hayama, perhaps, but to call it hate would be too strong of a word and waste of energy.

Was it because he was close with Yukino? Jealously? No, it was not jealously either. If Hachiman feels jealous, he would try to suppress it hard and thinking deep down that maybe he wanted to join that crowd as well.

He didn't. In fact, he wanted to go away as much as possible. And now, he's stuck with this crowd because when Hiratsuka-sensei will ever stop meddling?

Right, so he's actually super irritated at Hiratsuka, that makes so much sense in comparison.

No. Wait. The issue is simpler than that.

He doesn't want to be here.

It's worse than being thrust into an unfamiliar place, on the contrary, he was thrust into a place so contradictory with his familiarity that he had negative excitement.

"My name is Hikigaya Hachiman. I just turned 17 last month, my hobby is reading books and playing games." Hachiman introduced himself, "I'm not very good at introducing myself, so if there's any question, please ask right away."

"Yo!" Tobe raised his hand excitedly, "Are you single, Ichiman?"

"Yes, I have no one at the moment." Hachiman replied flatly. Seriously, of all things to be asked, and it was asked by another man?

He could see Ebina literally bursting into a volcanic shower of nosebleed. Of course, it has to be the fujoshi of the class who reacted.

"Sensei, Ebina is having a nosebleed." Hachiman instinctively pointed.

"Nevermind her, she's always like that." Hiratsuka sighed.

"Umm, ano, do you know our names already?" Another girl asked, clearly felt somewhat odd.

"...I'll at least try to remember my classmates." Hachiman smiled, or tried, as his face just keep twitching. "Minami Sagami-san."

The red-haired girl clearly felt creeped out by it, and he was glad. Of course, he was doing it completely on purpose.

If he introduced himself as someone like that, surely it would be hard for them to approach him?

 _Good._

That said, not everyone seems to look at him negatively. Some of them actually impressed and delighted.

Maybe someone who actually tries to know their classmates can come off as friendly from one point of view.  
 _  
...so much for wanting to be left alone._

"What the shit are you doing, idiot?" Hiratsuka covered her faces with her notepad and grit her teeth.

"Why? Nothing wrong with knowing your own classmates." Hachiman gleefully whispered.

Hiratsuka popped some veins and glared at him like an angry dinosaur.

Of course, something like this is nothing but a child's play for her to deal with. So she decided to turn it into advantages.

"Ahem. Well, as you can tell, Hikigaya isn't very good at expressing himself and talking with people, but he actually wanted to know about you all," Hiratsuka enthusiastically said, "So I hope his feelings won't be remain onesided."

By their expression, the percentage of people who found him creepy and found him funny just flipped up. Hiratsuka's voice had always been that compelling... when she actually put an effort in it at least.

Hachiman already regretted being a smartass in front of her. Why? Why would he think this Hiratsuka is any less annoyingly competent at bullying him?

 _And that smug fuck Hayama already grinning._

Well not like Hachiman can actually blame him for that. That's just what kind of person Hayama is. But maybe just like his dumbass lackey, Hayama probably didn't change all that much either.

Not like... Hachiman was curious or anything. He totally isn't curious about Hayama and his stupid cliques.

Or maybe he is, after all, Hayama managed to add Yukinoshita into his stupid crowd. Either Yukinoshita had changed that much, or something about the group was different than what he remembers.

So he was about to find out.

Besides, after pulling that stunt, he feels somewhat less annoyed, and now, his general anxiety hit him full force.

"Alright, you kids can get to know each other better, later on, Hikigaya, you're going to sit in..."

There's obviously only one seat open, because his old seat, which was the third seat from the right row was occupied, the one that was left would be the last row in the second column from the right.

Right beside Miura Yumiko.

It could be worse, at least he was nowhere close to that dumbass Tobe.

"Right beside Miura."

Hachiman quietly walked, hiding his awkwardness as he sat beside Miura with a forced smile.

"What's with that weird face?"

"...Sorry."

Hachiman shouldn't do that, really. As handsome as he looked now, he still could not emote for shit.

"You have the textbook with you?"

"Uh, yeah I do."

"...I see." Yumiko mumbled, "If you have any problem don't hesitate to ask for help."

 _Wut._

Did Miura Yumiko, the supreme queen bitch just, offered to share her textbook with him, of all people? What in the God's name is this world had become?

Still, Hachiman doesn't like being called an ungrateful ass, so he simply said a plain and dignified, "Thank you, Miura. And for taking care of her too. My sister*, I mean."

"No." Yumiko said, "We do have a promise to uphold after all."

"Something like reaching championship together as rivals?" Hachiman asked.

Yumiko blinked and then blushed a little, "Something like that I guess. Did she talk a lot about me to you?"

"Well, sort of."

 _What the, why are you blushing? I am confused._

And so, the first period ended just like that. Second period? PE, which Hachiman absolutely despise, to boot.

And it has to be tennis, makes it all the worse. He will have to bullshit again and retreat to the wall, if possible.

"I'd just hit the wall over there-"

"Like I'm letting you!" Tobe cut him off and dragged his collar excitedly, "Come on, you're as good as your sister right? You must be?"

"I'm good but not that good."

 _Could it be that they were physically subduing Yukinoshita into this Normie hell by force?_ Ah, but she knows Aikido so it's very unlikely.

"Oh come on just one game, promise!" Tobe begged.

Hachiman let out a heavy breath.

To be honest, he was proud of his tennis skill, as were sports skill in general. He was never half bad on them, on the contrary, he's actually rather good on them.

Unless they involve teamwork that is, then he's dead on arrival. Not only he can't cooperate for shit, people didn't notice him most of the time, so Hachiman never got his turn.

"One game."

Hachiman lazily throws the ball high, then smack it into high arc lob serve.

"Lob serve? Good choice on that one." Yumiko hummed.

"Hmm? Why is that?" Hayato asked.

"Lob serves to throw the ball high and all the way to the rear. For people who often play tennis, it's easy, but it's different when you only play casually." Yumiko explained, "Option of returning is very limited, and you're forced to constantly look at the sky constantly. This is literally amateur child's play and Tobe got himself played."

Hayato looked up to see the sunshine bright, it must be difficult to see the ball with a serve that high.

As the wind blows, the ball changed direction, and Tobe struggled to reach it.

Only for the wind to change direction and thus the ball, and Tobe missed.

"Fifteen-love." Hachiman quickly grinned.

"What was that?"

"The wind?" Hayato blinked.

"What's that, magic?!" Tobe rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"The winds at Soubu always blows twice!" Yumiko warned, "Any lob would change direction twice! Don't get fooled by his cheap trick, Tobe!"

"Uh yeah, I'm shocked!" Tobe said.

It's still Hachiman's turn to serve, and he waits.

"Come on, Hikitani! Give me your best shot!" Tobe goaded.

Hachiman didn't deliver.

For ten second.

And then suddenly he scored, again.

"EH?!" Tobe gasped, he was half second late responding, Hachiman didn't even jump.

Yui's eyes widened in surprise and she jumped in excitement, "Yay! Hikki! Go!"

"...that was underhand serve right?" Hayato twitched.

Underhand serve is absolutely lowest powered serve in tennis, as it's not executed with jumping. In fact, it was so low powered that it doesn't usually cross halfway enemy court, which makes it extremely hard to deal with.

Technically legal, and somewhat ethical, but it's also extremely disrespectful when used on competitive stage.

But this is not competition.

"Yeah..." Yumiko rubbed her temple in frustration, "This guy might be absolutely worst opponent Tobe can face. And he's a real pain for any inexperienced players."

Because Tobe was way too easy to read and easy to fool, to boot.

"Oh come on, what tricks you're going to play next?"

Hachiman throws the ball up normally and jumped.

"Now we're getting there-"

Hachiman's ball whistled to his right side.

"...what?"

"That was American twister." Yumiko said, "A variation of Kick Serve that angled to spin the ball left or right."

"Yay! Forty love!" Yui declared.

"Yuigahama-san, why are you cheering for the enemy?" Tobe asked in anguish.

"Yeah, yeah!" Ooka and Yamato chorused.

Yui ignored them completely.

Yumiko couldn't hold herself and then burst out laughing, "Tobe, you're done. Get out!"

"What? There's still another!"

Hachiman finally throws him a fairly normal serve, in the hopes of actually giving Tobe some chance. Indeed, they managed to exchange several balls this time around.

Tobe scored the first time.

"Forty, fifteen!"

"Yosh! Time for my counterattack!"

The second exchange also went normally, and Tobe scored again by a fluke.

Hachiman became annoyed slightly and he threw the ball high and then bend his knee. Tobe immediately reacted to his movement, expecting a high power flat serve.

"No!" Yumiko warned, "Tobe!"

Hachiman didn't jump, instead, he gives a textbook slice which Tobe missed, completely, by meters. He completely fooled Tobe with that fake 'about to jump serve' pose, which wouldn't be possible if Hachiman didn't have solid foundation to begin with.

"There you go." Hachiman sighed and retreated from the field. 4:2 versus Tobe, not bad if he should say to himself. He could do better if he wasn't goaded into playing fair.

"That was amazing Hikki!" Yui congratulated him, "Tobe was completely outmatched."

"Nah, I'm just lucky," Hachiman said, feeling overwhelmed with all the stares he got. But most especially with Yui, who acted like a girlfriend more than anything.

"Don't be so modest man, my pride will get hurt!" Tobe pouted and smacked his back, "I'm going to get you back, just wait!"

"Well, that doesn't mean you're not good." Yumiko smugly commented, "On the contrary, you have perfect form. Far better than when your sister started this year. I'm pretty sure you can beat even Hayato at this point."

"Really?" Hachiman perked up.

It's pretty rare to hear anyone ever praised him earnestly, so he would take whatever he can get. Plus Hayato looked mighty pissed-

 _Wait a minute._

Hayato could actually look pissed? Since when? _Ahh, he must be really jealous then._

It's pretty clear from a cursory glance of their body alone, in terms of physical attributes, Hachiman would lose to Hayato by a significant margin. If even Yumiko say that, then he's saying Hachiman's skill was far superior to Hayato.

"Well, but that's as far as a pure technique can bring. You... always play alone, don't you? You lacked the drive to actually play to the fullest. You went easy on Tobe too."

"WHAT? Did you go easy on me? Unforgivable!" Tobe shook Hachiman in frustration and anger.

"To be honest, it's mostly Mr. Wall that I'm playing with." Hachiman pushed Tobe away as much as he could, "I'm not good with people, sorry."

"True enough, you're not competitive enough to play in the Nationals."

"What's with that absurdly high standard? Is this a praise or condemnation?" Hachiman was confused, "Talking about Nationals is like talking about the earth and the sky. Of course, I won't be. In the first place, I'm not a tennis player."

Of course, Hachiman never feels deluded enough that's he's actually that good. On the contrary, he truly understood his weakest point or whether an idea could be considered workable or not.

"Well join the tournament in October anyway, if nothing else to give her support." Yumiko smiled, "It's a grade 3 Prefectural tournament."

 _What the hell? Don't give me that honest friendly smile, I might actually fall for you, queen bitch._ Hachiman averted his eyes away and blushed. Maybe this is why Hayama seems to actually pay more attention to her?

"Grade 3? Sounds like a tall order." Hachiman winced.

He'd be lucky if he can advance a single round. Competition is way too much of a hassle.

He was curious though.

"Sorry, Tobe. Could I borrow the court a moment?" Yumiko cackled manically, which Hachiman admit all too frightening even compared to her bully self. "I still have a debt to clear, after all."

"Uh, eh, sure?" Tobe let go Hachiman when he saw that. Perhaps this part of Miura didn't change at all. If anything, her being more honest and upbeat probably makes her natural charisma and pride magnified.

Facing her was a familiar, yet strikingly different person. Hachiman actually had to rub his eyes several times to makes sure he wasn't hallucinating.

His face almost identical, yet different. His jaw more defined and less rounded, the muscle of his neck was lean yet rock solid, even under T-shirt one could tell how well toned his muscles were, lacking mass and bulk of a bodybuilder, but have the required density for maximum flexibility and responsiveness of a real athlete.

It was Totsuka Saika.

"Please be gentle with me, Miura-san." Saika smiled confidently, "But don't hold back."

"Ha? What's that? I can't hear you." Yumiko spat, "the First one to score a game is the winner."

Hachiman was taken aback for a moment because he didn't pay much attention to him in the class but now he was forced to. Totsuka Saika still looked youthful and cute as before, he just lacked the girliness and vulnerable look he had before.

Of all people that Hachiman remember, Totsuka must've been the one changed physically in the most drastic manner possible.

"Damn it, I couldn't even get a Doki-Doki feeling, what the fuck happened to him over the course of this semester?" Hachiman gritted his teeth angrily.

"Hmm? I don't know but apparently, Miura-chan and your sister trained Sai-chan over the course of last semester. So he ends up manly like this." Tobe said, "Pretty cool transformation huh? Sai-chan won two consecutive championships in less than three weeks. Grade 3 and grade 4 respectively."

"Trained? Tournament?! TWO OF THEM?!"

Saika was the first to serve, and his jump serve was very powerful. Even though Saika was short for a young man of his age, he managed to do that?

It shocked Hachiman truly to the core.

Last time he had a Tennis match with the Saika he remembers, it was a curb stomp. Hachiman would truly dominate the games in both power and skill... not because he was supremely exceptional at it, but because Totsuka is super weak.

And yet...

If he were to fight Totsuka now, his chance of a win would be... maybe less than 20%.

It's just not possible.

Yumiko looked not concerned at all and returned it with decisive power, her ball spun with such rate that Hachiman could hardly see the groves and guess where it will change direction.

Saika only barely brushed the ball and returned it.

This is not just some pansy PE class casual matches.

This is a match between two strong high school tournament champions.

"Oi, oi, this court is way too small for both of them." Hachiman pointed.

"I know right? Yumiko made a big comeback this summer and won Chiba Junior Circuit too. Plus she just returned from France." Yui told him, "I'm very sure, from here on, Yumiko will shine even brighter."

 _Yumiko Miura, the genius who won prefectural Tournament at the age of 14 is making her comeback? And Totsuka actually keeping up with her pace? That's scary._

Perhaps Hachiman's assessment was right, that after he left his boring slice of life universe, he got stranded on shonen action series.

Hachiman wonder if he hated this as much as he should.

He looked at Hayama, who watched the match with such intensity as if he was on the court himself.

And Hayama wasn't the only one, as everyone was too mesmerized with the match between Yumiko and Saika to actually do anything else.

Hachiman pulled his collar open because he felt suffocated. This amount of concentrated spirit of youth should be a crime.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の関係の値はリセットされました** **  
As Expected, My Relationship Values had been Reset**

 **Disclaimer:**

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

"Ah, Hikki, what do you have for lunch?" Yui asked.

"Hmm? It's just a normal bento." Hachiman said.

Because of the chores were split between three children, there's always enough time to prepare breakfast, or so Komachi claimed.

He might not need to settle with yakisoba bread anymore.

"Yumiko, I'm going!" Hina smiled happily and raised her bento.

"Eh? Where's Ebina going?" Hachiman asked.

"Ah, it's her club activities. It's done over the course of lunch, something like book review club or something." Yumiko said lightly, "The teachers really loved it though."

"Book review?"

"Juvenile literature club." Hina explained proudly, "We take turns reading a teenage book and then give our analysis and opinion, and then we post it on the school's newspaper board and blog for everyone to read."

"Teenage book? Light novel?"

"Among other things, even translated Young Adult novel from the west." Hina nodded, "You like reading right? You should totally join us."

"Hmm, Hikki probably haven't decided to join any club anyway. Would you like to check?" Yui asked.

There was a small hint of disappointment in her voice, looks like she wanted to have a lunch with him too.

It bothered Hachiman, now that he realized her feelings. In fact, he was horrified because now he began to understand the feelings of the original Hayato, who desperately acted like he doesn't know Yumiko's feelings for him.

"Go with them, Yui." Yumiko smacked Yui's butt which made her yelped, "I'll probably spend time talking with Totsuka about tennis anyway and you might get bored. And knowing her, President probably went straight to student council room again."

"Ahhhh, okay."

Strange, Yumiko would actually push her gang member away? This, in contrast, to the Yumiko he knew, who would be angry and jealously possessive if someone would be trying to get away.

He still remembers it, when Yui intend to spend lunchtime with Yukino in the service club room, Yui was really afraid, and it ended up offending Yumiko as well.

Plus, Yumiko also Totsuka's mentor figure, just like the other Hachi.

This Miura Yumiko also impossible to recognize, the deeper he tried to dig. And it's somewhat unsettling.

Tobe and Hayato seem to be fine with that, and Tobe split his way from Hayato, who opens his lunch with Yamato and Ooka and even few other girls outside his clique.

"Yahallo!"

Ah, it was Hachi's tiny teeny best friend, who was that again, Isshiki?

"Yahallo, Iroha-chan?"

"I came here to have a lunch with Senpai all!" Iroha winked cheekily, which disturbingly remind Hachiman of Komachi, "I hope this isn't too rude."

"Feel free to join, Iroha-chan!" Ooka and Yamato chorused.

"Well then, we're also going." Tobe said, "Come on, Kawasaki-san, we had to escort Yuri around."

"Don't dictate me, you ass," Saki grunted, but she followed him anyway.

"Ah, Seo also transferred here starting this semester huh?" Yumiko just remembered, "Which class she ended up again?"

"Class C, I think," Kawasaki replied.

"I see. Say hello to her from me." Yumiko waved her hand.

Kawasaki smiled, "Yeah, sure."

 _What the fuck._ _Miura and Kawasaki can actually have a civil conversation. And is Kawasaki going out with Tobe or something?_

This is way, way off from his impression during the firework festival. Hachiman was under impression that Hayato's group is getting larger, to the point of including Yukino of all people.

But...

It seems that he was wrong.

In actuality... they're splitting apart as if it was just something that supposed to happen naturally, going on about their own business.

No aura of hesitation, no air of resentment.

Nothing.

It's the most mindboggling things he saw in his life, Hachiman admit.

 _This is just fucking bizarre._

"So, are you going or not, Hikigaya-kun?" Hina sweetly asked.

"S-su-sure." Hachiman gulped, completely at loss. In fact, he was so shocked he looked like a stranded puppy as he followed the two girls to the special building.

"Konnichiwa!"

"About time you're all here, I was about to fetch you." Hachi said aloud, "Ah, Yuigahama-senpai!"

"I came to tag along, hehehe." Yui apologetically stuck her tongue.

"Nah, the more the merrier." Hachi said, "So, here's the book we should read and review later on."

Hachi said as she pulled out a Japanese translation of 'War and Peace'.

"Can I punch you now?" Hachiman asked.

"I'm joking, asshole." Hachi pulled out another light novel, "This is new serialization title recently published."

"I see." Hachiman get the gist of it, "I get it that you guys are doing the book review but how do you do it?"

"We take turns reading and at the end of the week, discuss our impression and opinion on it, then compile it into a single sheet to be published on Monday."

Hachi handed out one of the older articles the club made to Hachiman, and he skimmed it. "I see. Because you don't discuss it on weekdays, you avoid spoiler and bias huh. But what do you actually do on weekdays again?"

"We just hang out randomly like this." Hachi shrugged, "Talk about old books, currently airing anime or drama show."

"So most of the actual club activity was solitary..." Hachiman twitched in response, "Did you not do a meeting after school?"

"No, all of our important activities are moved to Saturday." Hachi told him, "Anyway, I'm pretty sure I haven't introduced you."

"This here is Fujisawa Sawako, my classmate and also Secretary of the Student Council. By the way, she's dating the Treasurer and we're gaming buddies."

"Hi-hikigaya-san you're saying too much!" Sawako shrieked in embarrassment and immediately hides her bent red face.

Hachi recognized her as the glasses girl in the photo Hachi have in her room. So must be another close friend of her.

"This is Hikigaya Hachiman, Second-year. You could say that he's my twin brother or something along that line."

"You're being vague as shit." Hachiman mumbled, then switched back to everyone else, "Domo."

"Ha-Hachiman? Are you really Hachiman?!" A gray-haired man with glasses grabbed Hachiman's hand and made him freeze from surprise, "My soulmate, you are truly here?!"

"Wait, that voice..." Hachiman's mind accelerated beyond mortal speed as he tried to recall it.

"Zaimokuza Yoshiteru," Hachiman muttered.

"OOOOH! YOU EVEN KNOW MY NAME BEFORE I COULD SAY IT! WE ARE TRULY BOUND BY FATE!" He excitedly hugged Hachiman, much to Ebina's delight. Both Hachi and Ebina also took pictures. "MY LOYAL RETAINER!"

Hachiman was actually angry enough to hit Zaimokuza right on his chin with the base of his palm and pushed him away. "So you become thin as hell like this huh? What happened?"

"Uh, let's just say I had a little... phase of depression and lost a lot of weight." Zaimokuza suddenly calmed down and look... normal, even. "These loyal comrades of me have supported me through grueling therapy, and I guess I also owe Hiratsuka-sensei as well."

"And yet your second-year middle school disease still persist huh."

Still, Zaimokuza sure looks handsome. He's not lanky like Hachiman or Tobe, but pretty muscular.

"Ano, forgive me if I'm wrong, but Hikigaya-s-senpai, do you know Zaimokuza-senpai before?" Sawako asked.

"Maybe our fate really is tied together, I guess." He cryptically told her.

"SEE! EVEN HE ADMITS IT!" Zaimokuza screamed in absolute ecstasy. Cue Hina exploded into another shower of blood.

"Well, I already know Yuigahama and Ebina, so I guess that's enough of an introduction. So what's you're usually talking over at lunch?"

"..."

"This is getting nowhere." Hachiman scoffed as he opened his bento.

Only to find it was decorated with the word 'embrace me again tonight'.

Yuigahama almost drove into tears when she saw it, "Umm... Hikki, your bento-"

"I'm going to dump it. And by the way, I didn't hug anyone while sleeping. I'm a light sleeper too so I would know." Hachiman said, so matter of factly that it actually frightened Hachi with how nonchalant he's about to throw it into the trash.

With how much Hachiman would treasure homemade food, it just shows how intense his cold anger was.

"Ahhh, sorry, that joke went too far!" Hachi flailed her hands in panic and stopped Hachiman, she should've considered Yui's feelings, damn it! "I'll make up for it I promise!"

"Well, whatever, food is food." Hachiman would forgive her this once at least, "Anyway, do you read books, Yuigahama?"

"Umm, not much of them really."

"Well, is there anything you especially like? Like a teen novel or something." Hachiman smiled.

"Well, I have this book I recently borrowed from Yukinon-"

They proceed to talk about the book, and practically everyone in the room knows the book because it's so mainstream. The conversation centered around Yui's impression of the book as result. Hachiman of course did it deliberately, Yui was likely to be the least likely to read many books at all, and thus, he don't want her to be left out of this epic conversation where five out of six people involved were ultra-nerds.

And that was how Hachiman's first lunchtime break was spent.

"Well then, that concludes our first club meeting in this semester, as usual, everyone takes turns reading." Hachi smiled.

"Well then, thank you for the experience." Hachiman stood up first, "I might give a visit again sometime."

"You're always welcome here, my retainer!" Zaimokuza waved, "Wait, no. You should join this club instead!"

"We should go back to our class as well," Hina said to Yui.

Hachi was the only one who looked somewhat concerned.

"Hikigaya-san, let's go back to our class as well," Sawako said.

"Uh, eh, yeah."

When they all walked out of the room, they noticed Hachiman wasn't heading to where the main buildings supposed to be, but deeper into the special buildings.

"Could it be he-" Hachi sharpened her eyes, "Sorry, Fujisawa, could you head back without me?"

"Alright, but don't get late."

Hachi followed where Hachiman was heading.

Meanwhile, Yui occasionally glanced behind her in worry, and Hina noticed it too.

"Yui, you're worried about him too, don't you?" Hina asked, "Go ahead, I'll make an excuse for you if you were late."

"T-thank you."

Hachiman went to the room that was supposed to be Service club room and opened it. Just like the Juvenile literature club, the room was unmarked and lack any sort of feature except chairs and tables.

That was just how it was when it comes to unofficial student association clubs with no budget.

The inside was the same as always, a single long table in the center of the room...

And a pair of unused, dusty chairs. Not three, but two. So Yukinoshita and Yuigahama spent their time here before. Hachi was never in service club, there's no need for the existence of third seat.

He rubbed his finger on the table and noticed the stain, it must be left out for weeks at least, if not months.

"Hachiman?" Hachi asked, "What are you doing in this unused club room?"

"Unused huh." Hachiman chuckled.

"Yeah, there's used to be Service Club here but it hasn't been active for months."

After meeting all those people, Hachiman began to understand. Why people here changed so much from what he remembered. They have all changed over the course of the semester, for better or worse.

All those changes centered around none other than Hikigaya Hachi.

Her presence severed all the weak bonds people build between each other, as evidenced by Hayama's clique. Her drive to improve herself also motivated them to pursue their own personal interest instead of forcing a sense of camaraderie.

It wasn't a bad thing by any rationale, humans are inherently selfish after all.

Hachiman once thinking he despised Hayama for wanting to preserve his ties with all of his friends, all of which were there solely for him and not each other.

But he realized too late, it wasn't just Hayama who possess that kind of feelings.

Hachiman too wanted to preserve whatever ties he had with people he once knew.

But looking at the club room like this, it was indeed too late.

"Then it seems there's no place left for me to stay."

Hachi dropped her lunchbox from the shock he felt when she saw his expression. Even with glasses on, Hachi could see those eyes were dead and devoid of all passion.

"Wh-what are you saying, Hachiman?" Hachi asked hesitantly.

"In this beautiful world that you have created, is there even a place for Hikigaya Hachiman?"

Hachiman approached her and said as soon as they stood side by side, "There's no reason for my presence here."

Hachi dropped to her knees.

For the first time in months, no, years, she felt so powerless. So useless...

 _What in the world just happened?_

Meanwhile, Yui was holding her own mouth, trying desperately not to make any sound as she left in confusion, seemingly not understand anything, yet, felt as if her heart was pierced by something grave and painful.

* * *

 _...Isn't it ironic that a person who has failed to make any friends is also technically leading his youth?_

 _Though I wonder if they'd agree._

 _Everything runs on their schedule._

 _Then let me be clear._

 _The people who enjoy their youth will eventually fall apart._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 - Meaningless Existence**_


	6. Chapter 6

**For those who ask if it's a revision? Well, not the early parts, it will be more or less straight reupload with minor oversight and correction. But otherwise it should be identical with what you're remembering. For people who don't think it's worth to reread, feel free to skip.**

 **Major changes probably will happen somewhere during chapter 17 and beyond. This time around I'm not going to go full retard with weird plots.**

 **Also, I'm diagnosed with Arrhythmia and so don't be surprised if I failed to update someday. That means I'm dead as doornail. Among the reason why I decided to upload this fic again even though some people despise it, I know some of you would want it to stay up.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Hachi was incapable of getting in touch with him again, at least, until both of them ended up in the Renaissance gym facilities three days later.

Before that, Hachiman would purposely avoid Hachi whenever he had the chance.

It seems that Hachiman still determined to simply continue his routine as it was before despite all that's happening. When Hachi found him, he was running at moderate speed on the top of the treadmill.

He finished and turned it off, his body and clothes drenched from sweat. And yet, his face doesn't look at all affected by exhaustion.

He looked absolutely tired and empty.

When he kept ignoring her, she grabbed his arm tight.

He pushed her hand aside.

"What the heck? What do you mean your existence had no purpose?" She asked.

"All this time, I've been thinking... no, I was secretly hoping that maybe my arrival here had a reason. If that was what happened, it wouldn't be as painful to accept that the world that I've known ceased to be."

"But that was just me deluding myself." Hachiman scoffed, "The grand scenario of a loser being summoned to another world to do something, it only belongs to the realm of otaku power fantasy."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Living my life like nothing happened." Hachiman shrugged, "Human beings only stopped existing once they consider their lives not worth it, and I valued my life after all."

Hachi would love to rebuke his point if she could.

But she could not.

Because at the end of the day, it's not as if Hachiman was in the wrong. Circumstances forced him into this hopeless situation and there's nothing they can do but to adapt to it.

And in case of Hachiman, once again he will have to endure it alone. Because Hachi could not do anything.

So she decided to call the person she always relies the most upon.

"One year of isolation would've driven anyone else mad or depressed but Hikigaya didn't have that." Hiratsuka told Hachi, "I could even say, his mental fortitude is even stronger than yours."

"Hikigaya seems to be driven to do even more productive things. He studied more, he worked his body to the bone, and he didn't purposely antagonize his classmates and even sometimes helped them. Even psychological examination reveals that he was perfectly sane and rational. He's going through a similar phase as you did after your corrective surgery, but even so..."

"Even so, hearts and mind aren't the same." Hiratsuka looked sad when she said that, "There's no doubt that Hikigaya can grow to be a functional adult, however... if he were to close his heart against everyone, then there's no hope for him to live a fulfilling life like you did."

"Unfortunately, I failed to reach through him. I believe the only one who can reach him would be you who understand him the most."

Even though Hiratsuka was the first person to reach to Hachi, she couldn't do anything about Hachiman. Hachi wonder, if she could really do it.

"I honestly don't know, Sensei." Hachi said gloomily and shook her head, "I thought I was the one understood him the most, but I cannot say that was true."

Hachi and Hachiman both changed as individuals within the same timeframe. While Hachi had to struggle with embracing her new gender identity and discarding fifteen years of her life, Hachi also have massive financial and emotional support from everyone. From the foundation, her family, her doctors, her teachers and her friends.

Hachiman had to go through that period alone, with neglectful family and no friends so to speak, and the school could not care less. Hiratsuka only found his existence one year into high school, and by that point, Hachiman already changed for the worse.

And most of all, the only place he would hold value at school, that is, the Service Club, ceased to be, indirectly because of Hachi's reckless intervention.

She always thought that changes aren't bad at all. People moved on with their lives, and things can only get better from there.

She was naive.

She never thought how it was like from the point of view of people who were left behind.

"I wonder how much Hachiman valued his bond with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama-senpai both. He was absolutely devastated when he finally saw the reality of Service Club was no longer active."

Hiratsuka grunted a bit, "I've told him before, but it seems that he desperately denied it until he could see the reality with his own eyes. All this time, he hoped that I was wrong."

During the course of the last days of the vacation, Hachi managed to obtain the photo when she asked Hachiman about it. It was the photo of the service club members, taken on Hachiman's phone by Hiratsuka-sensei. The other Hiratsuka-sensei, that is.

"Perhaps they're the keys needed to open his heart once again." Hiratsuka nodded "Even so, Yuigahama is one thing, but Yukinoshita is another issue entirely. She's basically in her own world now."

"True."

Even though they were nominally friends, it seems that it would be hard for Hachi to actually do anything with Yukino together at the moment, let alone playing twisted matchmaker.

She doesn't want to repeat her mistake, forcing Hachiman to stick around in firework festival. When the festival ended, Hachiman came back home, sour and disappointed.

"In any case, if we're to assume that alternative universe is a thing..." Hiratsuka hummed, "Then I'll have even harder time to convince him. Because he experienced that pleasure and comfort of being connected to the people in the Service Club, only to be robbed away from it."

"No matter how strong your mental strength is, that's going to leave emotional trauma. The other me coerced him into joining, I can't simply use the same method again and expected it to work for the second time. It could easily backfire."

"What should we do then?" Hachi asked desperately, "I really want to help him."

"For now, just stay beside him as much as you could." Hiratsuka said, "Perhaps, we'll see a good chance to do something in the meantime."

However, even as Hachi decided to wait and observe, almost two weeks have passed since the beginning of the semester. And Hachiman isn't getting any better.

Lacked passion to do anything, Hachiman only becomes a functional person through sheer inertia. He went to school, went home, did his chores, study, and went to the gym at evening, then took a bath and sleep.

Repeat ad nauseam. It was his endless cycle of boring, bland routine.

No matter how much Hachi tried to change his routine, he refused to budge. Even though they spent time together, he only grew increasingly distant from her.

One time, he actually kicked her out of his room, violently. That was when Hachi pretty much on the brink of giving up.

And just like that, it was Saturday, 12th of August.

Nothing had changed.

...

Hachiman sorted his textbook and put them neatly inside his bag. In Saturday, Soubu have half-a-day class, which ended in the afternoon before lunchtime.

Afterwards, those with clubs would begin doing their club activities for the rest of the day.

However before he could go, he was caught by a grinning Hayato.

Hachiman, as usual, would go ahead and go home as fast as he could.

"Hikigaya, you're going somewhere?" Hayato asked with a smile.

"Not really, I'd probably just go home ahead of my sister Komachi."

It was Kawasaki who actually destroyed his excuse, "They have cram school, don't they? Komachi and Taishi probably won't return until evening."

"Shoot," Hachiman grunted, realizing Kawasaki just shot down his argument of disappearing from the crowd again. Instead, he simply asked her. "What about you Kawasaki?"

"Part-time work," Saki said.

He remembered solving Saki's rebellion back then by dealing with the problem at hand instead of herself. "You work often?"

"Not as often anymore, the money from modeling is pretty high despite rare job offer." Saki said, "Partly thanks to your sister too."

"I see." Hachiman grinned wickedly, "You know, there's another way of getting money, or rather, not spending money for your tuition."

Saki jolted a bit from the sudden change of atmosphere, "Huh?"

Hachiman took a deep breath to calm himself and returned his expression to non-creepy form. "Do you know about scholarship?"

"Scrap?" Yui perked up and joined.

"Scholarship." Hachiman said, "Many Prep-School these days actually offer scholarships to exceptional student, so you don't have to pay tuition fee, which could reach as high as one million yen a year."

Of course, in case of Hachiman, he was going to pocket the money his parents gave him. At least, that was the original plan anyway.

"It is possible?"

"It is possible if you try hard, to be honest, it might not be worth the effort. I mean you'd probably unable to do any job as you'd be studying hard, not only for entrance exam but also the scholarship too."

Saki was actually thoughtful as she heard Hachiman's explanation.

"It's impossible for me." Tobe shrugged, so does Ooka and Yamato. "Me too."

"I still don't know which college I will go." Yui also agreed, "Scholarship probably only given to students who aim high anyway."

"Not interested," Yumiko said, fully committed to actually win a championship rather than going to college.

Hayama didn't say anything, but not like he would need Scholarship with how rich his family was.

"Well, here's the cursory list of the Prep school that offers a scholarship." Hachiman gave the list out to Saki as he picked it out from his bag, "Do your own research and see which one fit you the most. And if it's too difficult, you can always go back to tried and true method of working."

Saki blinked, she was really surprised that Hachiman would go so far just from a little small talk.

"I'll keep that in mind," Saki said hesitantly as she averted her eyes, blushing slightly. "And... thank you."

"We're both from a middle-class family and have many siblings, so I would know how you feel." Hachiman coldly stated.

Hachiman really did, doesn't mean those feelings were equals in value and weight, but he really got it deep down. After practically getting adopted into Hachi's family, he couldn't be as ungrateful or as wasteful as he was before.

Because in this strange and alien world, his family was the only source of his salvation.

Besides, this happened way back then, with the Kawasaki he knew. He lost nothing by doing the same thing all over again.

"Hikitani, you're awesome!" Tobe hugged him and egged him with his fist, "You're too nice!"

"My name is not Hikitani, by any chance how much you scored on Kanji reading, Tobe?" Hachiman smiled, but clearly super irritated as he pushed Tobe's chin with his palm.

Tobe whined in response, "But it's so hard to remember, your name is hard to remember!"

"Just call me Hikki or Hikio." Hachiman snorted, those names were all found by the original Yui and Yumiko respectively. "Those were how my old classmates called me."

Well, Hachiman actually had plenty of nicknames, about 90% of them incredibly unappealing and insulting, but that's life for him.

At the very least, now he actually had a choice to be called that.

"Hikio huh." Yumiko nodded in approval, "Alright, I'll call you Hikio from now. Hikio."

"Funny. Even though you called my sister's name normally. But thanks anyway, Miura." Hachiman sarcastically told her.

Yumiko ignored his passive-aggressive protest and went to play with her phone.

"So, what do you need, Hayama?"

"Well, I was about to ask if you have any plans tomorrow."

"No, probably." Hachiman concisely replied.

"Ahh, I'm just wondering if you can play in a band or something."

"No, I can't, unfortunately," Hachiman said straightforwardly before he picked up all his things.

Hachiman never think badly of his voice, he would rate his singing six or seven out of ten, but not like he ever actually sing a solo in public or anything. Let alone in a Band.

In music? He's decent, he can play probably anything that typical edgy junior high school student can play. Bass especially, because in the past, Hachiman thinks bassist are cool.

They're neither as underexposed as a drummer, but not overexposed as a guitarist. Bass had this sense of subtle importance, in that a band music could still play without bass, but it would be hollow and empty.

Hachiman doesn't really care much now, but that small sentiment and memories still persist deep inside.

"Well the thing is Yamato and Ooka has clubs to take care off, and today I just happen to be taking a break myself. So we're going to rent a studio and all." Tobe said, "We're super short of personnel you see. Someone who can play Bass or chord guitar would be nice."

"Oh I see, you need a substitute." Hachiman muttered, "I've never been in a live stage before, and probably too clumsy for that. Though if you insist, I might just be able to fill in for a bass in rehearsal."

"Well rather than a substitute..." Hayato wrinkled his eyebrows, clearly frustrated. "We'd just like to hang with you."

Hachiman blinked.

"Well, it's been two weeks since you came and you just keep disappearing after school. You didn't join any club right?" Tobe said frankly.

"Tobe, don't be rude," Yui warned.

"If that's your question, I just go home and study or read something." Hachiman cryptically explained, "So don't worry about me."

"That's not the point damn it." Tobe pulled his own hair in frustration.

"Well if you want to hang out with me feel free to come to Renaissance Gym at seven," Hachi told him off coldly, "Maybe you can try to convince me later."

And with that, Hachiman left with half-assed goodbye.

"What's with that cocky attitude? Tch." Ooka commented, "And Hayato was being nice too."

"That's true." Yamato agreed, "Hikitani was way too distant."

"Well, he's not wrong." Yumiko said, "He, just like his sister, went to Gym every other day to train. I also went there because it has tennis court free to use. I feel like we're hitting a hard limit though."

"Hard limit?"

"We're too accustomed to each other style." Yumiko said, "At the end of the day, it's impossible to gauge how far we had gone since we rarely met any other competitive opponent at the gym."

"It's not like team play like basketball or soccer, in Tennis, the more you get familiar with someone, the less effective the training match would be. So occasionally we rope Hikio into playing the aggressor. Because he had perfect basic, and well, he's a boy. He ought to be stronger than average girls..."

"Why you haven't joined other club then?" Hayato asked, "I'm very sure there's a good club out there with strong players that would help you grow."

Saika only grew better every day since he joined Ardor Tennis Club alongside Chika. In fact, he was so confident that Chika will be a threat to Yumiko with her rate of development.

"Even if we say that it's not like SRE is a bad club." Yumiko shook her head, "The lesson is cheap, training is comprehensive and our mentor isn't bad by any stretch. They're full of experts and professional. It's just that I and Hikigaya really need to fight opponents of our age that actually gives some challenge."

"Road to being a pro is terrifying." Tobe shrugged, "But Hikitani doesn't sound like a bad person at all. He always helped us whenever he had the chance, so I wonder if he's just that bad with people."

"What is it? Being a Pro?" Saika joined in the conversation, and as expected, the conversation derailed even more than before.

Yui was the one who feels worried the most, so she decided to slip out of the constantly chattering sports maniacs.

She felt bad for stalking Hachiman, but ever since that weird situation in his first day at school, Hachiman had been acting strangely.

Hachiman seemingly turned cold and distant since the strange incident in the former service club room. Because of this, Hachiman became somewhat estranged, but it's not like he was being hated or anything.

Aside from people who think he was too reclusive, or creepy because his know-all attitude and weird facial expression, most of the class have been accepting him as part of the group. A bit odd, and oddly handsome to boot. Yui heard he was actually popular with some of the freshmen.

As displayed by his strained interaction with Tobe and others, it seems that Hachiman avoided getting too friendly, as if he was purposely keeping everyone, including herself, at a certain distance.

Yui wondered, did Hachiman get hurt at some point before he came to Soubu? Getting hurt bad enough that he doesn't want to get close to anyone again?

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の関係の値はリセットされました**  
 **As Expected, My Relationship Values had been Reset**

 **Disclaimer:**  
Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 - Rejection**_

* * *

Yui followed Hachiman thorough the school building without being noticed, and he ended up near the stairs that lead to the bike parking area and the main sports field.

He sat there with a nostalgic look on his face as if he knew the place for years.

He was like that for almost ten minutes until a voice called out.

The girl, who looked like a freshman judging from her height and the way she called Hachiman, introduced herself.

Hachiman most definitely don't care all that much, judging from his unchanging expression. The freshman girl sat beside him and tried to strike a conversation with him, which he barely reply at all. He was clearly disinterested but the girl refused to take a hint.

"Umm, please go out with me!" She bowed.

Hachiman and Yui both froze.

But Hachiman regained his neutral and bored expression quickly.

"Just to clarify, what do you mean by going out?" Hachiman asked.

After all, Hachiman misunderstood once when Yukino asked him out too.

"Ummm, why should I explain it? Ah, I mean... dating." The poor, naive and innocent freshman steaming out from embarrassment. "I'm interested in you ever since I saw you play tennis during the Joint group exercise."

"..." Hachiman was utterly speechless.

For the first time in his entire life, he might ultimately understand what the girls feel when he suddenly confessed to them without prompt.

When someone you absolutely not know suddenly confessed to you, you simply unable to respond properly. Or politely for that matter.

"...To be honest, I'm really happy that someone confessed to me like this. In fact, you're the first person to confess to me in my entire seventeen years of life."

The girl looked optimistic and proud when he finally says that, while Yui... Yui doesn't know, perhaps she was happy for him, but maybe part of her actually feel somewhat jealous?

Yui couldn't say she was heartbroken or anything. She did feel somewhat envious, though, not being the first girl to confess to him...

"...But I can't accept it, sorry."

The girl's expressions turned immediately into a shock.

And then she ran away, crying.

Yui was agape the whole time when he saw the situation unfolded. It doesn't surprise her in the slightest, and yet she still felt weirded out by the abrupt change of atmosphere.

"...You can come out now, Yuigahama."

Yui got startled for a bit, but when she finally realized it's impossible to hide, then she walked out of her place and approached him and clapped her hands loud apologetically.

"Sorry, I just saw the girl talking to you and get... curious. I fully intend to eavesdrop, please don't hate me."

Wow, the old Yuigahama wouldn't say that with a straight face like that. Then again, Hachiman actually liked that kind of person.

"What are you saying, if the outcast suddenly gets confessed to everyone would be curious." Hachiman snorted, hint of disdain in his voice.

Yui was confused.

Maybe this is one of these few moments where Hachiman would openly show his emotion.

"Yuigahama have been confessed before right?"

"Umm, how do you know?"

"It's just common sense, you're cheerful, friendly, outgoing, and most of all beautiful." Hachiman sat on the stairs, "It would be weirder if no one asks you out."

"Well, it happens..." Yui nodded and sit beside him, "Someone you don't know at all suddenly confessed."

"Do you think badly of them when that happens?"

"No. It can be a little embarrassing, and sometimes, the person who confessed to you might be annoyingly overconfident and persistent as well but..." Yui smiled, "They tried hard to confess their feelings and there's no way I could think badly of that."

Hachiman scoffed.

"You're too kind, Yuigahama." Hachiman said, "I do think badly of that kind of people. I really hate them, in fact, just like how I hate myself in the past for doing the exact same thing as them."

Yui closed her mouth before she asked him simply.

"Why?"

"We want to commit relationship with someone we saw once, not knowing the other person's personality or character, and when we get hurt, we would blame the other person for our failings," Hachiman said with a grim expression, "She probably thinks, that new Senpai with glasses look nice, and I want to go out with him, or something like that. Despicable."

Now, as someone who was confessed to, Hachiman finally understood what it means, and how it feels to be confessed by someone you don't know much, if at all.

It felt shallow and disgusting.

If this was how his old love interests felt when he confessed, he... couldn't really blame them at all for being weirded out. That doesn't justify the bullying, perhaps, but in terms of personal falling out, he wouldn't blame them.

He was expecting for her to get shocked, or get mad at him.

"This is the kind of person I am, Yuigahama." Hachiman looked at her, "Someone who took the worst interpretation of people's actions, even that of my own."

Someone who hates the veil of deception that surrounded this cruel and unjust world.

He had been pretending to be friendly in his first day of school. And for every second he was like that, he only feels more and more disillusioned with himself.

He was like that because he was trying to understand what it feels to be in Yukino's position. And yet, he only grew increasingly disappointed with himself.

The biggest liar of all was none other than Hikigaya Hachiman himself. So he decided to simply act like he always act.

It's best to simply be honest, and show her his true self to her before she gets deluded about him or anything. If he's doing this, maybe she could get over him.

Instead, a bright smile plastered on her. She was utterly relieved and happy.

"Ahahaha, I didn't know you're that annoyed, Hikki." Yui laughed sheepishly, "But... maybe what you're saying is true."

Hachiman blinked. How could Yui laugh happily like that?

"I wouldn't want to date someone just because they're smart, look nice, or something else like that. I'd want to get close to them and know them better... and then, when I am sure whether I made the right choice, then I would confess." Yui said, "Something like that I guess, I think you're exaggerating it, but I can somewhat see where you're coming from."

"You are a much better person than me," Hachiman said frankly, "Yuigahama."

 _You deserve someone better._

"That's not true at all." Yui shook her head, "Hikki might not be as nice and friendly as you look, but... you're still a kind person."

"If it was supposed to be a comforting lie, then stop."

"It's not a lie." Yui shouted, "Even back in the class, you would thoughtlessly help SakiSaki like it's the most natural thing to do. Anyone else would have thought it's not their business... but you helped her. You also didn't refuse Hayato immediately."

"And I'm glad, I can finally see a glimpse of the real you, Hikki. Because just like everyone else in the class, I want to know you better."

Hachiman blushed madly when he saw her beautiful, earnest smile. Even so, he could only look back at her lovely face with pained expression drawn on his face.

Yuigahama still had it... the persistence and mental fortitude to stand against anything that stands in her path. Perhaps, while they behave differently, they don't change that much inside.

And Hachiman truly appreciated that. But even so...

Hachiman needed more time to think, he still couldn't accept everything at face value.

"...That's why I know Hikki might be uncomfortable with how you look at yourself and everyone around you. But we'll be always here." Yui told him, "Today at 5 P.M., we're going to rehearse at Hexa Studio near Chiba Station. So please, if you change your mind, I'd be really happy if you came."

Hachiman squirmed for a moment, seemingly having conflicted thoughts on her offer.

But in the end, he didn't say anything and decided to leave her.

"I wonder, why he always looked sad when we're being together," Yui mumbled as she watched his back disappear on the dusty horizon of the sports field. "Maybe Hikki hates me or something."

"There's no way that's true right?"

Yui looked aside to find Hachi standing there, her expression was stone cold just like her own brother.

"Hachiman... he only looked sad to you because you're the only person he trusts enough, that he would show his real self." Hachi said, "It's only you, Yuigahama-senpai."

Yui faced Hachi with unbridled curiosity, "Me? Why is that?"

"Because you're similar to the person he holds dear, but they're separated by unavoidable circumstances. In a sense, he wanted to try to regain what he lost." Hachi closed her eyes, "And yet... he would consider two of you as completely different, and stemming from that rationale was a sense of guilt. His rationale would blame him for projecting his old relationship with you, and that's why he always feel sad."

"I'm very sure deep down, he feels that similarity and grow to be fond of you as well." Hachi smiled widely, "Plus, Yuigahama-senpai is really persistent. Even if everyone else decided to give up on him, surely you wouldn't."

"Ah, that..." Yui blushed a bit and scratched her chin, she felty flattered by Hachi's words. "I wonder if that's your impression of me, Hacchan."

"You're not the only one." Hachi felt the strong wind of the sea as she twirled the hair around her ears, the strong breeze of the late summer washed upon her and Yuigahama both. "There's another person that Hachiman could probably connect with."

"Who is that?"

"Yukinoshita-senpai."

Yui's eyes widened in shock.

"Yukinon? Why her?" Yui asked.

In all honesty, Yui wanted to ask if it was related to the Service Club. But Yui felt like she's prodding too much as it is.

If it was related to Service Club, then it makes sense that Hachiman reacted strongly to Yui and Yukino.

But what was the real connection?

"I can't tell you the reason." Hachi muttered, "It's not within my right to say it. The situation is extremely complicated and volatile. I think Hachiman had a wrong impression about her, as well. But... perhaps if they can actually meet properly, he would understand. And both of you can make him open up properly."

Just because they behave differently, doesn't mean their core personality isn't all that different. Hachi was sure about it, as well.

Perhaps, she desperately prayed that it was indeed the case. Hachi... could only do this far.

She couldn't brazenly tell Yui that Hachiman was once connected closely with another Yui and Yukino. Yui and Yukino from another time and place that the current Yui resided.

Because Hachi knew, the last thing Hachiman wanted would be a relationship built on a sense of pity.

"I understand." Yui nodded, "I won't do anything rash, but if there's any chance, I do want to introduce him to Yukinon as well. Because ever since our meeting at the firework festival I always have the feeling that they would hit well."

Yui always thought they have this similar vibe as well. She just don't have the time to do so, with how elusive Hachiman could be.

"I'm sorry to put this unreasonable request, but Yuigahama-senpai..." Hachi grits her teeth and bowed, "I don't want him to go through his second year like this."

Yui sadly smiled, "Hikki told me he spent his first years being alone as well. I wouldn't want him to go through that myself."

Hachiman didn't come to the Studio in the end.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why the hell are we're here again?" Hachiman asked with disgruntled voice, it was Sunday and he wants to waste the shit out of his time playing games. However, for some reason, papa Hikigaya decided that everyone need to come to 346 Pro.

Hachiman could be rebellious little shit at times, but he had decided to be a good boy to his current parents. If it's nothing completely stupid, he would do whatever orders they told him to do.

"Because father decided it's time to show how he works or something. I don't really mind though." Hachi said, "I'm more worried about you than anything else."

"Don't worry about me, just mind yourself. You're the one with a reputation to uphold." Hachiman said in a deadpan tone.

Hachi wanted to be angry, but she couldn't. In fact, she couldn't possibly be happier now.

Hachiman actually began to talk to her normally again. He still restrained himself and took some distance away from her. But despite that, at least he didn't give her a silent treatment anymore.

Talking with Yui might have helped him to slightly ease his depression.

Hachi knew she will have to tread carefully with him though, so she decided to go soft on him at least for today.

"And why two of you dressed like that?" Komachi pointed that both of them were wearing black formal suits. Meanwhile, Komachi herself dressed in the most colorful dress she had, perfectly appropriate for.

While suits should blend into the busy street of Tokyo, it was Sunday and even people who work on Sunday don't usually wear all black.

"Beats me." Hachiman sighed, "Ask the second year syndrome girl over there."

Though he admits, the suit looked suitably badass. That and Hachi look so good in stocking that his eyes kept drawn into that direction. He might just need to poke his eyes if this kept up.

Of course, Hachi was just indulging her inner fantasy by pretending to be Komachi's bodyguard.

Hachiman always thought Hachi was a perfect girl that can do anything, but in the end, her mind was just as deluded and broken as his own, only in different direction.

Hachi was rather insecure, and that's why she tried to make up for her deficiency by training her body to maximum and styled herself in the image of a delinquent. Her unshakable confidence was not something that others gave her, it was something she instilled in herself.

Cruiser motorcycle, dark and mature fashion, barely any makeup, medium length and practically unkempt hair, those were something that Hachi always show with some exceptional instances, such as when she's getting dolled up during the firework festival.

The image of a sassy, carefree tough girl was the image that Hikigaya Hachi put on herself. It's only a little over two weeks since he got to know her, but he could easily understand her that way.

Normally, Hachiman would hate those kinds of people, but he could not hate Hachi.

Because unlike others, Hachi actually molded her appearance and personality to fit her ideal, rather than pretending to change for the sake of everyone else, Hachi changed herself for her own sake.

Hachiman always thought that such amount of self-serving effort is something that should be emulated. Too many people in this cruel and unjust world changed themselves to go with the flow.

But Hikigaya Hachi didn't like that, she bends the flow to suit her whim. In this world, she's like a force of nature. Untamed.

Of course, if she was deluded enough to think she could change him easily, she'd be mistaken.

After all, they share the same form of stubbornness inside.

"Well, I figure broadening your horizon is a good thing." The father smiled as he walked out from his rental car, the one he used to bring Komachi. The twin-like older siblings, of course, ride their bike everywhere.

"Hachi had her entire career path mapped out, but there's nothing wrong with adding more possibilities and contingency plan." The father said, "But Hachiman haven't thought about it, and you're already a second year. So it's up to me as a father to help you out, right?"

"Ah... yeah."

Second Year students supposed to decide their career path in their second semester, so it's just about time for Hachiman to decide it.

He honestly had no specific goal so to speak. Originally he wanted to take it easy and get into local private university, something he had told the old Yukino and Yui back then.

But as much as he tried to be comfortable with his new parents, he felt like it would be too rude to be casual about everything. So he decided maybe aiming for a better public university isn't so bad. Besides, he could pass Soubu exam in a breeze, it couldn't possibly be that hard right?

Hachiman loudly commented, "I can't believe this is the man who said to work is to lose all the time."

"After he returned to be a producer, he stopped saying that. I'm shocked Mother didn't suspect him of adultery all the time." Hachi laughed, "He's always surrounded by young beautiful idols and staffers all the time."

"Your mother got claws on me, okay. I'm shocked my children have so little faith in me." The father grimaced.

So he says, but maybe he was dumb and struck with her and not knowing where else to go.

"Welcome back Producer." A young woman with hazel-colored braided hair welcomed them. Though she wore a formal suit herself, it's green color made her looked way more casual and refreshing than usual Office Lady.

Hachi blinked, the way she smiled them welcomely, and the casual and bubbly youthful air surrounding her... Hachi was reminded strongly of the former StuCo President, Meguri.

"This is Senkawa Chihiro-san, she's my Secretary and assistant." The father introduced her, "Senkawa-san, this is my children that I've told you. This is Hachi, Hachiman, and Komachi."

"Domo." The Hikigaya children bowed politely.

"Welcome to production office 346." Chihiro warmingly welcomed them, "Even at first glance, I could see them all radiating with talents and potential."

"We are here to see that today. Let's go, everyone."

The Producer's face suddenly became tense, yet his eyes were fiery and full of passion. This actually startled Hachiman and Hachi both, while Komachi just laughed.

"Entering work mode huh."

And so, the father, his secretary, and his children entered the expansive, massive complex of 346-Pro.

"This is huge." Komachi muttered, "This entire building is made for Idols?"

"Yes." The father said, "Our Production house managed roughly 200 idols to our name."

"Holy shit, 200?" Hachi gasped.

"This is not some small time company we're talking, are you even doing any research?" Hachiman asked her in disbelief.

"Well, I thought it was closer to like, dozens?" Hachi pouted.

Even Hachiman did a lot of internet reading for this workplace visit event. Then again, he had always been the more nerdy and studious one between them both.

"Your father's senior expertise as someone who came from the golden age of Idol industry was sorely needed." Chihiro explained, "Of those 200 idols, he was tasked with managing 48 of our flagship idols together with Executive Director Mishiro and many other support staffs. The rest were split between other producers and directors."

"Dad is the chief producer, basically?" Komachi asked.

"One of these days this responsibility will be the death of me, yes." The father nodded, "I am not mentally prepared to raise 48 daughters in addition to my own."

"But he did anyway." Chihiro laughed happily, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you his achievements in the last six months."

"Producer!"

"Oh lordy, it's them." Hachi deadpanned.

"Who?" Hachiman and Komachi both reacted to her disappointment.

"Hi, long time no see. Hacchan." A blue-haired idol waved and throw an air kiss to Hachi, which she deflected at Hachiman's direction who dodged it exaggeratingly.

"Who are they?"

"LiPPS." Hachi said, "I've met them once when I delivered Father's working material."

Indeed, it happened at the end of Summer, before the Fireworks festival.

...

 _Producer Hikigaya had always been a strange individual._

 _Whenever he was away from work he would whine and cringe at everything, sometimes to the point of looking like a man-child._

 _But, once he actually got to work, he became intense and serious. And even frightening at times. That was mostly because of the grim, stiff expression he always seemed to bear when on the job. In reality, he was always working in such a calm tempo that it was soothing._

 _And that was why his idols always liked to hang out with him at work, simply because being with him was always soothing._

 _The producer didn't talk much about himself or his family. All they knew that he was married with two daughters. And this made the girls all the more curious._

 _What kind of girls were the Producer's daughters?_

 _Were they cute? Like an idol? There was a rumor that the Producer had married his idol, forcing them both to quit show business two decades ago. But, it was only a rumor._

 _The producer always refused to elaborate, which didn't really help his reputation at all. His rivals talked about him being old and a failure of a producer who shouldn't concern himself with the modern entertainment world._

 _Which made no sense when he was barely like, 45 years old. At most. Either way, his idols and his co-workers respected him. He deemed that enough._

 _"Producer, are you going to have a lunch?"_

 _"Yes, I'm going to, but first I have to fetch something from my daughter."_

 _The idols perked up in response. So, he was going out to meet his daughter?_

 _"I feel bad since she just returned from overseas, but, well.." The producer sighed, showing his usual whiny self even though it was technically still working hours._

 _"Producer, you have like, two daughters right?" One of them asked, "What are they like? Are they cute?"_

 _"Very cute."_

 _"Ufufufu, cuter than us?" One of the idols flirtatiously rubbed his chin, but he completely ignored the advances of a girl who was old enough to be his daughter and smiled._

 _"Well, every girl is cute in their own way." He cryptically answered, "As long as they smile."_

 _The idols wrinkled their collective eyebrows in unabashed curiosity. He had always been on guard like that, whether it was with the idols or other female staff._

 _And it irritated them._

 _Improper as it may be, a lot of the women and girls in the agency thought Producer Hikigaya was fairly attractive. Even if he could be scary looking on first impression. He was tall, had broad and solid shoulders, sharp and handsome features, and was an extremely emphatic person. He could easily tell what problems the idols were going through and help them to solve their issues._

 _Some of the older women even expressed their shame in actually wanting to seduce him. For real. Not just playing around. But, he always rebuffed their advances like a gentleman._

 _Of course, his excuse was that his wife would kill them before she killed him for being unfaithful. But, perhaps there was something else that made him so distant with everyone not male._

 _Their wild imaginations wandered strongly, trying to build an image of an upper-middle-class house with a family of four, maybe five. Was it western or eastern styled?_

 _Then they wondered about the daughters. Since they had a father like him, could it be that they were super cute? Or maybe they were more of the cool type?_

 _"Producer, is this the eldest one or the youngest one?"_

 _"The eldest."_

 _"How old is she?"_

 _"She just turned seventeen this summer." He smiled, "The younger one is fourteen, since she has a late birthday in March."_

 _"Same age as us." One of them said._

 _"I wonder what she looks like." One of the shorter girls yanked his sleeve playfully, "Nee, Producer!"_

 _"Well, my eldest daughter kind of looks like Hayami-san." The producer smiled widely, "Both of you even have similar hair."_

 _"Oh my, I'm not sure how to take that." The idol named Hayami muttered, "Am I being treated like a daughter? Then it would be improper if we kissed."_

 _"It's going to be a problem anyway, you dunce."_

 _The girls laughed in response as they managed to reach the outdoor cafe location where he had arranged to meet his daughter. Originally, he hadn't wanted them to come, but he didn't have the heart to stop them. That, and he was kind of lazy._

 _"Still, if she looks like Kanade, that means she'd be pretty cool and sexy, huh?"_

 _"Well, I'm not sure about sexy, but my daughter is pretty cool." Mr. Hikigaya nodded sagely, "Almost too cool."_

 _"Hahaha, silly producer. There's no such thing-"_

 _Their banter was interrupted by the low, faint growl of a motor bike. A small cruiser bike stopped in front of the cafe. The rider removed their helmet revealing dark bluish hair on a slightly masculine, yet recognizably female face._

 _For a moment, the idols froze. The girl on the bike did look like Producer in a way. Mostly her sharp, almost lifeless eyes. However, they were gray instead of brown._

 _"C-cruiser bike?" One of the girls blinked._

 _"Delinquent?"_

 _"Nah, she just has weird tastes." The Producer waved his hand dismissively, "Hacchan, over here."_

 _The girl looked at the man who waved at him and then dismounted her bike. That was when the girls realized just how tall the girl was in comparison to them. Almost one head taller than the tallest of the idols present._

 _At first, they were terrified._

 _But, the moment Hachi started to walk and approached them, their dread was replaced with curiosity and excitement._

 _Even the way she walked was firm and beautiful, almost like that of a model. In fact, it wouldn't be strange if she really was a model judging by how tall and beautifully shaped her figure was, even if it was a little too muscular._

 _Her steps were calm and controlled. The way her slender hips and shapely thighs swayed compensated for her almost nonexistent chest, catching the attention of many of the male cafe goers._

 _Hachi handed over a bundle of documents that she had taken out from one of her bike's side-bags. "I believe this one is the correct one, Tou-san."_

 _"There's no mistake. Thank you Hachi. And sorry you had to ride all the way from Chiba even though you've just returned." The man apologetically nodded, "Have you had lunch yet?"_

 _"No, I was about to go with my friends over there."_

 _The three girls on motorcycles were each equally as tall and intimidating. Even the shortest, Yumiko, was slightly on the taller side than average, while both Saki and Yuri were at least 170cm tall each._

 _And unlike the soft, gentle-faced idols, they all possessed similarly aggressive and intense expressions like Hachi's._

 _"Oneechan, are you a member of a biker gang or something?" One of the younger idols asked._

 _"Rude!" Her friends chastised her._

 _"Hah, no, it's just that half the students in my school ride bikes." Hachi scoffed, "My name is Hikigaya Hachi, nice to meet you."_

 _"Well, this is my eldest daughter, she's from Soubu Municipal High."_

 _"Domo." Hachi bowed._

 _"Well you're right, she resembles me a little bit." Hayami muttered, "My name is Hayami Kanade of the idol group LiPPS. Hachi-san, isn't it?"_

 _"Just Hacchan is fine, Hayami-san."_

 _"Don't call me that, we're the same age after all." She smiled sultrily._

 _Hachi looked at the shorter but equally mature-looking blue haired girl in front of her. She had a charming, cool aura about her. But, at the same time was also unusually sensual and mature for someone so young._

 _Hachi felt a little envious to be honest. This Kanade seemed to share every physical appeal that Hachi also had, but with none of the flaws._

 _"I see, are you interested in the entertainment industry?"_

 _"Not really, I'm not actually that comfortable speaking in public." Hachi looked at her friends again, "But I did some modeling at least."_

 _"Ah! I just remembered." The young, petite idol said, "You often appear in Sensible! Chiba magazine right?"_

 _"I didn't know Sensible was that popular," Hachi muttered. She always remembered Sensible being maybe the second or third ranked teen magazine in Chiba._

 _"Sensible has a huge cult following in Tokyo. It's a rather unusual case, right?" Her father chuckled._

 _"Hey, Hacchan." Kanade whispered, "Have you kissed before?"_

 _"Define kiss." Hachi requested._

 _"Well, on the lips." Kanade smiled, "I'd like to kiss you now."_

 _"Oh, but is that really fine, with another girl?" Hachi gently grasped Kanade's chin and the distance between their faces shortened to only inches apart. "Personally I don't mind since you're cute."_

 _Kanade looked aside teasingly, "Well, Producer always refuses so-"_

 _Hachi froze._

 _"Mom isn't going to like that if she hear-"_

 _"I'm a perfectly loyal, morally upstanding husband and father." The father quickly cut her off, "And I'm also a perfectly professional and ethical Producer. Just so we're clear."_

 _"Yeah yeah, and I'm a Disney princess." Hachi released her fingers from Kanade, only to find she was being sniffed._

 _Yes._

 _Sniffed._

 _Hachi's terrified and disgusted expression said it all when one of the idols went to grab her coat and sniff it._

 _"Ichinose-san, please don't sexually harass my daughter." Mr. Hikigaya commented drily with a tired voice, "By the way, that's Ichinose Shiki-san, she's a member of LiPPS as well, and there's also two others. Mika Jougasaki and Shuuko Shiomi."_

 _"Nice to meet you." The other two said, offering friendly smiles._

 _One of them possessed tan skin and bleached hair, which reminded Hachi of Anko. The other one was unhealthily pale skinned with pale white hair, and looked a bit tense._

 _"So, Ichinose-san, what are you doing?"_

 _"Hmm, I smell a man." The idol girl, Shiki, muttered, "Did you spend some time with your boyfriend before you came?"_

 _"..." The father wordlessly looked at Hachi with disbelief, even if she was furiously waving her hand in dismissal with gritted teeth._

 _"Hell no! I just use masculine cologne because I like it." Hachi snarled, then glared at her father accusingly. "This idol group's literally asking for scandal aren't they?"_

 _"Hahaha." The father just weakly laughed. It wasn't as if Hachi was wrong. As a group, LiPPS was composed of the older girls in the agency, generally 17-19 years of age, and put a huge focus on sex appeal over the usual innocent charm of younger idol groups._

 _Because of this quirkiness, they could be problematic to deal with. "That's just how they are."_

 _They walked slowly as the father escorted Hachi back to her parking spot._

 _"But I believe in their potential." The father smiled gently, "They will become famous and ascend to true starhood."_

 _"Heh, since when did you become such an all-knowing playboy? I'm wondering how mom could bear to watch it all." Hachi teased._

 _"Well, she knows I don't trust women."_

 _"You say you don't trust women, but if you ask me it seems that no one has more faith in women than you." Hachi grinned, "Foolish Dad."_

 _"You're wrong." The father snorted, "Because I don't trust women I try to understand what they have and what they need. Those who are blinded by the outer charms can never hope to see the addictive yet poisonous beauty inside their hearts."_

 _"A dream with the scent of ashes, that's the Project Cinderella that I've envisioned." He said confidently, "I decided to continue it again since I got the chance to do better now than I did in the past. Your mom's helped a lot as well."_

 _Just like the story of Cinderella, where a hardworking, enslaved girl was granted miracles to allow her to attend a high-class party and meet her true love. Perhaps, Hachi's father wanted to fill the role of fairy godmother and grant these idols the miracles they needed to make a big debut._

 _Hachi knew life was no fairy tale. But perhaps, with enough hard work and thinking, miracles could be made. Hachi's father always said "To work is to lose", and yet, he was still working hard in the end because he believed in the fruits of his hard labor._

 _"A dream with the scent of ashes." Hachi repeated, "Well, then, good luck."_

 _Hachi never knew she had such an amazing person for a dad. He had always been a whiny, naive, pain-in-the-ass to deal with for as long as Hachi had known him._

 _But perhaps, knowing the fact that he was always a loser, made him look all the more cool at work when he could actually do a job that he was truly good at._

 _Perhaps that was the reason why he had told his children to pick a job that they were good at. Not only was it realistically the easiest path to success in life, but it also meant you could be passionate about it as much as you could._

 _"Well, I'm going to lunch with my friends now."_

 _"Take care."_

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の関係の値はリセットされました** **  
As Expected, My Relationship Values had been Reset**

 **Disclaimer:**  
Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 - Storge**_

* * *

"Oh." Hachiman hummed when Hachi finished summarizing the event and introduced the members, sounds like the type of Idols he would take distance away as much as possible.

That said, he never knew his father was that much of a cool guy. No wonder he's surrounded by all the girls. With the way she looked at him, Hachiman suspects that the cute secretary woman is also longing for the father's attention, definitely knowing he's happily married with children.

"This is my twin brother, Hachiman and this is our little sister, Komachi." Hachi introduced them both, and then the father introduced the members of the group to his two other children.

"Komachi-chan cute." Mika commented, "You're going to be an idol?"

"I'm considering it, Mika-san." Komachi said humbly, "I guess it depends on what school I ended up in."

"And this one, Hachiman-san?" Shiki sniffed Hachiman, "You smell alike."

"I need an adult, call the police." Hachiman said in a monotonic voice, while the father pulled a whistle out of his pocket and blow it.

"Cease and desist, no sexually harassing my son for today." He said sternly.

"Hey, you're allowing it next time?" Hachiman protested.

"Anyway, Hachi, I want you to help LiPPS with their next gig." The father said, "Their next audition would be a romance movie with the setting theme being ballroom dancing, so I want them to get accustomed to as many leaders as possible. You're not a pro or anything, but you should be good enough as it is for their training leader."

"I see." Hachi grinned wickedly as she cracked her fingers full of confidence, "I'll make women out of you."

Hachiman actually horrified by Hachi's declaration, while the members of the LiPPS themselves were none the wiser. Nonetheless, he doesn't want to get involved.

"What is a leader?" Komachi asked.

"They're basically the man in man-woman dancer pair, who decide the next steps and pattern of dance, making use of all the potential in their female partner." Chihiro explained, "Up until junior high level, however, it's not entirely uncommon for the lead to be female as well making it a female-female pair."

"Ballroom Dance isn't all that popular with boys, so around that age, the vast majority of dance couples are girls." Producer added, "But Hachi had a uniquely strong and flexible body, she's a perfect leader figure despite her inexperience."

Hachiman blinked, while that reason was understandable wouldn't it be easier to simply call a professional male dancer? Why start with relative inexperienced Hachi?

"Senkawa-san, for today I want to try a test recording session for Komachi, and after that, please take her to the vocal lesson class." The father said, "Hachiman will take over your work."

"What, me?" Hachiman pointed himself.

"Don't worry, you just need to put marks on checkboxes." The father casually pats his shoulders, much to Hachiman's ire.

Hachiman received an electronic tablet, which rather weighty and yet at the same time felt so fragile that Hachiman was afraid of breaking it, any second.

It doesn't take him too long for him to get used to it, and simple instructions were told to him on which section to be filled and which software to be used.

"Alright then, everyone, let's move on. We have no time to waste." The producer clapped his hands, and everyone went to do their assigned jobs.

Hachiman then followed his father, who walked across a vast amount of the idol training and management facilities.

He saw Hachi dancing with the LiPPS members, one by one, as they took turns with her, and Hachi's stamina ensured that she will never out of breath as a Leader. This location would be dance and general fitness studio, where the idols also trained in aerobics and gymnastics to make sure their body stay flexible and in shape, as well as Yoga and other meditative exercises to calm their psyche.

In other section, Hachiman saw Komachi doing a test recording, with the recording staff completely flabbergasted with her beautiful voice and natural talent, even though this was Komachi's first official recording, she could do it smoothly with a minimal amount of mistakes.

"This is Executive Director Mishiro. Mishiro-san, this is my son Hachiman."

Hachiman bowed more than usual. This woman was supposedly his father's boss after all.

Her strikingly beautiful, goddess-like face and non-nonsense tone reminded Hachiman of his first encounter with Yukino.

"Why don't you plan her debut soon? Not like she would say no."

This overwhelmingly self-centered and prideful aura, there's no mistake in the slightest.

"I thought you said you would not interfere with my job, Mishiro-san?"

"I did say that, but you're wasting her time."

The Producer scoffed, "Not everyone gets detached easily from their normal lives. Our jobs are finding those who were willing to shine brighter on the stage on their own terms."

"Nonsense, wasn't it you who claimed that every girl can earn their place in this castle?"

"I never heard there's a version of Cinderella being coerced by her parents to go to the party." Producer snarked in response.

Hachiman furrowed his eyebrows, if anything, it's like looking adult Hachiman and adult Yukino interacting seemingly in real time. And it disturbs him so much because as much as he considers himself cynical, Hachiman knew how toxic adult environment can be, and it shows.

Hachiman and Yukino interaction didn't have the borderline sexual vibe of strangling each other to death like this.

 _Oh come on, this just screams hate sex all over. Just get a room, both of you._

"So, I heard your other daughter are into modeling with the possibility of going into professional Tennis. What about your son?"

"He's still trying to find it, things that he's good at." Producer calmly replied.

"I see, pity. So what he's going to do now? Wandering around following you like a lost child? If you have time to babysit your son I suggest you're going back to work."

Hachiman sharpened his eyes in response, this really feels like the worst aspect of Haruno Yukinoshita with none of her charming facade jammed into cranky thirty-year-old woman's body.

But nothing Hachiman could not handle.

"She's not wrong." Hachiman smiled at his seemingly worried father, "I'm also wondering why I am here, but I think I get the gist of it."

"Alright. Let's continue to work, don't forget the report."

"Yes, yes."

Hachiman obediently followed his father, while watching his surrounding attentively and even as far as making multiple mental notes deep in his memories.

Strange, so many young handsome men everywhere. It was the first thing Hachiman noticed, indeed. The idols have all the eye candies they could get from these support staff to the hairdressers.

But there was something really-really fishy going on.

He was this close to finding out...

"Kya! Is that Producer's son?"

"He's super handsome, look."

Please? Hachiman knows he's handsome, but that reaction was completely unwarranted. He's not quite as handsome as... say, Saika or Hayama.

Hell, even Tobe and Zaimokuza look attractive when they can shut up, Hachiman probably could say they're his equals in the look department.

He did notice that one of the idols has an entirely different reaction. She wasn't as enthusiastic or hysterical when Hachiman, his father, and Mishiro came.

Her short silver hair glimmered under the spotlight, her pale skin looked even less hueful than Yukino's own, almost albinic. Her eyes glistening with half-hearted passion and full of doubt, such beautiful eyes, Hachiman couldn't turn away himself from her gaze.

She reminded him too much of someone else.

"Totsuka..."

"Извините?" She squeaked in surprise when he suddenly said that, "Totsuka?!"

"Ah, no, nevermind." Hachiman apologized, "You reminded me of someone."

Specifically, the old Totsuka, before Hachi and Yumiko trained him to be tennis machine in the last semester. Totsuka that would make heterosexual boys nearby swoon and feel insecure about their sexual orientation.

But this time around, it was a real girl.

If it was any normal, mundane situation, Hachiman might just fall in love at first sight.

"This is my Son Hachiman, he's attending Soubu at the moment as in his second year. Hachiman, this is Anastasia Romanovskaya, she's half Japanese and hailed from Russia."

"I see."

"Soubu High? Second year?" Anastasia jumped out of her seat and grabbed his hand, "My cousin also attend Soubu High, he's in the second year."

"Anya, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting." Mishiro crossed her arms and asked sternly.

"I'm... I'm just training, Director." Anastasia reasoned, "I'm very sure there's something I can improve-"

"There is no reason to do so by breaking apart your carefully adjusted schedule." Mishiro cut her off, which frighten the much younger girl immensely.

"Mishiro-san." The producer said with a cold tone, "Let me take over from here."

"Suit yourself, but don't mess up," Mishiro warned and took few steps back, and proceed to debrief other idols nearby instead.

"So, your cousin is in Soubu High." The Producer smiled, "Can you tell me?"

"Yeah, Totsuka Saika. Saika-nii is older than me by a year, but people always mistook us for twins."

"No wonder, you do look alike." Hachiman scoffed, "He's my classmates."

"You are?"

"Ah, but we're not that close, however, I just transferred recently and haven't known everyone that well." Hachiman clarified though.

He lied, more like he avoiding everyone all the fucking time, to boot. But Anastasia doesn't need to know that.

"I see. How was Saika-nii these days? I haven't talked to him for months since..."

For a moment, Anastasia hesitated.

"Project KRONE huh." The Producer hummed, "You've been busy acclimating with the new group that there's no time to connect with families outside."

"Прости." Anastasia blushed and nodded, "I don't want to make producer worry."

As Anastasia talked more and more about Saika to the producer, Hachiman grinned in realization.

"I see." Hachiman finally found the answer to his nagging mental question at last, "So it was like that huh."

"And what answer you've found?" Mishiro asked.

"Well, I don't think it's proper to say that in front of your precious idols," Hachiman muttered, "It might cause a riot, strike, and boycott. Not necessarily in that order."

Mishiro was actually skeptical, but she had learned the lesson that Hikigaya kids were simply not to be underestimated and can be surprisingly useful potential assets in the future, for the purpose of this corporation's well being.

Just like their seemingly unreliable father.

Mishiro cares not where the money flows from, only that money does indeed flow.

"Would you like to take a rest and a snack?" Mishiro asked, seemingly more cordial than before.

Hachiman followed her out of the room as his father was too busy talking with the idols.

"Speaking of snacks." Hachiman muttered, "I noticed that this office is extremely well stocked. The number of amenities is incredible as if it was designed to be completely self-sufficient."

"It was designed that way, indeed." Mishiro responded, "What about it?"

"So the idols will never have to come out of office for anything they might need. And I do mean anything, everything they need is available."

 _Oh._

"And this incredibly tight schedule." Hachiman looked at the tablet in his hand, "No time to let Idols go out unsupervised, heavy emphasis with on-site rest and relaxation."

Mishiro raised her eyebrows, Hachiman definitely up to something.

When they entered the cafeteria, everyone's eyes fixed at their direction, until Mishiro glared at them in response. Then the other patrons immediately decided to ignore their presence hastily in fear of the Executive Director's wrath.

"Max coffee please." Hachiman asked, and he got what he wanted., "The tab is on Producer Hikigaya."

And they got out as soon as they're done.

"And I noticed that there are a lot of young men working in this Production. In a first glance, I wonder why is that. Isn't it the best interest of the studio to make them far away from the idols as possible?"

Hachiman popped the can out, took a sip, and sighed in relief.

"Then I noticed something. Many of the young men always accompanied by other female staff, while others were let to roam free around on their lonesome."

The corner of Mishiro's lips twitched, no, she wasn't nervous or anything. She was actually intrigued.

Hachiman found that out simply by looking around?

"Idols aren't machines, they're human beings too. And more than that, most idols are teens in their prime. At the beginning, middle, and end of their puberty. Their mind, body, and soul demand the company of men. And so, the studio let them have it, as many handsome young men as you can afford."

"But they cannot be let alone with the company of some random men because that would simply ask for scandals to happen." Hachiman removed his glasses, his dead-fish eyes pierced right through Mishiro's hard as ice expression. "The answer is that those good looking men who were left alone to work and play with the young, hormonal idols to their heart's content... they're gays. Am I right?"

"So you did notice that." Mishiro finally, for the first time since their meeting, smiled. "I guess you're not as naive as your father."

It was a sinister smile, but better than her sour, unfriendly and suspicious reaction to Hachiman's arrival.

"Pretty sure my twin sister would have noticed that as well. She was invited here as Leader substitute because gay ballroom dancers aren't that plentiful and aren't always available for hire. Your other choice would be heavily screened Leaders, disregard of their orientation." Hachiman guessed as he slipped his glasses into his suit's pocket, "And some of your idols, definitely noticed that too."

Mishiro shook her head calmly, "It doesn't matter, the stone had been cast and KRONE is ready to break out of its current shell and metamorphose. It's going to be our finest project as of yet, certainly better than what your father may bring to the table. Including LiPPS next audition."

"KRONE's member also included Romanovskaya." Hachiman checked out again on the tablet, "And I don't see how she would metamorphose in that state."

Hachi leaned on the corridor wall and grinned. "The magic is going to run out soon and Cinderella's true self will be exposed. And in this cruel and unjust world, there's no such thing as happy fairy tale ending. I'm sure Mishiro-san knew that as well."

"She will get around that hurdle." Mishiro said, stone cold, "All that matter is that she can consistently sing well."

It's not as if the Otaku fanbase, which composes the vast majority of Idol demographic market, would care what happened behind the curtains.

The smiling idols that they saw on the stage were the only thing that matter the most.

"That's not something you can call metamorphose though." Hachiman father came out from his hiding place, "A larvae pretending to have wings are still larvae, not a Butterfly."

"So, what are you going to do?" Mishiro asked him frankly, "Producer? or rather, what would your son do?"

"It's simple." Hachiman pulled out his phone, "Let me show you, the magic called the power of true love."

...

 _One hour later..._

Anastasia sat on the mock-stage, seemingly dissatisfied. She was surrounded by her concerned friends.

"Anya, you need to rest."

"No, just a little more." Anastasia shook her head, "Just a little more, and I might be able to break through."

Hachi and the members of the LiPPS watched from the side with concern, but Hachi especially so. This girl reminded herself too much of Saika, and not just in appearance.

Their inability to give up, and willingness to follow any advice to surpass their own limitations and change themselves for the better. If she was left alone like this, then she might burn herself out.

"Sorry for calling you up so suddenly, it must be tiring riding all the way here on your own," Hachiman said coldly.

"It's fine, besides it's such a rare chance for us to meet."

Hachi froze when she realized who the owner of that voice just now, and then slapped her face in regret.

"Ah, I need to go somewhere." Hachi quickly bailed out of the scene, much to the confusion of the idols beside her.

She wants to avoid meeting him, especially in a place like this. Because he was super persistent and Hachi didn't want to cause any misunderstanding.

Walking beside Hachiman was a young man, with near identical face to Anastasia, but with rougher, sharper facial outline, and shorter boyish hair. Pretty much not unlike Hachiman was to Hachi.

He was quite short by the standard of a Japanese seventeen years old young man, but his hard-carved lean yet solid arm muscles made his presence much more masculine.

His piercing blue eyes meet Anastasia's own.

Anastasia practically leaped out of the mock rehearsal stage and hugged him. "SAIKA-NII!"

"Whoa, hey, long time no see Anya." Saika caught her with absolutely no effort on his part, "Are you doing well?"

"Yeah!" Anastasia quickly lets three small kisses on his cheeks, two to the left and one to the right, much to everyone but Hachiman's shock, and then let him go. "I'm doing just fine, everyone had been helping me every day."

"I see, good for you." Saika nodded approvingly, "I'm sorry I've lost contact as well because I'm pretty busy with tennis these days."

Kanade expressed her shock and envy. As she pouted, she grabbed Hachiman's sleeves and shook him. "Did she just kissed him like that? I want to do that too."

"Russian tradition, please don't do it." Hachiman pointed with no-nonsense tone, and the idols sighed in a mix of relief and disappointment. Of course, Hachiman might just be incorrect and talking out of his ass, but better than being ravished by these sex-starved idols. He will have to google it later.

"Who is that Anya, is that your twin brother?"

"Nyet, he's my older cousin from father's side." Anastasia introduced him to all of her teammates from KRONE. Anastasia looked much more lively than before as if something that burdened her had been lifted.

"What, so her crush which just happened to be her cousin is here. So what's next?" Mishiro asked, completely miffed by the outrageous development unveiled in front of her.

"You still don't understand anything, Mishiro-san." Producer Hikigaya commented and looked at Hachiman gleefully.

Hachiman said cryptically, "Not even a loner can survive without familial love, don't you know?"

"By the way, this is a bit of lunch from Mom, so please share it with your friends if you want."

Hachiman handed the bundled, massive package of bento which more or less resembles family picnic set to Saika, who gave it to Anastasia. However, the bento bundle was big enough that she needed to be helped by her friends to carry it.

"Heavy!" They cried in chorus.

It's amazing that Hachiman and Saika lifted it on their own as if it was nothing.

"Thank you, Saika-nii!" Anastasia said, "But it's not lunchtime period yet, could you stay for a while and watch us rehearsing instead? There should be enough food for all of us!"

"Sure." Saika nodded, and then switched to Hachiman. "Hikigaya-san too, thank you for calling me."

Hachiman didn't look back at Saika and walked away wordlessly as the members of Anastasia's group stood on the rehearsal stage and began singing.

Anastasia shine brighter than ever, her voice was soothing yet powerful. Her love, thoughts, and emotion flow out, unrestrained, knowing that someone she held dearly was watching her through the whole thing.

Everyone who stood outside the stage was enchanted by her performance. They were quiet, from beginning to the end.

And then there was applause.

"That was amazing, Anya!" Her teammates hugged her, "You made it! Your breakthrough!"

"Спасибо!" Anastasia happily exclaimed, even as sweat began to flow down her chin, she looked more energized than ever. "I wouldn't be able to do it without everyone's support!"

"What was that again about metamorphosis, Mishiro-san?" Hachiman asked smugly, "A caged bird may sing, but they will never show themselves fully unless you gave them a suitable company."

"Hmmp." Mishiro huffed in annoyance, "Next time you came here, don't just randomly invite an outsider without my explicit permission."

 _"As if there will be a next time, biatch."_ Hachiman looked away and stuck out his tongue cheekily, as he wore his glasses again.

He felt like he lost ten years of lifespan just roaming around here for half a day as Assistant to his father. No wonder his father looked like a zombie whenever he came home.

No wonder he quit this job twenty years ago. It was both physically and emotionally draining. Grudgingly, Hachiman felt like his respect for his father slightly increased.

Hachi, who was hiding right on the hidden edge of the stage so Saika wouldn't be able to see her, quickly sneaked out and punched Hachiman's chest jokingly. "Way to go and get yourself noticed."

"That means Mishiro-san acknowledged your potential." Producer ruffled Hachiman's hair, "I'm proud of you, Hachiman."

 _I'm proud of you._

Producer never knew how long Hachiman waited, to hear such simple, yet meaningful praise from his father.

Thankfully, his thick glasses were really good at hiding tears.

"Father, Do you know where's the closest music store is?" Hachiman suddenly asked.


	8. Chapter 8

"Music store? What are you going to do there?"

"Ah, no, I just want to... window shopping." Hachiman averted his eyes, suddenly chickening out, "Nevermind, if our job is done we're going home."

"Eh, we're still in Tokyo, let's go somewhere!" Hachi whined.

"Even if you say that, it's not like we have much time before night, and seriously, we have no plans." Hachiman waved his hand.

"Well then, let's go and shopping with Daddy!" Producer shouted, "To Ochanomizu!"

"Yay!" Komachi and member of the LiPPS jumped happily.

"O-oi, why the hell are you even coming?" Hachiman blushed angrily and huffed. "If a group of idols came with us there will be a fucking riot!"

The LiPPS member all disappeared and then came out, in somewhat passable disguise.

Kanade, in particular, looked strikingly different. in the first place, she never looked like someone around her actual age. However, dressed in plain glasses, sleeveless shirt and short skirt, she looked someone completely different generation.

Hachiman raised his finger in objection and decided not to bother. "If a scandal is happening I don't want to get involved."

"Well, we're going to walk there, it's only ten minutes after all." The father said happily, "Man, your mother should join."

"No way."

And so, under the faint light of the sunset, the group of teenagers and one middle-aged man walked through the busy street of Tokyo, with their destination being Ochanomizu.

Ochanomizu was well known to be somewhat a university town, with multiple universities surrounding the station as well as it's location being extremely close to Imperial Palace. The name itself, Ocha no Mizu (Tea river) was because the tea served to the Shogun and his guest was taken from this river.

It's also known for its extremely high-density street market filled by music stores of all brands and corporation chain. If it's related to music, you're going to find it in Ochanomizu.

Of everyone who seems to be happiest, that would be Kanade, who was walking to the left of Hachiman, at proximity so close their arms brushed against each other several times.

Hachiman could not care even less as if his mind wasn't even there and he completely ignored her presence.

She tried to hook her arm around his own but he sneakily lifted it away from her reach.

"I told you Hayami-san." Hachiman glared at her, "If there's a scandal I don't want to get involved."

"Hmm? Why is that? Not like having a little affair with an idol would ruin your career, it might actually make you famous wouldn't it?" Kanade teased.

"In this wretched country where people are obsessed with the purity of their celebrities, that's not happening." Hachiman said matter-of-factly, "What happened is that people would harras me for overstepping my bounds and not knowing the place I belong."

Kanade's eyes softened in response, in fact, she looked a bit sad. "And then your friends would hate you and took their distance away from you."

"In a hypothetical situation where I have one." Hachiman cryptically said, "Fortunately, I don't have one, to begin with. But my family might be the one to suffer in their place. I would be the one to move away from their proximity."

Kanade sighed, "Hikigaya-kun, do you always think to such length of extremes all the time?"

"Extreme situation demand extreme response, I'm not usually get involved in the lives of celebrities like this." Hachiman said, "And it doesn't really have to be me, does it? A lot of handsome, friendly young men would kill to be in this position, and consider the pleasure to be a worthy tradeoff."

"Hikigaya-kun, do you think I am that easy of a woman?" She tilted her head, feeling insulted.

"My opinion is not important at all." Hachiman told her, "It would be like this no matter which idol is in your position. Why me, anyway?"

"It's because you can be trusted." Kanade told him, "Just like Producer. No matter how we try to seduce him, he wouldn't even bat an eye."

"He had a former idol for a wife, I'm very sure he's content enough with that achievement."

"Wait, your mother was an idol?"

"Yes." Hachiman said, "They were from different companies, and when she quit, they decided to live together and the result was me and my sisters."

"I see, I was half-convinced that Producer hates idols and found us unattractive, glad that's not the case." Kanade smiled in relief, "What about you, Hikigaya-san? Do you find me attractive? Or maybe you're not into girls?"

Hachiman chuckled wordlessly.

"I told you my opinion is unimportant, didn't I?"

"No. I think it's very important to see the opinion of people who were outside of this little world of mine, especially people with total lack of interest."

"I think you're very attractive, Hayami-san." Hachiman said, "You're fearless, but not brainless. You're perceptive and know what you're doing. Plus..."

Hachiman glanced a bit at Jogasaki, who seems content walking between Hachi and Producer happily and teasing them both with all sort of jokes and inappropriate touch.

"You're not putting an air of seductiveness." Hachiman scoffed, "Like that fake over there."

Kanade frowned a bit, while she appreciated his honesty, she also didn't appreciate how he basically just insulted her teammates. "A fake?"

"Whoops, my glasses fell," Hachiman said as he lied through his teeth and crouched down

He stood up just in time for the playful Mika to ram into him accidentally, only to bounce back from the impact and get caught by producer's embrace.

Mika was startled for a moment and quickly pushed him, but Producer was a tall man with a solid build and she herself, unfortunately, being thrown back, this time it was Hachiman who held her from falling with both his palms to her back, where it would be completely, if not ridiculously harmless gesture on both participant.

"Ah, so-sorry," Mika said, straightened herself. "And thank you."

"Don't worry, it's my fault." Hachiman fixed the position of his glasses.

Well, that one wasn't a lie.

Kanade sharpened her eyes in response to Hachiman's little prank on her teammates.

"Do you understand now, Hayami-san?"

"Mika-san dress like that because she liked it that way don't you know?"

"I'm not talking about her gal dress. I also have someone... not a friend, but a classmate I had, she often dress like that, but she didn't force herself to act the part." Hachiman said coldly, in reference to none other than Yuigahama Yui.

"I'm talking about her behavior, that fake air of sluttiness and bravery she put on to appeal fans people close to her, it sickens me." Hachiman looked at Mika, who seemed to return to her usual self quickly enough.

For some reason, Kanade felt she had to be angry at him.

But she couldn't because she have no argument she could use to refute his words.

It was true, that behind her seemingly peerless confidence and willingness to expose herself, Mika is actually the most innocent of the LiPPS members. Sometimes, the bizarrely indecent nature of the other three LiPPS member overwhelm her and made her panicked.

Like that one time, Frederique and Shiki suggest they should kiss the fans as a token of appreciation, which something they totally would do*.

And Hachiman could tell that just by looking? It's not even twelve hours since they meet.

But... Kanade herself don't think what Mika doing was fake. She just couldn't explain it, and decide to stay quiet.

"I see." Kanade closed her eyes, "So, what kind of girls you prefer to be with you, Hikigaya-kun?"

Hachiman looked at her.

For some reason, his mind wandered all the way back to the past.

He originally thought himself being somewhat attracted to Yukinoshita because he projected an ideal of perfection and brutal honesty to her. However, even Yukino lied, and pretend herself to be stronger than she actually was.

It was Hachiman who put her on a pedestal, and not in any way her fault. After all, even Yukino herself said, that no one is perfect.

If Yukino also lied and pretend, does that mean he's not attracted to her that way?

For some reason, Hachi and Yuigahama came into his mind, and he's both grossed out and embarrassed with himself. He immediately scrubbed his mind out.  
 _  
Disgusting._

However, for a glimpse, it's not just these girls who came to his mind. Orimoto Kaori, the source of his suffering in his last semester of junior high school period, also appeared.

"Someone completely unlike her maybe." He half-assedly said.

"Someone, who foolishly act on their own feelings regardless of the hurdle holding them back, and the consequences of their action?" Kanade smiled teasingly at him, "I guess that means I'm on your strike zone too?"

Hachiman looked away, completely caught off guard by her guess. "I can't say."

"Looks like I hit a Jackpot, so can I ask you for a reward?"

"...Even if I say no, you would just badger me for it."

"I see." Kanade said, "Just for today, please pretend to be my boyfriend."

"...Okay, sure."

"Hmm, I actually thought you would resist harder with your unfriendliness and all." Kanade pouted, "Not that I'm going to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Not the first time it happened." Hachiman sighed, "Japanese society was way fucking too judgmental."

Hachiman did that too when the awkwardness of being with Yukino reached its peak when they were hunting for Yui's birthday present and entered what essentially female-exclusive shopping area, Hachiman received mother of all stares.

The only way for people to stop staring was to make them appear themselves as a normal couple.

And then there's the shopping date he had with Hachi, ended up unceremoniously with them snarking at PreCure movies, of all things.

Though at least, he managed to talk with her something actually meaningful out of it.

"I see, how many girls you went with on a pretend to date so far?" She egged him as she walked closer to him.

"Twice."

Plus Hachiman felt that some people (read: his family) already misunderstood with how unusually comfortable he was with Kanade. If Kanade decided to make it a big deal then he will get fucked to next Sunday from all the teasing he will get.

"Until the magic runs out." Kanade whispered, "Please make me feel like Cinderella."

It sent an uncomfortably warm feeling and excitement down his spine.

He should have refused, damn it.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の関係の値はリセットされました** **  
As Expected, My Relationship Values had been Reset**

 **Disclaimer:**  
Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8 - Eros**_

* * *

"It's like the entire street itself is a lego construct made of music stores as material blocks." Hachi hummed, "Too awesome."

"So, what do you want to buy, Hachiman?" The father asked.

Hachiman, who was too busy dodging Kanade's unreasonably clingy affection, answered, "I never said I'm going to buy anything, did I? I just want to see... references, that's all."

"Oh come on, don't be shy. Papa is being generous at the moment so I'd buy it for you." Producer happily said.

Hachiman was tempted but he felt there is a catch, so he didn't answer. Besides, if he were to buy something, then he would just buy it with his own pocket money.

Street musician abounds, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, this is truly worthy of being called the Guitar Street of Japan.

"Let's enter this one here." Hachiman said, "I heard Ishibashi have the greatest selection of anything, it was no joke."

Ishibashi Music stores were well known not just in Japan but also by enthusiast outside. Within the store, deep inside, was the famous Guitar's corner.

A literal wall of guitars of all prices, brands, and conditions was arranged so densely that he felt like his head about to spin. There must be like, thousands of instrument being sold every time.

"Oh, my." Hachi licked her lips, "This is so fucking cool."

Hachi grabbed one of the guitars nearby. "7500 yen?! How cheap!"

"It looks like one of those local brands. Aria Pro and Selvas seems to be very common." Producer commented, "Let's not buy that one."

Hachi and Hachiman looked at him weirdly.

"I'm serious here, go get something better." Producer frowned, which made his already scary face even more frightening, "It feels like I'm being insulted if my children half-assedly picked their first guitar like that."

"You say that like it's chump change. I'm shocked." Hachi gasped.

"Tell me about it, he's crazy." Hachiman nodded.

"Aneki and Onii-chan shouldn't be too reserved, this might be the only time Dad can be this nice to you, no?" Komachi stuck her tongue out.

"If you still hesitate, how about we restrict it to... say, 50.000 yen for each of you." Producer offered.

"I don't wanna." Hachiman said, "You might as well give me the yen notes instead."

"Oh come on, when the last time we went together and I actually buy you two anything?"

Neither Hachi nor Hachiman can remember it, must've been a long time ago. So it's not as if they don't understand his woe. But looking at him like this, they felt like they were the adult in the room instead and creeped out by his generosity.

"There's the usual father." Hachiman and Hachi commented. Indeed, this whiny manchild was the more normal appearance of the father they always know.

"Hey, Hikigaya-kun, how about this one?" Kanade asked.

Kanade took out one of the guitars from the shelf, to be examined. Its design seems to be fairly normal, but it's gunmetal blue coloring looked really pretty, and perfectly meshes with Hachi's favorite color scheme in general.

"Hayami-san, didn't you look at the price tag?"

57.200 yen, way over budget.

"Besides, even if, and I mean if I buy one I will also have to buy the support equipment, like an amplifier, cables, guitar stand, and other stuff. That should be about seven to ten thousand more in addition." Hachiman muttered.

"Well, I don't really mind, but is the price worth it?" Producer asked.

"Ooh! Fender Aerodyne Stratocaster, you have an eye for something, boy." Someone approached Hachiman and pointed.

The person was almost as tall as Hachi and Hachiman, but slender and dressed in semi-formal, almost flamboyant red maroon blazer.

The person's posture and upper-lower figure were completely balanced, making it impossible to guess the gender of the person in question. Plus, even the face was completely androgynous.

And even the voice was ambiguous to hell and back.

The teens were all confused.

"...Producer Iwata, is that you?" Producer Hikigaya asked the person, "It's me."

The person whispered, "Ssh, I'm doing undercover research here. By the way, what are you doing here, Producer Hikigaya?"

"Ah, I see." Producer Hikigaya hummed, "I'm just going around shopping with my children over here."

Hachi, Hachiman, and Komachi bowed.

"I see." The person said, "By the way, I'm Iwata from 315-Pro."

"My name is Hachi, this is Hachiman and Komachi." Hachi introduced them.

"315-Pro specialized in the management and training of male idols." Producer Hikigaya enthusiastically explained, "In other words, rather than competitor we're more like mirrors in the entertainment world."

"No offense but could I ask, are you man or a woman?" Hachi asked bluntly, much to Hachiman's shock.

"Rude," Hachiman told her.

"Oh, I'm a woman alright, though I might not like it." Iwata winked. "And over there is the member of the LiPPS correct."

"Nice to meet you." The four idols bowed politely, in complete sync with each other due to their professionally trained reflex kicking in.

"It's very likely that we'll end up working together since my boys would also take part in the audition for the role of that movie. Endless Romanza." Iwata explained, "My boys and your girls might even get paired if things went smooth."

"I see, that would be great."

"Hachiman-kun, isn't it?" Iwata patted him, "Want to work with me as an idol."

"With due respect, Ma'am. I hate this industry so no." Hachiman grinned in response.

"Ouch." Iwata backed down, she truly felt the sting. "And by the way, are you interested in the music world? Starting with a guitar, you can't really go wrong with Aerodyne Stratocaster."

"What makes this guitar so special?" Hachiman handed it to her.

"Aerodyne series Guitar and Bass only made in Japan, with Japanese electronics. It's a hard find, and sought after by all but the most casual of Fender fans." Iwata picked another, randomly chosen Fender brand guitar and brought it as well, "It'll be a hassle to explain so might as well just show you the difference. Excuse me, I want to do some playtesting."

"Please come in!"

The store worker guided them to the testing area where a potential customer can test the instrument through the use of the powered amplifier there.

The other guitar first plugged in and Iwata played a couple of chords. It sounds good if nothing noteworthy.

"As you can tell, there are two most famous brands of Guitar in the world: Fender and Gibson. Fender USA however, considered far too expensive for those who want to start with music, so a cheaper alternative had been made. Fender Mexico was one of them, offering Fender Design with slightly inferior hardware, but much lower cost."

"But compared to that, things only getting better when Fender also made collaboration with local Japanese Manufacturer FujiGen Gakki and Kanda Shodai. From that time onwards, Fender Japan was born, and Aerodyne is one of the peak achievement of that venture."

Iwata connected the guitar to the amp, and then played the same set of chords.

To normal people who paid no attention, there might be little to no difference. But almost everyone who was there could notice, the stark difference in the sound. The resonance, impact, and sway of the sounds were entirely different.

"It was beautiful," Kanade noted.

"It was said that some people actually consider Aerodynes to be better than even original Fender USA while having the same exact price as Fender Mexico products." Iwata plugged off the connector and gave the guitar back to Hachiman.

"Even if you say that it's still too expensive, and I don't want a guitar anyway," Hachiman told her.

"Let me borrow that one," Hachi said as she picked it from him, plugged on the amps, and then began to play a series of clumsy, yet consistent melodies and chords.

She looks absolutely thrilled and happy.

"That's how the guitar was, but what about the bass?" Hachiman asked Iwata.

"Aerodyne Bass were labeled pure Jazz Bass, but in actuality, it's design and sounds are somewhere in between. It's a Precision Jazz, just like Fender PJ Bass series."

"Jazz bass?" Komachi raised her eyebrows, "Does that mean there is ordinary bass? Rock bass? Pop bass?"

 _My little sister can't be this cute._ Hachiman cry inwardly. But he couldn't blame her for being unfamiliar with the term. "Bass comes in two flavors, Precision Bass and Jazz Bass. The former is best used when you want harmony and don't stand out too much, dun-dun-dun. Jazz Bass have louder treble and distinct tone, which made them stand out but hard for beginners. Deng-Deng-Deng. Do you understand now?"

"Ah, Komachi knew these sounds." Komachi cheered, "I always knew there's something different."

"Of course, a lot of people don't care about the bassist until they lost him." Hachiman went to search for the bass he wanted, he found several, and one of them was dark grey Aerodyne Bass, which just happen to be just over forty-two thousand yen. That's fifteen thousand yen cheaper than the guitar counterpart.

"Hayami-san, could you please bring that one, the black Fender? Careful, it's heavy."

"Ow, heavy!" Kanade winced when she tried to lift the black Jazz bass. "How could a high school girl play this for hours?"

"Carefully." Hachiman snarked while himself carrying two basses, a Fender Precision and Aerodyne Jazz one.

He went to test all three of them, one by one and found out it seems that Aerodyne really fits him the most. It wasn't quite as distinct and colorful as Fender Jazz but not as subtle and subdued as Fender Precision.

Plus, the price also fits the budget perfectly, since a whole set of bass starter pack cost seven thousand and five hundred yen.

"Ah, it's the Dolphin grey one." One of the shop staff commented, "There are many of them here because no one wants them. Everyone prefer gunmetal blue, marble red, or pearl black."

Unwanted model huh.

Hachiman felt like getting attached to it even more now.

"Huh, no wonder it's cheaper," Hachiman commented.

"Would you like that one Hachiman?" His father asked, "Then it's decided."

"Please give me the bass starter pack as well, the one with PG-10 Amp. What about you, Hachi, have you decided?" Hachiman asked.

"Nghhh I'm conflicted." Hachi said, "Aerodyne is great but the price is higher than the Epiphone Les Paul and Squier Fenders."

"Ten or twenty thousand won't make that much difference to father." Hachiman sighed, "I'm pretty sure he won't mind."

"Wouldn't you mind?" Hachi asked him suddenly.

"Why should I? I'm lucky enough that father would buy me something so expensive in the first place." Hachiman yawned, "I want to go home and sleep."

 _Ah._

Maybe Hachiman doesn't want to be greedy, plus he's accustomed to getting the short straw in favor of Komachi. In fact, Hachi could understand if Hachiman still had that lingering sentiment.

"Alright then!" Hachi decided, "Please give me the PG-10 Starter pack as well."

"I see, then the total would be-"

"One hundred fourteen thousand and four hundred yen." Hachi cut the cashier off and handed out three pieces of five thousand yen bill to her father, "I'm paying the extra."

The father scoffed and took out ten pieces of ten thousand bill from his own wallet, to be added to the money Hachi gave him.

After all, Hachi also worked on her own to earn that. She would know what it's like to spend hard-earned money on something she likes.

"Well, then, we should go back."

Producer ended up carrying a pair of heavy shopping bag which contains the starter equipments while Hachi and Hachiman carried their instrument in a newly bought gig bag. They were waiting for Chihiro to come with a minivan so everyone can get in and come back to the studio without walking.

However, Kanade stopped Hachiman when he was about to get in. In the end, Hachiman gave up and instead gave his gig bag in.

"Hmm, aren't two of you getting in?" Hachi asked.

Kanade instead hugged Hachiman's arm and smiled, "We'll go there on foot, don't worry."

"Ehhh?" Komachi gasped.

"Kanade you sly fox!" Her teammates cheered.

"Well, don't stay too late. You two have to go to school tomorrow." Producer Hikigaya smiled knowingly, "Be careful on your way back to the studio."

"Ah, yeah," Hachiman said.

As the minivan left a faint trail of smoke, Hachiman faced Kanade. "Now, what do you want to do, Hayami-san?"

"Drop the -san bit and call me Kanade, for starters."

"Fine, Hayami."

"...I'm not sure why but now you just sound rude." Kanade pondered.

"There's no helping it, I call everyone outside the family that way." Hachiman grumpily said in response, she protested too much.

"Even the girls?"

"They never complained."

"I see." Kanade said, "Then please, entertain me who haven't gone on any dates before."

"...Seriously?"

Kanade hugged him tighter, "Yes, my lips still pure and untouched too, so if Hikigaya-kun... if Hikigaya-kun wanted it, then I'll give it to you. My first?"

"No thank you, I do value my first kiss too. And it's not necessarily less valuable than yours." Hachiman pushed her away again as much as possible.

Seriously, how could his father survive for 6 months here?

...

Naturally, Hachiman was being careful about whatever they're doing. Nevertheless, he tried his best to entertain her, in his own twisted and spiteful way.

First, they walk around the parks nearby. They end up having a nice dinner at a fairly nice family restaurant.

"I'm sorry you're stuck with me." Kanade apologetically clapped her hands, "I just never went on a date before."

"Well, I'm not sure if men can be choosy, but at least I'm pretty sure going on a date to the family restaurant is unusual." Hachiman said, "I guess it depends on the girls?"

"I do appreciate wealthy dinner, but for some reason, I felt more secure eating alone in a family restaurant while in disguise like this," Kanade explained.

"Hiding in plain sight huh, that's actually clever." Hachiman looked away.

Kanade did look like twentysomething office lady in this appearance, at least. So the more people in a place, the easier for her to blend in.

They didn't talk much, in fact, other than rudely commenting at the aspect of a date, they didn't talk at all. They went to the game center, won a couple of plushies.

Of course, talking about a game center, there's one place that the girls never dare to miss no matter what.

PuriKura**!

In other words, taking pictures together with a boyfriend and then print it into nine stamp-sized stickers that the girls would put somewhere, such as their wallet or diary.

Hachiman already uncomfortable enough taking pictures, and now he had to do it with an idol? Any sane man would consider it heaven, but Hachiman feels nothing but uncomfortable hell.

However, he wasn't so brazen as to actually offend her because such tiny matters, so there's exactly one sticker that he ended up saving for himself, and the rest he gave out to her.

Him holding his Office ID card, identifying him as (temporary) Assistant Producer of 346-Pro. And with both of them standing upright, it looked less like a date and more like a professional outing.

"That was fun. So this is what normal date feels like?"

"If magazine survey is any indication, that's basically half a date. We're missing watching movies, go to karaoke, bowling, or shopping." Hachiman said as they walked toward the studio's direction. And by half-past seven they arrived at the entrance.

"Before we're done, I want to ask something." Hachiman suddenly stopped, "Why me?"

"Because I found Hikigaya-kun trustworthy." Kanade smiled, it was almost sad, however. "No matter what I do you refuse to take advantage of me. I am disappointed as your partner, and my pride as a woman somewhat hurt, but even so... thank you for indulging in my selfish request."

Hachiman didn't even react when she said that. And with that, she bowed.

"Just one thing I wanted to ask in return," Kanade asked seriously, "Did you enjoy it at least?"

"I don't hate it." Hachiman simply said, "It might be mentally draining for me, but I feel like I found something important, myself. Hayami."

"I see." Kanade closed her eyes happily, "Thank you."

Producer Hikigaya and the rest of the family members already waiting in the lobby.

"Did you have fun, Hayami-san."

"Yes, this puts things into perspective." Kanade replied confidently, "I think I am ready to tackle the drama audition, thanks to Assistant Director Hikigaya's help."

Hachiman's face looked completely detached, even more than before he came to the studio.

"I think it's time for us to go home, Father." Hachiman said, "Komachi looked like she needed a really good rest."

Hachiman pointed at Komachi, who looked like she was sleepy from boredom and tiredness.

"You say that but aren't you're the most tired of all?" Hachi crossed her arms, miffed. "Can you even ride bikes all the way to Chiba?"

"I'll manage somehow." Hachiman weakly smiled, not wanting to make his female counterpart worry.

Hachi looked at Kanade suspiciously.

On a glimpse, Kanade could felt there's something about Hachi that looked like she was angry, no, angry would be too strong of a word. Annoyed?

Or...

Jealously?

"You should go to rest as well, Hayami." Producer Hikigaya suggested. "We're going home then, Senkawa-san, I trust you could take care the rest?"

"Of course, producer." Chihiro smiled cutely.

"Alright then," Hachiman said, as he tightens his helmet.

"Wait, Hikigaya-kun." Kanade, who was about to return to her dorm room, decided to pursue him.

She grabbed his collar and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Or at least, what looked like one from a distance. She put her two fingers between their lips to avoid direct contact.

"Someday, please bring me to a real date, and maybe I can give you a real kiss as well," Kanade whispered.

Hachi blew up a fuse and her jaw dropped completely, Komachi took a picture by sheer reflex and Producer Hikigaya just shook his head in exasperation, as Chihiro covered her mouth from the shock.

Hachiman wasn't even remotely surprised.

"You're being unfair, Hayami." Hachiman sighed in annoyance, muttered one last curse on her, and then walked away in embarrassment and a bit of anger, while Producer Hikigaya tried to console him, and both Hachi and Komachi badgering him for details.

"Hayami-san, that's very rude of you." Chihiro bopped the back of her head, "And Hikigaya-kun already so far as to keep being professional. Please don't give him false hope like that."

"I'm not lying though," Kanade said as she clutched her aching chest, so tight that she felt like ripping her shirt if she were to be in her lonesome.

Could she use this newfound feeling to evolve, the way Anastasia did with her own? Maybe, Kanade will have to do it. Because otherwise, she will do a disservice for both Hachiman, her fans and everyone who support her.

She will apologize to him when they meet again, though.

* * *

 *** Idolmaster Starlight Stage, Tulip Event.**  
 **** Print Club, a registered trademark of Photo Booth system developed by SEGA and Atlus, which prints resulting photo to stickers.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hachiman groaned when all the pain and fatigue from yesterday's hijinks came back to bite him in the morning, and woke up with numbness all over his body.

And found he was entangled with Hachi. Arms and legs went where they absolutely shouldn't. Let alone erotic, this has to be one of the worst sleep he had in his life.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room, Hachi?" He groaned.

"Ahh. Do me more~" Hachi whispered.

Hachi ended up clinging to him, and he felt something was really off...

Hachi was wide awake of all sudden and felt that too, "...O...Oh, shit... sorry about that."

Hachi immediately ran away out of the room like mad, with a face so red, tomatoes would cry in envy. Hachiman just blinked, feeling uneasy.

It's still seven in the morning, though it counts as a late for them to wake up there's still a lot of time left to go to school. And his mind still not in the right place.

So he went downstairs, looking at panicked Hachi who went to dump everything she wore last night in the washing machine, and locked herself in the shower furiously scrubbing herself clean.

"You're alright?" He asked aloud.

"I'm fine!"

Hachiman decided to shut himself in the toilet. For a while, if he must add. Thankfully, the bathroom and toilet were on the entirely separate establishment in Hikigaya household.

When they're both done and refreshed, they decided to quietly handle cooking for breakfast. Their parents already went ahead to work, and Komachi still hasn't wake up.

Of course, because he was so tired, he bluntly asked despite not wanting to. "...so who are you dreaming of?"

Hachi slammed the knife hard enough for it to embed itself on the cutting board, with tears on the corner of her eyes, she pouted. "...You seriously can't resist, can you?"

"...Well yes, after all, I literally can't imagine who it was." Hachiman rolled his eyes aside, ignoring her obviously fake tears. "I mean I don't even know, are you even into guys?"

"I'm going to tell you as soon as you tell me whose image you toss it out on." Hachi cut him off and pointed the knife, her cheek still red.

"..."

"..."

"...Was it Hayami?" Hachi suddenly tried to guess anyway.

Hachiman blinked, "Hell no, I'm not that much of an otaku, you know?"

"Oh," Hachi said flatly in acknowledgment, "Alright then."

"..."

"By the way, I like boys." Hachi said, "Though for some reason girls tend to pop out in my dream sometimes"

Hachiman couldn't even comment and stopped washing the vegetable with wide, shocked eyes. "Did it bother you that much?"

"Not really, once I fully awake it just kind of, disappear I guess. It was a dream anyway." Hachi said.

"Oh, I see."

So they continued cooking, feeling slightly relieved and less awkward than before after they spill some of their secrets. So they managed to finish a simple breakfast menu for all it's worth when Komachi just woke up close to eight in the morning and yawned.

"Sorry, Komachi was late."

"It's alright, we've been doing too much yesterday." Hachiman said, "Can you go, Komachi?"

"It's alright, though I might doze off in the class."

"Don't worry, I have just the right supplement for you." Hachi gave a cat smile, "You might want to eat a little less though."

"Hey, Hachi, you seem to use a lot of supplement, is that okay?" Hachiman asked, worried, "You're not even an adult yet."

"Don't worry, I'm not using steroids or weird-ass illegal drugs like that," Hachi said, as she finished her low-carb breakfast and drink the protein she prepared. "Back when I'm still under therapy, I also consult a lot of fitness expert and doctors. Supplements are fine as long as you use it in moderation."

Well, it's not like Hachiman consume much of it himself, Hachi actually warned Hachiman the risk of trying to get himself bulked up. Among another risk, a musclebound body can backfire badly when they entered old age.

Hachi also made sure she didn't lose too much fat, keeping her body fat percentage roughly 18%, the fine line between superbly fit and muscular. Of course, part of the reason why is her job as a model.

In the end, after two weeks Hachiman decided to stop taking creatine and simply followed Hachi's diet, adjusted for his gender and weight. He decided to aim for muscle density, not mass, just like she did.

Because his bout of angst in the last two weeks, he only realized this now. But Hachi's schedule and lifestyle were meticulously planned and recorded. Dividing her time between studying, playing and exercising, recording the amount of calorie she got in carbs, fats, and proteins.

She even calculated how much she walked and how much she ate on a date. What kind of normal girl would do that?

Though to be fair, she only did that post-facto, instead of in the middle of a date. But as her housemate and technically twin brother, Hachiman actually found it unsettling.

The sheer amount of effort that Hachi put to make sure she can get as much as she could, like an enduring machine instead of a human being.

He wondered what kind of therapy she undergoes, to learn and maintain such disciplined way of life, and all of this was just because she can have her perfect high school girl debut?

Well, she earned it. But if Hachiman asked himself, he wondered if it was worth it.

He probably wouldn't have the drive, he barely able to keep up as it was.

"Hachiman."

"Hmm."

"Yesterday, Hayami-"

"She was projecting her crush on father to me, and I was a convenient and safe target." Hachiman cut her off firmly, "I think it's pretty obvious that the biggest threat to these idols' chastity is none other than the producer himself. Irony much?"

"Well, not like I would dispute that Hayami seems to be flirting with father all the time." Hachi awkwardly shifted her sitting position, "But I think she was serious about you."

"How could you tell that?" Hachiman raised one eyebrow, "You've met her like, twice?"

"We're both girls, I know it when I see it."

"Pffttt, someone like you actually uses gut feelings? Pull another one." Hachiman dismissed her summarily, "You didn't even notice Hayama's-"

Hachiman stopped before he could complete his sentences.

"What about Hayama-senpai?" Hachi asked innocuously, "You know, recently he began to notice Miura-senpai, but she seems to be giving him the cold shoulder, I wonder why."

 _It was because of you dumbass._ Hachiman screamed internally. _Hayato wants to get in your pants, of course, Miura noticed that._

That said, it's not like Hachiman didn't notice the same thing.

Hachiman wonder if Hayato was conflicted about his own feelings because he fell for two girls at the same time?

He ought to ask him, maybe later. Not that he particularly cares.

"Regardless, even if there were feelings between us, a special relationship between us would be completely impossible." Hachiman said, "Hayami was serious about being an idol and I have no intention to change that, and I would hate to be the center of a media circus and lose even more ability to enjoy life."

His father had become such an ace producer that it shocked Hachiman, and while it's still hard to believe, Hachiman prefers him to stay that way instead of being a whiny wage slave.

His feelings were trivial in comparison to that.

...Not that he actually fell for Kanade or anything!

"Cinderella's magic runs out at midnight." Hachiman pointed, "But in this cruel and unjust world, there's no such thing as happy fairy tale ending."

"Smartarse." Hachi scoffed, then handed out Komachi a cup of brown liquid. "Here, a warm chocolate protein with a small blend of other stuff mixed."

Komachi took a drink in her cup and gulped it in one go, seemingly weirded out but not disgusted. "It tastes better than I thought, weird smell tho."

Hachiman and Hachi drank their own blend with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

Starting today, they will return to their normal school life as expected. Or at least that was how it should be.

With their twin-looking Cruiser motorcycles, as usual, they made flashy entrance compared to other students. In the first place, Hachi was pretty famous and surrounded by rumors and myth because exaggerated facts and lies both.

But now, her mysterious twin brother joined.

And for the first time in two weeks, they actually came together to school.

"Is it me or we're getting all the stares?" Hachiman asked.

"We don't usually come together yeah." Hachi confirmed, "In the first place, an almost identical-looking set of boy and girl twins are rare."

Hachiman was aching to throw away his glasses just so he could get his peace back!

A strangely loud trumpet-like engine scream filled the air and both Hachi and Hachiman instantly turned their head to the source, finding Yui riding on what basically a miniature formula one unit at high speed and screeched to stop on the parking area.

Hachiman felt like his heart just got punched out of his body from the absurdity.

"Umm, is that F-1 car?" Hachiman asked.

"Hahaha, no, it's a microcar." Hachi said, "50cc, remember?"

"Yahallo, Hikki, Hacchan!" Yui stood out of the car and removed her helmet, smiling happily. "It's rare to see you together."

"Morning, Yuigahama-senpai." Hachi nodded.

"O...osu." Hachiman awkwardly turned away his face, but Hachi kicked him to get his attention back, "What the-"

"Then I'm going ahead, Hachiman, Senpai." Hachi winked at them and left.

"Hey, you know I'm technically your senpai, bitch?" Hachiman asked.

"Eat shit, who cares!" Hachi kept running until she joined what looks like the most slutty group Hachiman ever seen in the history of Soubu.

"What the... are those her friends too?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but Hacchan said they're the class outcasts that belong together... or something." Yui smiled wryly, "I'm very sure they're not as bad as they look."

Hachiman looked at Yui, specifically, her open collar that partially exposed her undershirt and cleavage.

"Yeah, you're right," Hachiman said flatly, and Yui didn't realize that he had been staring, though with no ill intention.

Even after Yukinoshita took over, it seems that Soubu dress code still looser than most other schools in the prefecture. The new regulation seems to mostly enforce skirt length than anything else because any shorter than now and panty shots will be provided for free.

Sometimes Hachiman wondered if this is actually elite school as advertised, though it does boast high rank on National average. Maybe parents won't mind as long as their children have high grades?

Hachi seems to get away wearing a gothic studded belt and non-standard outdoor shoes and to say nothing on Zaimokuza's long coat and gloves.

"Let's go, Hikki." Yui shamelessly called him.

The old Yuigahama would purposely take some distance from him even if she wants to go together because the rest of the school would gossip about them in such cases.

This Yui couldn't give a rat arse about it, maybe because she was different, or maybe because he also changed,, maybe it was a bit of both.

Even if he was the same self-appointed loner, he didn't show himself to be beady-eyed, slouching loser and people won't judge him based on his physical appearance. Because people are superficial like that, they would look the cover first and foremost and that's it.

Hachi was wrong, and he was content with proving her.

"Yeah, sure." He smirked cryptically as he followed Yui to the entrance where the lockers where students store their indoor shoes were located.

He found himself getting a love letter in his own.

This early in the morning he had to deal with this shit.

Honestly, Hachiman tempted to ignore it, but for some reason, his conscience keeps nagging him to take it.

"...what the fuck is this shit?" Hachiman muttered and cursed.

"Ah, umm, I think it's love letter." Yui sheepishly smiled.

"That was a rhetorical question, Yuigahama. I know exactly what it is." Hachiman grumpily put it in his blazer's pocket, he will read it in private later.

Because he knew the pain of having his love letter being read in public, and as rotten as his personality can be, he's not that cruel.

"Ahahaha, you're funny Hikki." Yui said, "Most boys would be overjoyed,

Hachiman could only glare at her, but his eyes were filtered by the glasses and the effect isn't as pronounced. "Like you would love receiving a letter from someone you don't know?"

Yui cheekily rolled her eyes aside and whistled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

 _How annoying!_

"Last week..." Hachiman muttered, "Did the rehearsal went well?"

Yui blinked.

"Ah no, we canceled it because of various reason," Yui said, then clarified it hurriedly. "No-no, it was not because of Hikki. Yumi get a cold, and Tobecchi was told to help his parents, so we canceled it." Yui said.

"I see."

"Well, they planned to do it today. So... umm, if you want, please join." Yui blushed a bit.

"I'll think about it."

However, even Yui realized that, unlike last week, Hachiman actually thinking whether he's going or not instead of just running away politely. That was a huge improvement.

Did something happen over the weekend?

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の関係の値はリセットされました** **  
As Expected, My Relationship Values had been Reset**

 **Disclaimer:**

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9 - Philia**_

* * *

"Alright, we're going to begin Homeroom right now. Everyone is accounted for?"

Hiratsuka looked at the entire class, she didn't even bother to roll call because she remembered every single of her students.

That and there were no empty seats either, though Yumiko was wearing a mask.

"Miura, are you alright?"

"My throat sore because last week I got a cold, but I'm fine, Sensei," Yumiko replied with a muffled voice.

"Okay then, let's not waste time." Hiratsuka wrote big letters on the blackboard, "Soubu Cultural Festival will be held in three weeks."

"Three weeks preparation? That was even more unusual than usual." Tobe commented.

"Is that some sort of wordplay?" Hayato asked, weirded out.

Or maybe Tobe is just dumb.

"To begin with, Chiba's timing for Culture Festival is just weird. Most of Kanto have it at the end of October or Start of November to follow the National Cultural day, November 3rd." Hachiman snorted, "In Chiba, it's common to have it in Summer or early autumn."

"That's because November is that time. That's right! For you assholes to go to Study Tour! Three days and two nights, sleeping in the same room and losing yourself in the pleasure of youth!" Hiratsuka roared in envy.

"Sensei, ahem, phrasing," Hayato coughed calmly.

Hachiman raised one eyebrow.

"Ahem. Anyway, let's make this straight, what would this class present for the event? Any ideas?" Hiratsuka said.

Ebina stood up furiously, "HAI, ME, MOI, MADEMOISELLE!"

"French?" Yumiko and Yui asked.

"Yo, Ebina, what do you have in mind?" Hiratsuka asked.

Ebina walked to the front of the class, and then slammed a book to the blackboard. "We're going to do a class play!"

"Class Play?"

The students began to whispers among each other. Some seem excited while others are bothered, of course, because it's a demanding event for everyone, who play their role on and off stage. But Plays also usually the easiest to manage once they get the preparation sorted, as opposed to other places like a Ghost house, cafe and so on.

"What the scenario would be?"

"The Little Prince!" Ebina shouted, "Le Petit Prince, first published in 1943, is a novella, the most famous work of French aristocrat, writer, poet, and pioneering aviator Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. After the outbreak of the Second World War, Saint-Exupéry escaped to North America."

"Despite personal upheavals and failing health, he produced almost half of the writings for which he would be remembered, including a tender tale of loneliness, friendship, love, and loss, in the form of a young prince visiting Earth."

"Alien Prince?"

"Sounds interesting!"

"Little Prince huh." Hachiman hummed, "It's not bad at all."

"Care to share your thoughts, transfer student?" Hiratsuka challenged him.

"The Little Prince was written and sold as children's' book. However, it's storytelling and message was considered to be deep and ahead of its time." Hachiman stood up and tried his best to explain. "Inside the story was heartwrenching philosophical question and thoughts about the loss of sense of imagination and joyful life when a child grows up to be an adult."

"The Little Prince had been said to be the most widely sold commercial book in the world, with more than a hundred million copies sold to date. If it were to be made a play, I'm sure it's a scenario that could appeal to everyone." Hachiman finished and sat down.

"Is that true, Hina-chan?" Sagami asked, somewhat distrustful.

"YES! HE'S COMPLETELY ON POINT!" Ebina's blood began to drip from her nose, "It's decided, Hikigaya-kun will be the prince and Hayato-kun will be the pilot!"

"Wait a minute, talking about Prince wouldn't Hayama fit the image the most?" Hachiman protested.

"Alright then, you're the sulky but handsome pilot!" Ebina decided, "Because you're sulky and handsome!"

"I resemble that remark!" Hachiman said in a deadpan tone.

The class laughed at his perfect delivery, Hachiman felt a sense of strangeness, because they're not laughing at him as a person, but his words.

That was completely new experience if he must add. In fact, now he felt super embarrassed too.

"So, that was Ebina's proposal, anyone wants to submit the alternative?" Hiratsuka knocked the board to get everyone's attention.

"Nah, let's go with that."

"Sounds fun!"

"Let's do it."

"Not like we have anything better to do anyway."

There was unanimous agreement about the event that class 2-F that 'The Little Prince' will be used as the scenario for the class play. Honestly, Hachiman doesn't really mind, but if possible he would prefer to stay behind the stage.

Some obviously just go with the flow, and some would definitely complain when the time to work is come, nevertheless, that's just fact of life.

"Well then it's decided, we'll go with Ebina's suggestion." Hiratsuka said, "While we still have the time, let's continue with selection of the committee representatives."

And the enthusiasm that filled the class gone, instantly. The class project is one thing but committee selection is another.

A Culture festival was by no means a small event. And the higher the education level, the more complicated the event and the less teachers would be involved. By the time of high school, Culture festival would be more or less free out of oversight and direct support of the homeroom teachers.

That was why Cultural Festival committee exist, their job was to organize the festival, from preparation to the end. Usually, the committee would be formed from members of student council, two representative from each class -one boy and one girl-, and finally, the volunteers.

"I don't want to work on the committee."

"Yeah, President Yukinoshita was too savage."

"Please, not me."

Hachiman could hear murmur and whispers, apparently, Yukinoshita had a lot of haters. Perhaps even more than before?

"The current president had low approval rating?" He blurted out, pretending not to know anything about it even when he perfectly know.

Perhaps... Yukino's bad habits didn't change all that much?

"No, not really. Her school policies are pretty popular. And she could implement it quickly because all the Teachers trusted her." Miura waved her hand, "But she had a bad personality, so some people can't bear to work with her directly."

"Yukinon isn't that bad." Yui huffed and puffed her cheek, annoyed.

"You just have thick skin, Yui." Yumiko snarked.

"Well, I wonder if I should go." Yui hummed, occasionally stealing Hachiman a glance.

If there's the best time for him to get familiarized with Yukino, then this would be it. Of course, Yui cannot act too overt about it.

"Seriously, any volunteers?"

Total silence filled the class, with an occasional wink and nudge exchanged here and there between the students.

But the conclusion was that there was no one who would want it.

Hachiman raised his hand, "If there's no one who wanted it, I'd like to do that, Sensei."

Hiratsuka was perfectly aware of Hachiman's real goal, however, she decided to tease him about it anyway. "Why would you want that, Hikigaya?"

"We're not getting anywhere. We might be unable to finish it by the end of homeroom, and this means continuing it after the lesson. And in the end, because no one wants to do it, it will be picked at random, and you get unmotivated people. It's pretty annoying for everyone involved." Hachiman said, "As for the class play, someone can do it better than me."

To be honest, it was not like he had no hidden agenda, but at the very least, he didn't lie when he said what he said. A cursory look at his classmates revealed rather colorful reactions, from thankful, relief, confusion, and annoyance.

"Hikigaya-kun..." Ebina pretend to cry as she immediately grabbed his sleeves, "You hate my scenario so much? Haya-Hachi is a must buy! No, MUST GAY!"

"Uh no, I have stage fright so it's impossible for me to play a major character." He said as he retreated away from her, "Also, this is not that kind of story. The French will be offended."

"It's okay, Ebina-san." Saika came to intervene, "I'll take the role of the prince. Since the prince was supposed to be a little kid, my face and voice should fit well."

"Huh? Yeah, really." Ebina blinked, "Alright then, Hayato-kun will play handsome and sulky pilot."

"It's really decided huh." Hayato sulked in response, while Hina patted his shoulder in approval.

Hachiman looked at Saika, who grinned happily.

Well, it seems like Hachiman owed him something, or maybe it was Saika's way to repay Hachiman?

At the very least, Hachiman could say...

"T-thank you, Totsuka."

"It's fine, that's what friends are for!" Saika raised his fists happily. "Besides, Hikigaya-san helped me as well."

 _Whoa, our relationship already decided before I realized it? Terrifying, simply terrifying! Please come back, moe and insecure Totsuka! This manly Totsuka isn't bad at all, but also really bad!_

Yes, Hachiman was super conflicted.

Hachiman put his index finger on his own lips, and Saika replied with same gesture too. They would keep their connections to the idols a secret.

 _...Is this what they mean by real men's language?_ _No, wait this is fucking bonkers. There's no way understanding can be achieved in such short timeframe._

 _What the fuck is wrong with this class?_

"Alright, Children, settle down. We're going to begin our lesson." Hiratsuka clapped, "We'll decide the girl's representative later."

It was lunch time when the unfinished business from the Homeroom resumed, that is, the selection of the girl member for the Culture festival committee.

"So, before we can begin, let's decide the girl's representative, any volunteers?" The bespectacled class rep announced.

"Yosh!" Yui fired up and raised her hand, "I want to be part of the committee."

"Hmm, Yuigahama-san huh? I think it would be nice." Class Rep smiled, "You're really popular and I believe you're suited for the role."

"Hee, Yui-chan becoming committee member eh?" Sagami teased, "Is it because you want to be close to someone?"

"Yeah." Yui answered frankly, "It's been quite a while since I work together with Yukinon."

From the way Sagami and her lackeys reacted, they definitely didn't expect that one. Hachiman found it rather hilarious. They want to tease Yui and Hachiman, but Yui completely missed the subtext and went straight for pseudo-lesbian text instead.

It seems that Yui is really open about her friendship with Yukino, far more than Hachiman guessed prior.

The bond that this Yuigahama shared with Yukinoshita might have been far stronger than the one that he remember.

Hachiman wondered, is there's a place left for him between these two? Nevertheless, he was determined to find it out with his own eyes. That was the real reason why he decided to join the festival committee in the first place.

"Since summer camp right?" Yumiko nodded, "It's been such a long time."

"Honestly, I would like to join everyone in this class play as well but..."

"You don't have to be in the committee member right?" Hachiman said as he picked up his bag, "You could just stay here to work on it, and then volunteer to help later when you have free time."

"Ah, that..."

"What Hikigaya said makes sense." Hayato agreed, "Actually, I think I'll volunteer too."

"Don't listen to them Yui." Yumiko clenched her fist, "Just do what do you want."

"Ditto!" Ebina raised two peace signs, "Committee work is also important for this class event."

Strange, did Yumiko just openly and completely disagreed with Hayato? Hachiman pondered how much the dynamic between members of Hayato's clique had changed, but because his depression in the last two weeks, Hachiman missed all these sign in plain sight.

"...Alright then." Yui said, perfectly determined. "Class Rep, I'd like to be the girls' representative of class F."

"Ah, I see, then it's decided." Class rep happily approved, "Any objection?"

There was none, at least, no one seems to be explicitly against it anyway. As the result, everyone scrambled out of the class as it was lunchtime.

Hayato, though, look absolutely dejected. Seems like he really wanted Yui to stay.

"In exchange." Yumiko wickedly glared, "You're going to join our band rehearsal as vocal, right?"

"What?!"

"I didn't hear yes? So please say that again." Yumiko almost glued her eyes to Yuigahama's own with the proximity of their face, and the pink haired girl obviously terrified.

Yumiko almost looked like she's one of those classic female delinquents, mask and all.

"Y-yes! I will!" Yui shrieked, "Umm, can Hikki come?"

"Hikio? Of course, he can come." Yumiko said, then she looked at Hachiman. "The usual, Hexa Studio at 6 PM. Then we go to Renaissance afterward after eating outside."

Hachiman sighed, now he can't turn back the offer, "Should I bring Hachi too? You just need Bass right? What about guitar?"

"Yeah sure, just bring her along." Yumiko said as she took a piece of papers, "These are the song we're about to rehearse, I'm not sure if you know them honestly."

Hachiman looked down and noticed the songs, some of them actually Hachi's favorite too. Which means, of course, he also knows and likes them.

"I can do half of them, at least." Hachiman put the paper in his wallet.

"Where are you going Hikki?" Yui asked.

Hachiman wordlessly waved the love letter he got this morning in his locked, and Yui quietly gasp in understanding.

"Good luck Hikki!" Yui happily cheered even though Hachiman couldn't see her.

...

Hachiman went to the promised area, the usual stairs near the bicycle shed. This place used to be his favorite dwelling but looks like it was no longer as peaceful as before. Because girls would badger him, thanks to his glasses face. A group of girls pushed their friend forward, who seem overjoyed that he actually came.

She looked petite, awkward, and vulnerable. Far and away from his type, to boot.

"Umm, Hikigaya-senpai? Please go out with me!"

Despite his intention, Hachiman's mind wasn't filled with the image of the confession, rather, there was only one thing left in his mind now.

 _Yukinoshita._

And with that firm determination, Hachiman removed his glasses and put it in his breast pocket. The reaction from the girls were rather telling, how much a set of glasses could change the impression of someone. But Hikigaya Hachiman couldn't get arsed about them anymore.

"I'm sorry, I have no intention of going out with anyone at the moment." He firmly rejected her.

His dark grey, lifeless eyes pierced through her gaze and severed any semblance of attraction she had for him.

As Hachiman saw them running in fear and confusion, Hachiman smirked in satisfaction.

That's right.

This is how the real Hikigaya Hachiman should be.


	10. Chapter 10

Hachiman returned back to the class quickly, because for what it's worth, he still had yet to eat his lunch.

He found Hachi and Iroha in, along with the usual familiar faces.

"Oh, Hachiman you came back." Hachi smiled.

"Lunch." Hachiman quietly replied as he went to unpack his bento, which for all intent and purposes would be identical to Hachi's own.

Iroha looked like she was about to jump when their eyes meet. The way she grimaced was a bit cute, to be honest, it reminded Hachiman the first time he met the current Komachi.

"...Wow, you two really look alike huh." Iroha muttered.

"Boy-girl identical twins are that rare huh?" Hachiman randomly commented. Then again, Hachiman does know genetics and know that scientifically it would be near impossible.

The closest it would be would be semi-identical twins, where the mother's egg split into two prior to conception and inseminated by two different sperm, one carrying x chromosome and another carrying y chromosome.

"They don't usually look this alike, anyway," Yumiko commented, "I'm more surprised that you're in a different school year."

"I was held back a year because of medical issue. Haven't I mentioned this before?" Hachi lightly answered like it was nothing, she had been acclimated to be more open about her being the same age as the people in the second year, thanks to her epic birthday.

Iroha wasn't dumb. All this time she keeps wondering about it, that Hachi never mentioned Hachiman exist, or rather, Hachi said she was Hachiman in the past.

The existence of a twin brother who also named Hachiman was honestly an oddity that not just Iroha, but also everyone who knew Hachi's secret (That being the members of juvenile literature club) also pondering. Nevertheless, they have collectively decided to keep themselves quiet, because they trust Hachi would've told them about it someday.

Besides, with how natural Hachiman and everyone in the Hikigaya household had been acting, it might be just them being too curious and paranoid for their own good.

"Where are your glasses, Hikki?" Yui asked as she sat beside him, again, shamelessly.

"I don't need it, not like my eyes are bad or anything anyway." Hachiman scoffed and handed out his glasses, "They're just decoration."

Yui picked it up and wear it, and noticed that it was indeed, just ordinary glasses with no prescription. "How do I look?"

"You look real mature." Hachi and Iroha both raised a thumbs up and huffed.

To be honest, Hachiman agreed with both of them. It made Yui looked way more adult-looking and dangerously attractive to boot. It actually reminded him of Kanade, who also wore a glasses in their date.

It was really weird, all this time in fiction, glasses always been portrayed as a hindrance, but some people like Kanade or Yui just look good if not even (subjectively) better with one. And now Hachiman pondered how Yukino would look wearing it before he squashed his thought post haste.

Hachiman actually wondered if he had a fetish for girls in glasses, so he tried looking at Hina, who got startled in response because of the sudden eye contact.

He felt nothing.

Then he looked at Yumiko, who reacted just as badly, "W-why are you staring at me?"

"No reason at all," Hachiman smirked creepily.

Wow, these dead fish eyes came really handy. He never thought something like this before, since many people seemingly hate him for it.

It seems that Yuigahama completely immune to his eyes, at least. And for some reason, Hachiman felt an uncomfortable sense of warmness from that realization.

"What about your club, Hachi? Would it be suspended for the preparation of festival as well?" Hachiman asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be best for everyone," Hachi said.

"Soccer club activity also stopped, though I'm afraid that everyone will grow a little complacent and physically degraded too much," Hayato said, dejected. "And to think we're rather optimistic to join Kanto League this winter..."

"Soubu soccer club is that strong?" Hachiman furrowed his eyes, that was really new to him.

"We scored second in the Prefecture during the last Prince Takamado Cup" Hayato wrily smiled, "Slim margin to the end, only one step until we can go to regional too."

"I see." Yumiko nod in understanding, "In tennis even stopping your training for a couple of days can be dangerous."

"Is that why you keep training every two days?" Iroha asked, "Sounds really tough."

"Speaking of which, Hikio, are you going to join a tournament soon?" Yumiko asked, "Hikigaya is going by the end of this week since she's the only one who didn't have Grade 4 championship at the moment."

"Nakamachi had her AEON Top Gun and Miura-senpai have her Chiba Junior Circuit title as well as the Chiba Junior Tennis Tournament she won two years ago. We aim to be a seed in the grade 3 Chiba Junior Tournament, and eventually entering Kanto regional qualifier. For that reason, I absolutely have to win in Silverwind or I might not have enough points." Hachi explained.

"What makes you think I can win that one?" Hachiman asked skeptically, "Our trainer at Renaissance encouraged me to register, but I'm sure I'm going to get my ass kicked. Please be realistic for once."

Hachi leered at him, "How could you put so much effort in anything with that mindset?"

"Hard work betrays none but dream betrays many. Having a lower expectation of yourself means it would be more satisfying if you achieved a surprisingly high result." Hachiman pointed, "Of course I put an effort in anything I actually want to do. That doesn't mean I have insanely big goals or anything of the sort."

"Whoa, Senpai you really live a boring life, don't you?" Iroha winced.

Hayato just wrily smiled while Yumiko smacks her own face in frustration, while Hachi just shook her head in exasperation. "As you can tell, this is the kind of person Hachiman is. He's basically a walking demotivational meme, so don't listen to his rambling."

"Deny it as much as you can, you know I'm objectively in the right." Hachiman snorted and put back his wrapped bento box in his bag, "By the way, I need to go to the teacher's lounge, so excuse me."

"I'm going to see Yukinon for a moment." Yui hurriedly packed her lunchbox herself before Hachiman can finish, because she knew he's not the type to patiently wait anyway.

And so they left their classroom to finish their business first.

Hachi, Hayato and Yumiko watched as these two left the class.

"Yui really get along with him huh, that's surprising," Hayato commented.

"Duh, it's pretty clear she had a crush on him." Yumiko sighed, "Though even when I said that Hikio seems to be friendlier now."

Hachi smiled widely, "Yuigahama-senpai is always positive, so she can balance out his nihilistic ass."

"By the way, Hikigaya, what will your class do? We're going to do a class play, about the little prince or something. Hayato will play the pilot and Totsuka will be the prince."

"Little prince huh, that's a pretty good idea." Hachi hummed, her imagination ran wild as she grinned.

"Hikigaya... I mean your brother said the same thing." Hayato corrected himself.

"He did? Oh well, we read a lot of foreign literature." Hachi nodded, "And I suspect he's joining the committee to escape being cast in the important role?"

"Yep." Yumiko and Hayato answered in sync, who pointed at crying Hina.

"HAYAHACHI CANCELLED THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Hina suddenly screamed, then calmed herself. "Ah thought HayaSai isn't that bad either."

"HayaHachi huh, this is not a romance story, Senpai. Besides what with that ridiculous pairing?" Hachi laughed, then her eyes meet Hayato, and she stopped laughing.

And suddenly the atmosphere become awkward, and Yumiko noticed that as well but she decided to stay quiet herself. Iroha, meanwhile, was confused with the situation, "Eh?"

"A-anyway my class is going to do cosplay cafe," Hachi said, trying to defuse the weird tension and distract Iroha from possible misunderstanding. "Thanks to someone..."

Hachi glared at Iroha, who looked away and whistled in terror.

"Has been promoting my makeover talent like crazy." Hachi gave Iroha a chokehold as she speaks.

"Hayama-senpai, save me!" Iroha begged, struggled to free herself to no avail. She repeatedly elbowed Hachi but it didn't seem to hurt her at all.

"Cosplay Cafe huh? Not bad." Yumiko smirked, "We better not doing this play half-assedly then."

"So you say." Hayato sighed. After all, he was one of the two main protagonists of the act. He will have to put even more effort than expected.

"Ufufufu, leave that to me." Hina crossed her arms proudly.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の関係の値はリセットされました** **  
As Expected, My Relationship Values had been Reset**

 **Disclaimer:**

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 - Agape**_

* * *

Hachiman didn't see much in the way of familiar faces in the committee when he entered, which was expected. He didn't really remember anyone outside of his class, to begin with. It was four in the afternoon when class ended and it's time for the committee to begin a meeting.

The chattering became incredibly obnoxious and unbearable, and they get increasingly colorful and loud the more people to come and chat.

Hachiman desperately ignored it.

When the door open for the last time, everyone suddenly became quiet.

It was like every heartbeat stopped when she came.

His sight firmly looked at the graceful and distant figure of Yukino, who came in with the rest of student council members. They sat on the assigned student council seats.

"Welcome to the first meeting of Soubu Cultural Festival Committee 2009," Yukino said with dignified, serious voice. "My name is Yukinoshita Yukino, President of the Soubu High Student Council."

"I'm thankful for your participation in this committee, unfortunately, we only have three weeks to prepare for this event, so I shall skip the pleasantries."

Meaning, she will not tolerate any hiccup or laziness, she truly means business. Hachiman already had a good feeling that he might actually misunderstand her completely.

There was not a single cubic centimeter of friendly air coming out of her. Everyone on the committee already knew they're in a deep shit, with the exception of himself and Yui. It was quite a frightening and harrowing experience, at least for those not accustomed to interacting with her.

The strangely friendly and social Yukino that he saw in the festival, gone. This Yukino truly and unmistakably similar, if not worse, than Yukino that he familiar with.

Beautiful, unflappable, certain, cruel and merciless.

Something that Hachiman badly wanted to test.

"First of all, these printouts contain the positions that need to be filled in this committee, you may choose which section you're confident or most skilled in. However, just in case there is an imbalance on staff distribution, job overlap and redistribution would be inevitable. I have a high expectation for the result of your work."

Hmm, Yukinoshita actually put a rather realistic estimation ahead? That would actually quell dissent right before it began. Hachiman would praise her, at least inwardly.

Also, that last bit was rather intimidating. Like everyone would know how high her expectation was.

"Secondly, I would like to ask if anyone is interested in volunteering for the position of the Committee Chairman."

 _Hmm? Wait, that was odd._

"Pardon me for asking." Hachiman raised his hand almost reflexively, drawing all the attention to him. "In the first place, wouldn't it be logical for The Student Council to assume the leadership position and manages everyone?"

"That might be true, indeed, it might be just the most efficient method to do so." Yukinoshita scoffed, an air of unabashed arrogance filled her breath.

"However, I am receiving some unpleasant whispers." Yukino said, "That my tyrannical attitude was unfit for that position, it would lessen the value of the entire Festival."

Echoes and murmur began to break into the room, some even repeated the exact statement, some might even agree with that. In the first place, many of the committee members didn't come here on their own choices.

"To be honest, I myself would like to object." Vice president, the spiky red-haired guy who sits beside her said, with seething anger buried deep in his calm voice. "Such baseless rumor has no place in this committee."

"Vice President, you do not represent the will of the committee, so please do not speak as you please," Yukino told him off while hiding her lips with the steeple of her fingers.*

Hachiman noticed she was smiling though. Did Yukino simply put a cold air in front for everyone? Or was she smiling because it was him who came to her defense?

No, Hachiman totally didn't feel jealous or anything!

If they're friends or close enough, it would make sense for Yukinoshita to be soft on him.

Even if she said a harsh word, she would deliver it in casual and soft tone, just like how Hachiman saw the old Yukinoshita and old Yuigahama, hell, sometimes Yukinoshita did it on him to boot. She would insult Hachiman with a friendly smile on her face.

"Ano..." Yui said, "I think it's not biased at all, the one who can judge their leaders would be those who work under them. So I will have to side with Vice President here. I believe he does represent us, just like he represent the entire student body."

What Yui said was indeed, common sense.

"Judgment of the committee huh." Yukino muttered, "Then there's only one thing left that we can do. That would be a vote of confidence."

The vote of confidence, technically it's the best method to gauge whether a potential leader figure regarded as trustworthy.

Even so, there's a huge flaw in her method.

"I object." Hachiman said, "Because in this case, a vote of confidence is highly unreliable."

"While I personally knew who you are, I'd believe you should introduce yourself to other committee members first," Yukino told him, "Hikigaya-kun."

They met and introduced to each other during the firework festival after all.

"My name is Hikigaya Hachiman from class 2-F, and I'm only recently transferred to Soubu, beginning this semester. If that's not clear enough, I am entirely unfamiliar with your leadership or situation with Soubu students as a whole, so I am confident with my unbiased, objective view about this debacle."

"Your assumption that things would be fine is flawed, President. First of all, you assume anyone would volunteer for that position in the first place. The truth is, the fact that most of them weren't here by their own will."

Yukino sharpened her eyes, while Yui widened her eyes in shock.

"Most of them fell into peer pressure, or simply ended up with the short stick in a gamble, such as rock paper scissors. Many of them would simply prefer to stay in the class working with their own classmates instead of coming here."

Hachiman's words resonated with the members of the committee and their expression was rather telling.

They couldn't agree more with his opinion. They don't want to be here at all.

"So with the assumption that they're here unwillingly, there's no possible way for them to volunteer themselves for the position where they receive even more responsibilities than they already have."

"Logically, because they don't want the leadership position to fall upon themselves, they would choose to vote for you by default whether they really trust you or not." Hachiman wickedly smiled.

"So let make this more clear." Hachiman said, "Anyone who came here voluntarily, please raise their hand."

There were very few hands raised, including Hachiman and Yui's own. Yukino was actually surprised with this.

If she were in their position, her appointment to the committee would be strictly voluntary. Because this kind of thing would be in her best interest.

"That leaves two of us, then let's continue to the next question. Yuigahama-san, are you ready to accept responsibility to be the Chairman of the Festival Committee?" Hachiman asked.

"No, that would be impossible for me!" Yui shrieked, "I absolutely refuse."

What an honest and humble person! Not that it was unexpected answers or anything.

"And what about you, Hikigaya-kun?" Yukino asked, "Are you willing to accept that responsibility?"

"To be honest I have complete lack of confidence in my own leadership and communication skill. Even so, I'd like to volunteer myself for the position of Chairman candidate. What I am confident in is my own personal management and scheduling. If the job of Committee chairman includes them, then I can definitely bear that responsibility."

"Candidate? There's no other option but you."

"There is another option, it was you, President." Hachiman grinned, "I'd believe it is in the best interest of the committee to decide which one of us would lead them better."

Everyone suddenly dropped their jaw in shock. This transfer student had the audacity to challenge Yukinoshita in election battle?

By making himself a plausible option, Hachiman actually forced the committee members actually think instead of mindlessly voting.

"Fine then, we shall make a snap election post haste with myself and Hikigaya-kun as available candidates." Yukino said, "Anyone who didn't mind either choice may leave their paper blank or vote for both. The student council and Hikigaya-kun shall not give their vote."

And so, the student council members handed out a small note paper for everyone except the mentioned people. A grand total of 35 ballots representing all members of the committee minus Hachiman.

"I would honestly appreciate everyone to vote with their conscience. That's all." Yukino finished and became quiet.

They all take turns filling their empty paper, fold it and threw it into a cardboard box where the votes were gathered. And they finished in but ten minutes.

Yui looked at Hachiman and Yukino in concern, but for some reason, Hachiman looked extremely calm and collected.

"Vice President, Secretary, please begin the tally."

And so, the votes were all counted.

Out of 53 votes, 5 votes for both, 2 blanks, 30 votes for Yukino and 16 votes for Hachiman.

Yuigahama let out a sigh of relief, she was afraid that Hachiman just mindlessly picked a fight where it doesn't belong.

Hachiman had decided to play himself as Villain, an objectively worse option than Yukino. Anyone with half a brain would not vote for him, even if they actually hate Yukino. He was a new student here, everything about him, including his ability and trustworthiness as a leader and a person, was completely unknown.

Yui herself voted for Yukino, without a doubt. It's not that Yui doubt Hachiman either, it's more that Yui had an absolute faith that Yukino is the better leader of the two.

However, Hachiman's unashamedly critical words also appealed to their raw emotion, and it's unlikely for him to be seen as completely in the wrong. And it's unlikely that everyone in the committee content voting for her either.

Because of this, that means some members of the committee will vote for him as well. Hachiman made sure he absorb all the negative votes that would otherwise discredit Yukino's credibility as a leader via votes of no confidence.

It gave them an outlet to express their dislike of Yukino's leadership without showing outright disapproval that would hurt Yukino's position.

Plus, the Yukino that Hachiman knew really hates to lose, it would make her reconsider surrendering her position as chairman candidate.

Even if it's a little, Hachiman really was betting on a faint hope. He was betting on that small illogical part of his mind, that just like Yuigahama, maybe some aspect of Yukino's personality remains the same. And that Yukino would accept his challenges earnestly.

Miraculously, it paid off.

The result of the voting cemented the committee's trust in Yukino. And Yukino's trust in her own leadership, for that matter.

It was a fight that Hikigaya Hachiman fully intend to lose.

Yui's mind traveled back to her conversation with Hachi. And now, she was all the more convinced that both she and Hachi was right.

"President, I'd like to go to the bathroom, so please excuse me a bit."

Hachiman's face was pale and his legs were wobbly, nevertheless, he forced himself to act tough and left the room with as much dignity as possible.

Only to slam his back to the wall of the other side of the corridor, his breath uneven.

He swore it was like he lost five years of his life. That was a fucking embarrassing display of bravado.

Of course, it's not as if Hachiman wasn't ready for worst case scenario of him being chosen as chairman, however unlikely it was. And that possibility haunted him to the core and killing his psyche.

It was the suave and gentle hand of Vice President that saved him from collapsing down. Even though he was shorter than Hachiman, his presence was much larger, and somewhat charismatic too.

It might be because he was sitting side by side with the ever-charming Yukinoshita the tyrant goddess, but only now that Hachiman realized that this person might be much more than he appears.

"Are you alright, Hikigaya-san?"

"Yeah, I'm just really nervous that's all." Hachiman said, "And my bad for making a racket in there. Vice President."

"My name is Jun, Inamura Jun." The Vice President said, "Had President didn't make a mountain of the molehill, this wouldn't happen. And I failed my duty as her support. So the blame ultimately lies with me."

 _Wow, this Vice President actually has the guts to talk shit about her?_ Not that Hachiman disagree, Yukino was being needlessly dramatic.

At least it seems that Jun actually cared about her.

"Did President always been this hated? I'm under impression that her policies were largely popular?"

"So am I, but recently, there seems to be a lot of scatching rumor about her. And I'm very sure, as strong as she can be, there are limits to her patience and it affected her decision making skill as well." Jun told Hachiman.

"Recently? When was that?"

"Probably sometimes after the Summer vacation. Which is strange, since I actually took over her duties for almost half the entire vacation as well."

Summer vacation.

Hachiman racked his brain, perhaps there was something very obvious. Something that makes her suddenly become a target of hate...

"The Firework festival," Hachiman muttered.

"Eh?"

"The Firework festival." Hachiman said, "She was seen together with Hayama Hayato, correct?"

Jun sharpened his eyes in realization.

"I see. Hayama Hayato was a popular student in this school and have a lot of admirers, it might be that some people misunderstood and jealous of President." Jun concluded, "And then spread these rumors to hurt her."

This guy also really, really sharp. Hachiman hummed. No wonder he can stand being Yukinoshita's right hand.

Of course, Hachiman also realized this because he knew the story of Yukino and Hayato that takes place in their past. And it happened all over again without either of them realizing that.

Still, it was strange for Yukino to be affected so much by it, because...

"If the rumor was blatantly false, it wouldn't affect me as much as it was." Yukino suddenly came out of the meeting room.

"President..." Jun muttered in concern.

"This was the fault of my weak resolve, and for that reason, I sincerely apologize, Hikigaya-kun." Yukino said, "And Vice Pres-no, Inamura-san too. I'm really sorry."

Yukino understood, that her past attitude wasn't exactly the most friendly or cooperative, and realizing this, part of her would admit that the rumor wasn't too far from the truth.

Even so, it pained Hachiman to see Yukino so weak and vulnerable. He hated it because once again, his images and projection of her infallible character had been broken.

The image of Yukino who helplessly walked into her family limousine, as dictated by Haruno, came back to hit him full force. It was the real Yukino all along.

And Hachiman can't do anything to help her either.

He didn't see that sides of her before because he was deluding himself that he understood her the most, and instead saw her through a rose-tinted lens.

"Something like this." Hachiman muttered, "Remind me of a talk I have with someone before."

"I used to be super pathetic, perhaps more pathetic than I am now. People around me, including this one girl, keep telling me to change myself for the better. I told her that I don't want changes to be imposed on me, and she said..."

" _If you don't change yourself, then your problem will never go away._ "

Yukino felt like she was slapped back into full realization.

It was also something she told Hachi, a long time ago. How could she forget, it was her entire reason to become Student Council President in the first place.

She wants to change herself, and change the world around her.

Irony never tasted this strong before, and because of that, she breaks into incessant laughing.

"How could I forgot..." Yukino wiped a single tear from the corner of her eyes, Hachiman wasn't sure if it was tears of sadness or tears of joy, perhaps even a little bit of both.

Still, a laughing Yukino was a pleasant sight to behold. Hachiman... didn't hate it in the slightest.

"Even so, changes aren't something you can force yourself to accept," Jun said, looking elsewhere as he told her.

Hachiman... surprisingly agree with him.

To change yourself would require challenging your own belief and values. That you're wrong, or your approach to your problem was wrong, and sometimes, changing yourself may result in invalidating everything that you stand for.

A lot of people who desperately changed themselves might instead lose themselves somewhere in the process.

"I saw it for myself that you've changed since you became part of Student Council." Jun closed his eyes calmly, and his voice was soothing. "Have faith in yourself, because I and other student council members have faith in you."

Yukino's face flushed a bit, but she was smiling. Still, she decided to refute his word once again. "Vice president, you're just enabling my faults, so don't speak as you please."

"That's not true at all!" Secretary, who also Hachiman knew as Hachi's close friend Fujisawa, grabbed Yukino's hand to convince her. "Vice President is completely right."

The handsome treasurer also came to their defense, "President just need to remember that feelings and conviction and changes will come naturally to you."

Hachiman awkwardly shifted aside to avoid the needlessly thick atmosphere of friendship and romance, like, seriously, one moment he felt like he understood, but another time he just gets baffled.

And then, doubts began to fill Hachiman's mind once again. With friends like these, does Yukino really need him? Even if Hachiman didn't cause this fuss, Hachi will be there to help Yukino as well. Eventually.

There's no reason that it _has_ to be Hachiman.

Yui was the one who brought him back to reality, as her hand grabbed his sleeve.

With a warm and lovely smile, she whispered to him, "Thank you for being there for Yukinon, Hikki."

If she kept saying such sweet nothing to him, he might start to believe her. And maybe, someday, he might fall for her.

Yukino approached Hachiman, more refreshed and confident than before.

She offered a hand to him, "Let's make this Festival committee work as smooth as possible, Vice Chairman Hikigaya."

Hachiman still wondering if he did the right thing, nevertheless, it wasn't just Yukino who desperately need a reminder of her objective.

For the time being, Hachiman determined to stick around. Because he hates being left in the dark like this.

He wanted to know and understood Yukino, something he failed to achieve before.

He reached for her hand and shook it, "Likewise, Chairman Yukinoshita."

And with that, his path was sealed.

* * *

 *** Also known as Gendo-pose. Neon Genesis Evangelion.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Hachiman, what about you?" Hachi suddenly asked when they jumped off their bikes, with gig bag in their backs, "Are you going to College Prep-School soon? Everyone in your grades who interested to go to college went to one, right?"

"I honestly don't know, it's already crazy to keep up as it is." Hachiman said, "Like I don't think my current grades are going to suffer either."

Hachiman overall score is even higher than Hachi when he was in the first year, with 10 ranks gap no less. At the very least, Hachiman was super confident that in pure education side, he would never lose to Hachi.

Hachiman looked at the bag that Hachi slung.

"Are you always this busy all the time?" He asked her, "I don't even know if you have such a thing as free time. You just keep jumping from one thing to another"

"How you even define there's such a thing as free time, Hachiman?" Hachi asked back, "What exactly is free time?"

"Where you just sit doing nothing, and not actually resting?"

"If that your question, yeah, I don't think I have free time. Perhaps deliberately so."

Going to school in the morning, came back immediately studying and doing chores, then went to train at Gym and tennis court. On Saturday she had a club, then weekend she went with her friends.

"Perhaps I don't want to have one, back then." Hachi said, "And the behavior just stick around."

"Back then?"

"You know, idle thoughts and all that... it made me miserable back then. I'm anxious and paranoid, when I'm not doing something, my mind just keeps wandering elsewhere. Bad things that happened in the past, things that could happen in the future. I'll just keep thinking about it."

Hachi looked at him with similarly dispassionate eyes that he had at the moment, and it actually unnerved him. He wondered if this was how he looked like without glasses to other people? Maybe worse?

"So I learned not to think, and just keep feeling what I need to do to stop thinking."

Hachiman actually realized it now, that he was just trying to cope with his issues the same way as Hachi did. In addition to studying and doing more chores than he ever did in his entire life, he went to Gym with her, and now, he's going to go on a freaking band rehearsal to boot.

Indeed, the less time he spends thinking the less time he depressed. Sure, his body was wrung dry. But his mind was clearer than ever.

Perhaps, that was also how Hachi achieved the position she had now. In terms of potential, there is nothing Hachi can do that Hachiman cannot. It's all a matter of how much time and energy he's willing to sacrifice to catch up with her.

"I realize that doing the same thing all over and over again isn't too healthy, that's why I have decided." Hachi said, "I wanted to have a lot of friends. So I can have more things to do."

Oh, so it was like that.

"Anyway, do you know why I always wear weighted sports vest?"

"Isn't that obvious? To increase strength outside training." Hachiman said, now that it's almost three weeks since he started wearing a vest, he felt like the vest was always there clinging to him.

Hachiman has always been very fit, at least, for the standard of a male high school student. But it seems that he could finally tell the difference, on how much strength he had gained.

Hachi told him it would take at least six weeks of intense muscle training for it to show up properly on his body.

"That was one half of explanation." Hachi blushed, "The other half is that the vest kept my anxiety to a minimum. A weighted vest is designed to cling securely and comfortably to human bodies, like this."

And so, Hachi went to hug him, much to his embarrassment. However, it's not like he hates the sensation. Well, not completely at least.

Hachi might be the only girl of his age that he feels somewhat comfortable touching. And not quite in a perverted manner, either. After all, it's like hugging a family member, awkward and embarrassing, but not repulsive.

"Weighed vest is commonly used in the west to deal with Autism, ADHD and anxiety problem in children so they can focus in the classroom. Because weighted vest calms down the nerve of your body, just like a hug does.*" Hachi whispered, "I'm not different. We are not different."

Oh.

So it WAS like that.

That was how he managed to pull a grandiose act in front of the committee, without backing down or stuttering. It was such display of impeccable confidence that the old him would consider it impossible, shameless even.

Not only his constant busy state made his mind clearer of any doubts, his constant twitching and whimpering from his mild social anxiety also suppressed by the vest he was wearing.

All these cumulative factors allowed Hachiman blindly followed his feelings and rational analysis of the situation without fearing too much of risk and failures.

"I see." Hachiman smiled, "By the way, people are staring."

"Who cares, we're legally brother and sister." She cackled madly. "OW! MY NECK!"

Hachiman decided words aren't enough so he pushed her head away with his right hand. Admittedly, he wasn't trying to be violent, but glomp force of Hachi was far higher than Komachi so he always struggled.

"Are twins always been this close?"

Yukino was there standing with an amused smile on her face, while Yui just behind her, showing a mixture of excitement and curiosity.

"Why, Senpai want to cling to him too? I'll allow it!" Hachi grinned.

"I'll pass, thank you." Yukino closed her eyes and smiled, "Something I've heard before, in Japanese folklore, lovers who committed suicides together will reborn as twins, correct?"

"I wanted to ask where did you get that info but I probably don't want to." Hachi stuck out her tongue as she walked beside Yukino.

"This coming from someone who informed me with a straight face about the percentage of Japanese non-virgins of various ages."

"It's purely for research alright! Research!"

 _Whoa, are they just talking about something like that in public?_ Hachiman knew Yukino was frank, but not THIS frank.

"Whenever they're together it's a riot." Yui sighed, "I mean... girls talk about it sometimes but we do it in private."

Yui blinked and then blushed, "Wait, why I'm telling Hikki this? I'm not interested in something like that at all!"

"It's called getting along with the flow." Hachiman pointed to the two girls in front of him and scoffed, "And those two decide the flow of conversation."

"Hikki seems to be fine though." Yui muttered, "Even Hayato and Yumiko get flustered whenever Hacchan runs wild."

"I'm more perverted than I look just so you know." Hachiman pointed himself, "People of our age keep thinking about something like that but end up distracted by something else and graduated a virgin. Now if we talk about college life, that would be another story."

To be honest, he always tried to hide it, not like his non-existent reputation needs to take a beating. But Yuigahama is different, she had a crush on him, so he will make sure she will at least reconsider her target for once.

For some reason, Yui instead blushed hard and twiddled her fingers curiously, "Umm, how perverted are we talking about here?"

 _Oh, that backfired out huh, nice going, Hachiman you retard!_

"Probably less than my sister." Hachiman looked away, embarrassed, then decided to change the subject. "Why are we bringing all the tools to school, again?"

"Because starting today we'll rehearse at school instead. One of the special buildings will be used as a music studio." Yui said, "We actually have a shortage of band personnel, so in the end, we just scrape everyone that we know. At least, Hayato said so."

Hachiman did notice that Yukino also carried a wooden guitar hard case in her hand, as opposed to soft gig bags like she and Hachi did. So she gets herself roped in to boot. He was actually amazed.

 _Was it because Hayama was there?_ No, no, he shouldn't be too conscious about it. Just because Yukino was being friendly with him doesn't imply anything, it just meant this version of Yukino was friendly with everyone.

Then again, Yui was here. So it's likely that Yukino simply here because of Yui or someone else that Yukino actually close with asked.

Yui walked beside Yukino and pointed, "Yukinon, is that guitar yours?"

"Well even if I say mine it's not really mine." Yukino said, "It was originally my Oneesan's."

"Oh, it was Haruno-san's?" Yui nodded.

"Yes, my sister is pretty talented in a lot of things, but she gets easily bored. In the end, she usually dumps her toys and musical instrument at home. My mother sometimes gets angry but she's not the type to waste perfectly good items, so a lot of stuff like this can be found in my home's storage room, gathering dust." Yukino raised the case, "And they come rather handy when you need them."

"Hahaha, sorry Yukinon, I know you're busy as Chairman and all but still..." Yui looked somewhat guilty when she said it, so it was clear that she was the one who asked the President.

"We still have three weeks, as long as the committee work didn't lag, there should be more than enough." Hachiman cut Yui off from behind them, "Other schools sometimes have to contend with two weeks preparation."

"That's right, so please don't hold us back. Vice Chairman." Yukino smiled with ridiculing gaze.

"Excuse me, Chairman, that's what I should say." Hachiman popped veins and snarked.

Then again, it was rather nostalgic, having a spitting fight with Yukino. So he decided to let her go for the moment.

"How many bands we have at the moment?" Hachiman asked Yui instead.

"Three, I don't think that's enough to entertain everyone. It would be far too tiring even just for the closing stage of the Festival." Yui said, "Hayato hoped we can make another volunteer from scratch."

"I see, so it was like that." Hachi muttered, "That means I might be grouped with Senpai, yay."

"So, basically this is just goukon**?" Hachiman blurted out aloud.

"Don't call it Goukon!" Yui punched his shoulder, red-faced.

"Well, it IS matchmaking event, in an essence, we simply match up musicians with each other to form a band according to their skill level, song knowledge, and tastes." Yukino said, "I think the idea has merit, even so..."

"..Even so?" Hachi and Yui perked up.

"Would it be that easy?" Yukino asked, "A bunch of strangers, some of which haven't interacted before, forming a music group just like that, it's weird."

"Hearing that from a committee chairman is disheartening." Hachiman snorted, "There's not really much difference. You still work together with strangers after all."

"There is a lot of difference, Vice Chairman. We're not on the committee to have fun." Yukino eyes him angrily, "You said yourself that most of them were there involuntarily."

"If you think people in the band are just fucking around to show off their personal skill, then you are mistaken." Hachiman replied, "At the end of the day, just like any herd of people working toward a single goal, they will have to compromise with each other and follow a single tempo and rhythm that was decided before they can perform."

"I substituted for Yamato with the bass, once, and it's working, even though I'm pretty much a stranger in Hayama's band. It's not fun at all and awkward as hell. But I managed to play well."

"Mweeeee? You don't have fun?" Yui asked, saddened and surprised.

"Not with the amount of bitching Miura and Tobe done."

"I-It's because Hikki was clumsy!" Yui came to defend her friends.

"But I didn't make any mistakes." Hachiman defended himself.

"Yeah, you just want to play while sitting your ass comfortably on a chair, what are you, jazz artists?" Hachi snarked, "Someone better calls for sexy sax sessions while at it."

"O-oi, you're taking their sides too? I'm really hurt now." Hachiman was honestly disappointed, "Besides you're worse than me at it."

"GEH!" Hachi looked away in a panic state, trying to justify her own position, "T-that doesn't matter! Confidence is important! Confidence!"

Hachiman growled, "Bullshit!"

It was true that Hachiman was too lazy playing bass standing up. Of course, it was because it's been so long since he learned how to play that his fingers stiffened enough. He needed to muster extra effort, and sit down to concentrate.

Hell, Miura bitched less about Hachi who made far more mistakes than he did. Hachiman would love to call double standard!

"I see." Yukino sighed, finally understood of trial and tribulations of a band member. "I suppose you may be right, vice chairman."

"Well, I think it should be easier when it comes to music." Hachi said optimistically, "After all, people connect easier with each other when they share an interest."

"True enough."

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の関係の値はリセットされました** **  
As Expected, My Relationship Values had been Reset**

 **Disclaimer:**  
Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11 - Missing Piece**_

* * *

"Ah, Hikio, you came!" Hayato waved and quickly approached him, "Glad you're still here with us. I thought Yumiko kinda offended you."

"Dude, I'm not that thin-skinned." Hachiman casually answered, only for Tobe to tackle him from the side.

"Yo, I'm sorry for the other day, Hikitani!" Tobe begged, "Kay?"

Hachiman tried to push his face away but Tobe was physically much stronger than him, hell, probably stronger than Hachi too. "Who the hell is Hikitani? Let me go! I changed my mind!"

"Don't say that! Hayato! Hold him!"

"You're making him uncomfortable, Tobe. And you called him with that again, of course he's angry." Hayato scolded him, "Sorry about that, Hikio."

"Hikio?" Hachi asked and looked at Yui.

"For some reason some of our classmates keep mispronouncing his name as Hikitani and well, he said he used to be called Hikki or Hikio, some of us call him that." Yui said, "Though I'm pretty sure SakiSaki and Sai-chan called him normally, Hayato too. Maybe because these three are close to you, Hacchan."

"Ah."

Must be one of the myriad nicknames the other people had for him. As for Hayato, well, he'd probably consider that a chance to get friendly so the nickname stick.

"Looking at this scene this early, I am truly blessed. Is this new love triangle in the making?" Hina commented with wide, excited eyes, and then exploded into a shower of blood.

Thankfully, Zaimokuza was there behind her to catch her falling body.

"You're too excited Ebina-sama." Zaimokuza scolded her lightly, "Intellectuals like us need to be patient, don't blow your cannon loads early."

"Phrasing, please." Hayato winced, he never realized how many perverted people lurking around in Soubu, let alone around him.

"Zaimokuza refer to a literal cannon, he had a samurai delusion." Hachiman released himself from Tobe's weakened grip and noticed that Tobe's face stiffened slightly at the sight of Ebina comfortably, perhaps too comfortably, leaning her back on Zaimokuza's taller figure.

 _Oh?_

Hachiman remembered something about this. During the summer camp, Tobe did say he had a crush on Ebina too. Maybe this Tobe also likes that.

That said because they're in the same club, Hina grew to like Zaimokuza in a romantic way. Hachiman wasn't sure if his weight loss contributed to that. And whether Hina realized Tobe's interest. But either way, he didn't have much contact with Zaimokuza or Hina, so he can't be certain.

He... didn't talk much with Saika either.

It was weird, all this time, these two were the closest thing he had to casual friends, maybe not best friends or anything, but if one counts "Bunch of boys he gets along easily with", then Saika and Zaimokuza would be them.

His obsession with Yukino getting in the way of is rationale. It was not romantic attraction or even sexual one, either. If it was, Vice President blatantly hitting on Yukino would annoy him immensely, instead, it weirded him out.

He just considered Yukino to be on his highest priority for some reason. Perhaps because those lingering belief that they understood each other the most, even when it's completely untrue.

Hachiman felt that maybe he need to relearn everything from the scratch and it pained him. To see six months worth of precious knowledge and bonds he had back then, only become nothing but simple guidelines of what could be true, instead of objective truth.

He shook his head, those bad thoughts keep nagging at him again. Perhaps Hachi was correct in that it's better not to have idle thoughts, sometimes...

Maybe it's better to take a step forward if only so he could catch up and see the truth with his own eyes.

"Sorry about that," Ebina said and straighten herself as she wiped the blood off her nose.

"What are you doing here, Zaimokuza-senpai?" Hachi asked, "You're going to the band meeting too?"

"Ah no, I'm here to trade notes with Ebina-sama." Zaimokuza replied straightforwardly, "My class is doing an original Play, so I figure I should get a second opinion about the script I'm going to finish."

"Original play huh," Hachiman muttered.

"Don't you know? Zaimo-kun won newbie Award from Bodansha Summer Novel Competition." Hina smiled, "He's going to be full-fledged author soon."

"Novel? As in, actual novel and not a light novel?"

 _How the actual fuck did that ever happen?_

"I realize there is a limit to my imagination, and I decided to quit writing fantasy for the moment." Zaimokuza's pained smile was clear, "I decided to start from the beginning and instead see the world around me first, and then put them into words.

 _Ah..._

 _So Zaimokuza stopped being chuunibyou._

Hachiman always knew that Zaimokuza had potential as a writer, it's just that he lacked originality, and yet wish to write a light novel of all things, a section of literary genre saturated with cliches and generic themes. Fantasy light novel is basically worst thing Zaimokuza could do.

Perhaps, him writing more realistic, grounded novels was a step in the right direction all along?

"OF COURSE I NEVER DECIDED TO QUIT OR ANYTHING!" Zaimokuza suddenly roared, "SOMEDAY, ONCE I GET MY NOVEL PUBLISHED, I'LL WRITE FANTASTIC TALE OF HEAVENLY ROMANCE THAT WILL SHAKE THE WORLD! MY TRUTHFUL TALE OF REINCARNATION!"  
 _  
Oh wait, he never stopped._

Of course, it's not like this Zaimokuza needs Hachiman, either. He already had the juvenile literature club that would give him a better assessment of his original work.

"Hachiman, have you read my novella before?"

"Nope, I don't even know they exist."

Zaimokuza picked out one copy of the published novella out of his bag. "I'd be happy if you can read it."

Hachiman looked at the novel warily and then smiled, "Yeah, sure, when I'm not busy."

Hachiman, Hayato, and Tobe continued to walk within the corridor of special buildings.

"Ah, Hikigaya-san, err, Hikigaya-san, Hikigaya-kun?" Saika greeted him, and then looked at his sister, and then him again. Seriously panicking.

It must be confusing for everyone whenever he and his sister both were in the same place.

"Umm, Hikio?"

Hachiman stared at the significantly different and yet familiar appearance of Saika.

Honestly, compared to drastic weight loss that Zaimokuza undergoes, Saika gaining quite a noticeable amount of muscles still shocked Hachiman more. Then again, Hachiman did use Hachi's regime as a reference, and if it was anywhere near identical, it shouldn't really surprise him in the slightest.

"If it's that confusing to you, just call me Hachiman, Totsuka." Hachiman said matter-of-factly.

Seriously, he had way too many names!

"Oh yeah, Hachiman. Um, Hachiman!" Saika seems really happy when he was one of the first people to have the privilege to call him by the first name. "Hachiman it is, then please call me Saika."

...just like the same old Saika. Even if the outside changed, maybe he was still shy, an innocent boy inside?

"You're joining the band meeting too?"

"Well, I still have to deal with the Class Play first, but maybe I can help to some." Saika said, "I might look like this but I can sing a little at least."

With a cousin like Anastasia, is there ever any question? Then again, it's not like Hachiman sing badly either, and his mom was an idol. Most of the time, voices do, in fact, runs in the blood.

"That would help, usually it's the vocalist that get tired the quickest and out of breath anyway." Hayato smiled.

"Hikigaya-san too. Right?" Saika smiled friendly at Hachi, who seems to hesitate to reply, and instead replied with a short nod

"Right, I'm going ahead," Hachi said and she, Yukino and Yui went ahead of the boys.

When Saika looked at Hachi's back, he looked somewhat sad. Perhaps because he was being treated coldly? What exactly happened?

Hachiman also noticed what looks like a familiar group that he recognized as members of the Soubu Tennis club, chattering happily as they walked together. However...

They completely and utterly ignored Saika, barring a few stares. In fact, some of the stares were downright hostile and full of disgust.

Saika couldn't even look at them straight.

"Tobe." Hayato said, "Can you bring Sai-chan ahead? I want to talk with Hikio for a moment."

"Sure! Let's go, Sai-chan!"

"Ah, yeah."

Hachiman looked at blond soccer ace in confusion, he signaled Hachiman to go into the nearest unused room instead.

"I'm not sure if your sister had told you this before but." Hayato muttered, "I'm just going to assume you haven't been told that Saika rejected your sister's confession."

Hachiman's eyes widened in shock.

Something like that happened?

But then again, it makes sense. The only thing that stopped Hachiman from falling for the old Saika was the fact that he was a boy, and Hachiman was really confident he doesn't swing that way.

For Hachi to fall in love with Saika, that would simply be the most natural thing in the world. However, Saika rejected Hachi, that's why there was that awkward atmosphere between them.

Hachi did hide from Saika back then in 346 Pro as well.

"I see." Hachiman said, "So Hachi's actions makes sense, what about Tennis Club?"

Hayama told him the short chronicles of an encounter between Hachi, Yumiko, and Saika. On how Hachi fought Yumiko to protect Saika, on how Yumiko regained her interest in tennis, and how Yumiko and Hachi ended up as Saika's de facto personal trainers.

The rest of the club cannot keep up, and they pretty much giving up trying to improve. And knowing that, Saika decided to quit the club. Saika gave up on them, and they resent him for it. Because for them, what Saika did was nothing short of betrayal.

Something like this didn't happen in the old timeline. While Saika gained some confidence as a captain, his skill did not tremendously improve, and there's no Yumiko and Hachi who monopolize him, making everyone jealous as result. Saika's relationship with the tennis club was alive and well.

"As you can tell, I'm trying to reach for Sai-chan because he's a bit lonely, but I wonder if having him and your sister in the same place would be alright..." Hayato closed his eyes, regretful, "Sorry."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to, and I wonder what you even need to apologize for?" Hachiman sighed, "If one thing you need to realize, maybe you're just being a little pushy."

"Pushy?"

"About Yuigahama too, you tried to stop her from joining the committee."

Hayato flinched a bit, then sighed. "Yeah, I feel bad about that too. I'm surprised you noticed in such short time, though... or maybe I shouldn't. You're Hikigaya's brother after all."

Hayato was desperately trying to tie everyone together, but everyone keeps distancing themselves from each other.

"Just to be sure, I wanted to ask." Hachiman said, "What happened? This isn't the fault of Hachi, right? Without meeting her, Miura wouldn't return back to tennis."

"Nah, I don't think so." Hayato waved his hand, "I think it all began with the workplace visit that happened back then, after the midterm. While things get better, we're not as close as we were before."

Ah...

Hachiman still hasn't heard the full story, but he could just imagine it. The rumor sparked a tension between Tobe, Ooka, and Yamato, someone out of these three decided to bail out of the group, distancing himself from the rest.

"Just in case I'm wrong, the workplace visit was in a group of three." Hachiman guessed, "Yamato, Ooka, and Tobe, which one wasn't there with you?"

Hayato blinked, how the heck Hachiman could guess that precisely?

"Tobe did, he went with Sai-chan and Kawasaki to an entirely different workplace than the rest of the class. The class decided to follow me to Hinamitsu Electronic Company, however, the three of them went to Shibusho Publishing." Hayato explained, "Everyone keeps talking badly about Tobe and I got mad, so we got into a fight and well... we never get as close as we were before."

Well, shoot. Apparently, the central pillar collapsed. And without Hayama, the entire group simply ceased to be. No wonder they were so distant now.

"So basically, Saika was estranged from literally everyone except your group. And even then, he hesitated because it's not as if your group are the closest bunch, right?"

"Something like that." Hayato nodded, "You... are far more receptive than I thought."

"I'm always watching," Hachiman said, telling Hayato half-a-lie with a straight face. "I might not know the real story, but I can more or less imagine what happened. Especially when everyone and their grandma seems to revolve around my sister."

"Hikigaya, I mean your sister, is really frank and open, she's a bit rude sometimes, but she saw people for what they are," Hayato said, his voice dripping full of endearment. "And because of that, people around her felt they need to be honest with themselves."

"I see." Hachiman said, "And that's why you fall for her too?"

Hayato blushed a bit, though he was quiet and didn't deny him. Hachiman might have to ask him about Yumiko later, though.

"I won't interfere or anything, especially after her fucked up romance with Saika." Hachiman told him and leave, "It's up to her, to choose who she want to be with."

"Where are you going?"

"Toilet. I'll be late for rehearsal so let everyone knows."

Though it wasn't a lie that Hachiman went to the bathroom, his mind was locked solely on Zaimokuza's book.

...

Hachiman ended up reading it.

In the deserted room of the Service Club, Hachiman sat there reading the novella, from start to finish. He skimmed most of it, but what he saw actually impressed him at the same time.

He couldn't believe this is the work of Zaimokuza, but at the same time, he totally knows it's the work of Zaimokuza. All his writing quirks had been there, corrected and smoothed out to fit the standard of novel publishing, but still distinct. His usage of kanji, structures, sentences, scene transition, everything was perfectly familiar to Hachiman.

It told the story of a thinly veiled Zaimokuza himself.

He was a fast reader and a single novella like this could maybe take half an hour to finish. He wouldn't be able to remember the details, but the important parts still could be understood.

It was so familiar, and yet so alien. The novella reflects the state of mind that Zaimokuza had, which he channeled into writing.

His illusory world of chuunibyou, his meeting with his new friends in the club, slowly creeping, frightening reality, and finally a total and complete breakdown of his psyche.

Zaimokuza shut himself from the world.

And Hachi and others came to reach for him.

That much, it was simple. It was, at the end of the day, a fairly optimistic outlook of the world from someone who suffered social anxiety.

The theme of the story was fairly grounded and realistic, and it was emotionally touching, which amazed him. Zaimokuza can actually write such masterpiece.

However.

Hachiman realized something important.

In the novella, there was another hidden message.

That Zaimokuza always longing for a company, a male friend that he could honestly share anything and talk freely with him.

Juvenile literature club saw through his carefully constructed fantasy and break it down, and because they were all girls, Zaimokuza could not honestly open up to them.

There was no one there who could balance it out, the line between delusion and reality, someone who could hold Zaimokuza's hand to tread that line.

There was no Hikigaya Hachiman who would be there for him, Zaimokuza spent his time in Soubu alone.

Just like him, and when confronted by the merciless reality that was juvenile literature club, Zaimokuza just gave up and retreated into his own shell.

Saika and Zaimokuza literally have no male friends because Hachiman wasn't there.

It was different in the original world because knowing Hachiman allowed Zaimokuza to open up and actually interact with other boys.

In the original world, Saika remains unambitious but happy Club Captain of the tennis club, surrounded by people who loved him for what he was.

In the original world, Saika also began to bond with Zaimokuza because they're both connected to Hachiman.

When it comes to Hayato's group, Hachiman wasn't there to fill the gap and rope Hayato and Saika into his own group. Tobe, Ooka, and Yamato never get as close to each other, and they were all awkward around each other as result.

This world needs Hikigaya Hachiman and he wasn't there when he was needed the most. Because Hikigaya Hachiman ceased to exist one year ago when Hikigaya Hachi born to this world.

Even in this seemingly perfect and flawless world, there is a place for Hikigaya Hachiman.

So Hachiman picked his gig bag and descended downstairs, decided to join everyone with a somewhat more relaxed face.

"What are you doing, Hachiman?" Saika asked excitedly, "Let's go, it's your turn now."

Hachiman gently smiled as he pulled his bass out of the bag, "Yeah, my bad."

* * *

 *** The University of Massachusetts Amherst. "Therapeutic Vest Will Help Children With Autism, ADHD, Anxiety." ScienceDaily. ScienceDaily, 25 May 2008.**  
 **** It's a casual meetup/party between equal numbers of single male and female, in the hopes of finding suitable suitor.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hachiman looked at the fairly exhausted but energized people in the improvised studio room. Most of them already formed groups on their own, Hachiman assumed at least three bands have formed here.

They were seen discussing and arguing within the strangely quiet room.

Strangely, that list didn't include Yui, Yukino, and Hachi. In fact, did Yukino just fall asleep on her chair?

"You three haven't done anything?"

"We're waiting for you, dumbass." Hachi scolded him, "We're running out of bassist. Again."

"No one wants to play bass, they're stuck with the position because everyone else thinks guitars are cooler." Hachiman snorted, "Except me. So, since Yukinoshita will do the chord, who will play the drum?"

Hachi pointed the girl with incredibly long hair who was facing the window, making Hachiman difficult to identify her. That said, he didn't often see that silhouette anywhere.

Seems disturbingly familiar, even.

The girl turned herself to face Hachiman, her grin was visible enough even with the blinding sunset behind her, and her clear blue eyes stared through Hachiman's anti-girl guard, made him blink.

That was...

"Hiratsuka... sensei?" Hachiman blushed and asked, "Wait."

"Buzz, wrong." The girl crossed her wrist and pouted.

"W-who?" Hachiman gawked and looked at Hachi.

"She's Seo Yuri, Hiratsuka-sensei's niece from sister's side." Hachi cackled, noticed how badly lovestruck Hachiman looked. "Her father is Korean, and at the moment she's living with Sensei because she wanted to finish her education in Japan when her parents went to Korea."

"O... Oh."

No wonder they resemble each other so much, she's basically Sensei only ten years younger, and for what it's worth, physically speaking she's Hachiman's ideal girl.

"You're Hachiman, right? Nice to meet you." Yuri grinned and offered her hand for a friendly shake, which Hachiman reciprocate.

"So, can we start now?" Yukino finally woke up from dozing off and picked her guitar. Is that...

"Legit Gibson Les Paul?!" Yuri screamed, "Oh my goodness, it looks so fucking cool! Which version was that?"

"Was it really that impressive? I just randomly have it delivered from home." Yukino said, "Nee-san said it's 2005 Historic series, 1960 Replica."

"About 200-300k yen, I think?" Hachiman browsed the price on his phone, "Rich people sure don't fuck around, and I think Fender Japan already too much for high school student."

That's enough to pay for Yukino's apartment rent for two months. And to think Yukino wasn't exceptionally stingy about money either...

Yukino coughed a bit to calm herself down, "Alright then, to be honest, this guitar is too heavy and I'd rather switch anyway. I'm not confident using it for more than a couple of songs."

"Les Paul weight like a sack of bricks so I'm not surprised. The custom version stupidly more so, because they're made of African mahogany." Hachi said, "That's why I picked Stratocaster in the end."

"Les Paul himself said jokingly that a true Les Paul guitar strings on a log, he was really mad when Gibson made what known as SG and claim it's a Les Paul design." Yuri snorted, then suddenly become gloomy.

"...why is everyone quiet?" Yukino asked innocuously.

"...Les Paul just died last August." Yuri sighed, and there were sobs in the background, certainly from some loyal fans mourning for their idol's death.

Yukino and Yui exchanged an awkward look and then clapped their hands and pray, "Namu."

Everyone else followed and prayed with the same gesture, though a couple made signs of the cross instead.

"I see, then let's begin." Yukino signaled, "Yuigahama-san, what do you like to sing?"

"Umm, I want to duet with Yukinon, can I?" Yui asked with puppy eyes.

"Probably not today, I feel somewhat light on the head."

"Is the guitar that heavy?"

"No, we're just doing too much of everything today." Yukino said, "But at least I want to make sure to finish a rehearsal."

Yukinoshita still have that stamina issue huh? Then again Les Paul can be heavy for some grown men.

In contrast, Fender Aerodyne bass is actually 30% lighter than the standard model. Among the reasons why Hachiman picked it, too.

Hachiman pulled the stool that he was sitting on and gave it to Yukinoshita. "It should be fine if you sit."

"Domo." Yukino smiled, "But I feel bad to sit when everyone else stands."

"Don't be stubborn, the health of the Chairman is more important than the dignity of a ramshackle band like this."

Hachi whistled to tease them, but then remembered Yui was there. Only when Hachi looked at Yui, Yui looked absolutely happy instead of jealous.

Perhaps because it looks like Hachiman was being nice. Well, he is being nice to Yukino, even so far as giving his precious, precious pansy-ass stool.

"Wanna switch guitar instead?" Hachi asked, "I always want to try a real Les Paul."

Yukino decided not to contest, and she could feel the massive weight difference between these two when they switched and put their strap around their neck and shoulder.

"So light."

"Just so you know, there was only a single kilogram weight difference between them." Yuri told her idly, "Even a quarter kilo difference in weight can change how comfortable you are with your guitar."

Yukino wondered if she should, then again, she was never comfortable using anything that she borrowed. So she should buy one herself, doesn't have to be expensive or anything.

"Then we might have to wait for Sunday for that."

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, let' go with the Hello hello Alone!" Yui raised the mic.

Yuri gave the signal to make everyone ready by hitting the Hi-hat several times to set the tempo and then rapidly hitting the main drum which signals everyone to start.

It was not originally a rock band song. Rearranged properly, the song becomes upbeat sounding and yet at the same time bittersweet and desperate.

A perfect song to describe the turbulent mind of the teens themselves. All the more reason why everyone put their mind and soul into playing it properly.

Even Hachiman gave it his all, no matter how clumsy sounded or whether he might make a mistake.

Because he knew that there's a chance that something like this can't happen again.

If words can't convey everything, then maybe actions would do. And that's why.

Hachiman will give it all.

 _The vapor trails are fading,  
but before they disappear,  
I should have said I wanted to see you. Wow  
Did you ever break free  
from your endless suffering?  
You and I are alone again,  
Hello Hello, Alone._

Everyone who was present there clapped their hands in excitement.

"Holy shit, they managed that in one take!" Tobe gawked, "Hikitani looks so good!"

Yumiko just scoffed, "Because he feels at home with them I guess."

"What's that, Miura-chan, are you jealous?" Tobe teased her.

"Shut up Tobe!" She elbowed him in return.

"Whoa, Chairman really sing well."

"Yuigahama too, so cute..."

"Stop playing sloppily, Hikigaya-san." Yukino pointed, "You revved it too hard, and you didn't tune the dials properly."

Hachi tried to back away but Yukino keeps staring at her, "Hey give me a break, I'm still inexperienced at this!"

"But it looks like this group composition s perfect. So we can stick around, I assume?" Yuri pointed.

"Yuri-san is the most fired up of all." Yui winced, seriously, that was some powerful beating she did on the instrument.

"This group is totally fine, maybe we can do rehearsal again once we have free time." Hachiman wiped the sweat from his brow with his sleeve, but Saika stopped him and gave him a hand towel.

"That was excellent, Hachiman." Saika said, "Too bad we can't be in one group."

Hachiman smirked, "Don't be so sure, a band can use multiple vocalists."

"Well, there's the issue of the song..." Yukino pointed, "The only reason why we can do well on the first try is that everyone in the group like that song right?"

"Then just pick another song that everyone like." Hachiman said lightly, "We're part of the committee, not like we will have much time to be on stage."

"Indeed that was true." Yukino looked back at Yuri, "Yuri-san, perhaps you'd be interested joining another group as well."

"Worry not, I can fit literally anywhere!" Yuri grinned.

Truly, she was carefree just like her aunt. Actually, he was kind of surprised. He wonders, did Seo Yuri exist in the old timeline too? Maybe she exists but for some reason, she and Hiratsuka weren't as close to each other, let alone living together?

Hachiman was curious.

No, it totally wasn't because she looked like mini-Hiratsuka and he was personally interested in her or anything, that would be absurdly ridiculous!

That said, there's not much in the way of avenue to get closer to her anyway.

It should be fine for now.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の関係の値はリセットされました** **  
As Expected, My Relationship Values had been Reset**

 **Disclaimer:**

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12 - Before the Storm**_

* * *

Hikigaya Hachi hummed happily as she rides her bike and then parked it in the front of the Obgyn clinic. It's been six months since her last exam and about time she gets another.

It was a small clinic, but Hachi's experience with her had been pretty satisfying. She helped Hachi went through the hardest part of her transition.

She wasn't alone here, of course, for she forced Hachiman to tag along despite his highly visible uncomfortableness with the idea. "Why the hell I am here?"

"Oh come on, you'll be here someday with your pregnant wife." Hachi snarked. "Hmm? Do I know that bike before?"

There was already a scooter parked. Hachi felt like she recognized that scooter, especially since it has custom pattern color and not factory paint scheme.

So Hachi went inside, only to find her classmate, Chisato, was paying in the register.

"Chikura?"

"Uh oh, it's Hacchan." Chisato reacted like she was caught shoplifting or something. "You're here too huh?"

"Getting yourself checked?" Hachi asked.

"Yeah, sort of. You recommended this clinic to me after all." Chisato winced. "Is that... boyfriend?"

"Hah, no, this is my twin brother." Hachi grinned.

"For a second I thought you're here because you're pregnant or something, hahaha." Chisato laughed in mirth.

Hachi raised her eyebrows but decided not to press the matter. Indeed, Hachi was the one recommend her friends to this Clinic. Dr. Hagane was truly reliable and affordable for women specialist healthcare matter.

"Are you still having the monthly problem?" Chisato calmed down and sat on the waiting bench.

Hachi gave out her patient card so the reception nurse can immediately process it, "Not particularly, but I just want to be sure."

"I see." Chisato rolled her eyes aside and bit her lips, "Would you mind me waiting?"

"Hmm? Sure enough. You can keep my brother company."

Chisato and Hachiman exchanged a look awkwardly.

"Umm, Hikigaya Hachiman, Class 2-F."

"Chikura Chisato, Class 1-C, Nice to meet you."

Hachiman glanced at her, between her rainbow-colored hair and her sparky contact lens, Hachiman doesn't know which one is more outstanding. Nevertheless, Soubu have loose dress codes and there's no real regulation on hair color on a contact lens, so it doesn't surprise him too much that this girl can keep her outrageous appearance.

And they become quiet.

Hachi didn't wait all that long to be called in and meet the doctor. She was young, right in her early thirties where her personal beauty matured the best.

Her usual confident smile welcomed Hachi.

"Welcome back, Hachi." She said, "You've grown more beautiful."

"I've been trying some light makeup these days." Hachi blushed, "Does it suit me?"

"Yup, it was just the perfect amount."

Hachi began to tell her her summary of the health condition in the last six month. Most of which is fine, and normal, with the exception of all those anomalies that come with being intersex.

Afterward, Hachi undergoes extensive physical examination. At first, she was extremely embarrassed, but this was the third time she undergoes this exam.

Hachi had fully accepted her identity as a young woman now, and so she's treating it just like any other exam without shame.

"Your body is slowly changing." The doctor commented, "The volume of your breast is increasing and your hips also take a better shape."

"Come to think of it, my modeling manager said the same thing."

If one compares Hachi's photos during her debut and her latest edition, there were indeed visibly physical changes.

"As your body reacts to progestin and estrogen, it would change shape appropriately. You have extremely late puberty so it makes sense for it to start now."

"Would there be a problem?"

"It's not very certain." The doctor shook her head, "Someone like you only born once in thirteen thousand cases after all. And worse yet, many people actually go through their lives without realizing it. We have a very little sample to observe and all sort of documented phenomenon was still incomplete."

"I see."

"Still it's not like we can't say what could probably happen."

After consulting with her some more, Hachi excused herself and went to pay the fee as well as buying a new stash of combo pills.

"You're buying that much?" Chisato asked in disbelief, Hachi looked like he bought multiple boxes of them.

"Duh, of course, it's for the next 6 months after all." Hachi smiled.

Hachiman blinked and realized that this was one of the things that Hachi told him. Because her strange body imbalances thanks to being born with Congenital Adrenal Hyperplasia, combo birth control pills are apparently one of the cheapest and easiest methods to deal with that.

In terms of diagnosis, Hachi's case was somewhat uncommon and at the same time, one of the tame ones, exhibiting traits of simple-virilizing nature where she grew much taller than other girls, have a pseudo-penis (which actually an enlarged clitoris) and androgynous-looking at a younger age but have extremely delayed puberty, which she only show few weeks prior to supposed enrollment to Soubu high.

Some of Classic CAH afflicted people (both male and female) suffered salt retention incapability that may be lethal even at a young age without constant steroid injection. Thankfully it seems that Hachi didn't suffer that, and more or less living a normal boy life until her first menstruation.

"My boobs grow 4 cm in the last six months." Hachi grinned and raised a peace sign.

"Ooh, it used to be flat as a board before." Chisato laughed, but then looked at Hachiman awkwardly. "Ah, sorry about that, Senpai."

"Don't worry about me, I'm well aware of how vulgar and shameless she is." Hachiman grinned, "You two have something to talk about right? I'm going home ahead."

Chisato grimaced, just like his sister, Hachiman sure is sharp as a razor yet also blunt as a sledgehammer.

Plus he's really good looking. Even with those intense, seemingly lifeless eyes...

What a shame, he shouldn't have ditch his glasses. Glasses bring out all of his charm. Right now his eyes were massive turn off for most girls, or most people for that matter.

They look scarily intense and unsightly.

"Umm, Senpai, if you don't mind, please tag along." Chisato asked, "I could use some input from boys here, and I'm not entirely sure who to ask."

"...Yeah, sure." Hachiman lazily nodded.

He used to be judgemental of girls, partly because of his resentment of being rejected and partly because the bullying he suffered from them.

Nevertheless, Hachiman tried to accept that in reality, no one is perfect. No matter how nice and likable they are, there's always part of them that incite disgust in him. And no matter how someone seemingly worthless and lack value, there might be something profound he could find from them.

And that's why he also decided to see people for what they are.

Besides she's Hachi's friend, can't be that bad of a girl.

Also, this might be the first time a girl asked him as a real confidant, so to be honest, he's kind of curious.

"Sorry, I got a phone call. Hello, what is it, Kawasaki-senpai?" Hachi asked, then balked. "What? My friend caught in a trouble? Who... ah, shit, it's Mihashira? Alright, tell her I'll be there with Chikura soon."

Chisato reacted aggressively. "What happened with An-chan?"

"It looks like she got a fight with a boyfriend or something. Kawasaki-senpai recognized her and helped." Hachi said, "Might as well fetch her on our way."

Chisato nodded weakly and then muttered. "An-chan..."

And so they revved their bike and left the scene as soon as possible. They were supposed to rendezvous with Saki in one of the closest Saizeriya.

"It's them." Hachi leads these two and then approached the table where Anko, Benio, and Saki sit. "Kurotsuki, you're here too?"

"An-chan called me." The dark brown haired, pale skinned girl replied. From a distance, Hachiman would've mistaken her for Yukino because how much superficial resemblance they had, though their face isn't even close. "Is that your famous Twin Brother?"

"Hikigaya Hachiman, desu." Hachiman said calmly, "I just happen to be Kawasaki's classmate as well."

The other girl was somewhat more mature looking, with natural light brown skin on her, contrasting her pale blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Also, she's putting an ice pack on her swollen cheek.

"Mihashira, what happened to you?"

"Stupid asshole thinking with just his dick." Anko replied grouchily, "He begged me not to cut ties and when I said no, he slapped me. Thankfully, kind Senpai here punched his shit out."

"Shouldn't you report him?" Hachi asked, concerned.

"From what I see, it wasn't like he looked especially violent, so he wouldn't come anymore after that strong of a rejection." Saki said calmly, "He legitimately wanted to make it up and even kneeled on her while crying, begging for forgiveness."

"I see, I'm glad you helped her anyway." Hachi bowed, "Thank you, Senpai."

"That's what friends are for." Saki looked at her phone, "I have something to take care of, would you mind I'm leaving?"

"It's fine," Hachi assured her.

"Thank you for helping me, Senpai." Anko bowed at Saki.

Saki just wordlessly nod and then left, her light blue ponytail waved with the pace of her steps as she walked out, and her natural beauty and tall height attracted quite a few stares.

Maybe some even recognized her as a model to boot, since she debuted alongside Hachi and Hachiman had seen them sharing a magazine page or two.

"Sorry you two have to see me like this, Benio, Chisato." Anko winced, "And I'm supposed to be the mature one."

"It's okay, An-chan. I'm very sure it's not your fault." Chisato hugged her.

"You know, my house is pretty close, so maybe if you guys want to talk it out..." Hachi looked at Hachiman questioningly, but he simply nodded in agreement. "We can do it there."

And so, Anko and Benio went to pay their share of food and drinks, and then followed the twins back to their house.

...

Almost miraculously, they managed to fit all five bikes on the front lawn. Of course, taking them out would be a pain in the arse. However, it wasn't something they really focus on.

"We're home!" Hachi said to no one as she used the house key to open the door since Komachi still hasn't returned from her cram school.

Likewise, the three guests also simultaneously said, "Sorry to intrude."

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be upstairs if you need anything," Hachiman said.

But Chisato grabbed his sleeve to stop him. "Senpai, you said you would listen."

Hachiman sighed in annoyance, but then again, a man won't back at his words so he decided to say, "Hachi, change your clothes. Might as well cook dinner for everyone."

"Ah right." Hachi said and welcomed them into the combined living room, dining room, and kitchen area, "Please make yourself comfortable in the living room."

"Hachi, your house is pretty huge." Anko commented, "Maybe twice as big as mine. A little smaller than Chisato's maybe?"

"Was it? We actually don't have a dedicated storage room at the moment." Hachi laughed.

Hachi and Hachiman returned to the living room in their usual tracksuit getup.

"You're wearing those at home?"

"As pajama replacement, everyone in our family does." Hachiman said as he went to the fridge, "What do you girls want to eat?"

"Umm, Onii-san we don't want to bother you," Benio said.

"It's fine, our parent's aren't going home today, so might as well cook the same amount as usual." Hachi stopped her from standing, "Hachiman, let's cook something that would be best served cold."

"...you don't have to accommodate me that much." Anko blushed, referring to her swelling cheek. Of course, she would have to avoid hot food.

"It's still in transitional season, not like we eat cold in the middle of winter."

"So what you want to eat, Hiyashi Chuka*?"

"Have a little delicacy, asshole," Hachi yelled.

"Like you can cook better, you bitch." Hachiman retorted.

"Hiyashi Chuka is fine." Anko said, "Feel like summer all over again."

Hachi wasn't convinced, but then again, it doesn't like it was a bad dish or anything. Hiyashi Chuuka is a staple of Japanese Summer dish after all.

"Ano, Onii-san, do you mind me helping?" Benio offered, "I might know how to make some cold dish myself."

"Sure, if you call me Onii-sama." Hachiman jokingly replied.

"Hachiman, please don't let your Imoto fetish get in the way of courtesy," Hachi warned.

Hachiman shot back, "Oh, you made Taichi did the same thing, you shota-lover."

Anko burst out laughing, followed by both Benio and Chisato who also laughed in their own, subtler ways.

"Hacchan, are you two really twins? Sounds like an old married couple to me." Chisato teased.

"You get riled up more often, perhaps more than you did with Iroha-chan." Benio also pointed.

"Well, he knows all of my weakness." Hachi clenched her hands, embarrassed. "Still, what do you want to cook, Kurotsuki?"

"Do you have any fish and avocado?"

"Avocado? There's a couple in the fridge as well."

"Oh yeah, Mom used them as a facial mask, in fact, we have a lot of vegetables and fish here."

"Perfect, then we shall make low carb dinner." Benio smiled, "Would that be fine?"

"I might end up eating a lot of that then." Hachi said, "But I feel curious and wanted to taste it anyway."

"Alright then, let's make myself a hefty serving of cold canned tuna," Hachiman said.

In the end, the dinner came in two flavors: Hachiman made a bunch of crude Avocado Boat filled with mashed pepper and chili jalapeno canned tuna while Benio made much more gorgeous looking daikon rice vegetable salad with tuna sashimi.

Instead of steamed rice that Japanese usually ate, the daikon (radish) was cut apart in irregular grainy shape, making them resembles each other. of course, Daikon is a vegetable and its carbohydrate content is much lower for the same volume.

It was also decorated with long needle-like slices of vegetables and two ounces of tuna sashimi.

"Hmm, Hachiman's dish is about 340 calories, 24-gram fat, 10-gram carbs and 21-grams protein. Kurotsuki's dish is about 310 calories, 16-grams fat, 18-gram carbs and also 21-grams protein." Hachi calculated and wrote in her notes.

Leave it to the diet freak to precisely measure these food's nutritional values!

"I'd like to taste Onii-sama's food so might as well." Benio smiled sweetly, something that Hachi rarely saw at school, with how emotionless, or rather uncaring her attitude usually. Did she have a crush on Hachiman or something?

"Sure, want to trade?" Hachiman served them all a bunch of avocado boat, which he made in less than five minutes each. "In fact, I think I made way too much, that's like five avocados, as many as ten boats. And that's terrible."

"I'm home!" Komachi rushed in the house.

"Oh, Komachi, you came home early!" Hachi greeted her, "What gives?"

"Aneki, are you at loss? There are a typhoon warning and cram school is canceled."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I see, then just come here and join us for dinner."

"Ah."

Komachi gets introduced to the strange but seemingly nice friends that Hachi brought with her, and they were all Hachi's classmates.

"I think we should go too before the storm hits," Chisato said.

"Are you guys really alright?" Hachi skeptically asked.

"Yeah, we can talk again later." Chisato stretched, "Having a dinner together like this was kind of pleasant too."

"Really? I'd say that's average." Hachi commented.

"No one is at home around this hour." Anko looked at the clock and commented.

"No one but the housekeeper for me." Chisato shrugged, "What about you, Beni-chan?"

"My parents are always home and we always have dinner together." Benio rolled her eyes aside, "It was not fun."

"Hahaha." Komachi wrily smiled, "Honestly, until recently our parents rarely come home early. They usually come late when everyone already asleep."

"Yeah." Hachi said, "Until this year, we kinda... uh, stuck together like this."

"No wonder you're so close." Anko's gaze softened in response, "I have no brother or sister, so I'm somewhat envious."

"Ditto." Benio and Chisato chorused.

Oh, Hachiman finally understood why these girls looked so happy now. For them, a luxury of a fun and warm atmosphere in a dinner with someone else... it was not something they enjoyed all that often.

Hachi and Hachiman weren't much better, but at least they have Komachi with them.

When they came outside, however, the wind already picking up and rain began to sprinkle.

"It's dangerous to ride around this time, you better stay for a while." Hachiman warned, "Hachi, we need to chain the bikes together or else they will fall sideways."

"Yeah."

Both of them wore raincoats and proceed to deal with the exposed bikes, by covering it with a large tarp and then chained them into multiple steel pegs on concrete bases, spread all over the lawn.

"Thank fuck I prepared them in advance." Hachi locked the chain with heavy gauge padlock, "I was expecting typhoon season so I decided to ask father to make them."

"Just pray to God it would be enough."

Then again, a typhoon that could uproot concrete block buried two feet in the ground would probably annihilate most houses in Japan.

"It should be safe now. Did you guys call home yet?"

"No answer." Anko said, "They're probably still working and not coming home in this storm anyway."

"My parents said it's alright, if only just for the night," Benio said, "I was being tracked with GPS to boot."

"My housekeeper said I should stay in touch, but no need to tell my parents yet."

"Alright then, I suppose we can have a sleepover!" Hachi jumped happily.

Only for her to realize something. "...Oh shit."

"What's wrong, Hacchan?"

"Uh, erm. Our Guest room is being used by my brother." Hachi explained ashamedly, "And my room is stupid cramped."

"It's fine isn't it." Hachiman said, "We can exchange bedroom if only just for tonight."

"Eh?"

"There's enough room for four futons to easily fit." Hachiman said, "I can sleep in your room instead."

"Ahhh yeah, well it was your room too, kind of." Hachi cryptically agreed, "You guys fine sleeping in a guy's room?"

"Are you asking me, rainbow slut supreme, that question of all things?" Chisato groaned.

"I'm fine, it's not like we're going to sleep with Nii-sama or anything." Benio nodded, she was really eager for this.

"If he doesn't mind us, I'm fine with it." Anko finalized, "Oh and guys, please respect his privacy."

"I have nothing to worry. There's no porn there." Hachiman laughed, then looked at Komachi, as if telling her silently to leave them alone.

"Ah, I get it. Komachi will enjoy myself studying in my room!" Komachi cheerily winked, completely get what Hachiman meant. And hurriedly leave the living room to lock herself in and concentrate studying.

"Now then." Hachiman wickedly smiled, "Are you sure I should stay?"

"It's fine. Senpai."

Under the stormy night, the three freshmen began to spill their secret.

* * *

 ***Literally means Cold Chinese, a cold ramen with eggs, ham, shrimp, carrot, cucumber, tomato, sesame soy sauce etc.**


	13. Chapter 13

As the storm began to intensify, an atmosphere of awkwardness and shame began to creep into the living area of the Hikigaya household. Hachiman and Hachi sat side by side while the three other girls sat together on a separate couch.

Now that Komachi was gone, things become rather stiff, as the teens exchanged a strange look on each other.

"Alright then let me begin." Anko coughed, "Anyway, the guy who slapped me was from Chiba University. No, he's not my boyfriend or anything, really."

"Oh."

"I told him, I don't want to be with him anymore. He just keeps pestering me and wanted me to be his girlfriend even though he's dating someone else."

"He told me he will do anything, even breaking up with his current girlfriend, and I told him to fuck off. He freaked out and slapped me on impulse, and then..."

"Kawasaki decked his face." Hachiman finished it for her when Anko hesitated and gulped.

"So yeah, I have a couple sex friends." Anko said, "I cut them off, all of them."

Hachi and Hachiman noticed that Anko didn't mention if she had anyone in Soubu high. Perhaps it was coincidence, or perhaps it's deliberate. They wouldn't know if they don't ask.

"It's okay, An-chan." Benio patted her.

"I think you did the right thing, Mihashira." Hachi said, "I don't condone cheating, and I despise cheater, and I honestly feel disgusted that you would sleep with him. But you did the right thing. Because above all else, you stand on your principle and he didn't."

"Is that so? I slept with him with full knowledge he had a girlfriend though."

"And you feel bad about that."

Anko faked a grin, "You're joking, right? Why should I-"

Hachiman rolled his eyes aside, "That's literally the face of a girl who tried to convince herself that she did nothing wrong and fail."

Anko's tears were rather telling, even though she tried hard to stop it.

"An-chan don't want to sleep with someone's boyfriend right?" Chisato smirked, "In that case, what I'm doing was much more despicable anyway."

"Oh really? At least you stick to people of your age." Anko snapped, "Have you slept with a teacher before?"

"Err, no, but that besides the point." Chisato winced, it was true that, while Chisato had far more numerous paramour than Anko did, all of them were of her own age.

"An-chan, did you fall in love with someone?" Benio asked.

Anko looked away, hiding her reddened, embarrassed face. "It was a new teacher in my old elementary school that I saw in a reunion party. I've slept with him several times, and then... he told me he wanted to end it because he's getting engaged to his childhood friend that he secretly loved for a long time."

"Oh..." Benio and Chisato grimaced.

"It was early in the summer." Anko told them, "And then I realized that... things are just not as enjoyable anymore. No matter who I slept with, I feel empty. I cut off my relationship with all my sex friends, and the guy who hit me was the last one."

"If nothing else, you did well to reject that creep." Hachiman took a sip of his thick, sugary coffee. "It sounds to me that he's too dependent on you emotionally. In the long run, it will hurt you, even more, to rely on onesided attraction."

"Senpai..."

"Is that why you removed your glasses?" Chisato asked.

"Yup, no random girls confessing to me out of the blue." Hachiman confidently answered. "I mean, if they're scared of my eyes, then that means it's not true love at all."

When Hachiman glared at them, the three of them actually froze from shock.

"See, it works." Hachiman huffed proudly.

"This guy might look pathetic but he had an absurdly high standard." Hachi pointed, "Even though he's a virgin."

Hachiman chummed calmly, "Pot meet kettle bitch."

"So in other words, Anko decided to stop having sex friends." Hachi re-railed back the conversation to the important direction. "Are you sure that's fine?"

"Why are you asking me that now?" Anko asked in disbelief.

"I might not like to befriend someone who sleeps with other girl's boyfriend." Hachi said, "But it's not like you hate sex or anything right? What if you had, well, urges."

"I'll be fine." Anko puffed her cheek and wiped her eyes with a tissue, "At the very least, I don't think I want to sleep with anyone for a while."

"That's awfully mature of you," Hachiman commented drily.

He might hate those kinds of easy girls, but he at least can appreciate honesty. These girls, they're still sixteen, they still have a long way to go.

They have more chance to get themselves sorted out than Hachiman himself.

"Well, I guess it's my turn then." Chisato took a deep breath, "The reason why I feel uneasy is that I thought I was pregnant."

Hachi almost dropped her cup while the other two girls dropped their jaw. Hachiman calmly took a sip of his coffee again but screaming internally as he did.

"You see, I really hate doing it with a rubber on, and both Hachi and you two knew that I always use morning-after pill, so..."

"Recently my period wasn't coming so I panicked. I bought a test kit and the result was negative, but I'm not entirely convinced and decided to visit a gynecologist and found I wasn't pregnant."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, that was one massive, life-throwing accident out of the way.

"That was my reaction too, at first I was relieved, then something else came out." Chisato's trembling hand was stopped by Benio and Anko.

"I began to think, what if I do get pregnant? What would I do? Should I keep it? Should I abort it? Who is the father? What would I do if I keep it? What do I feel if I were to keep it?" Chisato asked.

"I'm so scared." Chisato said in anguish, "I'm so scared that no matter what I do, there will be consequences to my own actions and I'm afraid to face it."

Honestly something like this absolutely revolting to Hachiman, someone who didn't put any thoughts before she did something reckless and insane, but even so, it's not as if he didn't share the same sentiment.

He used to think, until a few days ago, that maybe everything bad that happened, it was his fault and that his existence was unneeded. That's why he avoids connecting with anyone.

But in the end, Hachiman was simply running away. Hachiman doesn't want to think about it, that he might be responsible for some fuckups that cannot be fixed.

"It was disgusting for me to think that way, right, Senpai?" Chisato asked weakly.

"That's not true at all." Anko told her, "Even I wouldn't know what to do if I get pregnant."

"Ditto." Benio said, "What about you, Hacchan?"

Hachi just mysteriously smiled.

"I don't know how is that possible, but if there's some freak chance of me getting pregnant, I think I'll keep it," Hachi said confidently.

"E-even if you have to quit school?" Chisato asked, seemingly not believing her. "You want to be civil servant right? That's your dream... after all."

"Rather than wondering about what might happen in the future, you will always have to face what happened in the present." Hachiman said coldly, "The baby in your stomach isn't going to disappear just because you stopped thinking about its existence."

"All the more reason I will keep it." Hachi said, "Having a baby means I am blessed with the privilege to carry one."

For some reason, the three girls sensed an underlying pain in has joyful statement. They wondered, how could Hachi replied with so much conviction in her voice like that.

Even Hachiman seemingly surprised by her answer, there was not a single shred of doubt in Hachi's statement.

That she will keep that baby no matter what.

And Hachiman knew she wasn't joking.

"But that's just me. Everyone has their own answers." Hachi raised both hands cheerily, "Mind you, this is a scenario that I actually give a deep thought."

Ah.

Hachiman won't pretend to understand Hachi or anything, but that sounds perfectly Hachi, alright. During the transition surgery and therapy, Hachi might actually have to consider such possibilities.

Because Hachi and Hachiman used to be similar, if not exact same type of person, they think too much about what could happen.

"What about you, Hikigaya-Senpai?" Anko hesitantly asked.

"I don't think men can get pregnant yet, so I can't objectively answer that yet. OW!" Hachiman dodged the topic immediately like a master with a shit-eating grin, and this made Hachi annoyed and kicked the side of his face.

"You coward." Hachi buried her heel on his cheek angrily.

"Shut up, I can't answer something I cannot even imagine." Hachiman twisted her foot and made her yelp from the pain, and fell off the sofa, clenching her ankles.

"OWWW."

"What about us? Do you hate someone who sleeps around like that?"

"Of course I do. But does it really matter?" Hachiman evasively asked back, trying to soothe out the impact a little bit. "I'm pretty sure there are boys out there that would prefer experienced partners and nymphomaniacs."

"You're just trying to comfort me so please stop." Anko covered her face with her hands, embarrassed.

"You don't have to sugarcoat it, Senpai." Chisato released a deep sigh.

"Why the hell I should? You bitches aren't my friends or anything." Hachiman grinned mercilessly, "Over three billions men in the world, I'm sure you'll find one eventually."

"Don't listen to him, he's fucking stupid." Hachi pointed, face still down on the carpet, and Hachiman twisted her leg again. "AAAAAAH!"

"Disregard what we boys thought about it." Hachiman jibed, "At the end of the day, the value of your body is only for you girls to decide."

The three of them blinked, and then laughed in response to his statement. It was the corniest thing he ever heard from men, and yet, those pretentious words touched them deeply in their hearts.

"Wha do you mean with that, Senpai?" Chisato jumped off the sofa and prodded him on his cheek, "With this kind of appearance, we can only be seen that way."

"Don't shove your value down my mouth, that's disgusting." Hachiman glared at her. "Do you dress like that because you want to be judged, or do you want to dress like that because you like it?"

Chisato became pale for a moment and took a step back, avoiding his eyes. Chisato honestly don't feel like she had answers for that.

"...I'm not sure if it's the answer you're expecting. Maybe it's a bit of both?" Chisato embarrassedly scratched her cheek, "I like colors and prefer to use as many colors as I can but well... I can deny that it does help giving me an image of a bad girl. But if I want to stop being a bad girl, should I change my appearance as well?"

"Is that a question that someone else had to answer?" Hachiman pointed.

Chisato became quiet and returned back to where she sits. She will have to give it much thought.

"No one asked me?" Benio pointed herself.

Anko pointed, "You're just mistaken for one because you kept hanging with us."

"I like hanging out with you two, though." Benio twiddled her thumbs, "It's always fun listening to your stories."

"But we're now in shambles, and likely running out of stories to tell anyway." Chisato closed her eyes, seemingly regretful. "Good girls like you should not hang out with us anymore."

"Good girl?" Benio popped some veins, "Isn't that just label you put on me?"

"...Even if we ask you, you're from an honorable family, you're well behaved, you have high grades, and never go to seedy places. Besides you're still a virgin." Anko recited.

"No matter how you spell it, you're just normal high school girl." Chisato agreed.

"Do you know what I'm doing with these stories you tell me?" Benio asked seriously.

"...You used it as side dish*?" Anko and Chisato guessed, "No we don't mind about it."

Hachi and Hachiman both fell off their seats, Hachiman just quietly spasmed holding his laughter while Hachi rolling around screaming her lungs out. Just how far they're going to take this conversation?

"I'm fucking dying." Hachi screamed hysterically, "Kurotsuki is the lewdest of all!"

Hachiman muttered, "Just kill me already."

"Look, I'm sure those guys did it too." Anko pointed on the hysterical twins on the floor, "Though probably not as often as you did. To have that urge to think about people that you actually know personally and then release the pent-up stress to their images isn't that uncommon."

"No, you didn't understand." Benio said, "At some point, I would do it deliberately, as loud as I could, to spite my parents. And then I would show them my satisfied face."

Hachi and Hachiman both stopped, and they calmed down as the atmosphere became heavier once again. They returned back to their couch and listened intently.

"One time, my father rudely rummaged through my belongings, and he found absolutely nothing. Perhaps he hoped, that if he found something, then he could blame me and lash out his anger."

"He never found anything, and I never let him live it down. And then, at some point, he threw a temper tantrum. My mother blamed on me, said she never raised someone as lustful and dirty as I am."

"I told them that I was exactly the perfect daughter they raised. Someone academically excellent, talented in many crafts and arts, and more than ready to sleep with any men they choose for me as my future husband."

"Future husband, you mean..." Anko held her mouth to hide her shock.

"It's exactly as it sounded." Benio smiled, "My family was so ass-backward that the other rich families would insult them behind their back. Subscribing to outdated values and tradition, they were basically the nineteenth century Japanese struck in the modern age, unable to adapt and let go what they believe was right."

"I never realized how much it hurt them both that the daughter they raised had turned herself into something like that." Benio shed her tears, "That they carved a doll so well that it fits the mold they made."

"When I said that to them, I was lashing out my repressed anger and frustration. But it's been weeks since then, and we're still awkward to each other." Benio said, "But I know if I apologize beforehand, they would just return to their old way and nothing would change."

Benio looked at her two friends and smiled sadly, "As you can see, I'm only using you both as means to my revenge, and now that I accomplished it, I... don't think I can do it anymore either. I'm sorry, An-chan and Chi-chan. I'm not actually a good girl at all."

"This friendship between us three, it was really fucked up huh." Chisato rubbed her eyes, "Can we even call that friendship ?"

"When you put it like that, our relationship seriously unhealthy. I wonder... should we stop seeing each other for a while?" Anko pondered as well.

"I don't want to do that." Benio shook her head, "You guys are the only thing I have now."

Hachiman idly stood up, then wickedly grinned, as if he didn't feel anything when he heard their explanation. "Are you trying to fish some pity? You ain't getting shit from me. You want someone to cheer you up? Forget it."

"Hachiman, shut up," Hachi grabbed his collar, seriously itching to punch him.

While she appreciated his honesty, sometimes, he did it too much, and it loops back to being a gigantic lie that would hurt people around him because, for a Hikigaya, kindness is born of cruelty. But even Hachi knew there was a line to draw.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の関係の値はリセットされました** **  
As Expected, My Relationship Values had been Reset**

 **Disclaimer:**

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13 - During the Storm**_

* * *

Both Hachiman and Hachi glared at each other with similarly frightening dead-fish eyes, Chisato actually terrified and Anko at least a little bit disturbed.

"Please don't fight."

Benio was actually the only one unaffected and tried to stop Hachi.

"Someone told me this in the past," Hachiman said as he reminiscing himself, of Yukino's words that she told him. "If it ends, you can just start all over again."

"If you made any mistake, then repent, if you misunderstood, then try to get an explanation, just because you feel guilty about something doesn't make you stop being a victim. Sometimes, it's not always you who should carry a blame for your problems."

Or at least, Hachiman think the old Yukino would say that.

Yeah, definitely. Not like him to make up all these sweet, naive shit by his own mind.

"Even so, if you refuse to change, then your problem will never go away."

Hachi slowly let's go his collar and blushed. Perhaps she judged him too hastily and now feel embarrassed, "...You're right. I'm sorry."

"Kurotsuki-san... wasn't it?" Hachiman said, "Do you still feel angry at your parents?"

"No, I think I'm not. Or maybe not as much and it doesn't matter anymore. Have you felt like that before, Nii-sama?"

"Of course I do," Hachiman said, "Before this weird labor enforcement law comes into action, my parents often come very late. The only time I ever saw them is on weekends, and they spend their time sleeping."

"And sometimes I slam the door hard purposely to wake them up." Hachiman chuckled, "It seems harmless at first glance, but from the point of view of someone who lacked sleep all week, can you imagine how hurtful it was to be treated like that by your own son?"

"...Ah yeah, that makes sense."

Sometimes, when it comes to the relationship between family members, it was the smallest thing that hurt the most. Much like their parental ignorance hurt Hachiman, his defiance against them might hurt them more than he thinks.

"I'm not telling you to make up with them right away." Hachiman patted her gently, feeling like a big brother for a moment. "Being resentful toward your parents is alright, but don't let that hate fester in your mind. Because you simply don't know when you might lose them."

Just like Hachiman lost his own.

And that's why he decided to treasure his current parents, even when they didn't give birth to him or raised him, their effort to connect and normalize their relationship with him has paid off.

Without them, it would be impossible for Hachiman to adapt to this new and alien world.

"I understand when Nii-sama put it that way." Benio happily smiled.

Chisato twitched slightly, "...Beni-tan never smiled that bright before, didn't she?"

"Don't tell me she had a crush on him," Anko whispered.

"No, you're wrong." Benio defied, as she held his hand on her head lovingly. "I feel like I'm having an actual big brother now. Hacchan, do you mind?"

"I don't really mind, we're exactly same age so it's hard to think of him as anyone but an equal." Hachi winked, "Komachi might get jealous though."

"Bitch, I'm technically your senpai, where's my respect." Hachiman arrogantly pointed.

"Fuck off." Hachi replied with two middle fingers.

"But still, I don't know, what kind of change we should do." Anko leaned back on the sofa, thoughtful.

All this time, Anko, Chisato, and Benio identified themselves as generic bad girls and class reject. And now, they're no longer comfortable with the label that they themselves put on.

It wouldn't be that easy to change the impression, both to themselves, as well as to people around them...

"It's alright." Hachi approached her and Chisato and grasped their shoulders confidently, "Let's start with Culture festival, do something to change your impression, and then there's sports festival and midterms to look upon in October."

"Midterms huh." Chisato nodded, "I guess we need to start getting serious about our grades then."

"Agreed." Anko also nodded, "Hacchan, would you mind helping us?"

Hachi always knew that both Anko and Chisato had that potential to get better grades, perhaps even better than Hachi's own. Nevertheless, Hachi was happy that even someone like them could rely on her.

"Of course, Fujisawa will definitely help if you ask." Hachi grinned, "And in return, you can teach her how to seduce his molasses of a boyfriend."

"Fujisawa... the girl in glasses, Secretary of the student council?" Hachiman asked. "Your close friend huh."

"Yep! And the boyfriend is the treasurer and my gaming buddy. Fujisawa routinely gets top rank in exams and great at teaching people as well."

Ah, that super handsome nice guy with bangs. Hachiman remembered seeing him often since Hachiman is the Vice Chairman of the committee now.

"Well, let's just put that one aside for the moment and focus on the Cultural festival first." Hachiman said, "I'm working had in the committee, so I hope you girls can pack some epic surprise."

"Leave it to us, Senpai." Chisato pumped up her fists, while Anko simply gave a grunt of acknowledgment.

Hachi threw him her bedroom key and smiled, "For tonight, my room is all yours so you may use it to your heart's content."

"Yeah." Hachiman said as he raised a book, "I still haven't finished Zaimokuza's novella properly. I'm very sure he can appreciate an extra feedback too."

"Knock yourself out, we're going to have an epic sleepover in your room instead." Hachi poked his back, "Are you sure you don't want to join, Hachiman? There are four single girls here being lonely you know."

"Fuck off. I have a potential bromance to deal with at the moment." Hachiman cackled madly in response.

"Awww, I'm sure Ebina-senpai would be happy about that. Maybe I should text her."

"Hah, I wonder."

Even Ebina Hina probably had a limit to her yaoi fetish, and surely she would be jealous.

Because this storm, Hachiman, and Hachi didn't go to Renaissance gym as usual. Hachiman had at least extra three or four hours free time for him to finish reading the book and maybe some analysis before he went to sleep.

He put a bunch of essay papers and then began writing.

Deep into the novella, Hachiman felt so engrossed by it. It wasn't perfect works by any means, but the book sure was worthy of the newbie award granted to it.

Hachiman wished he was there, he could just imagine Zaimokuza's stupid grin, or maybe whiny tears when he received the award.

And when he was done, it was almost half-past ten, and when he removed the earphones he plugged in his ears to block out noises, he could hear that the storm just getting more intense as time passes.

Wonder if classes will be canceled tomorrow if the weather remains this intense. Hell, what about committee work?

Maybe he should call Yukinoshita tomorrow, depends on the situation of course.

He heard a knock on the front door, "Hachiman, can you open the door?"

"It's unlocked."

"I see." Hachi opened it and smiled, "Want to drink another cup of coffee? Everyone already asleep but I can't."

"Well, our ears are sensitive, hard to sleep with the weather being this loud." Hachiman said as he stood up, "How about we just have a cup of tea? We don't know when the storm will subside tomorrow."

"Pfttt, you're the one being responsible for proper sleeping schedule now?" Hachi snorted.

"Hey, I'm the Vice Chairman after all."

They both went to the poorly lit dining room, with just a small light illuminating it to conserve power, it sounded less eerie than it could be described.

If anything, it feels like tranquility in the middle of a storm.

In half-darkness, the twin-pretends sat side by side, with steaming tea in front of them.

"Hachiman, thank you."

"Hmm? For what?"

"For listening to my friends, and helping them."

"I don't think I did that much if anything." Hachiman said, "Besides, it would be up to you to help them from today and onwards. I have my own issues to take care of."

"Even so, thank you." Hachi said heartfully, "I was never especially close with these three, but I still hold them important. Because like Isshiki, they were the first one to acknowledge my existence in the school."

"I see." Hachiman smiled, "They might be sluts, but they sure are nice girls."

"One of them is your type?"

"Hell no."

"Ah, I see." Hachi said, "Your type is the cool, mature and confident virgins huh."

"Doesn't have to be virgin." Hachiman clarified, after all, God knows how many men Hiratsuka-sensei slept with. "But she can't be a slut either, I would feel too intimidated."

That was a half-joke answer.

...Incidentally, doesn't that also describe Hachi herself?

Hachiman didn't notice it until recently, but... for some reason he wonders. If Hachi also admired Hiratsuka-sensei as much as himself, if not more so...

Hachi changed herself to be a girl like Hiratsuka?

Of course, the result is not at all identical. But still, perhaps they do fill the same archetype.

"You know, I haven't told you the reason why I insist that if I got pregnant, I would carry it through matter what." Hachi said, "Do you want to know why?"

"Not especially, I'm very sure you have a good reason." Hachiman said, "Unless you want to specifically tell me that is."

"Even as someone who born intersex, I could still get pregnant like normal girls and give birth to healthy babies." Hachi mustered, "But it won't be easy."

"Ah..."

"As someone who suffered hormone imbalance, it's just natural that I have lower fertility rate. So getting pregnant in the first place is hard enough."

"Is that why you said you will keep it no matter what?"

"Not just that. getting pregnant is hard, but carrying it into birth is even harder." Hachi said, "My hormonal and physiological anatomy and function will need to be monitored carefully, every day, every week that passed will be a grueling battle of life and death that involves my own well being, and one mistake on my part could cost either of us dearly."

"You... don't need to do it, do you?" Hachiman said, "A lot of women decide not to have kids for some reason."

"I know." Hachi said, "But after I undergo surgery, I'm thinking, it would be a waste if I didn't push myself and do that. Because it's a chance in a lifetime, something that I could only experience as a girl, not a boy."

All this time Hachi being obsessed with her schedules, activities, and even nutritional intake... it was forged for that very important moment. To prepare herself for the future motherhood.

At times like this, where Hikigaya Hachi shows her strong and unbreakable resolve, he always thought she was amazingly beautiful, sensual, desirable.

And it sickened him to feel so.

"But let alone getting pregnant, I can't even get a boyfriend to save my dignity." Hachi faked some tears and bawled quietly, "Uuuuu."

He let out a long sigh, "You still loved Saika huh?"

"Of course I do. Just how long do you think I am pursuing him? Six, fucking, months. There's no way can forget him in just five weeks." Hachi pouted, "Hey, Hachiman, I have a request."

"Hum? What is it."

She awkwardly shifts her sitting position, so now she could face him, "Just for tonight, please make me forget about him."

She said that with a blush on her confident and eager face.

And then her hands reach for his shoulders, they were shivering in both fear and anticipation.

She closed her eyes.

He didn't know what has gotten into her head, perhaps it was the lingering excitement and curiosity from the conversation she held with the other girls, perhaps it was fear and uncertainty about her personal worth as a girl because she was rejected by Saika.

Perhaps she was just as sexually attracted to him as he did to her, partly due to genetics and partly due to similar upbringing, personality, and interests.

All that he knew that this is far and away from romantic. It was disgustingly rotten and unhealthy attraction that they shared.

But he felt like he wanted to indulge it, even just for a second.

Their lips touched, lightly pressed and brushed against each other.

It was uncomfortably warm, dry, tasteless, and all around unpleasant. And yet, Hachiman could only felt a sense of weird accomplishment, instead of pure undistilled disappointment.

Then Hachi pulled him deeper, and sensation of wetness began to creep in. Hachiman feel it much stronger than the one before. And it wasn't half as bad. So he hold her tighter in return.

Hachi certainly felt it enough deep inside, to turn red as a tomato when she backed off and opened her eyes.

"...We did it." She whimpered, "Goddamnit, I feel so gross."

He flicked her forehead angrily in response, "Of course it's gross, you idiot. Let's just pretend nothing happened."

Hachiman blushed hard himself, though not as much as she did. Nevertheless, both of them were too distraught to admit that they secretly enjoyed the thrill.

And so, they decide not to speak of it and took their separate way upstairs, and go to sleep as quickly as they could.

He shouldn't really expect better. For some reason, his body and mind weren't in the same rhythm. Too many things happened today and he was both physically and mentally exhausted.

This weirdly narcissistic semi-incestuous experiment he had, he will never forget it for the rest of his life.

Even his first kiss with a girl was fucked up as expected.

* * *

 *** Okazu. I'm pretty sure it doesn't need much imagination to know what euphemism it was for. A.k.a. masturbation material.**


	14. Chapter 14

It was morning and the rain still haven't subsided. The wind wasn't as violent as the night but still fairly turbulent, and going out right now would be dangerous still.

Hachiman read up his phone to see tons of messages on it, courtesy of Yui and Saika.

There was one from Yukino, her concern was as always pretty clear. She was talking about committee meeting to be delayed because it's not like the storm is going to subside soon.

...

 _Yukino said:_

 _Vice Chairman Hikigaya_

 _I just discussed the matter of school with Vice Principal regarding school activities._

 _I have convinced him that it is very unlikely for the storm to subsidize soon, and thus, there shouldn't be any class today._

 _Likewise, regarding committee activity, it would also be suspended until tomorrow at the soonest._

 _Even if the storm ended before afternoon, consider that there wouldn't be any meeting until further notice._

 _P.S. I hope things are fine over there in your residence, my apartment sustained some damage and leaks._

...

"Who the fuck talks about meeting in the middle of a storm like this? Also, just how powerful is Yukinoshita to directly have enough authority to discuss with Vice Principal of all things?" Hachiman gawked, "No wonder they called her the most powerful president in the history of Soubu. Terrifying. That said, that last part was kind of sweet but concerning."

Not that he was unhappy that Yukino would actually send him a message in the first place. So he replied with acknowledgment.

...

 _Hachiman said:_

 _This is Vice Chairman speaking._

 _Thank you for informing me of the good news, hopefully, things will get better over there._

 _Yukino said:_

 _Vice Chairman, what do you mean by good news? Are you happy that there wasn't a meeting or that my apartment suffered some damages?_

...

Oh fuck.

Hachiman said:

 _We're getting some breaks for once, it wouldn't be healthy for either of us to keep pressing forward mindlessly._

 _It would be problematic if any of us become sick from over-exhaustion. The committee members deserved that break._

 _As for your apartment, I hope it's not grave enough to disturb your rest and for the storm to subside soon, so it can get fixed._

 _Yukino said:_

 _I see. On the contrary, not having school activities today made me anxious, so I cannot truly relax._

 _Hachiman said:_

 _Maybe watch some cat videos instead?_

 _Yukino said:_

 _How do you know that I love cats? I don't think I've told your twin sister that._

...

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.

Maybe because Yukino was not involved in Kawasaki's case, she never get to see Kamakura the cat and reveal her strong interest in this timeline.

...

 _Hachiman said:_

 _I've seen many cat icons in your personal belongings so I just guessed randomly. My bad if I get it wrong._

 _Also, this is the picture of my cat, Kamakura. It's a male._

 _Yukino said:_

 _I see that makes sense, and I shall follow your suggestion. I truly appreciate it._

 _He looks absolutely majestic, by the way._

...

That was a nerve-wracking conversation and Hachiman sort of regretting the fact that he had to use an exceedingly formal tone with Yukino.

However, he had decided from the beginning that he will try to get to know her professionally first. And then, once he feels he was worthy enough in a position where he could see things with her at eye level, maybe he could finally understand this version of Yukino.

The reason why Hachiman misunderstood the original Yukino was because he saw her as beyond and above him, he put his own ideal upon her image, and always let himself be put beneath her.

He relishes in pain and humiliation he suffered from her because he put himself below everyone else. It was almost masochistic. And because of this, he deluded himself thinking he understood her the most.

If anything, of all student that Hachiman personally knew back then, he understood Yukino the least.

He doesn't want to repeat that mistake. And so, instead of looking at her from the bottom of the social ladder, he decided to climb that ladder to reach her.

The past him would have thought it would be impossible, but Hachi's existence gave Hachiman a certain perspective. What she can achieve, he certainly can. It's just a matter of how much effort and sacrifice he was willing to put in.

He decided to ping both Yui and Saika if only to confirm that Hachiman was alive and well.

There was a PSA that school was canceled pretty much in entirely of Chiba and parts of Tokyo as well. Hachiman wonder, if it's bad enough to actually affect economic activities of Japan as a whole.

Or maybe not, Japanese east coast where 80% of the economic activities takes place always been typhoon prone area due to directly facing the Pacific Ocean. He was sure there would be contingency by this point.

"[Flooding from rainbands in Tokyo-]"

"Jeez, I hope mother and father are alright."

Hachiman didn't worry too much about flooding in 346 Pro because it's elevated foundation, but he never knew about his mother's workplace.

His cat purred and shuddered, and then basically climbed his lap and curled himself there, sleeping again.

"You must feel really cold."

Hachi descended the stairs, yawning. Hachiman could tell she's not getting much sleep since her eyes looked worse than his own.

"How many hours you get to sleep?"

"Two, three hours I guess?" She yawned, "Seriously, fuck this noise. How could you look so refreshed?"

"Are you sure it was the noise and not something else?" Hachiman gleefully asked.

Hachi just realized what Hachiman meant and become reddened again from embarrassment. "T-that's not what I mean, idiot."

"Oh, what are you talking about?"

"Stop teasing me!" She punched his shoulder and made him flinch, "It's not about last night, I don't care about that kiss at all."

"What's that, you adopted Tsundere character archetype now? Strange." Hachiman sighed.

Hachi sat beside him, her breath still uneven. Her mind returned to what transpired last night, and even her lips could still remember the aftertaste. Sweet, sugary feel with a hint of caffeine...

She shook her head.

 _Seriously, what the fuck, Hachi?_

"Hachi, you said you have hormonal imbalance issues and can be super emotional don't you?" Hachiman asked.

"Umm yeah, that's why I cry a lot," Hachi admitted hesitantly, "Why?"

"I've been doing some research myself." Hachiman told her, "We got hit hard by GSA."

"Gee-es-a?"

"Genetic Sexual Attraction." Hachiman said, "It's a phenomenon commonly observed among lost or separated relatives that reunited as teens or adults. Two people with close genetic relations strongly lust after each other when they meet for the first time in years or decades."

"Wait, what? SOmething like that actually exist?"

"Yep. The concept was first officially coined in the United States in 1980. However, they already exist as far as recorded history goes." Hachiman explained, "Do you know why it exists?"

"...Why?"

"Offspring." Hachiman said, "Keyed to the very genes of animals, including humans, is their drive to leave their genetic footprints behind. The closer the better, hence why, the strongest GSA cases often encountered between parent and children separated at a young age."

"Ew, that's absolutely disgusting." Hachi winced, itching to scrape her brain from all the terrifying thought. She couldn't imagine lusting after her mother or father. It's just unthinkable.

"I wish I'm joking." Hachiman sighed, "Humans naturally found people who similar to themselves more trustworthy and attractive. Do you know why people often seek a lover that also resembles their parents physically or mentally? This is exactly the answer."

"I see." Hachi sighed, "But tell me again, how is that you didn't feel the same with my parents? Or Komachi?"

"There is another phenomenon, which entirely opposite of GSA. This is called Westermark effect." Hachiman showed Hachi the relevant internet pages, "Westermark effect is the result of two or more people growing up in a close proximity to each other, and as result, actively dismissing each other as potential mates."

"This mechanism is believed to be created as a response against inbreeding."

 _Wait, what?_

"Anyway, for me, there's no difference between your parents and your Komachi, to my parents and my Komachi. But you're different. There's no Westermarck effect built into our relationship." Hachiman looked down, slightly embarrassed. "We subconsciously considers each other as perfect mates, no matter how irrational and disgusting we think it was."

"O... Oh, that actually makes sense." Hachi nodded, seemingly eager to learn, but at the same time seriously embarrassed. Just how much Hachiman is holding himself back? Hachi actually curious and wanted to know...

 _No, no, no, stop that._

Hachi just realized how much emotion driven she was about it. Or rather, hormone driven. Her body had been playing her mind all along, and that's why she wanted that kiss from him last night.

Maybe even more than a kiss, even.

Which horrified her.

If Hachiman didn't have the mental fortitude to resist, he might give in to her temptation a long time ago and they might already do something that they cannot take back. Something that could easily tear this family apart.

"Honestly, I feel glad." Hachi smiled, "Now I'm no longer confused with my own feelings."

"Your feelings?"

"Yeah." Hachi said, "You know, the reason why I cannot be with Totsuka-senpai is that I still love him. I cannot be friend with him as long as I love him."

"Hoh..."

"I always thought, my feelings for you can't be real, that we can't be brother and sister if we feel this awful attraction to each other. And yet... now that you explained it to me, I'm seriously glad. We're not attracted to each other despite being brother and sister, we're attracted to each other because we're brother and sister who shared an identical history." Hachi smiled and held her burning cheek, "It's a twisted, rotten feeling, but it was something genuine."

Something genuine, she said?

Hachiman always found himself caught off guard by the sheer depth of depravity that Hachi's mind seems to delve into. Hachi can't be friends with Saika because she loved him? What a twisted black and white point of view.

Any other people would have called her stuck up and arrogant, perhaps even naive and deluded too.

But Hachiman didn't hate it. Not in the slightest. If anything, he felt it was a sentiment that he could totally get aboard with. Hikigaya Hachi refuse to build a relationship based on false pretenses and mixed feelings.

In this world that full of lies and deceit, he found that brutally honest view of human relationship refreshingly new.

"I see. Glad you calmed down." Hachiman felt somewhat weirded out, but smiling Hachi was really cute in its own way. "But don't misunderstand, it is not romantic love that we share, so I could never replace Saika as long as you still love him."

"That's not what I meant though." Hachi winced, "You're kind of dense about some stuff, do you?"

"I am well aware, Pot," Hachiman said.

Sometimes he pretends and lied to himself about not noticing something, to boot. But it's not like Hachi was any better, Hachi still hasn't noticed that Hayato is into her.

Hachi's guilt and anxiety about her distance with Saika have been replaced by her guilt and anxiety about her relationship with Hachiman. And this is why she couldn't sleep too well.

Now that her mind had calmed down and her misunderstanding with Hachiman have been cleared up, Hachi felt like she can focus her thoughts and feelings better than ever.

Hachi tried to recall the situation a few weeks back. And then she remembered. A few weeks ago, she slept in Hachiman's room to tease him, because she found his reaction to her funny.

Not only now she understood that those amusement and thrills she experienced was fueled by her own attraction to him, and likewise, his reaction came from his own repressed feelings, but...

 _"No need, just use protect... Oh wait, you're on a birth control anyway. Nevermind. Kids these days..."_

When mother saw Hachi came out of Hachiman's room, seemingly disheveled, she didn't even look remotely shocked. Somewhat disappointed and disturbed perhaps, but not shocked.

Perhaps because Mother realized that something could always happen between her and Hachiman. She didn't even talk it out during breakfast, and three weeks went like that, her mother never said anything. Her mother never changed the way she treated her or Hachiman.

She wondered if father was the same. Back when Hachi still living a life of a boy, the father always been the more emotionally detached, perhaps sometimes even somewhat abusive toward her. This is sadly not entirely uncommon when it comes to the relationship between Japanese father and son.

It's only after he lost Hachiman that he finally realized that being tough and distant was the wrong approach, and he regretted it dearly. That's why he was so happy when an entirely different Hachiman came to this family. He wanted to pay for his past mistakes with Hachi, and bond with him as a real father and son should.

While the mother always been strict and merciless, she's also the one who always treat Hachiman like a proper mother would. Perhaps that's why she understood her children the most.

She will have to talk with her mother when she could get a grip on herself once more.

"So what now?" Hachi asked him, "What will happen between us?"

"When you really want to do it with someone, do you pounce on them immediately without any form of consideration or looking at circumstances?" Hachiman asked.

Hachi puffed her cheek, annoyed. "Of course not."

"Then there's no difference." Hachiman stroke the cheek of the sleeping cat on his lap. "We don't have to pretend nothing happened, we just don't have to act on it. It probably would help if you stop getting on my bed all the time though, even I have my limit of patience and self-control."

"Alright then, no randomly getting in your bed I swear." Hachi sighed.

Honestly, the reason why she always sleeps with him without his permission was that she felt an unexplainable sense of comfort and safety. Perhaps she always subconsciously seeks his physical affection all along.

If anyone else put in the same position, could they hold back from giving in to the temptation? Could they face each other like this? Hachi felt somewhat doubtful.

Only Hachi and Hachiman would be twisted enough to acknowledge this forbidden, raw, and physical attraction and at the same time not dwell on it too much.

Because for them as of this moment, romance would be unthinkable. Hachi still cannot remove Saika from her mind, and Hachiman still getting himself adjusted to the new world.

But maybe, someday...

"Hey, Hachiman."

"Hmm?"

"Can I borrow your lap?"

"Sure." Hachiman moved Kamakura the cat away, much to the latter's annoyance. Then he picked up a book and began reading it quietly.

And just like that, Hachi went into dreamless comfortable sleep leaning on him. At least, until someone else wakes up.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の関係の値はリセットされました** **  
As Expected, My Relationship Values had been Reset**

 **Disclaimer:**

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14 - After the Storm**_

* * *

Komachi finished her song and bowed, and everyone who watched there clapped their hands in excitement.

"Wow, Komachi-chan really cute, her voice was amazing, and she even knows how to act and dance." Anko whistled, "She's ready-made celebrity, serious."

"Seriously though, why are we doing Karaoke in the middle of a storm?" Hachiman asked.

"Shuss, go away you killjoy." Hachi buzzed him.

"I guess it's impossible for the neighbor to hear any noise in this wind, Nii-sama don't need to be too reserved." Benio took a sip off the teacup in her hand.

"Komachi-chan, are you interested to become an idol?" Chisato asked eagerly.

"Hmm, if you ask if Komachi is interested, I don't think so." Komachi said, "But I am considering it as a career option if I fail to get into Soubu."

"Hee, Komachi-chan want to get to Soubu huh." Benio nodded in acknowledgment, "I'm sure you can."

"It's not a sure thing." Komachi shook her head, "Compared to my elder siblings, Komachi often does badly at school. Being an idol probably something that Komachi only good at."

"But Komachi isn't giving up yet!" Komachi jumped and pointed, "There's no future for those who give up hope!"

"YAAY!"

Hachi and Hachiman both blinked and looked up, all quiet for some reason. They left the sofa and then looked at the window that was covered by the curtain for safety.

"What is it, Hacchan?"

Hachi and Hachiman both pulled the curtain slightly.

The wind speed had been reduced.

"Looks like it's going to stop at late noon huh," Hachi muttered.

"How you could notice that?" Anko pondered, "Turn on the Tv!"

The news indeed told that the wind that engulfed the region had changed its direction slowly, away from Japan, and because of this, it's likely that the storm will end in several hours, and then the rain and a strong breeze will last a couple hours more.

"Looks like you guys will still be stuck here all day!" Hachi laughed.

"Aghh! Let's do something! I'm really bored!"

Four hours later, it's almost time for lunch and the rain still strong, but the wind wasn't as turbulent as before.

By the time lunch ended, the wind had subsided for the most part.

"It will still a bit risky to ride a bike, but cars should be fine. Unless the wind changed direction again." Anko noted as everyone opened the curtain of the windows.

They heard the sounds of rain getting louder as someone opened the front door. "I'm home!"

"Eh?"

The three Hikigaya children popped out to see their mother came back early, the removed her raincoat, her dark blue hair damp but not completely wet.

"Get a towel for me, wouldn't ya? And could anyone get me a cup of ginger tea?"

"I'll get the tea," Komachi said, Hachiman picked the raincoat and put it on a hanger near the laundry area, while Hachi brought a towel.

"Sheesh, that storm was really terrible, I thought it would last more than twenty-four hours."

"You came early mom, what gives?" Komachi asked.

"Hmm? Ah yes, my workplace went bankrupt." She replied cheerily, which rather dissonant with the topic of the answers.

Everyone dropped their jaw from shock.

"What happened?"

"Upper management was complete dogshit, can't keep up with new regulation and made a lot of mistakes. Stakeholder flees and our stock price went on a freefall. The rest is history." She said, "It's not something a middle management woman like me can deal with."

"But you look happy, what gives?"

"Do you know how much pain in the ass is, being in the middle of the totem pole? You got pressure from top and bottom, your superior keep bitching and your subordinates keep whining. It's like being the meat inside a fat sandwich."

 _What the fuck is that analogy about?_ Hachi and Hachiman wondered, while Komachi self-censored her ears by singing loudly.

"Your father already guessed it's coming anyway, so he told me not to get bothered." The woman smiled, "For the time being, I'd just go and pick part-time works and taking my time resting."

Komachi didn't seem to suspect anything, but Hachi and Hachiman felt there was a catch.

Still, the mother immediately greeted and familiarize herself with the three girls in the living room.

"...virgin, non-virgin, non-virgin." She pointed one by one.

Hachi actually mad enough to throw a slipper on the back of her head. Even for the standard of her blunt mother, that's just rude.

"Is this what they call mother instinct?" Anko winced, not that she denied her guess.

"Nah, Hikigaya eyes are just that special." Hachiman sighed.

"Well, a mother might be able to help I guess," Hachi muttered, even though she was really annoyed by her mother's sudden appearance.

"Well, knock yourself out. You don't need a guy this time around right?" Hachiman scoffed and went upstairs, "I'm just going to study some more."

...

"Well, now the pesky bug is out of the way, feel free to tell me anything, we're all girls here." The mother smiled widely, very curious about the three peculiar girls with naughty aura in front of her.

She felt that just like Hachi, they might simply be lost their way

"Don't worry, he knew everything." Hachi dismissed, "He might look like that but he's super trustworthy you know?"

"Oh, he did? Alright then." The mother said, "Komachi, you're about to be a high school student to so listen."

The three girls looked at each other and began telling the mother fairly short version of their escapades. Despite she looked like someone who would know anyway, they hesitated to tell her the full story.

Not that she really need it or anything.

"So basically, Anko, you're longing for fatherly attention, Chisato just want a lot of friends and Benio just want to be free. Am I wrong?"

Anko, Benio, and Chisato blinked.

"What, wait, how does that even work?" Hachi gasped in shock, then looked at the three, who seems to contemplate the mother's word strongly.

"She's right." Anko sighed, "I do have a preference for an older man because I thought they would be more mature and understanding. But well..."

As demonstrated yesterday, that's not always the case. Adult men can still be childish and completely awful. "I was wrong, college students and young adults are fucking immature."

"Adults who wilfully sleep with high school students ain't mature or understanding. They're a basket case of douchebags and social waste that should be avoided." The mother commented, "And Chisato avoid sleeping with Soubu student because you're embarrassed and feel that something is not right, you just want to get along with boys, but aside from flirting and sleeping with them you don't know how."

"Umm yeah." Chisato blushed, "It's not that I dislike sex, it's just that doing it with people you might have regular contact with is uncomfortably embarrassing... I just want to get along with my classmates and others..."

"And Benio, you want your parents to understand that you feel suffocated by their strict parenting, but at the same time, you don't want to disobey their orders. That's why you keep your chastity and avoid dealing with men, and instead channeled your fantasy through their stories."

"That's correct, Okaa-sama." Benio bowed politely, "I just want them to know that I hate it when they just keep pushing the boundaries of what I will obey."

"Alright then, I'm going to be blunt, and you better listen properly because I'm not pulling my punch here."

"Anko, you're in the position of danger. Adults are petty and selfish and they will use any means to obtain what they want. If possible, you should keep track those adults you sleep with and write it in a journal. If worst case scenario happened, people will know where to look."

"Furthermore, avoid risky activity like going home alone at night, and always keep extra security measures like GPS, cellphone beacon, and personal safety alarm."

"Is it that dangerous?" Anko became slightly paler, seemingly convinced.

"I'm just saying the risk is there. If by any chance any of them feel vindictive, they have far more power and influence to do awful things to you as retaliation. At the very least, you need to make sure you have everything at your disposal to protect yourself." The mother closed her eyes.

"Adults are scarier than children think. So you don't have to tell why you would want that, but you totally should consult it with your parents as a precaution. Tell them you feel anxious and uneasy about the increased crime rate and they will understand."

"Keep their profile, and make sure I'm well protected got it." Anko wrote it in her cell notes, she managed to calm herself down and focus, highlighting her outstanding sense of maturity.

"Chisato, I think you will have the hardest time adjusting to the future, at least socially." The mother switched her attention to the rainbow-haired girl, "In high school, everything will be more or less fine once you stop sleeping around. But once you get into college, it won't be the same anymore."

"College?"

"Gossips spread faster than wildfire, and if you just happen to share a campus with someone you sleep with before, chances are that people will see you for what you were in the past, not what you are by that point."

"Ah, eh, uh..." Chisato look shaken, looks like she seriously didn't think of it properly.

"When something like that happens, make sure you always have enough ammo. If your former sex friend harasses you, you tell them their weakness and kill their pride as a man. Plus, the more trustworthy friends you have, the less chance of rumors blowing out of proportion." The mother ruffled her hair to cheer her up, "What's done is done, no use crying over spilled milk. What you need to make sure is that you stopped doing what you're doing now and start getting yourself together."

Chisato sobbed and sniffed, but otherwise nodded in response to her caring advice.

"Benio, I think your problem isn't really that bad in comparison, but it's also one that would decide where your future is heading. Rather than not wanting to do what your parents told you, is there something you simply want to do?"

"I... just want to be like normal high school girls." Benio said, "I want to play with my friends and have a normal boyfriend. And maybe, somewhere along the way, I can find what I really want to do. And if I could not, then I will faithfully entrust my future to my parents' guidance."

"Communication is the key then." The mother crossed her arms, "Make sure you convince them that you're not going to abandon your studies. However, I'm a parent, and parents are stubborn to change their view, so it's going to be a hard fight on your part."

"Mom sure didn't cut corners eh?" Hachi said, "Easier said than done you know?"

"But if I didn't tell them that they will be clueless and blindsided. Knowing worst-case scenario makes it easier to prepare yourself." The mother winked.

 _Ah._

They really are mother and daughter indeed.

"You two really resembles each other, Okaa-sama," Benio said, "Nii-sama and Hacchan look like you."

"They have their dad's eyes and height though." The mother snorted, "Nii-sama?"

"Beni-tan has a brocon fantasy, but she's an only child so..." Chisato explained, "It seems that she adopted Senpai as her own."

"Ehhh? Really?" Komachi puffed her cheek, seemingly jealous.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask permission, Komachi-chan." Benio bowed apologetically.

"It's fine, you can be my Oneechan too, the three of you." Komachi leered at Hachi, "I only had an Aneki here."

Benio closed her lips and let out a soft, amused laugh.

Hachi looked away defiantly with a "Hmph."

Hachi wanted Komachi to call her with Aneki because it sounds tougher, but it sticks well, and Oneesama is the only acceptable alternative, which Taishi exclusively used at the moment.

"But I think now I got the plan to make them experience it." Hachi posed like a super sentai, with her usual flawless confidence. "Their second-semester debut."

"Second-semester debut?"

"Yep." Hachi pointed dramatically, "This is around the time for the school festival, so naturally, members of a class will get closer to each other. In this precious three weeks, we're going to show your character charm."

"We're going to have cosplay cafe for the festival, so obviously, three of you going to look really pretty, but pretty face alone isn't enough." Hachi said, "We need to show off your personality too!"

"How?"

"That's easy," Hachi grinned wickedly, her eyes even more terrifying than that of Hachiman. It sent chills to the three girls, and even Komachi seems disturbed by her expression.

Meanwhile, Hachiman received a phone call from Yukino as he was studying.

"Huh? Something important about the committee?" Hachiman asked, "Alright then, I'll be there, Chairman."

Hachiman picked out the hanging Blocktech coat in his room. It was one of the most expensive Uniqlo clothes he bought yet at 9900 yen, but it has been serving him well, in this rainy season.

Plus, it looks so fucking cool. The dark blue color totally brings out his manly charm.

He picked it and buttoned up, readying himself for a wet ride.

He pulled the chain that tied the bikes together under the heavy wind yesterday, and then slowly removed his bike from the group and pull it out.

It seems that everyone still busy in the living room, so he decided to simply go ahead and tell them later.

And with that, the high torque 50cc engine growled, breaking the echoing sounds of the rain.


	15. Chapter 15

**While I have yet to start rewriting stuff in this capter, I'd like to say two things that I will definitely add to future chapters. That would be Haruno and Orimoto.**

 **I skipped most of Haruno scenes because I'm not confident I can write her without bad bias, which may lead to bashing. However, by skipping most of her appearance I'm also sacrificing a bunch of potentials in the story. If possible, I will make more of her appearance, but no promises.**

 **For Orimoto, her appearance didn't really matter much until somewhere in chapter 20+ making the whole issue feel dragged on, so I decided to put a limelight much earlier in the rewrite. This one, unlike the above, is very much guaranteed.**

 **Aside from that, from the school festival arc the whole story will be completely rewritten, so updates won't be as fast. But if nothing else, there won't be stupid racing arc that a lot of people completely dislike.  
**

 **Have fun and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Though the road was filled again by cars, roughly three hours after the storm subsidize, the sight of a single motorized bicycle was an oddity that stood out. Carefully riding one meter from the roadside, it seems that the rider was completely fearless.

The road was unsurprisingly littered with dangerous trash and other objects, courtesy of the storm. And yet the rider wasn't disturbed or intimidated in the slightest.

That rider was Hikigaya Hachiman.

"The road was blocked, a fallen tree or something?" He muttered and switched his direction.

Yukino said to meet in a family restaurant near Kaihin-Makuhari station, Hachiman knew at least that it's near to her apartment which means she could go on foot.

Still, he decided to come half an hour before the promised time.

As one of the main central economic area outside Chiba Station, shopkeepers in Utase didn't spare even a single second to reopen their shop and clean the road in front of their stores almost immediately.

He decided to get in the restaurant.

Ten minutes later, his eyes meet that of Yukino, who seems to came here early as well and surprised that he was ahead of her. "Ah, Vice Chairman, have you waited for long?"

"Not really, I just feel a little stuffy at home and decided to go ahead of a scheduled meeting."

"I see. I'm sorry I called you even though I told you there won't be any committee meeting this very morning." Yukino bowed slightly, "My apologies."

"No worries, this is just informal meeting after all." Hachiman said, "Besides I didn't eat enough at home. Did you have lunch yet?"

"I haven't, I'd like to order something as well if you don't mind."

"No, it's alright, I actually really like Saizeriya." Hachiman said, "The food is cheap and plentiful. The quality isn't all that bad and you get more than what you pay for."

"I see." Yukino looked confused, of course, she was quite rich so Saize food might taste a little too strong and classless for her. "I only go here occasionally with members of Student Council or Yuigahama-san. The pasta is palatable at least, and I like the pudding served here. What do you recommend?"

"Depends, are you the type that prefers light or heavy meal."

"Something average would be fine."

What the hell is that answer?

"There are some classy lightweight appetizers such as prosciutto and salami, not quite my cup of tea. On the opposite side, you have medium sized pizza, Doria, and even rice. There's also various type of bread and cakes. However, the largest selection would come in form of pasta and hamburg steak."

"The other food sounds too greasy, though " Yukino thoughtfully looked at the menu, "I wonder how the steak taste like?"

"Mediocre, but I can safely say it doesn't taste bad or anything," Hachiman assured her, then he offered Yukino another menu to read. "Since it's still lunchtime, they also offer slightly cheaper lunch set. You may choose one Hamburg steak, spaghetti or Doria set with free salad and soup."

"Oh, and Hamburg steak comes with a free medium serving of rice, reducing or increasing the rice serving subtract or add 30 yen."

"Hmm, I'll take this Hamburg Steak lunch set with small rice then." Yukino nodded and smile, "And the lunch drink bar."

Hachiman still can't get himself accustomed talking with Yukino in a formal and semi-formal conversation like this. It keeps nagging him, but he endures.

They both ordered their own food, which arrived in roughly four minutes. There aren't many patrons yet since it's still raining outside.

Hachiman ended having himself a hefty set of Hamburg steak set with sunny-side egg, sausage, bacon, steamed potato, and corn. 599 yen with tax.

Yukino ordered the much less calorie-intense 470 yen lunch set which served her with mushroom demi-glace sauce on hamburg steak, plain salad, soup, and a small serving of plain rice.

Not to mention, Hachiman got himself an order for drink bar, which provides unlimited refills for 170 yen extra on top of the food order, and in Hachiman's language means unlimited cups of caffeine and sugar.

Yukino was fairly content with a calorie-free cups of tea as her choice of drinks in the bar. If actual Italians ever visit Saizeriya, surely they would be weirded out looking at her now.*

Hachiman wasn't as obsessive enough as his sister to accurately measure energy intakes in a lunch outing. But if that's the only thing Yukino will eat for lunch, no wonder she looked so thin.

They ended up enjoying their lunch quietly without any word said until they finished. Truthfully, Hachiman really enjoyed it.

"You said we're going to met the former president?" Hachiman asked at last when Yukino was done with her soup.

"Yes. You haven't met her I assume?" Yukino nodded, "She said she wanted to consult something about the festival, and if one considers the timing, it might be something important."

"I see."

"She seems excited about it so I couldn't help but agree with her to talk about this matter." Yukino said regretfully, "I hope my selfishness didn't bother you."

"No, she's your predecessor after all."

"Yahallo!" The bubbly former president Shiromeguri waved happily as she came in dressed like someone out of Renaissance England, which made Hachiman and Yukino coughed.

"Good afternoon, Shiromeguri-senpai." Yukino winced, "What's with the weird dress?"

"Ah, it's just a costume we're going to use for our old European tavern-styled cafe." Meguri said, "Did I look bad in it?"

"No, it suits you well," Yukino said, as weird as it may sounds, "What's that costume called again?"

"Barmaid," Hachiman said, taking a sip of his coffee as he answered in accented English. "Also known as tavern wench."

"I see. By the way, I'm pretty sure this is the first time you two meet, this is Hikigaya Hachiman, he transferred to Soubu this semester, and he was chosen as Vice Chairman of the Cultural Festival Committee."

"This is the former Student Council President, Shiromeguri Meguri-senpai."

"Domo." They politely greeted each other, and then, Hachiman almost instinctively changed his seat, and sit beside Yukino to make a room for Meguri to sit, facing them both. "Excuse me."

If it was the old Yukino, she would rudely tease him for doing so. Instead, Yukino treated it like the most natural thing possible.

Which makes sense, since they sit side by side in the committee as well, and they're facing Meguri as committee representation. But it still bothered him a lot.

"Sorry for calling you on such short time after suffering a storm, among other things." Meguri smiled cutely, "I hope I didn't interrupt you two?"

Yukino and Hachiman looked at each other, confused.

"No, we're here just to meet you, Shiromeguri-senpai," Yukino answered.

"I see. Anyway, I'm here for two things, the first is I'm going to replace Takizawa-san in the committee, so starting tomorrow, we can work together."

"I see. Is there any problem?"

"She's pretty important for our class fair you see, and third years don't have much time to prepare to begin with. So I decided to join the committee in her stead, I hope this won't cause much trouble."

"One or two committee member exchange should be fine, I think," Hachiman said.

"That's right. If anything, I'm glad we have a chance to work together, Senpai."

Yukino looks absolutely happy, which Hachiman noticed all too well. Far as Hachiman concerned, the old Yukino didn't have much, if any, interaction with Meguri either. If she did, Hachiman would've noticed or at least heard about it.

Instead, this Yukino seems to have closer, perhaps even personal, ties with Meguri. Yet another checklist entry that makes quite a difference.

"Secondly, it was more a personal request but..."

"Ah, Yukino-chan~!"

Hachiman and Yukino both almost jumped out of their seat, scared shitless, the moment they heard that voice. Neither of them expects nor mentally ready to face her at all.

There, standing a bit over 165 cm, a young woman about nineteen years old waved in their direction as she approached their tables.

Her jet black hair was medium length, almost identical in style to Hachi's, with its wavy tip slightly dyed with a purple hue. Her face wear just the right amount of makeup to make them shine and refreshing but without being unnatural.

It was none other than Yukinoshita Haruno, Yukino's older sister by about three years difference.

One couldn't simply see such beautiful woman anywhere, which made Hachiman all he more terrified.

And annoyed, as he let out an audible, "Tch."

Yukino was too bothered to notice his reaction, nevertheless, she gripped her skirt tight and prepared herself. To face her.

"Hmm? What's with the tense face, Yukino-chan?" Haruno asked, feigned ignorance as she sat down, "Did Meguri-chan not tell you I will be here?"

"I never heard anything about this," Yukino replied calmly.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. I thought it would be nice to surprise you." Meguri clapped her hands apologetically, "I'm sorry if I was being rude."

Hachiman could only scream inwardly. Just how fucking clueless was this former president to do something like this?

"Yukino-chan wouldn't say anything at all to me, after that dangerously long storm, of course, I will be worried," Haruno told them, "So please don't blame Meguri-chan because I'm asking her this as a favor."

"I see, then you don't have to worry." Yukino took a sip of her tea, it was very clear that she was putting a strong face despite her anxiety. "Things are going just fine."

"I see, enough that you didn't even tell us that your apartment is leaking huh." Haruno sharpened her eyes, her voice laced with vicious sarcasm.

"Eh?! Something like that happened?" Meguri closed her mouth in shock.

"Like I said, everything is fine. It's going to get fixed soon enough." Yukino looked away, knowing that her lie had been found.

Even so, not like Hachiman can blame her for this.

"So, we're about to talk about Chairman's personal life or we're going to talk about the festival here?" Hachiman asked coldly.

"A-ah, yeah that's right. I said it's more personal request, but I'm very sure the third year students will appreciate it." Meguri said, "I'd like Haruno-san's orchestral band to be included in the list of guest performance of the cultural festival."  
 _  
What, the actual, fuck._

If Hachiman were anymore impatient, he would've used his right to veto as Vice Chairman easily. However, he decided to stay calm, partly for himself, and partly for Yukino's own sake.

He would want to know how Yukino would react.

"You mean as part of volunteer group?"

"That's right. It's fine right, Yukino-chan? We never work together in something like this before." Haruno begged cheekily, one eye closed. "I promise I'll help as much as I could."

"Nee-san..."

Yukino's voice wavered, it was pretty clear that while she didn't like the idea, she was also unable to reject it properly.

Because Meguri is there, for all intent and purposes, Haruno used her as a bargaining chip, a hostage. Haruno knowingly used that chance so she could get closer to her sister, even if Meguri was the one who asked her first.

She's really crafty as usual, not that much different than he remembers.

Which makes it all the better, because Hachiman wasn't the same spineless bitch he was before.

No bending over backward to accommodate her this time around.

Hachiman grinned wickedly.

"As Vice Chairman I'd like to use my right to veto," Hachiman said, his eyes gleamed in cold fury.

He wanted them to take him seriously.

"Vice Chairman, why?" Yukino actually looked like she was torn, between surprise and relief. Even so... why is she looking at him like that?

Yukino doesn't seem to be entirely pleased by his response.

Ditto with Haruno, who looked absolutely shocked that her usual charm and persuasion didn't affect him in any way that benefits her whatsoever.

"We only have less than three weeks to prepare here, and if you add a guest performance, that means we also have to reconsider all the budget and paperwork needed." Hachiman told Yukino, "Not to mention organizing even more volunteers is not something easy to achieve."

"That may be so, but I believe the addition of Haruno-san's Orchestral Group would be a nice addition and appealing to everyone." Meguri frantically said.

"And what do you mean by 'everyone', Senpai?" Hachiman flicked his glasses as intimidation, "The members of the committee? The third years? Or you?"

"Ha-Haruno-san also the Chairman of Festival committee back then, and it was considered to be one of the best. I'm sure she would be a huge help for the committee as well."

"So relying on the volunteers instead of ourselves, this is the committee as you see it?" Hachiman sharpened his eyes even more, "And now we're one day behind because of the weather."

Meguri flinched.

"I understand, I will consider it." Yukino finally answered, "Vice Chairman, I hope you will also give this serious thought and gauge whether the benefits outweigh the extra work. We can talk about it again tomorrow before or during the meeting."

Hachiman looked at Yukino, wondering if she was trying to be considerate to Meguri and her sister.

However, her gaze was steely and unshakable. It reminded Hachiman strongly of Yukino that he meets the first time. Someone who was cold, calculating, strong, and unflappable.

Hachiman wonder, if this was a sign of strength on her part or Yukino was running away from her own uneasiness and hides it behind an icy mask.

He couldn't really tell for sure. But to be honest, he was really disappointed with Yukino's answer.

So he decided to fold it and stood up. As he said his last piece, his voice was dripping with contempt. "If that's what Chairman want, then I won't argue further. Please excuse me."

Yukino looked at her sister with ambivalent expression, much to her curiosity, and then said. "See you again, tomorrow, Senpai."

Yukino didn't even say a word to her older sister as she paid her bill and left.

"Looks like I was hated." Haruno sighed in defeat, "I wonder why."

"I'm sorry, Haruno-san." Meguri winced, "But this is the first time I meet him, what about you?"

"I dunno, pretty sure this is the first time." Haruno was pondering that as well, since Hachiman's reaction was rather openly hostile, but more than that, Haruno feels that Hachiman reacted as if he knew her personally.

"I once meet a person like that but... what was his name again?"

"Hikigaya Hachiman, he recently transferred, at least that was what President said."

"Hikigaya huh." Haruno widened her eyes, recognizing that family name instantly.

No wonder they resemble each other so much, that strange tall girl with blue hair, who stood up against Haruno to protect Yukino. Maybe this boy too wasn't any different...

Maybe they were related?

It piqued her interest clearly, and she smiled manically in realization. "Hikigaya Hachiman, I see..."

Meguri decided she will try to talk with Hachiman later on. His reaction with Haruno was odd, to say the least, and Meguri wanted to know why.

And not to mention the atmosphere between Yukino and Haruno was decidedly strange, but for this one, Meguri was a little hesitant to ask. After all, it was family matters.

An outsider like Meguri had no right to pry.

Yukino was trying to find Hachiman, feeling that they need to talk, but Hachiman already rode his bike with an irritated face and then revved it hard until he hit maximum legal speed.

Yukino wondered why Hachiman reacted so badly to Haruno's presence, perhaps more than Yukino herself.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の関係の値はリセットされました** **  
As Expected, My Relationship Values had been Reset**

 **Disclaimer:**

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15 - Defeat**_

* * *

Hachiman's mood didn't improve all that much even as of now, it was lunchtime the next day and he still feels like sulking.

Though to be fair, he didn't look any different than usual, just a bit scarier perhaps. Plus, he managed to vent the shit out last night during his usual tennis training with Yumiko and Hachi

"Are you okay? You look stressed out." Yumiko asked, worried, "I am amazed you can pull so much power out of that body, but your form is getting worse."

"Don't worry, I'm just thinking about the committee that's all." Hachiman waved his hand dismissively.

"Well, I hope we can get a good fight this weekend." Saika was really fired up because he also joined Silverwind tournament, meaning there's a chance that they will meet...

"If I somehow reach the final, which is slim chance to say the least." Hachiman scoffed, as he looked at the paper in his hand, revealing the tournament roster. He and Saika were on the entirely opposite side!

"I know Silverwind doesn't give many points for a Grade 4 Tournament, but even then there would still some strong player out there. I'm neither as talented or experience as you guys are."

"Have faith, you can keep up with me and your sister, that means there's still a chance for you." Yumiko winked encouragingly. "Also, I checked the boy's bracket and they're all scrubs...none of them ever won a major tournament. The fact that Sai-chan is the first seed should tell you as much. The girl's bracket is far more competitive."

 _Seriously? Please don't give me false hope now, Miura-san!_

"Well not like I'm not going to come." Hachiman stood up, "Speaking of which, how does the class play come along?"

"It's going well nicely." Saika confidently said, "I think I began to understand the Prince's character a little more than at the beginning."

"Even you say that the director is a bit..." Hachiman looked at the script.

Hentai homo prince? Lustful gaze? Forbidden attraction? Who the fuck wrote this shit.

Oh wait, it's Ebina Hina.

"Ebina." He grunted, "The dialogue is not a problem because it's pretty authentic but what the hell happened with this narration, straight out of a yaoi doujin of all things?"

"Tehe~?" Hina bonked her head with her fist and smiled cutely, pretending to be innocent, "I feel somewhat embarrassed."

"Embarrassed nothing, if Hiratsuka-sensei saw this it might get canceled." He gently slaps Hina's head with the script.

"NOOO! DON'T DO THAT HIKIOGAY-KUN!" Hina yanked his blazer and shook it, completely hysterical. "MY HOPES AND DREAM! MY FANTASY!"

"You know that the copy of the script will be audited for archiving right? What would happen if a teacher reads it?" Hachiman asked with concern, he legitimately worried about it, not just because it offends him.

"I will rewrite it! I will rewrite it! The dialogue is fine right?!" Hina tearfully begged, "Don't let Hiratsuka-sensei see it!"

Hachiman sighed in defeat, "Mail me a digital copy of the script and I'll edit it for you. For the actors, don't worry, there wouldn't be any changes in dialogue and you can use the old script for now. I just want to make it kosher."

A resounding oooh came from the rest of the class, and they decided to ignore the unusually irritated transfer student.

Hayato smiled and patted Hachiman happily, "Thank you, Hikio. Now we have nothing to worry about."

No one in the class had the balls to criticize Hina about it, or maybe because they trusted her talent a bit too much to call her out of her antics.

"The very least I could do." Hachiman huffed, "My bad for not being helpful at all."

"Don't worry, just make sure things are working fine on the committee." Hayato assured him, "I and Sai-chan will do your part as well."

"That's right, we are the protagonist of this story after all." Saika also pumped up, "Hachiman, fight for us in the committee as well."

Hachiman nodded.

After all, he already accepted the responsibility as Vice Chairman of the committee as well. It's not as if he specifically wanted to do it for them.

No, really. Not like they're his friend or anything... not yet anyway.

Hachiman looked at Yui, who sighed weakly. He wonders if something happened to her too.

"Yuigahama."

"Oh, hmm, Hikki what is it?" Yui reacted immediately and hide her bummed face and forced out a smile, "Ah, uh. Are we going to have a lunch here?"

But Hachiman wasn't fooled.

"Wanna go somewhere else?"

"Ah, uh... umm." For a moment, Yui seems to be far more concerned with her own embarrassment than anything else and asked again. "Where?"

"I dunno, the stairs near the bike shed?"

Hachiman wanted to say Service Club room, but that would be incredibly creepy and stupid, even he had a standard damn it!

"Isn't that the place where you often reject the girls who confessed to you?" Yui grinned, for some reason, she looked like she's both amused and happy at the same time.

Yui wondered if Hachiman was trying to show off, so girls would mistake Yui for his girlfriend or something. Not that Yui would really mind if he did...

Hachiman blushed and looked away, "What the hell with that grin? I just like it because it's quiet, and sometimes the wind can be relaxing."

Yui took a deep breath, knowing that she wasn't the only one being anxious. She felt that Hachiman too was a little bit more irritable than usual.

"Sure, Yumiko, I'm going with Hikki for a bit."

"Enjoy your lunch date." Yumiko patted her supportively and raised a thumbs up.

"It's not like that." Yui pouted, and then followed Hachiman as he walked out of the class.

And alongside Yui, they sat on the stairs. Yui used her handkerchief as cover, while Hachiman didn't bother in the slightest.

It was really awkward since neither of them wants to start a conversation, so they end up eating their bento in silence.

"You know..." Yui muttered, "Yesterday I went to visit Yukinon and found out her apartment is being fixed, so I had to drag her to my house instead of going to a hotel."

"Eh, really?"

"Yeah, Yukinon can be stubborn so you really need to be persistent when you approach her." Yui said, "But that's only if you ask her personal problem anyway. Sometimes there are things that even Yukinon can't share."

"I see. She was lucky to have you." Hachiman said understandingly, "Yesterday we have lunch together at Saize."

"Eh really? Doesn't that mean..."

"It still hasn't stopped raining when I came yes, we were supposed to talk about the committee though." Hachiman said coldly, "Still, we ate together quietly like this, then we meet the former president."

"Shiromeguri-senpai?" Yui asked.

"Yes, that's me!" Meguri suddenly popped out from behind them, then realized that she messed up. "Uh, oh, sorry. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Deja vu." Hachiman scoffed, "We just finished lunch, feel free to join."

"Ah... I see." Meguri sat beside Hachiman, though there was a more noticeable gap between them compared to him and Yui. of course, it was because they don't know each other well, and then there's also what happened yesterday.

"I'll cut the chase then, you want to talk about what happened yesterday, Senpai?"

"Mmm, more or less yes." Meguri seems hesitated, perhaps because he really looks intimidating, "I'm just wondering if you have to meet Haruno-san before."

"Well no, not her, but I have met someone like her before," Hachiman said, referring to the other Haruno. "Are you good friend with her, Senpai?"

"Yes, we're always been in contact and sometimes meet up, two years after her graduation. I was just a freshman when she was in the third years, she was really amazing."

Hachiman couldn't bear to look at Meguri's innocent, enthralled eyes. She must've looked up at Haruno so much, knowing absolutely nothing about the true personality behind the mask.

Hachiman wasn't heartless enough to say the truth in front of such foolishly pure maiden. Even so, he can't let it go like this.

"Let me ask you something else then." Hachiman smiled, "Are you under impression that Chairman is getting along with her older sister?"

Meguri widened her eyes in shock, same as Yui, though to a lesser degree. Still, what Hachiman said was odd.

Meguri shook her head, "I don't know... I only familiarize myself with Chairman a few months ago. I never heard her talking about Haruno-san. Not even once."

"What about you, Yuigahama? You're practically Chairman's best friend in Soubu." Hachiman turned his face.

"Umm, eh." Yui muttered, "I don't think Yukinon hates her per se, it's just that there seems to be some kind... I don't know, resentment?"

"So-something like that actually exist?!" Meguri's face became pale.

"Yeah, it more than... whenever her parents want something to do with Yukinon, Haruno-san always been the one who carries that message. And I believe Yukinon isn't getting along with her mother, at least." Yui explained to her, "I think that also part of the reason why they have that kind of strained relationship now."

"So you have it, Senpai. Chairman is not getting along with her older sister." Hachiman stood up, "I'm not telling you to change your mind, but at the very least take that fact into your consideration."

"Excuse me." Yui stood up, bowed politely and then followed Hachiman back to the class.

Meguri's feelings were as turbulent as the wind that washed over her confused face.

...

"Now then, we'll begin the regular meeting."

Everyone gave their "best regards" and bowed.

Starting first were the progress reports from every section.

"Okay, public advertising, you're up first."

The head of the section stood up, ready to report their current state of progress.

"We've completed 70% of our posting schedule, and as for the posters, we're about halfway done."

"It's a little late." The interior of the room grew rustled noisily to the voice of the Chairman, Yukinoshita Yukino, who heed no attention to the loud silence, she continued her words. "The Cultural Festival is in three weeks. If we take into consideration that our visitors need time to adjust their schedules, there will be problems if we haven't already completed all of that. Have you finished negotiating for the locations of the posters as well as uploads to the homepage?"

"Not yet…"

"Please hurry. Putting aside the working individuals, middle school students looking to test here and their guardians tend to frequently check the homepage."

"Y-Yes." Pressured by her, the head of advertising sank into his seat.

"Homepage huh." Hachiman muttered, "Chairman, I have a proposal."

"What is it, Vice Chairman?"

"I'd like to take care the Homepage personally if possible. Meanwhile, I'd like the advertisement team to intensify their effort with the physical advertisement side since it would be the one requiring most manpower." Hachiman explained, "If you're willing to entrust the homepage creation to me, then please let me do it."

"That's not possible, it's not within your field of authority."

"We're short on time, consider it again." Hachiman's glasses gleamed, if anything, he looked far more ominous than he was normally without glasses.

Sawako and Makihito certainly looked terrified.

"Fair enough, anything else you want to propose?"

"I'd like to know how many of our committee members have a personal twitter." Hachiman asked, "Please raise your hand."

About 75% of the members raised their hands, it wasn't entirely surprising with how popular Twitter is in Japan compared to the rest of the world at the time. Because Japanese Kanji is far denser and complicated, you can put far more messages in 140 Japanese and Chinese characters than you did with the English alphabet.

"Then we can use that." Hachiman stood up and write on the blackboard, with the sign of the pound (#) before the word SoubuHighBunkasai2009. "Hashtag."

Vice President of the student council, Jun, was the first one to react with an excited face. "Vice Chairman is a genius indeed."

"What do you mean with that, Vice President?"

"Beginning July 2, 2009, Twitter began to hyperlink all hashtags in tweets to Twitter search results for the hashtagged word." Hachiman grinned wickedly as he lifted the bridge of his glasses, "The more people use that hashtag, the more that topic will show up on Twitter and snowball effect will take the rest."

"Viral Marketing?" Yukino raised her eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure a lot of Soubu students have twitter themselves, so if we can get them to post those Hashtag in their status update..." Jun pointed, "We got an even more promotional value outside the standard promotional method. Rather than relying solely on our Advertisement team effort, we can rely on every student in Soubu as well."

"I mean, preparing for festival means they would also update their twitter status, and they can use that Hashtag in the end." Hachiman shrugged confidently, absolutely shameless and giving no fucks.

"I see, that idea certainly has merit." Yukino nodded, "I approve of it. Put that Hashtag on the poster as well."

"Yes, Ma'am!" The advertisement head nodded firmly.

"Then, volunteer management, please."

"…Yes. At the present, there are ten volunteer organizations." The head of the volunteers reported with reservation.

"Are those only within the school? Have you confirmed with those locally? Please investigate the records from last year and try contacting them."

"As long we're adopting the position of connecting with the local community, we have to avoid seeing a decline in participating organizations. Also, have you finished allocating the stage timeslots? How about the coordination regarding the expectations of the number of visitors and the backstage staff? Please compile everything into a timetable and submit it."

The moment the situation tried to move along, a severe questioning was dished out. By no means would things be allowed to advance half-heartedly.

In that matter, from beginning to end, the meeting proceeded on, going to the health division and the finance accountants. As that happened, Yukinoshita reviewed over the particulars and handed out directions.

"Next, assistant historians."

"There's nothing in particular." The head of the historians answered with brevity. In actuality, assistant historians would see the highest amount of work on the day of the Cultural Festival, so at this stage, there was seldom work to do.

And yet, Yukino wouldn't take that simple reality with a stride.

"Historians, please make sure to submit a time schedule for the day of the event as well as equipment requests. As for video recording, there's a limit to the equipment, so if the volunteer organizations plan to film as well, please take into consideration that there will be possibilities of time conflicts, so please discuss it over with them until the equipment is received."

"Yes…"

Yukinoshita instructed him without reservation despite him being the third year. The atmosphere turned sensitive thanks to that.

But that should've been the last of it. The progress reports from every section were given. Everyone sighed with relief, but the Chairman didn't try to bring it to an end just yet.

For the first time since he came to Soubu, Hachiman finally realized the true strength of Yukino's leadership. Truly an efficient tyrannical ice queen that strike a chord of fear in the hearts of the student body.

Was it ever a question that she's truly the Strongest Student Council President in the history of Soubu Municipal High?

"The Student Council will handle the invited guests. We will, therefore, hand out the compiled list of the guest to the public health committee later for the purpose of reception."

"Yes, Chairman."

Following the regular reports, identifying problematic points and the examinations of their solutions, there was a consensus on the schedule from here on. On the whole, there was nothing else that needed to be discussed today.

"We'll be counting on you all tomorrow as well. Good work." Yukino finally relaxed and smiled.

For the first time since the beginning of the meeting, the committee members let out a sigh of relief. A number of people stretched and groaned.

After giving her closing remarks, the members of the planning committee left their seats mumbling "good work, good work".

"Umm, Chairman." Meguri stood up, "Can we talk just a bit?"

Yukino looked at her, then Hachiman, both with a questioning look, and then Hachiman nodded and said. "Sure."

"What do you want to talk about, Senpai?"

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." Meguri bowed multiple times, "I should have informed you beforehand about her, and that's really rude on my part."

"It's fine, my personal feelings on the idea has nothing to do with the well being of the committee. If anything, I'm the immature one here." Yukino told her.

"Even so..." Meguri seems hesitated, which display her conflict of interest in all it's bare.

On one side, she really, really wanted Haruno to participate, and on the other side, she didn't like the idea of adding even more stress on Yukino, who had to do the job of the Chairman and StuCo President at the same time.

Yukino resigned in defeat, "Vice Chairman, I'm sorry to say this, but I'd like to accept her Orchestral Group as one of the volunteers as well."

"You said it yourself." Hachiman folded his glasses and put it in his pocket, "Personal feelings have nothing to do with the well being of the committee, whatever your decision I will support it."

Even so, Hachiman was visibly annoyed, but still, he decided to accept Yukino's answer. And he will find the answer why Yukino would choose that option.

Looking at her, Hachiman saw resolute eyes, one that was willing to accept a challenge. So Hachiman felt like he shouldn't be worried too much.

If anything, the one who seems to be dissatisfied the most was Meguri herself. Because her ignorance hurt Yukino's personal pride as a person.

In her ideal world, Meguri would be able to work together with both Yukinoshita sisters happily, and such experiences would be important since this would be the last year she would attend high school.

Hachiman despised such naivety, but he couldn't condemn Meguri for it. Because Meguri was simply being true to her feelings, even if she accidentally hurt someone important to her.

"I'm not sure what happened but..." Jun told him, "Thank you for supporting our President's decision, Vice Chairman."

Makihito and Sawako bowed simultaneously as well, and Hachiman feels weirded out. He never got this much respect from anyone, period.

Not that he liked the attention or anything!

"Oh, by the way, I have a tennis tournament tomorrow so I wouldn't be able to attend the meeting, is that fine?" Hachiman asked.

"Silverwind tournament?" Yukino raised her eyebrows. "Oh that's right, your sister would also attend it, correct?"

"Yes. The qualification will begin on Saturday afternoon and Sunday will be semifinal and final. Four single set matches and best of two sets respectively."

"I see, then good luck." Yukino said with a smile, "If you were to reach semifinals, I might be able to see your match as well."

"I'm not that confident, so don't get your hopes too high." Hachiman waved his hand and left.

* * *

 *** In Italy, there's no custom for casual tea time, and only sick or stressed out people would drink tea. Even many bars and restaurant didn't stock out tea. And Saizeriya is supposed to specialize in Italian food. Or so they claim lmao.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Someone asked me before about Anastasia's shortened nickname not being Russian-sounding, well, it was canon nickname, probably given to her by her Japanese friends who think White people are Westerners. Regardless, she will be referred as Anya in this story, the same way she was called in Idolmaster series.**

* * *

"Game set, 6-5 Won by Hikigaya!"

Hachiman almost dropped to his knees from the sheer physical and mental exhaustion he experienced. It was to the point that Zaimokuza actually has to catch his falling body when he walked out of the field.

It was at that point when Hachiman realized that Zaimokuza is far more muscular than he appear. It seems like that it's not just fat that was hidden in his body before, now that he lost most of his fat, all that's left were muscles originally supporting twice the weight.

"My loyal retainer, you truly have outdone yourself!" Zaimokuza shouted, as usual he simply cannot help himself, "Truly worthy of the name Hachiman!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Hachiman raised one eyebrow, but too tired to parse out his thought properly.

Saika cheerily grabbed his hand and shook it, "You did it, you went to Semifinal, Hachiman!"

Hachiman smiled weakly. At least Saika still as sweet as he can remember.

"Can I punch Miura yet? Scrub my ass." Hachiman looked at his scoreboard, 6-3, 6-2, 6-4, 6-5. "The last set against a seeded player. I can hardly believe I won at all. We're lucky they use the first to reach 6 rule instead of enforcing difference of two games.*"

"Winning by the skin of your teeth huh, that's tough." Saika smiled, "I'm the first seed so that means you're the only unseeded player in the semifinal."

"Is that so? How quaint." Hachiman picked up the protein/creatine shakes he prepared beforehand and drink it to replenish his energy and repair his muscle damage.

"Tomorrow's match against Motemitsu-san from Sainan High." Saika checked, "I think you would easily win, Hachiman. You won against third seed after all."

"What's with that confidence? Is he unskilled or what?"

"Motemitsu-san is really good, but his plays were too centered on flashy and stylish defense. That's why he's the fourth seed." Saika explained, "If you keep press forward he will crumble eventually."

"I see, and how you fought him in the previous tournament?"

Zaimokuza was about to say something but Hachiman told him to shut up.

"I just use my usual topspin attack." Saika smiled sweetly, much to Hachiman's embarrassment of being charmed. "Motemitsu-san is bad at dealing with overwhelming offensive play."

"Eh? I suppose I can do that too." Hachiman said, "Speaking of which, how many points you have at the moment?"

"Well, I won Chiba Peanuts, that means 36 points, I won Aeon Top Gun which gives me 52 points, so at the moment I have 88 Points." Saika explained, "If I lose in the semifinal, that means I get 15 points, and the finalist get 30 points while the winner of Silverwind Cup gets 54 Points."

At first, Hachiman seriously questions the massive discrepancy of points between the two tournaments even though both are grade 4.

Generally, tournament directly sponsored by JTPA (Japanese Tennis Player Association) tend to have higher tournament points like that. For example, Chiba Junior Circuit that Yumiko won last August granted her 60 points. Likewise, Chiba Peanut Bowl might have been grade 5, but it grants the winner whopping 36 points.

Even so, the fact that Hachiman reached this place isn't entirely out of the field. According to Hachi, Yumiko only started getting serious again in tennis for about 6 months, and 6 months ago, Hachiman and Yumiko would be on almost even terms.

Back when he and Yukino fought and defeat Yumiko and Hayato, people in the class actually started talking to him until they get bored, mostly because their interest in him was onesided.

Taking this into account, Hachiman was more surprised by his own warped standard than anything else. Maybe he underestimated himself? Consequently, he looked down to the opponent he defeated.

It's not that his opponents are scrubs, rather, it was Hachiman himself who was good. Yumiko, Hachi, and his trainer at S-Re might have realized this from the get-go.

Hachiman honestly doesn't care much about the points themselves, or his actual value in competition. He had very little ambition of actually going pro. He only came here because he had nothing better to do.

Hachi, on the other hand, actually was rather hopeful.

And now she was left behind far too much, only have the Peanut Bowl to her name. She absolutely has to win Silverwind and place high in the March's Chiba Junior Tennis Tournament if she wanted any chance to go into Nationals.

"Everyone is working hard to go to All Japan Junior. I could hardly imagine it." Hachiman snorted, "What about you, Saika?"

"It's completely impossible for me, even if I tried." Saika laughed, "By the time Kanto Junior begin, I will be eighteen years old and not qualified under junior tennis category."

Hachiman always forgot that Saika was the oldest boy in the class 2-F, he will turn eighteen in May 9th next year, and no longer eligible to join in Junior tournaments anymore.

Basically, anyone who got their eighteenth birthday before July, where Kanto Junior Tennis tournament is held, might as well give up.

As for Hachi, well, her birthday is in 8th of August, so she could barely scrape by. Her birthday would be right before All Japan Junior itself, meaning she would still eligible in the qualifier.

"Sorry to hear that." Hachiman sighed, he seriously felt bad for Saika.

If only Saika could meet someone like Hachi earlier, surely...

"It's alright, Hachiman. I tried hard because I don't want to have any regrets. My current target now is winning Grade 3 Chiba Junior Tennis Tournament coming in March."

"Ahhh right, it's the last tournament before we become third years huh. What a timing."

Perhaps, instead of aiming to join National tournaments, Saika wanted his junior tennis career end up with him being the strongest junior player in the prefecture. That much, it would not be impossible.

"Well, I will be happier if Hachiman can be there too!" Saika smiled at him innocently.

Ah, Saika, even though he grew so manlier compared to how he remembered him, Hachiman still could feel the sheer cuteness irradiating from him!

"Well, I don't see why not," Hachiman replied nonchalantly, not like he had some ambitious life goal or anything since he wanted to be a house husband anyway.

Noticing the suddenly quiet crowd, Hachiman saw Hachi, Hina and Iroha walked side by side as they chat away. Hachi was drenched in as much sweat as he is, though her face looked absolutely fresh and content.

Huh, must have been overwhelmingly easy victory for her.

"Yo, did you two win?" Hachi asked.

"Yeah, we're going to semifinal tomorrow, Hikigaya-san." Saika happily smiled, "What about you?"

He was really happy that it doesn't seems that Hachi no longer took a distance away like before.

"Just the regulars." Hachi shrugged, "To be honest I'm not entirely confident I can win tomorrow, since I'm fighting the first seed."

"Miura seems to think otherwise." Hachiman scoffed. It would be downright impossible for Hachi to lose in this tournament, since this tournament benefit her than any other girls. It's almost rigged!

Zaimokuza Yoshiteru looked thoughtfully at Iroha and Hina who seems to keep staring at Hachiman for some reason, still, its not like the aspiring author doesn't understand. Just like him, Iroha and Hina knew very well the secret past of Hikigaya Hachi. Which gets even more confusing the more he think about it.

Could it be that Hachi was hiding the truth? Or maybe she was mistaken?

Still, it seems that it became an unspoken agreement between members of the Juvenile Literature Club not to ask Hachiman's origin and true identity. It was kind of amazing that they acted like his existence the most natural thing in the world.

It's not that Zaimokuza felt suspicious or wary of him, on the contrary, Yoshiteru did in fact like him. Hachiman seemingly knew so much about Zaimokuza's preferences, mindset and habit that it feels like as if Hachiman knew him for a long time. Hell, the first time they met, Hachiman actually said his name before they even get introduced to each other.

 _"Zaimokuza Yoshiteru," Hachiman muttered._

 _"OOOOH! YOU EVEN KNOW MY NAME BEFORE I COULD SAY IT! WE ARE TRULY BOUND BY FATE!" He excitedly hugged Hachiman, much to Ebina's delight. Both Hachi and Ebina also took pictures. "MY LOYAL RETAINER!"_

 _Hachiman was actually angry enough to hit Zaimokuza right on his chin with the base of his palm and pushed him away. "So you become thin as hell like this huh? What happened?"_

 _"Uh, let's just say I had a little... phase of depression and lost a lot of weight." Zaimokuza suddenly calmed down and look... normal, even. "These loyal comrades of me have supported me through grueling therapy, and I guess I also owe Hiratsuka-sensei as well."_

 _"And yet your second-year middle school disease still persist huh." Hachiman scoffed._

 _"Ano, forgive me if I'm wrong, but Hikigaya-s-senpai, do you know Zaimokuza-senpai before?" Sawako asked._

 _"Maybe our fate really is tied together, I guess." He cryptically told her._

And if Hina's stories weren't wrong, Hachiman behaved similarly to other students around him. Fact is that Hachiman somehow managed to mention Sagami's name despite it supposed to be the first time they met.

It's not that Zaimokuza was suspicious, but it's impossible for Zaimokuza not to be curious. And he didn't think Iroha or Hina were any different, all this time Iroha too, probably wondering who exactly Hikigaya Hachiman is.

And he highly doubt Hachi did not know about it.

It's just that no one asked, and she didn't feel the need to tell them.

Zaimokuza honestly a bit annoyed, even if something is understandable doesn't make it acceptable.

But...

Zaimokuza who hid his depression for months before breaking down probably have no right to ask Hachi about it.

"Hey Hachiman." Hachi said as she forcefully pulled Hachiman's ear closer much to his ire, however his fury replaced by shock when she whispered him something. "I'm going to tell you the details later but you better go for now."

"I see." Hachiman wore his hat as his expression turned stiff, "Besides I don't know what I would say to her if we meet that person now."

Zaimokuza and Iroha's ears perked up while Saika tilted his head innocuously, because for all intent and purposes, Saika is the only person in this group who is completely out of the loop.

"Well, looks like it's time out now, we have to go home." Hachiman said.

"Man, that would be a waste." Zaimokuza hummed.

"Yeah, would be nice if we can talk about tennis more for tomorrow match." Saika whined, then he smiled."...What if we have a sleepover at my house instead?"

"Eh? Is it fine?"

"It's fine, I'm the only child after all. I'm very sure my parents will be happy if I can bring a friend in." Saika said, "So what about it, Hachiman? Yoshiteru-san can come too!"

"Wait, me too?"

Honestly, from Saika's perspective, they have been the only friend for, what, a couple of days? And yet, Saika would ask Hachiman straight away. Hachiman knew part of it was because Saika knew his sister, so Hachiman would be a trustworthy person at least but still... that only show how desperate Saika is for a male company.

Hachiman looked at Zaimokuza who acted unusually reserved. Hachiman don't know what else changed with Zaimokuza aside of physically, but the Zaimokuza he remember would just barge to his and Saika's private time together uninvited, shamelessly without question.

Maybe it's good time to learn how much they have changed than he remember.

"It's fine if you don't want to come, more time for Saika and me to bond as men." Hachiman grinned smugly.

Zaimokuza popped veins and pointed, "Of, of course I will come! You bastard! I'll have to get back to my apartment though, can you give me the address on the GPS?"

Saika told Zaimokuza where is the position of his house on the map, "Alright then, I'll come later after some dinner."

"Ehh? Can't we have a dinner together at least?" Saika looked a bit sad.

"I would love to, but I promised someone to have a dinner together." Zaimokuza chuckled, "You'd have to do with my retainer instead."

Hachiman raised his eyebrow, "Hmm? Was it a girl?"

"Well-"

"Zaimo-kun, what are you talking about?"

Zaimokuza was cut off when Hina called his name, incredibly affectionately, if Hachiman must add. _Hoo, just how far their relationship had gone?_ Zaimokuza looked completely innocuous though everyone could see that Hina seems to be far too delighted about it.

"Ebina-san likes Yoshiteru-san, I think." Saika whispered at Hachiman.

"I can see that. Are they dating?"

"No, Miura-san told me that at least."

 _Hoh, so Ebina is holding back_ , or maybe she simply enjoy her time. Hachiman would not be surprised if it's the latter, since she likes to bring everyone to her own comfortable pace.

Even across the different world in different circumstances, there's part of people that simply would not change. Despite their stark difference in circumstances, Hachi and Hachiman shares the same understanding of the world and the people in it, just from entirely opposite approach.

"I see, then let's go to my house first."

Hachiman and Saika ride all the way to Hikigaya residence, and Hachiman brought Saika in.

"I'm home," Hachiman said.

"Welcome home, Hachiman. How was the tournament? Did you lose?" The father asked, "Have you get a dinner yet?"

"I won, tomorrow is semifinal and final matches." Hachiman smiled, "I'll skip dinner, tonight I'll spend at Totsuka's residence."

"Totsuka?" The father squeezed his eyes, then he recognized Saika as one of his idol's cousin and Hachiman's classmate. "Ah, you're Anya's cousin."

"Domo, I'm Totsuka Saika. Thank you for always taking care of her." Saika bowed, "I hope she didn't make too much trouble at the Studio."

"Don't worry, she's been working really hard since you came to visit." The father smiled, putting emphasis on his words so as to make sure Saika knew he had positive influence. "I hope you can visit her again sometimes."

 _Sly manipulative asshole._ Hachiman remarked mentally. Not that he was any better since he was the first one to get the idea.

Of Course, Saika was none the wiser. He was too innocent to understand the depth of a Producer's depraved mind. Hachiman of course understood, after all, an apple doesn't fall off too far from the tree.

"Well, we're both going to semifinal tomorrow, and if we both won, we might face each other in the final." Hachiman explained, "So we want to discuss strategy to win the first match tomorrow. I'm wondering if sleeping at his place is okay."

"I see, I'll tell your mother and everyone else later. Just enjoy it while you can."

"I'm just going to take a quick shower and pack my clothes quick." Hachiman grinned and then went to the laundry room to dump his sweaty tennis gear and then get a quick warm shower.

"Totsuka-san wasn't it?" The father muttered, "Forgive if I remember wrong, you're Hachiman's classmate after he transferred?"

"Yes, we're both in class 2-F."

"I see, what do you think about my son? He... didn't talk much to me or his mother, you see. I'm wondering if he fit in with the rest of the class."

"At first Hachiman always been distant and somewhat blunt, it's hard to talk with him, honestly. So people can be a little cautious of him." Saika showed a hint of sadness when he told the father, "But Hachiman always been helpful to everyone in the class even if he didn't say much about himself, so I don't think anyone would come to dislike him. I think."

"I see, glad if you say so." The father sighed in relief.

"Your daughter, Hikigaya Hachi-san also helped me a lot in the past six months. Without her, it would be impossible for me to reach this level of competition." Saika told him with even stronger emotion, "She's been my inspiration all this time, along with my classmate Miura-san. There's no way I can repay their effort except to continue working hard even if we separated our ways."

The father wonder if there's more to that story than Saika let out, but he decided not to ask.

"So, have you got a girlfriend yet?"

"No, I never have one before." Saika frantically flailed, this was one of those question that only embarrassing when someone much older asked him. When someone his age asked, Saika always answered in stride.

"I see, what do you think about your cousin, Anya?"

"Anya?" Saika tilted his head, confused. "I guess she's cute and very popular with the boys. Plus, she doesn't look Japanese and that's why people think she looks exotic. Well, I'm no different, though. When we're still little, people mistook us for twins."

"That's not what I mean though." The father furrowed his eyebrows, wondering if Saika was that chaste and didn't realize the implication. "I was wondering if you see her as a little sister or something else."

"I used to think that way, well, not anymore. I guess it's because she's already working full time, I feel like I was left behind and not a proper big brother anymore." Saika's face suddenly stopped looking cute and far more masculine, far less childish than before, which made the Producer stunned. "Remembering it made me sad and somewhat envious actually."

Maybe he really wasn't as innocent as he looked?

The producer hummed, "Having complicated feelings toward someone means you're growing up. Only children have the privilege of simple and rigidly defined relationship."

"Pardon me, but I don't get it." Saika mumbled.

The producer raised his finger "Well, for example, if you're romantically interested in a female friend. If you're a child, you would just confess your love for her without a care in the world. Have you experienced something like that?"

"Mmmh, I don't think I have, it's something I heard from others a lot, rather." Saika nodded, "At some point, you also think about your other friends and your family when it comes to having a relationship."

"Yes, that's just what it means to grow up." The Producer pointed, "Your view of your cousin isn't any different. You could admire her and adore her while at the same time being envious of her."

"I see." Saika smiled, his confidence seemingly restored. "Thank you, Hachiman's father."

"Least I could do for my son's friend."

"Sorry, Saika. You didn't wait too long did you?" Hachiman asked, already dressed in a tracksuit and carrying a small bag of clothes alongside his tennis racquet bag.

"Not really, your father is really nice, Hachiman."

"I'm very sure your parents will be super nice too."

As the two boys happily chatted and left, Producer Hikigaya let out a deep sight.

"What about you, Hachi?"

Hachi shows up from behind the shadow of the corridor, completely unnoticed because Hachiman and Saika were in a hurry.

"What about me?"

"You're not the type to eavesdrop for no reason right? So, what's your relationship with that boy, Saika. I remember you also ran away back in the Studio." The father look rather displeased.

"I was his mentor, I guess," Hachi scratched her chin, "And he's my unrequited love. Sort of?"

Okay, now this, really is awkward. It's one thing to talk with another boy, but to be honest the father wasn't entirely confident when it comes to his own daughters...

Back when Hachi was Hachiman, he used to be super protective of Komachi, to the point that he will threaten to kill any boy trying to get close to her. But after Hachi undergo transition, something inside him changed. Not only he become more attentive toward his eldest children, he also become somewhat morelenient, fully aware that Komachi is dating the Kawasaki brat.

And now he learned that Hachiman's friend -that's apparently close enough that he's having a sleepover with- is also Hachi's unrequited love, that's just a little hilarious!

If nothing else, Producer found both daughters seems to be attracted to the meek archetype, he wonder why.

"...You want to talk about it?" Her mother and Komachi suddenly showed up behind her and made Hachi screamed aloud. Of course, by that point, Hachiman and Saika were on their bike, several blocks away.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の関係の値はリセットされました** **  
As Expected, My Relationship Values had been Reset**

 **Disclaimer:**

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16 - Reaching Hands**_

* * *

Saika's house wasn't at all unusual, in fact, Hachiman found it all too familiar. Just like Hikigaya's own house, this house also purely western design. However, it was slightly different in that it wasn't blocky apartment style like his own. It added a subtle Japanese touch to an otherwise modern concrete house, such as an angled roof.

It was also smaller in terms of total volume, however, judging from the massive area surrounded by the wall, the plot area must be even larger than Hikigaya's own. The house can still be expanded, seeing as there was apparently enough room for a medium sized car and it's protective canopy. And then even more room for Saika's family to grow a garden.

There might be simply no need for house expansion seeing as Saika was the only children. Or that expansion would raise the property values way too high for a middle-class family to pay the tax. It's always cheaper to build tall than wide in this country.

Hachiman and Saika both put their bikes on the outside border of the canopy, where they would still be protected somewhat from the weather but did not prevent a car from parking properly.

While crime rate in form of vehicle theft in Japan is low, it's just common sense to always have an additional bike lock when the parking area didn't have its own lock system. So they did just that.

Saika crouched to look on Hachiman's black cruiser bike out of curiosity, "I just noticed something. It might look similar, but your bike is different than Hikigaya-san. There's a lot of difference up close."

"Yeah, it uses inferior Morini Franco S5 engine. Power output should be the same but it consumes about 30% more gasoline and oil than Hachi's AM6, due to being an older design."

"Haha, no wonder it spews so much smoke."

"I know right, good thing that 50cc is free from emission regulation."

Saika opened the door and shouted, "I'm home!"

"С приездом!" Saika was greeted by the warm and welcoming embrace of his cousin, who spare no thoughts as she tackled him much to his confusion. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Umm, Anya, why are you here?" Saika asked, quite flustered as Anastasia 'Anya' Romanovskaya buried her face in his jacketed, muscular chest. "Also, I'm reek of sweat so please let go."

Hachiman rolled his eyes aside, he was sure Anya enjoyed his sweaty scent even more if someone actually asked. Not Hachiman though.

"Looks like I came at a bad time," Hachiman said.

Anya looked up from Saika to see the taller boy with terrifyingly dead eyes looking at her with a strangely warm smile.

"Помощник продюсера Хикигая." Anya let go of Saika quickly and bowed, "Добрый вечер! Рад снова тебя увидеть."

"Я чувствую то же самое." Hachiman responded with poorly accented Russian.

"Ты можешь говорить на русском, Хачиман?" Saika asked, with somewhat better pronunciation than him.

"No, I just try to remember common phrases in foreign languages," Hachiman replied with a snark, "So please use Japanese to your heart's content."

"I see." Saika laughed in amusement, "С Днем рожденья тебя, Аня!"

Wait, happy birthday?

"Eh? UH?" Hachiman balked in response, seemingly caught off guard.

"19th of September is Anya's birthday, that is, it would be today that she turned sixteen years old." Saika smiled, then realized something. "...Wait, my birthday present for you was mailed to Studio though. I have nothing to give now, shame."

"Uuu, sorry." Anya cutely twiddled her thumb, embarrassed because she thought it would be nice to surprise her cousin like that.

"Well, it can't be helped. It always happens whenever two people want to surprise each other. Remind you of the Gift of the Magi right?" Hachiman cheered them up.

"Gift of the Magi?"

"For the celebration of Christmas, a pair of penniless husband and wife want to give each other surprise present. The husband went to sell his beloved old watch to buy her combs, while the wife went to sell her hair to buy him a new watch chain."

"...That's sad." Anya and Saika commented.

"Indeed, it shows us how important communication is, and how lack of communication could turn simple goodwill into disasters." Hachiman told them, "That said, Happy birthday."

Of course, what Hachiman didn't them is that the Gift of the Magi also taught the priceless value of selfless love. _Not like they need to be even more naively optimistic about human beings, damn it!_

"Still, Romanovskaya, you're.. not afraid of me?" Hachiman asked.

Anya blinked in response and tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

"I mean people think my eyes are scary," Hachiman pointed himself.

"I didn't notice it, honestly. Your eyes resemble Producer's own." Anya replied lightly, "I think it's the same with other idols in 346 Pro actually. Some of them find Producer scary because of his eyes at first. But I think most of them get over it soon enough."

Shoot, there goes the plan of repelling Kanade with his eyes. If anything Hachiman SHOULD wear glasses in front of her. If Kanade saw him without glasses, he was afraid that his virtue might not survive the encounter.

Seriously, in the last 30 days, his entire life had been turned upside down, his loveless yet peaceful and tranquil days had turned into busy and irritatingly tense harem comedy, so right yet so wrong as expected. It must be karma of some kind.

"Why are we talking in the hallway anyways, let's get in." Saika said, "I'll just get a quick shower and then we can get a dinner."

"Ehh?! You haven't got a dinner yet?"

"Well technically we got ourselves protein shakes so we're not that hungry." Saika ruffled her hair lovingly, "But liquid dinner isn't something truly we can enjoy right?"

"Hey, that's discrimination against soup and porridge." Hachiman pointed with utter seriousness, which made Saika laugh even more. "I agree about protein shakes though."

Aside from his mother being obviously of foreign blood, Saika's parents were exactly like what typical Japanese parents would be described as. If anything, Hachiman felt like they were a lot more normal than his own family is. Saika's dad was a CEO of a small corporation while his mother is a teacher in Makuhari International High.

The dad was a busy man, sometimes not coming home for a few days, but it was pretty clear that he was fond of, or perhaps, even clingy on Saika and always spoiled him whenever he had a chance.

The mother always comes on time and happily spend her time with Saika, even when she's working. Perhaps, having such good parent was the reason why Saika always been so nice and cheerful.

"Really though, I am grateful that Saika is bringing his male friend home again. That hasn't happened since..." The father loudly proclaims, but then wondered at the last part.

The mother commented as she kept working on her teaching documents, "Средняя школа?"

"Hmm, yeah, Saika hasn't been like that since Junior high, since he started Tennis I guess." The father twirled his old gentleman mustache, even though he most definitely isn't that much older than Hachiman's dad, the facial hair makes all the difference.

"Well, it makes sense for him to spend more time at clubs instead." Hachiman smiled.

Though Saika wasn't part of School Club anymore.

"Say, Hachiman, you look pretty handsome, do you have a girlfriend yet?" The father teased.

"Ahh... no." Hachiman rolled his eyes aside, "I'm actually not that good with girls."

"Yeah, not good enough that you rejected three girls since you transferred in, right." Saika commented drily and rolled his eyes aside.

...Did Saika of all people just snark at him? Maybe it was Hachi's crude influence rubbing on Saika. _That must be it! Damn it Hachi!_

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure my fellow idols also likes Hikigaya-san." Anya added.

"Hey, would you like to date someone you're not familiar with?" Hachiman protested.

The seemingly identical-looking cousins replied flatly, "Nyet."

"Exactly."

The father laughed merrily in response to these boys.

"I'm not sure if I should be glad or worried." The mother smiled, "But either way, I really hope you can stay a good friend to him, Hikigaya-kun."

Hachiman just lightly smiled back without saying anything.

They heard a doorbell and Saika went to open the front door, revealing Zaimokuza.

"Please excuse me." Zaimokuza raised a box of cake, "I bought this one when I have a dinner with Ebina-sama."

"You don't have to bother, Yoshiteru-san. Please come in!" Saika said.

"Is that another friend of yours, Sai-chan?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, it's Zaimokuza Yoshiteru-san from class C." Saika said.

"Nice to meet you." Zaimokuza bowed politely, "It's a honor to answer his plea for me to attend this sleepover."

"Archaic language?" The mother blinked.

"Please don't mind him, he's a writer and a bit eccentric." Saika wryly smiled, "Yoshiteru-san, this is my mother, my father, and my cousin Anastasia."

Zaimokuza screened the members of the family, but his sight locked immediately at Anya instead. "...Have I seen you somewhere?"

"Probably on Tv." Hachiman snorted.

"...Oh!" Zaimokuza clapped his hand in realization, "My apologies for being so rude."

Zaimokuza almost get a heart attack from that shock, thankfully he can hide it well.

...

And so, Hachiman and Zaimokuza finally able to see Saika's bedroom. Hachiman found it strangely exciting, because while he didn't have much in the way of experience looking at someone else's bedroom yet, Saika's room was kind of, well, unique.

Apparently, Saika had an entire house attic for his own use, right under the roof. It was honestly a bit too short for Hachiman's liking, however, the massive area of the room made the entire thing worth it.

Saika's bed was, to say the least, huge. It was obviously a double-sized bed. One might wonder why would Saika have such thing for himself.

Hachiman's mind went into weird places before he could regain his senses and shook his head.

"Oh, it can be used like this." Saika pulled the bottom part of the bed, revealing a pair of bed sticking out from each side.

"What the, it was designed for four people?!" Hachiman gawked in shock.

"That's ingenious!" Zaimokuza raised his glasses in complete amazement.

"Convenient right? They were originally storage drawers. It was modified this way so the entire family could sleep together." Saika smiled, "The mattresses were new but the bed frame was older than me."

"I see."

 _Might be the exact bed where Saika was conceived! Not_ that Hachiman would say such creepy ass thought out loud.

"I hope you don't mind, but we're going to be sharing with Anya tonight."

 _Wut._

Hachiman's brain shut down for all but five seconds before it could reboot back to life, "Uh, are you sure? I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's fine!" Anya assured him, which makes Hachiman all the more afraid. Seriously, just how harmless Saika family consider Hachiman and Zaimokuza to be? They're too careless.

"Alright, then I call dibs for the right bottom." Hachiman sighed.

"Nah, it would be completely lack of prudent for me, so I call dibs for right bottom." Zaimokuza looked away, clearly too embarrassed realizing that Anya will be sleeping there.

He and Hachiman both glared at each other, neither is willing to give up.

"Let's think about it later, let's watch some tennis videos before we can go to sleep." Saika said, "This is Motemitsu's match at AEON Top Gun semifinal, a month ago."

Hachiman quietly watched it even as Saika explained the details of the match. And Hachiman came to a conclusion.

Hachiman said in an annoyed tone, "I'm going to absolutely crush him."

"Yes, you should." Zaimokuza huffed, though he didn't realize why Hachiman was pissed.

Saika and Anya both winced.

"W-well, it's true that apparently, Motemitsu-san is somewhat a playboy." Saika sighed, "I guess those types annoyed Hachiman the most."

"Damn right, it's like Hayama with absolutely no redeeming qualities. Normalfag trash." Hachiman scoffed.

That was not the reason why Hachiman was really annoyed and fired up to win. Well, not the only reason at least. Hachiman couldn't in conscience let someone like him to fight in the tournament finale, no matter how skilled he was.

"Speaking of which, Saika, are you close with Hayama before?"

"Well." Saika rested on his bed awkwardly, seemingly unwilling to tell it. Even so, he decided to say it at least. "We're rather close as fellow club captain, but ever since I resigned from Soubu Tennis Club... well..."

"You find it hard to talk with him?" Zaimokuza asked.

"Sort of." Saika smiled sadly, "I honestly don't know what to talk about, outside club activities."

"You could still talk about Tennis." Hachiman said, "With Miura and him both. Or was it because you quit being the Captain that you feel you're not his equal anymore?"

Anya was the first to react with wordless shock. How could Hachiman be so cruelly blunt and hit him where it hurt the most?

"...It's more than that." Saika said, "Even before I quit, I always feel like a failure. Hayato-kun managed to bring Soubu Soccer team becoming runner-up in Prefectural Prince Takamado cup selection. I couldn't even motivate my club to join competitions."

"Saika." Hachiman sighed, "You're missing the point."

"You know, all those team camaraderies is useless in Tennis." Hachiman said, "Once you're in Tennis court, you're alone. Even so, now that you joined Ardor Tennis Stage, do you feel that way?"

"No. There are Chika-san and others too!" Saika replied strongly as Saika grabbed him.

"And you know the reason why?" Hachiman asked him sharply, "Because that's the difference between solo and team sport. In a team sport, everyone will drag each other and the weakest links in a team will get hurt, and get motivated to improve themselves so they don't get hurt."

"In solo play, it's not a matter of holding each other's hand." Hachiman flicked Saika's forehead, "It's a matter of reaching a common goal because you don't want to be left behind. And Soubu Tennis Club members made that decision despite knowing how much effort and faith you put in them."

Hachiman assured him, "You are not a failure as a captain. They are the failure as members of the Tennis club. You don't have to feel inferior to Hayama or anything."

"But..."

"I think I understand... what Hikigaya-san said." Anya suddenly muttered, "As an Idol, there are times where I'm not always doing a job as part of an idol group, but also going solo. Even when I'm alone, I do not feel as lonely as I should, because I know, my friends and my rivals are moving in the same direction."

Anya smiled, "So even this Hayama person is a club captain and you're not, you're both moving forward at your own pace."

"Hayama has been looking rather lonely these days." Hachiman snorted, "Pretty ironic, the school prince that everyone loved is the loneliest of all."

"He is?"

"Not just him, but Tobe too."

With Hayama and Tobe...

Saika was reminded of the time where he felt the happiest.

When he, Hayama, and Tobe sleep in the same cabin during the summer camp. Before Hachi confessed her feelings to Saika...

Saika had determined to keep moving forward as a tennis player, but as a person, Saika still plagued by doubt and lack of self-worth.

And because of that, he feels like distancing himself from everyone.

He wonders if the reason why he wanted to be with Hachiman is that deep down, Saika knew Hachiman would understand and help Saika, out of this self-imposed hellhole.

"Hey, Hachiman, Yoshiteru-san."

"Yes?"

"Let's have a sleepover later, with everyone." Saika said, "With Hayato-san and Tobe-san too."

Hachiman scoffed, "As you wish."

"Anya, sorry for showing you such ugly side of myself." Saika gently ruffled Anya's hair gently, "As you can tell, I'm not a reliable big brother at all."

"No." Anya hugged him tight and smiled, "I'm glad I can see this side of you, Saika-nii."

Zaimokuza had to pinch his nose not to get a nosebleed, this is way, way too cute of an inappropriately lovely display of care between family members.

Saika blushed a bit, still, he can't bear to push her away. Instead, he turned off the lamp switch and the tv as well as the video player. "We still have a match tomorrow, let's go to sleep."

"Damn it, we still haven't decide who sleep on the left side!" Zaimokuza huffed, no, he's NOT sleeping near Anya. That would be improper.

"No." Hachiman said coldly.

Anya decided to intervene at last, because it seems that neither of them is willing to budge.

"Hikigaya-san can sleep on the left side."

"But-"

"Assistant Producer Hikigaya." Anya begged with teary eye, "Please?"

Did Anya try to threaten him by telling people about his one-time job experience? Or maybe she didn't mean harm with it and simply called him with the position she most familiar with. Regardless, it's not like Hachiman really don't like it. He was just embarrassed. But to Anya, Hachiman was no different than his father, so Anya must feel more embarrassed sleeping next to Zaimokuza who was a complete stranger to her.

In the end, he gave up.

"If you insist." Hachiman surrounded himself with the warmth of the blanket and closed his eyes, facing away from the bed.

Saika put the blanket around himself and Anya as he also went to sleep, feeling somewhat relieved, protectively and innocently embracing her.

Zaimokuza did not miss the odd vibe between Hachiman and Anya, regardless, it seems that he's learning about him, little by little.

* * *

 *** In most official tennis matches, winner of a set must have two games advantage in addition to obtaining six-game victories. This may result in hilarity such as three days long set in Wimbledon 2015, the final result was 70–68.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I actually have rewrote half the entire chapter because it's so awkward. At the moment I'm posting this I'm also hospitalized and likely will get a surgery so don't expect fast updates for the next one either.  
**

* * *

Hachi blinked her eyes open and then looked at the clock, it was almost six in the morning, but even so, she absolutely had to wake up quickly. Yesterday was tiring, but the tiredness gave her a good dreamless sleep that she desperately needs.

A dreamless sleep means less anxiety, and that means she can focus with the next day instead of being stuck in a never-ending loop of nightmares.

The first thing she did was to call Hachiman right as she went to wash her face in the bathroom.

"You woke up yet?"

"[Yeah, still feel sluggish but I'll manage.]"

"Chief reason Silverwind is an oddity, it's basically endurance match under the sun in the weekend. It's far more tiring than a typical Tennis tournament." Hachi explained, "In terms of physical burden inflicted on the winners, it's much closer to grade 2 Kanto tournament."

Most tennis tournaments are held in the period of national holidays. Usually, players wouldn't have to fight more than two matches daily, stretched over three or four days, which gives them time to recover.

Silverwind is different, qualifier began right on Saturday afternoon and finish on Saturday evening. Most of the competitor would have spent half a day at school, and they only have one night of rest before the final matches begin right in the morning.

In other words, for people who are proud of their physical endurance like the Hikigaya twins, Silverwind gives them an advantage that no other tournament would have, simply by how intense it was.

"[Kanto match is always best of two huh.]"

In best of two matches, there's always a good chance of the match being dragged even longer than it should, two sets become three.

Furthermore, the semifinal and final used official tennis rules of two games advantage in a set. Meaning even a single set may drag even longer than the hour-long average.

A single match can be anywhere from two to five hours. Silverwind tournament made the semifinal and final match specifically in Sunday to take this into account.

"Another thing, Hachiman." Hachi said, "I told you before I met Orimoto right?"

"[Mm, yeah, what's she's doing there again? I don't think she's playing tennis.]"

Hachiman hardly remembers much about Orimoto after desperately trying to scrub her existence, but sports tournament would be the last place that he expected Orimoto would be in.

"Well, she didn't." Hachi said, "Her friend Nakamachi is, and she's in the same club as Totsuka-senpai at the moment."

"[I see.]"

"One more thing, Orimoto is a close friend of Totsuka-senpai. And she knew my secret, more than my own closest friends. Orimoto knew everything about my circumstances. Every single detail of it." Hachi said, "The only student that know about as much is Yuri, as she directly helped me during my year of transition."

"[I see, she would've known that I'm not supposed to exist huh.]"

"Not necessarily. It's not like Orimoto knew my family to begin with." Hachi told him, "The explanation of you being my twin brother could still work, even so... are you fine with it?"

"[Another lie on the mountain of lies, why does it even matter.]" Hachiman scoffed, "[Not like you're friends with Orimoto or anything, right?]"

Hachi clicked her tongue in anguish, "Orimoto is different, Hachiman. She's literally the first person from our old school who recognized me as my old self. After I undergo physical therapy."

"[So, what do you want? To tell her I'm an entirely different Hachiman coming from an alternate universe?]"

"The worst part of it is that she would totally buy that explanation yes." Hachi sighed, "Orimoto had changed, ever since our school reunion, she ceased to be the brainless bimbo that gets along with the flow. If anything, the current Orimoto is too curious for her own good. Always seek the truth no matter what gets in her way, persistent as hell."

"[Oh? Looks like you have a high opinion of her, are you sure you two aren't friends or anything?]"

"No, for the love of god, no way." Hachi screamed, "Nevermind, just... I want to know what do you feel. It's your choice whether to tell her the truth or pretend that you didn't recognize her."

Hachi practically pleaded as she speaks, ultimately, it was Hachiman's own decision that mattered. Hachi herself has nothing to do with it, not like she wanted to connect with Orimoto or anything.

"[You said Orimoto always seek the truth.]" Hachiman chuckled ominously, "[Then let her find the truth on her own.]"

And then Hachiman closed the call, much to Hachi's relief.

Well, she really needs to start thinking for herself first and foremost, she had her own match to fight. Highly likely that Orimoto will watch Chika's match instead of Saika's, so not like she's going to see Hachiman unless Hachiman and Saika both reached finals.

Yumiko said that Silverwind is for scrubs, but for someone like her who wiped out Chiba Junior Circuit with little resistance, she would think it was easy. Yumiko could fit easily with the student of Paris Tennis Academy in a way that Hachi has massive struggle with.

Even today, Yumiko still kicked her and Hachiman's ass to next Sunday. Which says something when both Hachi and Hachiman vastly outstrip her in physical prowess. Yumiko has always been more of a skilled technician, than a powerful performer.

And yet Yumiko insisted Hachi's potential outstrip that of her own. Whether that as true or not, it doesn't matter to Hachi. Hachi took tennis seriously with the expectation of failing, but that does not mean she will not give it her fullest.

Because miraculous victory is where it feels best, when her skepticism get thwarted through sheer effort, just like how Yumiko reached for her, it was because Yumiko refused to give up on Hachi.

Hachi who lived all those months treading a safe, calculated path in pursuit of concrete career goal, finally managed to break her own self-imposed limits, gambling her own future in Tennis. Because she truly wanted to trust Yumiko's words.

Hachi couldn't really call it a dream, because deep down, she felt like the chances weren't zero and thus it would be considered a fairly realistic if somewhat difficult goal.

She simply wasn't sure if it's a goal she truly wanted. Which is why she swears she will never abandon her study at the same time. Tennis or not, her main career aim at the moment still the same, becoming a social service employee or a teacher.

And so, an hour before the match began, Hachi rides her bike to the court in her lonesome. She wonders if Hachiman will be there earlier.

She saw Hachiman was there, wearing a tennis hat and a glasses, seemingly fully intent to disguise himself, visually at least.

Which in all honesty, worked all too well. If not for him standing with Yumiko and wearing an S-Re jacket, Hachi could hardly recognize him at all. Hachiman didn't need extensive makeup or wig to appear like a different person than usual.

Hachi also noticed that they're getting the mother of all stares.

"Is it me or we're getting molested visually?" Hachiman asked lightly, "I'm getting a sense of discomfort here."

"Well with our achievement, why wouldn't we?" Yumiko chuckled, "Hell, I didn't even participate in this tournament."

"Duh of course, after your little rampage in Hyogo, people are going to notice, Miura-senpai." Hachi snorted, "S-Re Makuhari suddenly have all those talented junior players out of arse."

"Hmm? what did Miura do?"

"...Did you even notice that I was missing from 2nd to 5th September?" Yumiko raised her eyebrows

"Umm... No?"

That was basically when Hachiman reached his height of existential angst after the scene in the service club. So yes, he totally didn't notice. Considering Yumiko sit right beside her, that was embarrassing too. Especially since one of Hachiman's pride is being aware of his surrounding.

"I'm sorry Senpai, you know how difficult he can be at the start of the school." Hachi apologized in his stead.

Right as the school start, Yumiko went to Grade 5 ITF (International Tennis Federation) Tournament in Hyogo and managed to reach Semifinal before she got beaten. This is no small feat. A grade 5 ITF Tournament surpassed even grade 3 JTPA Tournament in competitiveness. Those who participated in ITF tournaments are those who are ready to notch their name on the world stage.

This is Yumiko's first international tournament in her tennis career. Yumiko who regained her Tennis sense today is different than Yumiko six months ago.

Whereas Hachi was aiming for All Japan Junior, Yumiko aimed for an even higher stage. The winner of All Japan Junior will be granted the right to participate in the World Super Junior tournament.

Hachi wasn't THAT optimistic.

"Actually, that was something I haven't talked with Totsuka yet because I don't want to put too much pressure on him." Yumiko said, "To some extent, he could still qualify for participation in a National Junior Tennis tournament."

"What? How? His birthday is in May!" Hachi said, "Kanto Tournament start in July!"

"All Japan Junior Indoor Selectional in March." Yumiko poked Hachi with her racquet, "In terms of ranking and prestige, it's not as high as All Japan Junior, it's still Grade 1 Tournament that only 8 players from entire Kantou can possibly participate in."

"8 Players from entire Kantou?!" Hachiman dropped his jaw, "Are you kidding? Even All Japan allowed 16 Players from Kantou!"

"Exactly." Yumiko said, "It's basically where the most die-hard junior tennis player gathered. Still, the chances are not that bad."

"First, Totsuka needs to qualify for All Japan Indoor Kantou preliminaries in November, where he need to be one of the best 32 Junior male players in Kantou. After that, he needs to win 2 matches in order to move to All Japan Indoor Selectionals in March."

"What are his chances?" Hachiman asked.

"With his current JTPA points, he probably only need to win one more Tournament to qualify or reach finals in two tournaments. Seriously, that guy is nuts." Yumiko said with a mix of pride and amusement, after all, she was Saika personal trainer for six months. "In fact, I am pretty sure both of you have the chance to Indoor Kantou Prelims as well."

"That's crazy talk, I haven't even won once." Hachiman pointed.

"True, which is why you should absolutely not lose today." Yumiko pointed at him, "Don't even think of going easy with Totsuka to make him win or something."

Hachiman didn't respond.

Honestly, part of Hachiman was sure he would throw away the match if he has to face Saika. Not like Hachiman have an ambition as Saika did.

But first, Hachiman will need to get rid of a pest. Then maybe he can decide what to do.

"Good morning, everyone." Yukino greeted them as she came in two with members of the Student Council (except Vice-president), Yui, Hayato, Iroha, as well as Hina and Zaimokuza. Most of them surely were here to cheer for Hachi, well, except for Zaimokuza.

"Hachiman, show me your fighting spirit and prove your worth as a man." He roared, "Your finest technique, as sharp as the edge of a katana!"

"Heh, I thought you'd be here for my sister?" Hachiman teased him, though Zaimokuza did watch his last match yesterday.

"How could I? My sworn brothers are going to shed their sweat and blood in this mighty battlefield?! How could I abandon you two in this climactic moment?!" Zaimokuza clenched his fist exaggeratedly, "Of course I will come to watch your matches in full today!"

Even when he's this fit and hot-looking, the inside remains unchanged at all.

"That's right! Boys belong together with boys! Uehehehhe." Hina grinned manically while a small amount of blood began to drip from her nose.

Hachiman just realized how perfectly compatible these two are. Otaku couple, someone dreaming of epic bromance and someone dreaming of a homosexual relationship. Truly a match made in hell.

"Well, I suppose I can also stick around here." Yukino said to Hachi, "I hope you don't mind, Hikigaya-san."

"Sure, please cheer on my brother on my behalf too!" Hachi winked and then left with Iroha, Yumiko, Hayato, Hina, Sawako, and Makihito to her assigned court, which on the entirely opposite end that Hachiman's own.

"Hikki, fight!" Yui happily shouted.

Hachiman simply lowered his hat and followed by Yukino and Yui, approach the court he assigned to.

There, he saw the members of Sainan Tennis Club, and in the center, Motemitsu.

Motemitsu was good looking, that was at least Hachiman would admit. Perhaps even more handsome than Hayato, to some people.

Even so...

He doesn't even have one-hundredth of Hayato's personal charisma, which even Hachiman would grudgingly admit.

Motemitsu approached his group with a confident smile, Hachiman offered his hand, in anticipation of a formal friendly handshake. True, Hachiman doesn't have the best impression of him. However, having a handshake with your opponent is part of Tennis championship ethic. And Hachiman is a very ethical person!

But he ignored Hachiman, instead, he kneeled down and handed out a pair of red and white rose to Yui and Yukino respectively.

"My name is Motemitsu Taizou, Captain of Sainan High Tennis Club, may I you for your name, ladies?"

"AS EXPECTED OF MOTEMITSU SENPAI! HE FLIRTS WITH TWO GIRLS AT ONCE!"

Yukino and Yui both looked at him weirdly, Yukino with disgust and Yui with confusion. Hachiman scoffed, it went exactly as expected.

"Excuse me but I am not interested," Yukino said to him, and Yui simply gives him a fake, half-hearted smile as she followed Yukino.

"AS EXPECTED OF MOTEMITSU SENPAI! HE GOT REJECTED IN AN INSTANT!"

Motemitsu stood up and dramatically bit one of the rose, and then posed glamorously. "That's not going to stop me."

Someone who lacked a sense of shame, that was Motemitsu Taizou. Someone like this, Hachiman couldn't accept as someone who can go to tournament finals.

"Hmph, instead of honoring his opponent, he let himself get distracted with women. How undignified." Zaimokuza crossed his arms, annoyed.

Well, Zaimokuza is also shameless in another way but at least he isn't sexually harassing anyone with his antics. So Hachiman wouldn't be too hard on him.

"Vice Chairman, would you please crush him until he can't get up?" Yukino requested with perfect clarity.

"That has been my intention from the start, Chairman." Hachiman raised his face and his glasses gleamed under the morning sun and made Yui gulped in fear.

"Hikki you're scary."

By any account, what Motemitsu did was exceedingly rude. You are supposed to greet your opponent at least, as a courtesy. Tennis had long identified itself as polite and dignified sports that promote friendship between opponents.

Even Hachiman, who joined this tournament only because peer pressure, won't cross that line.

And yet, this asshole just went straight for Yukino and Yui while ignoring him. And Hachiman saw this during Motemitsu's recorded match. And more than that Hachiman knew that Motemitsu didn't do it out of malice, it's because he's just that ignorant.

So Hachiman removed his jacket, revealing that he's been wearing a new weighed vest over his tennis shirt.

He threw the vest aside with loud, echoing thud, which made the spectator quiet in shock and even the referee blinks.

"H-how many kilos is in that vest?!" Yui asked.

Motemitsu looks like he just made a mistake that he didn't realize and began raining sweat.

* * *

 **やはり** **, 俺の関係の値はリセットされました** **  
As Expected, My Relationship Values had been Reset**

 **Disclaimer:**

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17 - Fire and Fury**_

* * *

It was less than two hours later that Hachiman managed to win the semifinal. He wasn't entirely satisfied, with the result, because even the fool was still a seeded player.

Under the hot Morning sun, Hachiman scored an overwhelming victory in the third set, after he absolutely, positively destroyed Motemitsu's confidence. Fighting Motemitsu honestly felt like fighting a discount Yumiko, his gaudy defense was almost impenetrable and managed to win several games in Hachiman's serve in the second set, which was how Motemitsu won.

It annoyed him supremely. The one person he seriously wanted to defeat also one that gave him a hard time. Had Motemitsu was more serious and focused, there's non-zero chance Hachiman would have lost.

Even as the referee announced it, Motemitsu was kneeling on the ground with ragged breath, while Hachiman was leaning on his racquet.

"Game set match won by Hikigaya."

The final score was 6-3, 4-6, and 6-1.

Hachiman offered a handshake, even as his hand still shaking, Motemitsu reached for it..

"G-good fight."

Hachiman glared at him but didn't say anything. Zaimokuza approvedly pats his shoulder and sing praises, in his usual chuunibyou way. But Hachiman felt a tinge of warmness because he was praised for something he actually did, for once.

"It's okay, Senpai. You've reached this far, it's amazing!"

"That's true!"

Motemitsu's teammates, which Hachiman would rather call fanboys, were all tried to console him. It was almost sad, there was not a single girl in sight and all of them lap up to Motemitsu the loser.

It was sickening, to the point of outright could totally imagine his middle school self in that kind of position had he been far more social, and it's disgusting him so much he wanted to puke. As if the exhaustion is not bad enough.

Still, he managed to get the last word as they both leave the court.

"Maybe don't ignore your opponent's greeting next time." Hachiman said aloud, "Though maybe I guess that was expected from someone who tried to use tennis tournament result to hit on girls."

Hachiman just can see the moment Motemitsu's overtly confident face froze and began to crumble. Meanwhile, Motemitsu's teammates were consumed by flames of rage.

"What did you say, you asshole?!"

"Apologize to Motemitsu-senpai!"

Motemitsu straightened himself and tried to put a brave facade as he combed his hair back, "Even so, I came here with that in mind. Was it really wrong if I want to win both the championship and hearts of these maidens? I'm a man of conviction after all!"

Yui could just feel murderous intent that came from Yukino's ensuing glare, much to her horror.

"Really?" Hachiman snorted, "Let me tell you something: I didn't even come here to win, or to test my abilities, or because I wanted to. I came here because people around me told me to enter and try my best. If you lose against a doormat like me, what does that say about YOUR conviction?"

As much as they seethe, none of the boys were able to raise their voice, while Motemitsu was completely devastated, this time for real.

Hachiman wanted to call himself a loner who defies the society, society will always come to hound him back. Hiratsuka, Hachi, Yui, Yukino, Saika, and Zaimokuza... those are important people that occupy part of his mind. And in the end, he never said no to them.

Part of Hachiman despise himself for being that way, but part of him also consider it's something of a necessary evil. Because he will never be able to understand them without actually taking action to pursue that.

His failure with Tsurumi Rumi was one part of it, he never considers what Rumi would do, just what he thought Rumi should do. In the end, Rumi defied his solution and choose to preserve instead of to sever the toxic bond she had with her so-called friends.

Hachi and others never pressured Rumi to do that, instead, it was Rumi's own crushing fear of loneliness that made Rumi took another solution. The world's Rumi did sever her friendship out of her own volition because Hachiman wasn't there.

Positive and negative, Hachiman knew his existence in this world has a meaning, now that he meets Saika and Zaimokuza.

That's why he entered Silverwind. He wanted to see it, the other side of Saika that he didn't know. The strong and masculine Saika that keeps moving forward out of his comfortable, lovely and feminine zone. Totsuka Saika who got inspired by Hachi and Yumiko, Hachiman wanted to see it.

This is Hikigaya Hachiman's conviction.

"Hikki, that's just rude." Yui chastised him.

"Well, Vice Chairman is not wrong," Yukino said with eyes closed, completely satisfied.

"That may be the case but still..."

Honestly, the only reason Yui tried to defend him was merely out of social decency. So in the end, she gave up and left with extremely content Yukino and borderline smug Hachiman. Zaimokuza shook his head and then shortly followed them as well.

"HACHIMAAAN!"

Saika's voice had a higher pitch than usual as he ran toward them, waving his hand like a maniac. Behind him, there was Anya who was wearing conspicuously big mirrored shades and a cute straw hat. Though her disguise makes her presence hard to ignore, Hachiman probably won't recognize her like this if not for the fact that she's following Saika around like a hopeless puppy with a crush.

Man, those idols sure know how to blend in, he sure hoped she wasn't here.

"Oh, Saika, did you lose?" Hachiman taunted.

"Of course I won! I heard you won against Motemitsu-san! Everyone has been talking about it nonstop in the other court too." Saika said between his breath, "And to consider this is your debut tournament, that's amazing!"

"I don't want to hear that from someone who got his Grade 4 title on his first try," Hachiman told Saika, in reference to his previous tournament.

"And I will win this one too!" Saika boasted.

 _Whoa, calm down dude._ Hachiman laughed in mirth. To be honest, he wasn't confident he will win against Saika either.

"Well done you two." Zaimokuza patted them both, "Whatever the outcome of the next match, it will be an absolutely legendary fight that will be carved on this court's history!"

"I sure hope so, Yoshiteru-san!" Saika grinned widely.

"Before thinking about the next match, we still have two and a half hours left for the lunch break, what should we eat?" Hachiman asked.

Just as Hachiman said that Hayato came and called. "Ah! There you are."

"Hayato-san!" Saika greeted him, "Did you watch Hikigaya-san's match?"

"Yeah, with Yumiko and others. I assume both of you won?" Hayato was absolutely sparkling, to the point that Hachiman actually had to cover his eyes from the blinding, irradiating passion Hayato shown.

"That's right, we're going to face each other in the final match." Saika confidently replied, as if he was itching for the fight already. And it's kinda unsettling to Hachiman to see him so eager, more than the fact that the current Saika is much more masculine and grown up compared to what he remembers.

"That's awesome. Do you mind me watching?" Hayato asked.

"Of course not, it'll be great if you do!" Saika lighten up, "But are you sure? Hikigaya-san should be in final too right?"

"Nah, it's fine." Hayato patted Saika's shoulder to encourage him, then looked at Hachiman and said. "Oh, by the way, everyone else decided to go to Saize. Do you want to join?"

"Clarify 'everyone'?" Hachiman requested.

 _Man, that was kind of nostalgic._ Hachiman actually asked the other Hayato that back then, in much more unfriendly capacity.

"Everyone along with Orimoto and Nakamachi-san," Hayato told him.

"I see." Hachiman sighed, to be honest he didn't want to join them because he wanted to avoid meeting Orimoto this soon. He was mentally unprepared to do that, but still... he doesn't want to be a coward. The reason he enrolled in Soubu in the first place was that he was running away from his shameful past, one that he shared with Orimoto.

He doesn't want to run away again.

"I don't mind joining, but are you guys fine with Italian? If you want something else, we can go elsewhere." Hachiman offered.

"Is Italian food good for a tennis player?" Yui asked curiously.

"Tennis player lunch need a lot of simple carbohydrates, some protein and little to no fat." Yukino said, "That's what Miura-san said at least when we got lunch together the other day, remember?"

"Ah, yeah, I do remember Hacchan and Sai-chan eating noodles after a match, so I guess they're going to get some pasta for lunch?" Yui guessed.

"Plain Peperoncino, garlic toast, appetizer, and seaweed salad." Yukino said with a straight face, "They would avoid meat sauce and mayonnaise as part of their dish because those are heavily laden with fat."

"That sounds awfully bland, and this is from honorable me who loves going to Saize," Zaimokuza muttered as he prefers his Peperoncino more seasoned and rich in animal fat. But he understood that there are things that you must sacrifice when you become an athlete. Especially your diet.

Hachiman widened his eyes in shock, Yukino not only in speaking terms with Yumiko but cordial enough to share a lunchtime together? He guessed Yui and Hachi might be involved somehow but still. It was kind of amazing.

"You go often enough to memorize all the menus?" Hachiman scoffed, "And I thought I'm the Saize maniac."

"Not really, it was after lunch we have that I started to learn more on the menu." Yukino told him with a condescending smile, "Saizeriya-kun."

"I see. I hope I didn't bring you down the path of poor dieting habits." Hachiman sighed.

Yui did remember about it since she also had lunch with Hachiman the day after. It was also the day Yui forced Yukino to spend a night at her home because Yukino's apartment started leaking from the storm.

Still, Yui was right all along. Even back then during the festival when Yui meet Hachiman the second time, she already knows Hachiman will get along with Yukino easily. Heck, even Hachi confirmed it as much.

"It would be nice if WE can go together this time, Hikki." Yui twiddled her fingers as she looked at Hachiman hopefully, with a hint of jealously in her voice.

Hachiman did not miss that cue and felt somewhat bothered, even if he had absolutely no obligation to accept let alone reciprocate Yui's crush on him. Plus, he and Yui had lunch together at school! Just how greedy is Yui?!

Sometimes Hachiman wondered if Yui's attraction is not as onesided as he likes to think.

Maybe part of Hachiman also feel that he hoped for something more, he's just in denial about it. Then again, he did the same with the other Yui in his original universe. They even get into a stupid misunderstanding too, during the workplace tour.

To be honest, Hachiman's hearts and minds still in shambles even now that he managed to regain somewhat functional social life, one that imposed to him against his will but he learned to accept as a bitter pill if only so he won't fall apart and cease function. He felt guilty of using everyone around him as an emotional crutch, he knew it's a weakness he absolutely has to fight someday.

"Well, what if we try something else?" Hachiman proposed.

"What about Oootoya?" Yui asked, "Though I wonder if it has a suitable menu for a tennis player."

"Ootoya sounds good!" Saika agreed, "I want cold Soba! What about you Anya? Do you mind?"

"I don't mind!" Anya shook her head, well as longas Saika likes it, she would not mind!

"I have no measurable objection here." Zaimokuza huffed.

"Ootoya huh." Yukino rubbed her chin subtly, "To be honest I've never been to one."

"Really? Then let's go!" Yui raised her fist.

"Hnn." Hachiman agreed, then switch back to Hayato, "We're going to Ootoya, please tell Hachi and Miura that."

"Ahh, sure." Hayama looks a bit dejected, but otherwise nothing he can do. After all, everyone bunching up together would be a problem as well. Family restaurant wasn't designed with that big of a group. "I'll be sure to tell them."

As Hayato waved at the group, he slowly but surely disappeared into the crowd.

"Found you, honey."

Hachiman felt like he experienced a mind flash, ringing like a pearl falling into a vase, and in split second managed to take two steps back, avoiding needlessly intimate contact as done by certain idol that he knew.

The young woman with glasses accidentally hugged Yui in the process, much to Yui's embarrassment and shock. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Yukino blinked in somewhat milder surprise, the woman reminds her a lot of Haruno, perhaps even older. However, the way her black hair was dyed with faint outlines of blue, it actually made her resemble the Hikigaya siblings instead.

"Eh? Sorry, I was just too excited." Kanade released her and pouted, "Hikigaya-kun, how mean. Even though you're the only one I would do this for."

"I am not very good with clingy people so please don't," Hachiman said with a scornful tone.

"How could you this to your girlfriend?"

Yui's jaw stretched wide in panic while Yukino's eyes bulged out, so Hachiman not only have a girlfriend but a much older one too?

"Vice Chairman sure is unexpectedly adventurous." Yukino eyed him full of amusement, "Having an older lover."

"Why are you taking her words at face value?" Hachiman didn't even bother to get angry, instead, he calmly explained. "We just worked together that one time, and besides we're the same age."

Yui let out an audible sigh of relief, she can't really bear the thought of having a serious rival let alone a rival that already won. The pink haired girl wasn't entirely certain how much Kanade actually attracted to Hachiman, but she definitely knows she is. After all, what kind of girl would try to hug another boy in public to tease him?

Well, there's Hacchan but they're siblings so it doesn't count!

"Well, it is true that I'm attracted to Hikigaya-kun. Though it is onesided at the moment." Kanade bowed, "My name is Hayami, nice to meet you."

"Do-domo!" Yui hesitantly replied, "I'm Yuigahama Yui, I'm Hikki's classmate."

"Hikki, huh?" Kanade rolled her eyes at Hachiman, clearly envious that someone already one step further than her by giving Hachiman pet names, and this too, Hachiman did not miss. Of course, Hachiman was far more bothered by Kanade's advances than he is by Yui's.

Is this how Hayama feels all the time? Romcom Gods sure have a shit sense of humor. At least, from Hachiman's perspective.

"My name is Yukinoshita Yukino, I'm Student Council President of Soubu High and currently working together with Vice Chairman in the Culture Festival committee."

"My name is Zaimokuza Yoshiteru, Hachiman's one, and only soulmate." Zaimokuza declared, "Oh and an aspiring Novelist I guess."

"I suppose you met Saika before, he's Anya's cousin, speaking of which." Hachiman glanced at Anya, who then introduced herself.

"My name is Anya, I'm Saika-nii's cousin." Anya bowed and smiled.

"Domo." Yui and Yukino bowed politely.

"Crap-crap-crap-crap I'm late." They saw Jun running toward them while wearing a business suit, much to Yukino and Hachiman's bafflement. "Oh looks like I was late, the match already ended huh?"

"Vice President, why are you wearing that?" Yui asked.

"Oh no, I just returned from a family meeting." the spiky red-haired boy said nonchalantly as he removed his sunglasses, "So, did you win?"

* * *

 *** Family Restaurant**

 **** A la Carte**


End file.
